


Renacer

by Sandra_Almighty



Series: Medianoche [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ghost Harry, Ghosts, Human Niall, Human Zayn, M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Liam, Vampire Louis, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 95,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Almighty/pseuds/Sandra_Almighty
Summary: Harry y Louis creían que juntos podrían vencer al destino… Pero cuando la Cruz Negra se interpone de nuevo en su camino, se dan cuenta de que solo hay un lugar en el que refugiarse: la Academia Medianoche, donde empezó todo. Sin embargo, allí se está librando una terrible lucha de clanes de la que ahora no van a poder escapar tan fácilmente.Y entre los muros de la escuela su amor deberá superar la más difícil de todas las pruebas…





	1. Chapter 1

—Pronto amanecerá —dijo Grimmy.  
  
Eran las primeras palabras que alguien pronunciaba en horas. Aunque no me interesara en absoluto escuchar nada de lo que Grimmy tuviera que decir, sobre eso o sobre cualquier otra cosa, sabía que tenía razón. Los vampiros percibían siempre la proximidad del alba en los huesos.  
  
¿Y Louis, lo percibía también?  
  
Nos encontrábamos sentados en la sala de proyecciones de un cine abandonado cuyas paredes, cubiertas de carteles, mostraban aún las señales de la batalla de la noche anterior. Niall, el único humano, dormitaba apoyado en el hombro de Liam, con el pelo rubio despeinado por el sueño; Liam permanecía tranquilamente sentado, con el hacha manchada de sangre en el regazo, como a la espera de un peligro inminente. Grimmy permanecía de pie en el rincón más alejado de la sala, guardando las distancias por respeto a mi dolor. Con todo, su altura dejaba entrever que ocupaba mucho más espacio de lo que parecía.  
  
Yo sostenía la cabeza de Louis en mi regazo. De haber estado vivo, o de haber sido vampiro, me habría sentido agarrotado después de tantas horas inmóvil. Sin embargo, al ser un espectro, era ajeno a las exigencias del cuerpo físico y había podido permanecer en esa postura durante toda la larga noche de su muerte. Me eché hacia atrás el flequillo, intentando no fijarme en que las puntas de mi pelo habían dejado un surco en la sangre de Louis.  
  
Charity lo había matado ante mis ojos aprovechándose del anhelo de Louis de protegerme a mí y no tanto a sí mismo. Había sido el último y el más horrible intento por parte de Charity de hacerme daño, llevada por su odio a cualquiera que fuera importante para Grimmy, su hermano y mentor. Al morder a alguien que ya había sido mordido por otro vampiro, esto es, que ya estaba preparado para su transformación de vivo a no muerto, Charity había violado una regla de los vampiros. Se suponía que yo era el único que podía transformar a Louis. Pero hacía tiempo que a Charity las reglas la traían sin cuidado. No le preocupaba nadie ni nada que no fuera su malsana relación con Grimmy.  
  
Dondequiera que estuviera, ahora se estaría regocijando por haberme roto el corazón y haber arrojado a Louis al último lugar en el que habría querido estar.  
  
«Antes muerto», decía siempre Louis. Cuando yo aún estaba vivo y era más inocente, había soñado que él se convertía en vampiro conmigo. Sin embargo, Louis había sido criado por cazadores de la Cruz Negra, los cuales despreciaban a los no muertos y los acosaban con el encono de una secta. Convertirse en vampiro había sido siempre su pesadilla más atroz.  
  
Y ahora, se había vuelto realidad.  
  
—¿Cuánto falta? —pregunté.  
  
—Unos minutos.  
  
Grimmy dio un paso al frente, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión en mi cara.  
  
—Niall debería irse.  
  
—¿Qué pasa?  
  
Niall tenía la voz ronca por el sueño. Se incorporó y su semblante pasó de la confusión al horror cuando vio el cuerpo de Louis en el suelo, ensangrentado y pálido.  
  
—¡Oh! Por un segundo creí que solo había sido una pesadilla o algo parecido. Pero es cierto.  
  
Grimmy sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Lo siento, Niall, pero tienes que marcharte.  
  
Yo sabía a qué se refería Grimmy. Mis padres, que siempre habían querido que siguiera sus pasos, me habían hablado de las primeras horas de transición. Cuando Louis se despertara convertido en vampiro, querría sangre fresca, la querría de forma desesperada, y tanta como pudiera conseguir. En el frenesí del despertar, su sed podría llegar a apartar cualquier otro pensamiento de su mente.  
  
Tendría un hambre capaz de impulsarlo a matar.  
  
Niall no lo sabía.  
  
—Vamos, Grims. He llegado hasta aquí, tío. No quiero dejar colgado a Louis ahora.  
  
—Grimmy tiene razón —dijo Liam—. Lo más seguro es que te marches.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir con lo de «más seguro»?  
  
—Niall, vete —dije. No me gustaba la idea de alejarlo de nosotros, pero, como no parecía capaz de comprender lo que ocurría, me vi obligado a emplear una dosis de cruda realidad—. Si quieres sobrevivir, márchate.  
  
Niall palideció.  
  
Grimmy, más suavemente, añadió:  
  
—Este no es un buen lugar para un ser viviente. Esto es cosa de muertos.  
  
Niall se pasó las manos por el pelo enmarañado, hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Liam y salió de la sala. Seguramente se iría a su casa e intentaría hacer algo útil, como limpiar o preparar una comida que nadie más se podría comer. En ese momento, las cuestiones humanas parecían muy lejanas.  
  
En cuando se hubo marchado, pude decir en voz alta algo que me rondaba por la cabeza desde hacía horas.  
  
—¡Deberíamos…? —La garganta se me cerró y tuve que tragar saliva con fuerza—. ¿Deberíamos permitir que esto ocurra?  
  
—Crees que deberíamos destruir a Louis.  
  
Dicho por cualquier otra persona, oír algo así me habría resultado insoportable, pero en la boca de Liam no era más que la constatación de un hecho. Y añadió:  
  
—Piensas que deberíamos impedir que se despierte como vampiro y aceptar su muerte definitiva.  
  
—No quiero hacerlo. No sabría deciros lo poco que deseo algo así —repuse. Me parecía que cada palabra que pronunciaba era sangre exprimida de mi corazón—. Pero sé que eso es lo que Louis quería.  
  
¿Acaso amar a alguien no significaba anteponer los deseos de esa persona, aunque no fuera en algo tan terrible como aquello?  
  
Grimmy negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No lo hagas.  
  
—Pareces muy seguro.  
  
Intenté hablar con tono tranquilo. Sin embargo, me sentía tan furioso con él que apenas podía mirarle a la cara; él se había llevado a Louis a luchar contra Charity a pesar de que sabía que estaba transido de dolor y que era incapaz de pelear bien. Me parecía tan culpable como ella de la muerte de Louis.  
  
—¿Me estás diciendo solo lo que me gustaría oír?  
  
Grimmy frunció el entrecejo.  
  
—¿Cuándo he hecho yo algo parecido? Harry, escúchame. Si el día antes de convertirme en vampiro me hubieras preguntado si quería ser un no muerto, te habría dicho que no.  
  
—Y si pudieras aún lo dirías. De poder retroceder en el tiempo, ¿no lo harías? —quise saber.  
  
Aquello lo pilló desprevenido.  
  
—No se trata solo de mí. Piensa en tus padres, en Cher, en Liam, en los otros vampiros a los que conoces. ¿De verdad estarían mejor pudriéndose en sus tumbas?  
  
Muchos vampiros estaban bien, ¿no? Era el caso de la mayoría de los que yo conocía. Mis padres habían vivido siglos de felicidad y amor juntos. Y quizá Louis y yo también habríamos podido compartir eso. Yo sabía que él odiaba la idea de ser vampiro, pero apenas dos años atrás él había detestado a todos los vampiros basándose en prejuicios ciegos e irracionales. Había cambiado mucho y muy rápido; seguramente llegaría a aceptarse a sí mismo con el tiempo.  
  
Merecía la pena intentarlo. Tenía que ser así. Todo en mi corazón me decía que Louis merecía otra oportunidad, que nosotros merecíamos la esperanza de poder estar juntos.  
  
Recorrí con el dedo el rostro de Louis; su frente, sus mejillas y el perfil de sus labios. La pesadez y palidez de su cuerpo me recordaron una talla de sepultura, algo fijo, sin vida, inmutable.  
  
—Está cerca —dijo Grimmy—. Ha llegado el momento.  
  
—Yo también lo noto —dijo Liam—. Harry, deberías alejarte.  
  
—No pienso apartarme de él.  
  
—En ese caso, estate preparado por si tienes que retirarte. —Grimmy cambió el peso de un pie a otro para estabilizar su postura, como un luchador preparándose para el combate.  
  
«Todo irá bien, Lou», pensé, esperando que él me oyera más allá de la división entre este mundo y el otro. ¿Acaso no estaba a punto de cruzar esa frontera para volver conmigo? Tal vez estábamos lo bastante cerca para que me oyera. «Estamos muertos, pero aún podemos estar juntos. No hay nada más importante que esto. Somos más fuertes que la muerte. Ahora nada se interpondrá entre nosotros. No tendremos que volver a separarnos nunca.»  
  
Quería que él lo creyera. Yo también quería creerlo.  
  
La mano de Louis se movió.  
  
Contuve un grito, un acto reflejo del cuerpo que había creado, un recuerdo de lo que el espanto provocaba en un ser vivo.  
  
—Atento —dijo Grimmy dirigiéndose a Liam.  
  
Tembloroso, posé una mano sobre el pecho de Louis. Entonces me di cuenta de que esperaba sentir el latido de su corazón. Pero nunca volvería a latirle.  
  
Uno de los pies de Louis se movió levemente y su cabeza se giró unos centímetros.  
  
—¿Louis? —susurré. Antes de nada era preciso que se diera cuenta de que no estaba solo—. ¿Me oyes? Soy Harry. Te espero.  
  
Él no se movió.  
  
—Te quiero tanto… —me hubiera gustado poder llorar con todas mis fuerzas, pero mi cuerpo fantasmal me impediría producir lágrimas—. Por favor, vuelve a mí. Por favor.  
  
Le mano derecha cobró fuerza y los dedos se doblaron sobre la palma.  
  
—Lou, ¿puedes…?  
  
—¡No! —Louis se apartó de un salto del suelo y de mí, y se quedó a cuatro patas. Tenía la mirada perdida, estaba demasiado aturdido para poder ver de verdad—. ¡No!  
  
Se golpeó la espalda contra la pared. Nos contemplaba a los tres muy fijamente y su mirada no delataba ni reconocimiento ni cordura. Apretó las manos contra la pared, con los dedos curvados como garras y pensé que tal vez intentaría escarbar en el muro. Tal vez fuera un instinto de los vampiros abrirse paso fuera de la tumba con las manos.  
  
—Louis, tranquilo. —Tendí las manos hacia él, esforzándome en mantenerme totalmente corpóreo y opaco. Era mejor conservar la apariencia más familiar posible—. Estamos contigo.  
  
—Todavía no te reconoce —dijo Grimmy—. Nos mira, pero no nos puede ver.  
  
Liam añadió:  
  
—Solo quiere sangre.  
  
Al oír «sangre», Louis ladeó la cabeza, como un depredador percibiendo el olor de una presa. Supe entonces que aquella era la única palabra que reconocía.  
  
El chico al que quería había quedado reducido a un animal, a un monstruo, a la carcasa espeluznante, vacía y asesina que Louis en otros tiempo había creído que era un vampiro.  
  
Entonces Louis entrecerró los ojos. Mostró los dientes y, asustado, le vi por primera vez los colmillos. Le deformaban tanto el rostro que apenas lo reconocí y fue eso, más que otra cosa, lo que me desgarró. Cambió de postura para ponerse en cuclillas, y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de atacarnos, a cualquiera de nosotros, a todos. A cualquier cosa que se moviera. A mí.  
  
Grimmy fue el primero en actuar. Corrió, se abalanzó sobre Louis y chocó contra él con tanta fuerza que la pared de detrás crujió y cayó polvo de yeso del techo. Louis se zafó, pero para entonces Liam ya estaba sobre él tratando de arrinconarlo.  
  
—¿Qué estáis haciendo? —grité—. ¡Dejad de hacerle daño!  
  
Grimmy sacudió la cabeza mientras se levantaba del suelo.  
  
—Ahora mismo, Harry, es lo único que conoce: la dominación.  
  
Louis empujó a Liam con tanta fuerza que este cayó sobre mí y yo tropecé con el viejo proyector. Una pieza metálica afilada se me clavó en el hombro. Sentí dolor, dolor auténtico, del que experimentaba cuando tenía un cuerpo de verdad en lugar de esa simulación espectral. Al tocármelo, noté una humedad tibia bajo los dedos y los retiré para mirarme la sangre: era un líquido plateado y extraño. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que aún tenía sangre. El líquido brillaba como el mercurio, y resultaba casi iridiscente bajo la luz mortecina.  
  
La lucha a tres bandas que se desarrollaba ante mí era cada vez más encarnizada: el pie de Grimmy contra el vientre de Louis, el puño de Louis en la mandíbula de Liam… Sin embargo, Grimmy se dio cuenta de que estaba herido y gritó:  
  
—Harry, aléjate. ¡Estás sangrando!  
  
¿Qué significaba eso? Los vampiros no bebían la sangre de los espectros: no había peligro de que yo pudiera despertar en Louis más voracidad. En ese instante, yo no creía que él pudiera agitarse más de lo que estaba. Por joven y débil que fuera, el ansia lo movía y lo había más fiero. Tal vez lograra vencer a Liam y a Grimmy a la vez. Yo no podía soportar ver aquello, pero tampoco me creía capaz de soportar la alternativa. Mi miedo se agudizó… y se convirtió en rabia.  
  
«Ya basta.»  
  
Aún con la sangre en los dedos, me abrí paso hacia ellos y sacudí la mano, gritando:  
  
—¡Parad!  
  
Unas gotas de sangre plateada salieron despedidas por el aire mientras los tres retrocedían sobresaltados.  
  
Grimmy, a mi lado, susurró:  
  
—No te metas en esto.  
  
Sin hacerle caso, me puse justo delante de Louis. Él había retrocedido hasta la pared y miraba a su alrededor, frenético, como si no pudiera pensar en otra cosa más que en escapar, o, tal vez, en buscar una presa viva. La muerte le había endurecido las facciones, haciéndolo a la vez más bello e infinitamente más aterrador. Los únicos rasgos que seguían iguales eran sus ojos.  
  
Por eso me centré en ellos.  
  
—Louis, soy yo. Soy Harry.  
  
No dijo nada, se limitó a mirarme, completamente inmóvil. Observé que no respiraba, la mayoría de los vampiros lo hacía por costumbre, pero en su caso parecía como si la muerte lo hubiera tomado por completo. Yo no estaba dispuesto a que eso ocurriera.  
  
—Louis —repetí—. Sé que me oyes. Vuelve a mí. —De nuevo deseé que pudieran brotarme lágrimas—. La muerte no ha logrado alejarme de ti. Y no lo conseguirá si tú no se lo permites.  
  
Louis no dijo nada, pero parte de la tensión abandonó su cuerpo y le relajó las manos y los hombros. Seguía muy nervioso, casi enloquecido, pero había recuperado un poco el control.  
  
¿Qué podía hacer yo? ¿Había algo que pudiera decirle para llegar a él? Algo que él pudiera recordar…  
  
Cuando Louis se había enterado de que yo era hijo de vampiros, había tenido que superar su repulsión hacia los no muertos a fin de mantener su amor por mí. Si pudiera recordar lo que había significado para él aceptarme tal como era, tal vez podría empezar hacer frente a aquello en lo que él también se había convertido.  
  
Con la voz entrecortada, hablé conforme las palabras me acudían a la memoria:  
  
—Aunque seas un vampiro, no importa. Es inútil negar lo que siento por ti.  
  
Louis parpadeó y, por primera vez desde que había resucitado de entre los muertos, sus ojos parecieron centrar completamente la mirada. Observé que sus colmillos se habían replegado, y que en él solo quedaban la palidez sobrenatural y la belleza del vampiro. Por lo demás, su apariencia era humana. Se parecía a sí mismo.  
  
—¿Harry? —susurró.  
  
—Soy yo, Lou. Soy yo.  
  
Louis me apretó contra sí en un abrazo estrecho e imposible, y yo le rodeé los hombros con mis brazos. Sentí unas lágrimas calientes en mi cuello; deseé poder llorar. Nuestras piernas cedieron a la vez y nos desplomamos juntos en el suelo.  
  
Miré por encima del hombro para pedir a Grimmy y a Liam que nos dejaran solos, pero ambos se dirigían ya a la puerta para salir.  
  
En cuanto estuvimos a solas, pasé mis manos por el pelo de Louis, le acaricié la espalda y le besé la mejilla.  
  
—Has vuelto —dije—. Estamos juntos. Estaremos bien.  
  
—Pensé que no volvería a verte. Creí que estabas muerto.  
  
—Y lo estoy. Los dos lo estamos.  
  
—Pero, entonces, ¿cómo es que esto es real?  
  
—Me he convertido en un espectro. Ocurre que los espectros de nacimiento como yo, hijos de vampiros, tenemos unos poderes que otros no tienen. Si quiero, puedo tener cuerpo, por lo menos durante un tiempo. Si lo hubiera sabido antes… Si te lo hubiera podido decir… Esto nunca debería haber ocurrido.  
  
—No digas eso —dijo él con voz ahogada.  
  
Unimos nuestras frentes: aquel contacto debería haber resultado reconfortante, pero ambos estábamos muy fríos.  
  
—Me pesa el cuerpo. Está mal. Está muerto. —Louis apretaba las manos en mis hombros—. Y esta sensación de hambre que me vuelve loco. Harry, creía haberte perdido para siempre, y aquí estás. En cambio, lo único en lo que pienso, lo único que quiero…  
  
No pudo terminar la frase, pero no era necesario. Yo sabía que él solo quería sangre.  
  
—Ya se te pasará. —Mis padres siempre me lo decían. ¿Acaso la mayoría de los vampiros de Medianoche no eran una buena prueba de ello?  
  
Aunque Louis no parecía creerme, respondió con tono diligente:  
  
—Tendré que aguantarme.  
  
—Eso es.  
  
Durante unos instantes nos limitamos a abrazarnos. Las caras descoloridas de las estrellas de cine en los maltrechos carteles que nos rodeaban parecían mirarnos. Formaron un público de ojos siniestros y sin alma. Me apoyé en el hombro de Louis e intenté percibir el olor de su piel, que tan familiar me resultaba, pero había desaparecido. O él había perdido su olor al morir, o yo carecía de mi anterior sentido del olfato, o ambas cosas. ¡Cuántas cosas habíamos perdido!  
  
«Pero nos tenemos el uno al otro —me dije—. Hemos de recordar eso.»  
  
Primero debía sacarlo del lugar donde había sido asesinado. Necesitábamos ir a un sitio mejor, más familiar. A casa de Niall, decidí. Nos habíamos ocultado allí durante más o menos un mes del verano, mientras la familia de Niall pasaba las vacaciones en Italia. Nuestro pequeño apartamento provisional en la bodega no sería muy reconfortante, pues yo había muerto allí el día anterior, pero tal vez pudiéramos quedarnos hasta decidir qué hacer.  
  
—Vamos. —Lo tomé de la mano. La pulsera de coral que me había regalado por mi último cumpleaños tintineó en mi muñeca—. Nos esperan fuera.  
  
—¿Quién nos espera?   
  
Louis parecía incapaz de concentrarse; era como si estuviera atendiendo a alguien al teléfono mientras intentaba hablar conmigo a la vez. No era por grosería. Simplemente no podía evitarlo, y eso era lo peor.  
  
—Grimmy… Y Niall, y Liam también. Regresaron de Italia en cuanto les enviaste un e-mail. ¿Te acuerdas?  
  
Louis asintió. Me apretó la mano con tanta fuerza que casi me dolió. Al parecer era incapaz de medir la fuerza que tenía ahora, y eso a pesar de que cuando fue mordido esta ya le había aumentado. No paraba de mover las mandíbulas, como si practicara para morder una y otra vez.  
  
Si él necesitaba que yo mantuviera la calma, lo haría. A fin de cuentas, me dije, yo sabía mejor qué era estar muerto porque contaba ya con un día entero de práctica. Me había llevado unas cuantas horas acostumbrarme a no ser corpóreo. No era raro, por lo tanto, que a él le costara un poco asumir que se había convertido en vampiro.  
  
Nos marchamos de la sala de proyección y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada del cine abandonado. La escena en el vestíbulo no resultaba agradable: había vampiros decapitados por el suelo, y procuré no mirar ninguna cabeza. El corazón de los vampiros no bombeaba sangre, de modo que no sangraban mucho después de morir, pero observé que Louis miraba con avidez las pocas gotas que había en el suelo.  
  
—Sé que tienes hambre —dije en un intento por consolarlo.  
  
—No lo sabes. Es imposible. No hay nada como eso.  
  
Louis torció el gesto dejando ver sus colmillos. La mera visión de la sangre se los había hecho salir de nuevo. Cuando vivía y era en parte vampiro, yo había sufrido esa desesperada avidez de sangre, pero supuse que Louis estaba en lo cierto: la voracidad que él ahora experimentaba distaba mucho de la que yo había conocido jamás.  
  
Al salir a la calle vimos a Grimmy solo, apoyado en su coche, en un aparcamiento por lo demás vacío. Su sombra, amplia y alargada, se extendía bajo la luz de una farola cercana. Grimmy se dirigió primero a mí:  
  
—Niall seguía rondando por aquí. El único modo de conseguir que se marchara ha sido que Liam lo acompañara.  
  
—Vale —dije acercándome a él—. Vámonos de aquí. No quiero volver a ver este sitio nunca más.  
  
Grimmy no se movió; él y Louis se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro. Durante años se habían despreciado mutuamente y solo tras mi muerte habían sido capaces de actuar juntos. Sin embargo, en ese momento vi que entre ellos reinaba una comprensión total.  
  
—Perdona. —Louis tenía la voz ronca—. Algunas cosas que te dije… eso de elegir, de ser un vampiro y eso. Bueno, ahora lo entiendo.  
  
—Ojalá no hubieras tenido que pasar por eso. Ojalá nunca hubieras tenido que entenderlo.  
  
Grimmy cerró los ojos por un instante, tal vez recordando su propia transformación siglos atrás.  
  
—Vamos. Te daremos algo de beber.  
  
De pronto me di cuenta de que Louis y Grimmy ahora se entendían a un nivel que yo nunca llegaría a comprender por completo. Por algún motivo, me pareció una perdida. O tal vez, en ese momento, sentía a Louis tan lejos de mí que todo parecía una pérdida.  
  
Grimmy nos condujo de nuevo al bonito barrio de Filadelfia donde vivía Niall. Louis y yo nos sentamos juntos en el asiento trasero; él me sujetaba la mano con fuerza y tenía la mirada distante, perdida más allá del parabrisas. De vez en cuando fruncía el entrecejo y cerraba los ojos como si padeciera migraña; nervioso, apretaba los pies contra los bajos del coche, como si retrocediera o intentara abrirse paso. Él no quería estar allí, contenido. Todo cuanto lo rodeaba en ese momento no era más que un obstáculo que se interponía entre él y la sangre que necesitaba. Yo sabía que era mejor no intentar hacerle hablar. En cuanto bebiera un poco se sentiría bien. Tenía que ser así.  
  
Grimmy rompió aquel silencio espantoso poniendo la radio; se oía jazz clásico, el tipo de música que a mi padre le gustaba escuchar en casa. Y mientras Billie Holiday cantaba sobre nimiedades, me pregunté qué dirían mis padres en ese momento y si nos podrían dar algún consejo. Nos habíamos separado de mala manera antes de escaparme con Louis a principios de verano; y ahora los echaba tanto de menos que me dolía. ¿Qué pensarían de todo lo ocurrido en los últimos días?  
  
Miré a Louis, la placidez blanquecina y fría de su piel, el modo en que la muerte le había iluminado los ojos y había esculpido sus pómulos, y me dije con tono sombrío que ellos siempre habían querían que saliera con un buen vampiro.  
  
El coche tomó la calle donde vivía Niall, una zona exclusiva con amplios jardines que separaban residencias palaciegas. Como las demás casas, tenía un garaje para cuatro coches y pocas veces habíamos visto automóviles en la calle; sin embargo en ese momento había tres vehículos aparcados justo delante de la casa de Niall. No eran tampoco los habituales Mercedes o Jaguar de la zona: eran camionetas magulladas y coches familiares. Algo empezaba a resultarme familiar.  
  
Entonces vi que en la calle y en el jardín de Niall había apostadas aproximadamente una docena de personas. Distinguí una estaca en la mano de un hombre y me di cuenta de que al menos algunos de ellos iban armados.  
  
—¿Es la tribu de Charity? —preguntó Grimmy—. ¿Aún sigue acosando a Louis?  
  
Me acordé de los e-mails que Louis había enviado justo antes de mi muerte, cuando estaba tan desesperado que había pedido ayuda a cualquier persona, incluso a gente de la que solo cabía esperar que se volviera en nuestra contra. Sus mensajes habían recibido respuesta.  
  
—No es Charity —susurré—. Es la Cruz Negra.


	2. Chapter 2

—La Cruz Negra —repitió Grimmy.  
  
De no haber estado presente cuando la Cruz Negra capturó y torturó a Grimmy, habría creído que este reaccionaba con mucha calma ante la aparición de una banda de cazadores de vampiros. Pero en su mirada advertí miedo y rabia.  
  
—Tenemos que largarnos —sentenció mientras apretaba con fuerza los dedos contra el volante.  
  
—¡Pero no podemos dejar a Niall y a Liam! —protesté.  
  
Entonces Louis se inclinó hacia delante y susurró:  
  
—¿Mamá?  
  
Yo también la vi. Ahí estaba Jay, comandante de la Cruz Negra y madre de Louis. Su pelo de color castaño, tan parecido al de su hijo, brillaba bajo la luz de las farolas; las sombras le marcaban los músculos firmes de los brazos y la estaca que llevaba pendida en el cinturón. Cuando la Cruz Negra había tenido conocimiento de mi auténtica naturaleza y nos había expulsado del comando, a ella la habían dejado al margen. Siempre pensé que lo habían hecho a causa del vehemente amor que Jay sentía por su hijo, un afecto que a menudo se mantenía oculto bajo la disciplina y el deber pero que era innegable. ¿Sería ahora lo bastante firme?  
  
—Tranquilo —le dije a Grimmy—. Se ha traído a algunos amigos para ayudar a Louis, no para cazar. ¿Lo ves?  
  
Le señalé con el dedo a un cazador de la Cruz Negra que se encontraba ante la puerta principal, haciendo, al parecer, muchas preguntas a Niall. Que se esforzaba en vano por aparentar calma.  
  
—Esos «amigos» son algunos de los cazadores que me capturaron y que te descubrieron a ti, Harry —contestó Grimmy—. Puede que hayan venido a ayudar, pero en cuanto nos vean estamos perdidos.  
  
—Necesito hablar con ella —dijo Louis—. Si vosotros os queréis marchar, hacedlo.  
  
Yo no temía por mí; los cazadores sabían muy poco de espectros y eran incapaces de lastimarme. Pero eso no significa que no tuviera miedo.  
  
—¿Crees que Jay puede protegerte de ellos? ¿Qué hay de Grimmy?  
  
—Ella parará si se lo pido —insistió Louis.  
  
—¿Y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Grimmy. Apretó con algo más de fuerza el volante—. ¿Quién te detendrá a ti?  
  
Louis lo miró.  
  
—No pienso atacar a mi propia madre.  
  
—Eso es lo que piensas ahora. Espera a salir de aquí y oler sangre fresca. Notarás sus latidos, y te atraerán hacia ellos como si fueras un imán. —Grimmy sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba; su primer acto tras convertirse en vampiro había sido asesinar a su propia hermana. Por otra parte, los cazadores habían reparado en nuestro coche, y se acercaban. Grimmy añadió—: Si queremos irnos, tenemos que hacerlo ahora.  
  
—No nos vamos a ir. —Louis tenía la mandíbula relajada y la mirada resuelta—. Puedo controlarme. Tengo que hacerlo. Vamos…, es mi madre.  
  
Cuando Louis se deslizaba por el asiento trasero para salir, Grimmy me miró fijamente por el retrovisor, como si de pronto fuera a ponerme de su parte en contra de Louis y pensara marcharme. Si Louis confiaba en sí mismo, yo tenía que confiar en él. Salí detrás de él. Grimmy podía salir del coche y ayudarnos o no. A mí me daba igual.  
  
—Louis —dijo Jay.  
  
Ella corrió hacia él, con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro durante el breve tiempo que transcurrió antes de verme a mí. De lejos noté que los cazadores se dirigían hacia nosotros, alejándose de la casa de Niall, que se desplomó aliviado, contra el marco de la puerta.  
  
—Mamá.  
  
Louis se quedó quieto, como paralizado. Sus facciones se tensaron, y observé que clavaba la vista en el cuello de ella. Lo que Grimmy había dicho era cierto. Louis percibía sus latidos, notaba su sangre.  
  
Jay arrugó la frente cuando se nos acercó.  
  
—Se suponía que estabas enfermo —me dijo. La desconfianza y el desprecio acompañaban cada palabra—. Tan enfermo que apenas te podías mover.  
  
—Lo estaba —dije—. Pero… ya no.  
  
Lo cierto es que tampoco podía afirmar que había mejorado.  
  
—Entonces, ya no hay motivo para que Louis siga por aquí. —Jay tendió la mano a su hijo—. Puedes volver. Tranquilo. No necesitamos a quienes te podrían guardar rencor por todo. Basta con que reconozcas que cometiste un error.  
  
Louis no la cogió de la mano.  
  
—Yo no he cometido ningún error. —Tenía la voz ahogada, y sus palabras sonaron forzadas. Los ojos le brillaban con intensidad bajo la luz mortecina, y percibí la locura asesina en la que estaba sumido. Con todo, no perdió la cabeza—. Quiero a Harry. Tomé una decisión. Sin embargo… me alegro de que hayas venido.  
  
Me llamó la atención un movimiento a lo lejos. Me sorprendí al reconocer a dos miembros de aquel pequeño grupo, que se encontraban apostados en el rincón más alejado del jardín de Niall: un chico de piel morena con el pelo negro peinado hacia arriba y una joven rubia: eran Zayn y Perrie. Perrie había sido la mejor amiga de Louis desde que eran pequeños, y, cuando salió a la luz mi auténtica naturaleza, fue la que nos ayudó a huir. Zayn había sido mi mejor amigo y mi compañero de habitación en la Academia Medianoche durante el tercer año, y llevaba siendo víctima de un tremendo acoso por parte de un espectro desde la infancia. Él había huido con Louis y conmigo y se nos había unido cuando entramos a formar parte de la Cruz Negra.  
  
Además, Zayn era quien me había entregado a la Cruz Negra cuando descubrió que yo era hijo de vampiros.  
  
Perrie y él se querían. Me pregunté si Zayn habría adoptado ahora el modo de pensar de su novia y nos brindaría su apoyo. ¿O tal vez Perrie iba a tomar partido por Zayn y dejaría de lado al viejo amigo que le había abandonado?  
  
Desvié la atención de ellos y me centré por completo en Louis. Jay se encontraba a apenas unos pasos de él. Aunque irradiaba reprobación, yo sabía que solo me despreciaba a mí, porque a su hijo le dirigió una sonrisa insegura.  
  
—Louis, piénsalo —le dijo—. No solo somos tu comando. También somos tu familia. Porque ser familia no es únicamente un vínculo de sangre: también es lo que compartes, aquello en lo que crees.  
  
Louis se estremeció cuando ella dijo «sangre», pero Jay no pareció darse cuenta. Estaba demasiado enfadada conmigo, y demasiado preocupada por él.  
  
—Seguro que al principio Harry no te dijo lo que era —añadió Jay—. Te mintió.  
  
Aunque Louis y yo ya habíamos superado el hecho de habernos guardado tantos secretos al comienzo, el recuerdo de nuestros antiguos errores resultó doloroso.  
  
Jay prosiguió:  
  
—¿Vas a olvidarte de tu deber, de lo que has aprendido, y arrojar por la borda toda tu vida por un chico que te ha mentido? Te creía más listo.  
  
Él había arrojado su vida por la borda, y había muerto en un intento de vengarme. El recuerdo de lo que había perdido por estar junto a mí me hizo sentir muy avergonzado. Louis no se dio cuenta: temblaba tratando de contenerse. Sus ansias de sangre se habían vuelto tan intensas que temí que fuera a venirse abajo.  
  
—Tengo que hablar contigo. —Louis lo dijo con la voz rota por el esfuerzo—. Por favor, mamá. ¿Podríamos hablar un momento los dos? Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. Hay muchas cosas que necesito que entiendas.  
  
La preocupación hizo que Jay abandonara sus intentos de convertirlo y empezara a escuchar.  
  
—Louis, ¿estás bien? Se te ve pálido, y es evidente que has estado luchando…  
  
—Estoy… —Se le quebró la voz antes de poder decir «bien»—. Tenemos que hablar. Eso es. Necesito que no me falles en esto. —Clavó la mirada en la mujer—. De verdad que lo necesito.  
  
La expresión de Jay se suavizó. La madre había vencido a la combatiente.  
  
—Está bien.  
  
Dio un paso más hacia él y alzó los brazos. Louis se quedó un momento paralizado antes de abrazarla con fuerza. Observé su mueca al aspirar el olor de su sangre, pero logró contenerse.  
  
«Lo ha conseguido —pensé encantado—. Louis es capaz de controlar la sed de sangre.»  
  
Entonces los brazos de Jay se tensaron y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Se acababa de dar cuenta de que la sangre que manchaba la camiseta de su hijo era de él, y le había visto la herida en el cuello. Una herida causada sin duda por el mordisco de un vampiro.  
  
Si yo había notado lo frío que estaba Louis al tacto, su madre también tenía que haberlo sentido.  
  
Jay se apartó de golpe de él, de modo que Louis dio un traspié hacia atrás, confuso. Ella sacó la estaca.  
  
—¿Qué te ha hecho Harry?  
  
Louis dio un paso hacia ella, con mirada suplicante.  
  
—No ha sido Harry. Mamá, escucha.  
  
—Pide a los demás que se marchen —dije. Tal vez Jay lograra aceptar a su hijo como aquello en lo que se había convertido, pero no quería arriesgarme con los demás cazadores de la Cruz Negra—. Deja que Louis se explique.  
  
—Te han asesinado. —La voz de Jay era casi un sollozo—. Eres un vampiro.  
  
Entonces se oyó una salva de gritos ahogados e imprecaciones en voz baja entre los demás cazadores. Perrie hundió por un instante su rostro en el brazo de Zayn. Yo volví la vista atrás, hacia Grimmy, que seguía al volante, con el motor en marcha.  
  
Louis tenía la mirada clavada en su madre.  
  
—Sí, lo soy. No es como dicen, mamá. Soy distinto, pero sigo siendo yo. Por lo menos, creo que sigo siendo yo. Es algo… raro, y me asusta, y necesito encontrar la manera de volver a ser la persona que era. Por favor, ayúdame a conseguirlo.  
  
Jay se enderezó. No había apartado la vista de él, y su mirada era fría y dura como el acero.  
  
—Tú eres la carcasa de lo que en otro tiempo fue mi hijo. Yo lo quería mucho más de lo que un monstruo como tú puede entender.  
  
—No, mamá, no —susurró Louis.  
  
Ella siguió como si no lo hubiera oído.  
  
—Puedes mofarte de mí con su voz y su cara en la medida en que yo te lo permita. —Aunque le temblaba la voz, Jay alzó la estaca con gesto decidido—. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora por Louis es darle un entierro digno. Y eso significa acabar contigo.  
  
—¡Louis!  
  
Lo tomé del brazo para arrastrarlo hacia el coche, pero él se zafó, como incapaz de creer que su propia madre pudiera hacerle algo así. A continuación, ella se abalanzó sobre él con tal rapidez que él dio un traspié al esquivar el golpe.  
  
La mayoría de los cazadores echaron a correr hacia nosotros. Zayn salió disparado por la puerta de la casa de Niall, con el hacha en la mano, y entró en la refriega con valentía, a pesar de que las posibilidades de ser estacado y decapitado eran muy elevadas. Pero nada de todo eso me inquietaba más que lo que le ocurría a Louis.  
  
¡Pam! Jay le asestó con el puño en la mandíbula y le dejó aturdido.  
  
¡Pam! Louis detuvo uno de sus golpes, entrecerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los dientes.  
  
¡Pam! Esta vez fue él quien la golpeó a ella. Se le alargaron los colmillos. Entonces me di cuenta de que la amenaza lo había descontrolado. Louis, ahora era presa de la voracidad de la sangre. Peleaba para matar.  
  
Abrí el cierre de mi pulsera de coral, la que Louis me había regalado por mi cumpleaños y que también me ataba a la forma corpórea. En cuanto cayó en el jardín de Niall, me volví leve e insustancial.  
  
Uno de los cazadores se me acercó blandiendo una estaca. Yo me limité a evaporarme y su mano me traspasó provocándome una sensación extraña, una especie de rampa en el estómago. El cazador profirió un grito, lo cual en otras circunstancias habría resultado realmente cómico.  
  
Suspendido por encima de la refriega, intenté sopesar la situación. Liam mantenía a raya a los tres cazadores más próximos a la casa de Niall con una sola mano. Niall había salido corriendo al jardín, no para luchar sino para, al parecer, gritarle algo a Zayn, que cuando menos se mantenía ajeno al combate. Perrie también permanecía al margen, junto a Zayn, quizá para protegerlo o porque no era capaz de atacar a su mejor amigo aunque este se hubiera convertido en vampiro. Louis y su madre estaban en el centro de todo, totalmente absortos en la pelea. Él respondía a todos los puñetazos de ella e intentaba arañarla en cada oportunidad mientras repelía a los dos cazadores que trataban de acudir en auxilio de su madre. Supe que si él conseguía aventajarla, la mataría. Si lo hacía, si él se bebía la sangre de su propia madre, Louis no podría perdonárselo en su vida.  
  
Al principio parecía como si Grimmy se limitase a mirar desde el coche, y eso me enfureció. Luego el motor aumentó las revoluciones y, con un chirrido de los neumáticos, Grimmy metió el coche directamente en el jardín de Niall, logrando así que los cazadores se separaran. No atropelló a nadie, pero no fue por falta de intención.  
  
Yo quería proteger a quien pudiera. Me apresuré a adoptar una forma física en el suelo, justo al lado de Zayn, Perrie y Niall. Aunque yo tenía una forma medio transparente, ellos podían verme.  
  
—Pero ¿qué diablos…? —gritó Perrie arrojándose en brazos de Zayn como si yo fuera a hacerle daño.  
  
—Marchaos de aquí —dije—. Perrie, llévate a Zayn e intenta que los demás os sigan. ¡Por favor!  
  
—Hazlo. —Niall se cruzó de brazos—. No sabéis la de virguerías espectrales que es capaz de hacer. Créeme, le he visto en acción. No querréis estar cerca.  
  
—¿Eres un fantasma? —susurró Zayn. Palideció—. Harry, ¿has muerto?  
  
—Nos vamos. —Perrie arrastró a Zayn hacia una de las camionetas.  
  
Zayn posó los ojos en mí durante un instante de tortura antes de volverse…  
  
—Hummm… ¿Harry?  
  
Niall intentó darme una palmadita en el hombro, pero su mano lo atravesó.  
  
—Uau. Vale, mira, no vendría nada mal que hicieras alguna de esas virguerías tuyas.  
  
Un par de cazadores se aproximaban rápidamente hacia nosotros, pero Grimmy los interceptó y los derribó a ambos con los brazos extendidos. Liam seguía en pie, pero yo no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo podría resistir. Y había ya dos cazadores aturdidos en el suelo, cerca de Louis, que seguía luchando contra su madre en un combate a ciegas.  
  
Sabía que poseía poderes espectrales que eran útiles en combate, pero solo los había probado con vampiros. ¿Aquello podría matar a un humano? Yo no estaba dispuesto a comprobarlo, aunque los humanos en cuestión parecieran más que dispuestos a matarme a mí.  
  
—No necesitamos poderes —dije rápidamente—. Necesitamos a la policía.  
  
—¿La policía?  
  
—Niall, llama al servicio de emergencias. Diles que… bueno, que se ha producido un allanamiento de morada, o un intento de robo. ¡Cualquier cosa! —La Cruz Negra intentaba evitar cualquier altercado con la ley para mantenerse fuera de su foco de atención—. En cuanto oigan las sirenas se marcharán.  
  
Niall se dirigió a toda prisa hacia su casa para coger el móvil. Yo corrí hacia Louis sin saber muy bien qué hacer pero con la intención desesperada de evitar que acabara siendo asesinado o de que matara a su madre.  
  
Por la mirada salvaje de Louis, supe que estaba totalmente descontrolado, así que grité:  
  
—¡Jay, no! ¡Tú no quieres hacer esto!  
  
—Déjame proporcionarle paz a mi hijo.  
  
No había dejado de dar vueltas en torno a Louis; tenía un ojo amoratado debido a uno de los puñetazos que él le había propinado. Louis jamás le habría hecho algo así a su madre de haber tenido un mínimo control sobre sí mismo.  
  
Me interpuse entre ellos. De todos modos ella no podía hacerme nada, pues yo ya estaba muerto.  
  
—No puedes matarlo. ¡No es eso lo que quieres!  
  
Pero ella dirigió su mirada más allá de mí y la centró en la silueta nebulosa de su hijo situada detrás de mi forma transparente.  
  
—Lo puedo hacer y lo pienso hacer.  
  
Mi desesperación iba en aumento. Miré a Jay y le rogué con toda el alma que se detuviera e intentara ver que su hijo seguía estando con ella, que lo viera con mis ojos, y llegó un momento en que me pareció que mi desesperación se había convertido en una espada capaz de atravesarla.  
  
Entonces me sentí poseído por una extraña atracción que me arrastró hacia Jay en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que ocurría, me sentí arrojado a su interior, absorbido por ella. Todo se oscureció durante un instante y luego, cuando recuperé la visión, descubrí que miraba con los ojos de Jay. Notaba su cuerpo a mi alrededor, como una armadura cálida, con aliento y con pulso.  
  
Jay dejó caer la estaca y trastabilló hacia atrás. Lo único en lo que yo podía pensar era: «Acabo de poseer a una persona. He poseído a Jay. ¿Cómo lo he hecho?». La intensa fuerza de mi desesperación había actuado como una especie de ariete y había forzado la entrada en su interior. ¿Todos los espectros podían hacer cosas así? No tenía ni idea. Lo importante era lograr poner fin a aquella lucha.  
  
Louis me atacó y yo, aunque con torpeza, lo esquivé; porque controlar el cuerpo de Jay se me hacía raro y no estaba acostumbrado. Era algo parecido a la primera clase para aprender a conducir. Grité:  
  
—¡Gente! ¡Nos vamos!  
  
Resultaba extraño hablar con la voz de Jay, pero no dejé de dar órdenes.  
  
—¡Nos vamos ahora mismo!  
  
Entonces sentí una sensación más extraña todavía: el espíritu de Jay luchando contra mí, intentando expulsarme. ¿Podía hacerlo? Decidí permitírselo, en caso de que eso fuera posible.  
  
Al instante me sentí disperso e invisible, flotando hacia lo alto en una neblina de ensueño. Pero mi ensimismamiento se vio interrumpido cuando oí decir a Jay con voz temblorosa.  
  
—Tenemos que marcharnos.  
  
Los cazadores corrieron a sus camionetas y furgones, respondiendo tanto a la primera como a la última orden. Louis corrió tras ella, pero Grimmy lo empujó a un lado y lo derribó, reteniéndolo.  
  
Cuando las luces traseras de los vehículos desaparecieron por la calzada, Niall salió corriendo de su casa con las manos hundidas en su pelo rubio, como si intentara sostenerse la cabeza.  
  
—¡¿Qué?! ¿Acabo de llamar a la policía para nada?  
  
—Primero alégrate de que la Cruz Negra ya se haya marchado —señaló Liam, sacudiéndose el polvo, tan tranquilo como siempre.  
  
—Bueno, la policía viene de camino. Así que tal vez deberíamos sacar el coche del jardín. —Niall miró los surcos profundos de los neumáticos en el césped y gimió—: No habrá palabras para describir el castigo que me va a caer. Tendrán que inventarse palabras nuevas.  
  
Me reuní con los chicos.  
  
—Pero Liam tiene razón. Podría haber sido mucho peor.  
  
Louis se volvió hacia Niall. Tenía la mirada vacía e inexpresiva, y los colmillos alargados. Horrorizado, caí en la cuenta de que Louis todavía no había bebido sangre, y que aún era presa de la rabia asesina que le había provocado el combate.  
  
Entonces se abalanzó sobre Niall. Liam logró apartar a Niall con un golpe, pero Louis lo atacó con toda su fuerza, dispuesto a destruir a Liam si con ello lograba acercarse al humano, a la fuente de sangre fresca.  
  
Niall se quedó estupefacto.  
  
—¡Dios mío! —dijo paralizado por el espanto en lugar de salir corriendo para salvar su vida—. ¡Esto no puede estar ocurriendo!  
  
—¡Niall, corre! —dijo Grimmy, apartando a Louis de Liam.  
  
Niall dio unos pasos vacilantes, luego aceptó lo que ocurría y corrió pasmado hacia la puerta de su casa. Louis daba codazos para librarse de Grimmy, pero este logró retenerlo, aunque no sin dificultad. Le dijo a Liam:  
  
—Llévalo a la bodega. Que se quede allí hasta que le consigamos sangre. En cuanto saque el coche, iré a ayudarte.  
  
—¿Louis? —supliqué—. Lou, ¿me oyes?  
  
Era como si yo no existiera. Louis solo quería sangre, y no le importaba si para conseguirla tenía que matar a Niall.  
  
Liam se llevó a rastras a Louis, que se debatió durante todo el camino. Lo único que pude hacer fue abrirles la puerta de la bodega. A lo lejos, las sirenas sonaban cada vez más cerca.  
  
—¡Suéltame! —rugía Louis arañando con fiereza a Liam en el costado. Liam se estremecía de dolor, pero no lo soltó—. ¡Que me sueltes!  
  
—Tienes que calmarte —dije—. Te lo ruego, Louis, vuelve en ti.  
  
—No puede… oírte —intentó decirme Liam mientras forcejeaba con él para llevarlo a un rincón—. Recuerdo esa locura.  
  
Louis aulló con un sonido aterrador. Tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo tensos en su desesperación por escapar, matar y beber sangre. Liam podía sostenerlo porque lo superaba en edad y fuerza, pero después del combate seguramente estaba bastante agotado.   
  
Contemplar a Louis así, reducido a una sombra demencial de sí mismo, y precisamente en el pequeño apartamento improvisado en el que nos habíamos querido tanto, casi acaba conmigo.  
  
Las sirenas eran cada vez más intensas. Louis bramó de nuevo y golpeó a Liam contra la pared con tanta fuerza que las botellas de vino repiquetearon y Liam se soltó. Entonces Louis corrió hacia la puerta. Yo me disponía a salir tras él cuando Grimmy llegó.  
  
«Gracias a Dios —me dije—. Grimmy sabrá detenerlo. ¡Yo sé que puede!»  
  
Entonces proferí un grito de horror cuando Grimmy blandió una estaca y la hundió con fuerza en el pecho de Louis de forma que quedó profundamente clavada.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis se desplomó en el suelo; una larga estaca le sobresalía del corazón.  
  
Yo caí de rodillas a su lado.  
  
—¡Grimmy! ¡No!  
  
En cuanto me dispuse a retirar la estaca, Grimmy me alzó con un gesto rudo y me apartó de Louis. Yo adopté de nuevo una forma vaporosa y me escapé de sus brazos.  
  
—No podrás impedir que cuide de él.  
  
—Piensa un poco —dijo Grimmy—. Necesitamos que permanezca en silencio mientras la policía ande por aquí, y tenemos que asegurarnos de que no vaya a por Niall. No se me ocurre ningún otro modo de lograrlo. ¿Y a ti?  
  
—Tiene que haber otro modo que no sea clavarle una estaca —insistí.  
  
—En principio, está ileso —dijo Liam, recuperándose del impacto de los últimos golpes de Louis—. La estaca en el corazón paraliza, pero no mata. Cuando se la retiremos, Louis quedará como antes, excepto por la cicatriz.  
  
—Lo sé, pero…  
  
Verlo a mis pies encogido y muerto como hacía apenas unas horas me resultaba insoportable.  
  
Grimmy se aproximó. En la oscuridad relativa de la bodega, su silueta resultaba más imponente de lo habitual, lo cual hizo que el contraste con su voz tranquila fuera especialmente impresionante.  
  
—En una ocasión, Louis me clavó una estaca para salvarme. Ahora le he devuelto el favor.  
  
—Seguro que habrás disfrutado.  
  
Aunque me di la vuelta, me daba cuenta de que no era el momento para quitarle la estaca a Louis. Tal como estaba, resultaba incontrolable.  
  
—Hasta que tengamos sangre fresca para que beba, dejarlo inconsciente es un acto de caridad —dijo Grimmy. Cuando yo ya empezaba a estar en disposición de suavizar un poco mi actitud al respecto, él tuvo que añadir—: En cuanto te calmes lo bastante para comportarte como una persona, te darás cuenta.  
  
—Oh, por favor, no me obliguéis a oír esta riña propia de enamorados —dijo Liam.  
  
La petición de Liam era bastante simple, pero también despertó un recuerdo incómodo de lo ocurrido entre Grimmy y yo, de las muchas cosas que él había querido y que yo no había podido darle. A pesar de que yo no creía que los celos determinasen las acciones de Grimmy, me pregunté si clavarle una estaca a Louis no le causaba cierta satisfacción.  
  
El día después de mi muerte, Grimmy había insistido en ir tras Charity y se había llevado a Louis, sabedor de que él estaba demasiado conmocionado para luchar bien. Louis, en un gesto casi suicida, se metió en ello sin estar preparado. El resultado del error de Grimmy repercutiría en Louis para siempre. Aquello iba más allá de todo cuanto hubiera pasado entre nosotros anteriormente, ya fuera bueno o malo.  
  
—Esto es lo que ocurre cuando se sale con el tipo de muerto equivocado —dijo una voz sarcástica.  
  
Seguramente era Maxie, la fantasma de la casa. Los demás no podían oírla. Aunque había estado conectada a Niall desde que este era pequeño, jamás se le había aparecido a él ni a ningún otro ser vivo, excepto a mí. Al prever que me transformaría en espectro, se me había empezado a aparecer cuando yo estudiaba en la Academia Medianoche. Ahora que yo ya había muerto, quería que abandonara el mundo de los mortales y me fuera con ella a otros mundos más místicos. Esa idea me aterrorizaba, y nunca había tenido tan pocas ganas de hablar sobre esta cuestión con ella.  
  
Un silencio incómodo reinó en la estancia. La presencia de un cadáver en el suelo hacía prácticamente imposible mantener una conversación intrascendente. Grimmy contempló las estanterías de vino durante unos minutos en una actitud que yo consideré de mero entretenimiento hasta que sacó una botella.  
  
—Un malbec argentino. Es bueno.  
  
—¿Piensas sentarte aquí y beber vino? —protesté.  
  
—Tenemos que quedarnos sentados aquí y hacer algo.  
  
Grimmy miró a su alrededor en busca de un sacacorchos, pero no encontró ninguno; entonces golpeó sin más el cuello de la botella contra una pila diminuta. Unas salpicaduras rojas mancharon el suelo.  
  
—No es una botella especialmente cara. Podemos reemplazarla.  
  
—Ese no es el problema —dije.  
  
—¿Y cuál es el problema, Harry? —Él también estaba enojado—. ¿Acaso tienes miedo porque aparento ser joven? Puede que mi cara sea la de un chico, pero legalmente tengo unos cuatrocientos años.  
  
Él sabía que no me refería a eso. Antes de que pudiera replicarle, Liam añadió:  
  
—Otra vez peleítas…  
  
—Vale —dije—, vale. Hagamos una tregua.  
  
Yo también me sentía demasiado cansado para aquello. Aunque parecía que Grimmy tenía intención de proseguir, finalmente lo dejó. Entonces sacó mi pulsera del bolsillo.  
  
—He encontrado esto en el césped —dijo.  
  
—Gracias —respondí con voz apagada.  
  
Me apresuré a abrochármela de nuevo. Desde mi muerte, hacía dos días, había aprendido que solo había dos cosas con las que sentía un fuerte vínculo en vida, y que tenían el poder de permitirme ser completamente corpóreo: esa pulsera de coral y un colgante de azabache que Louis llevaba en el bolsillo. Los dos estaban hechos de materiales que en su momento habían estado vivos; era algo que teníamos en común. En cuanto la pulsera hizo su efecto, noté la fuerza de la gravedad y dejé de esforzarme por mantener una forma regular.  
  
Grimmy suspiró con fuerza, cogió dos vasos de una estantería que había junto a la pila y sirvió vino para Liam y para él. Al cabo de un momento, dijo:  
  
—¿Ya no puedes beber vino? ¿Ni nada de nada?  
  
—No lo sé —respondí—. No parece que necesite comer ni beber.  
  
Reparé en que la mera idea de masticar me resultaba desagradable: una diferencia más entre el mundo viviente y yo.  
  
«Hay cosas mejores que comer y beber —apuntó Maxie. Su presencia era cada vez más patente, una especie de zona fresca justo a mi lado; sin embargo Grimmy y Liam eran completamente ajenos a ella—. ¿No tienes curiosidad por cuáles son?»  
  
No le hice caso. Solo tenía ojos para Louis, pálido y abatido en el suelo. Alrededor de la estaca, no había más que un círculo fino de manchas de sangre, la prueba inequívoca de que su corazón había dejado de latir para siempre. Sus facciones duras, que siempre me habían cautivado —la mandíbula firme, los pómulos elevados—, ahora eran más marcados, y su atractivo resultaba tan intenso como fuera de lo común.   
  
El apartamento improvisado de la bodega había sido el lugar donde habíamos vivido las últimas semanas de nuestras vidas; de hecho, aquel había sido el único período en que habíamos podido estar juntos sin más, sin normas que nos mantuvieran separados. Habíamos intentado cocinar espaguetis en el hornillo eléctrico, habíamos visto películas antiguas en el reproductor de DVD y habíamos dormido juntos en la cama. En ocasiones, nuestra situación había parecido muy desesperada, pero me di cuenta de que había sido el tiempo más dichoso que habíamos vivido nunca. Tal vez el más dichoso que compartiríamos jamás.  
  
«Estamos juntos —me recordé—. Tienes que creer que, mientras eso no cambie, lo conseguiremos.» Aquella certeza jamás había sido tan importante, pero, a la vez, nunca había parecido tan frágil.  
  
Oí puertas de coches que se cerraban. Al parecer, Niall había logrado librarse de la policía. Liam y Grimmy brindaron por ellos o por Niall. Al cabo de unos segundos, se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta, Grimmy la abrió para dejar entrar a Niall.  
  
—No se creían lo del allanamiento de morada —dijo Niall, en lugar de entrar, se quedó en el umbral de la puerta—. Al parecer, mis vecinos los han llamado incluso antes que yo y les han dicho que se trataba de una fiesta descontrolada, aunque no entiendo cómo podía parecerles una fiesta. Me han sometido a un test de alcoholemia. ¡Oh, vaya! —Niall vio a Louis en el suelo—. ¿Qué habéis hecho?  
  
—La estaca no le hará ningún daño —explicó Liam—. Cuando se la saquemos, Louis volverá a vivir. ¿Te apetece un poco de vino?  
  
Niall negó con la cabeza. Se limitó a quedarse allí de pie, con su camiseta y sus vaqueros, incómodo y abatido, mirando a Louis.  
  
—Él no… no puede…  
  
—No te atacará —dijo Grimmy—. De momento, Louis no puede moverse. Y no le quitaremos la estaca hasta que consigamos alimentarlo.  
  
Niall se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Aunque sabía que Grimmy decía la verdad, no se atrevió a acercarse más.  
  
Me di cuenta de que, por terrible que a mí me resultara todo aquello, para él tenía que ser cien veces peor. Era el único humano en la sala y, pese haber crecido en una casa encantada y haber asistido a la Academia Medianoche, la experiencia de Niall con lo sobrenatural había sido positiva, por los menos hasta esa noche, cuando uno de sus mejores amigos había intentado asesinarlo.  
  
Grimmy se sacó un bolígrafo y un trozo de papel del bolsillo y anotó algo.  
  
—Niall, si puedes mantenerte despierto un poco más, deberías ir a este sitio —dijo—. Es una carnicería de la ciudad. Abrirá en menos de una hora. Se sacan unos ingresos extra vendiendo sangre. Págales en efectivo y no te preguntarán para qué la quieres.  
  
—No creo que pudiera dormir ahora mismo —respondió Niall—. Tampoco estoy totalmente seguro de que alguna vez logre volver a dormir.  
  
Aunque intentaba bromear un poco, se le quebró la voz al pronunciar las últimas palabras.  
  
Me acerqué a él y lo abracé con fuerza.  
  
—Gracias —susurré—. Has hecho mucho por nosotros, y nosotros no hemos hecho nada por ti.  
  
—No digas eso. —Niall me dio una palmadita en la espalda—. Sois mis amigos. Con eso basta.  
  
¿Cómo compensar a Niall por todo lo que le debíamos? No era solo dinero, también nos había ofrecido lealtad y valentía. Yo no sabía si guardaba algo de eso en mi interior. Los demás poderes, pero quizá él fuera el más fuerte de todos.  
  
Cuando nos separamos, Niall me dirigió una sonrisa sesgada.  
  
—Todos mis amigos estáis muertos. Voy a tener que plantearme esto algún día.  
  
A pesar de todo, su ocurrencia me hizo reír.  
  
—Vamos, Niall —dijo Liam propinándole una palmadita en la espalda—. A mí también me gustaría comprar unos cuantos litros. Tal vez más tarde podamos arreglar el desastre del césped de tu casa.  
  
Niall negó con la cabeza mientras salían por la puerta.  
  
—Lo dudo. A no ser que en otra vida hubieras sido el mejor jardinero del reino.  
  
La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, y en cierto modo Grimmy y yo nos quedamos a solas. Era difícil saber qué decir; el silencio entre los dos era terrible.  
  
—La sangre aplacará a Louis, ¿verdad? —pregunté.  
  
—No es así como funciona la conversión a vampiro. Deberías saberlo.  
  
—¿Podrías dejar de darme lecciones?  
  
—¡Mira quién habla!  
  
La situación empeoraba por momentos. Era evidente que Grimmy y yo necesitábamos distanciarnos un buen rato. Me desabroché la pulsera y de nuevo me desprendí del vínculo que me unía al encanto físico.  
  
—Cuida a Louis —dije cuando empezaba a desvanecerme.  
  
—No se iría a ningún sitio.  
  
Grimmy se sentó y tomó un largo sorbo de vino.  
  
La imagen de la bodega quedó desdibujada en una neblina azulada. En cuanto quedé envuelto por ella, me concentré en el recuerdo del rostro de Maxie y en el primer lugar en el que habíamos hablado después de mi muerte, el desván de la casa de Niall. Conforme lo imaginaba —la vieja alfombra persa, el maniquí de modista, los adornos antiguos—, el lugar comenzó a adquirir forma. Igual que Maxie. Apareció de pie, con el largo camisón vaporoso con el que había muerto en la década de 1920, mientras que yo lucía la camiseta blanca de tirantes y el pantalón de pijama azul con nubes blancas que llevaba cuando acabó mi vida.  
  
—Siento lo de tu novio —dijo, y por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado a hablar su voz sonó realmente triste. La habitual actitud dura de Maxie se había suavizado—. Es horrible que hayas tenido que perderlo de ese modo.  
  
—No lo he perdido. Encontraremos la manera de estar juntos.   
  
Maxie enarcó una ceja y con ello volvió su insolente sentido del humor.  
  
—Ya te lo dije. Los vampiros y los espectros no son una buena mezcla. En realidad, son una mezcla realmente mala. Somos veneno para ellos, y ellos no son nuestros amigos.  
  
—Yo quiero a Louis. Nuestra muerte no cambiará ese hecho.  
  
—La muerte lo cambia todo. ¿O es que todavía no te has dado cuenta?  
  
—Lo que desde luego no ha logrado es que dejes de sermonearme —repliqué.  
  
Maxie inclinó la cabeza y la melena rubia se le desparramó sobre el rostro. De haber tenido circulación sanguínea, me dije, seguramente se habría sonrojado.  
  
—Lo siento. Has pasado unos días difíciles. No pretendía… Bueno, solo intentaba decirte cómo están las cosas.  
  
Unos días difíciles. Me había muerto, me había convertido en espectro, había visto cómo asesinaban a Louis y cómo lo convertían en vampiro, y había luchado en un ataque de la Cruz Negra. Sí. Se podría decir que habían sido unos días difíciles.  
  
—Tú jugabas en esta habitación con Niall cuando era pequeño. —Miré el lugar que él me había enseñado, donde de pequeño se sentaba y leía cuentos para ella—. Después de tu muerte no te separaste del mundo.  
  
—Sí que lo hice. Durante la mayor parte del siglo, yo… bueno, quedé atrapada entre aquí y el más allá, y no sabía exactamente lo que ocurría. A veces me metía en los sueños de la gente y los convertía en pesadillas solo por diversión. Para demostrar que era capaz de influir en el mundo que me rodeaba.  
  
Había oído decir que había espectros que hacían cosas peores, tal vez por motivos parecidos.  
  
Maxie se sentó en la repisa de la ventana; su largo camisón vaporoso parecía brillar con la luz de la luna filtrándose por las voluminosas mangas.  
  
—Como te puedes imaginar, la gente no acostumbraba quedarse mucho tiempo en esta casa. Para mí era un juego ver lo rápido que lograba que se marcharan asustados. Pero entonces vinieron los Horan, y Niall era tan pequeño… Apenas tenía dos años. Cuando él notó que yo estaba presente, no tuvo miedo. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recordé lo que era ser aceptada. Fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que recordé lo que era ser aceptada. Preocuparse por alguien.  
  
—Entonces me entiendes —contesté—. Ves por qué no puedo abandonar el mundo.  
  
—Niall es humano. Está vivo. Él me ancla a la vida y me permite vivirla a través de él, aunque solo sea un poco. Pero no creo que Louis pueda hacer eso por ti, ya no.  
  
—Lo hace. Puede hacerlo. Lo sé.  
  
En realidad, yo no sabía nada de eso. Había tantas cosas de mi condición de espectro que todavía desconocía…  
  
—Deberías hablar con Christopher —dijo ella, animada—. Él te hará comprender.  
  
Recordaba a Christopher. Ese personaje misterioso y premonitorio que se había aparecido en Medianoche. Me había atacado con la intención de matarme para asegurar mi transformación en espectro. Pero, cuando se apareció ante mí y ante Louis el verano anterior, nos había salvado de Charity.  
  
¿Era bueno o malo? ¿Las acciones de los espectros se ajustaban acaso a algún tipo de moral que yo pudiera comprender? Lo único que sabía con certeza era que Christopher tenía poder e influencia entre los espectros. Ahora que me había convertido en uno de ellos, seguramente nuestros caminos volverían a cruzarse.  
  
Aquel pensamiento me inquietó.  
  
—Es una especie de… líder de los espectros, ¿no?  
  
—No hay ningún «líder» de nada. Pero muchos de nosotros seguimos a Christopher. Tiene mucho poder, y también muchos conocimientos.  
  
—¿Cómo se ha vuelto tan poderoso? ¿Acaso es muy anciano? —Entre los vampiros era así—. ¿O es que es… en fin, como yo?  
  
Yo ya me había figurado que mi condición de hijo de vampiro y, por lo tanto, capaz de tener una muerte natural pero, al mismo tiempo, convertirme en espectro, me confería unas habilidades de las que carecía la mayoría de los espectros.  
  
—Ni una cosa ni la otra —dijo Maxie—. Christopher no nació para ser espectro como tú. Lo aprendió todo por su cuenta. Tiene una fuerza interior extraordinaria. Te gustaría, Harry. ¿Por qué no me acompañas ahora?  
  
Me sentía incapaz. Christopher tenía un poder asombroso que había empleado para salvarme, pero también me había atacado. El mundo de los espectros seguía siendo extraño y siniestro para mí; no sabía de qué modo mis poderes guardaban relación con los seres fríos y vengativos con los que había tropezado en la Academia Medianoche. Tal vez fuera una locura seguir temiendo a los espectros tras haberme convertido en uno de ellos, pero la idea de unirme a ellos para siempre me aterrorizaba. Es más, penetrar en ese mundo me parecía como abandonar mi vida.  
  
—No puedo —susurré.  
  
Maxie hizo una mueca de desánimo, pero no insistió.  
  
Me retiré de la estancia y me alejé de ella lentamente hasta desaparecer de nuevo en la niebla azulada con que mi mente daba sentido a la nada absoluta. Louis ocupó mi pensamiento y deseé encontrarme de nuevo a su lado.  
  
Cuando reaparecí en la bodega, me di cuenta de que para Grimmy había pasado más tiempo que para mí; él se había acabado el vaso de vino y se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, acostado en nuestra cama.  
  
Louis seguía tumbado exactamente tal como había caído. Verlo convertido de nuevo en cadáver me impresionó, y tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no desvanecerme otra vez y no tener que soportar aquella pérdida durante un tiempo. Él se merecía algo mejor que eso. Por difícil que resultara soportarlo, debía mantenerme a su lado.  
  
Grimmy dio un respingo al reparar en mi presencia, pero no dijo nada.  
  
No tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con él; me sentía demasiado triste y cansado. En lugar de ello, pregunté:  
  
—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por él?  
  
—No.  
  
Grimmy se incorporó. Llevaba el pelo despeinado, y me di cuenta de que había dormido. Tenía que estar exhausto; para él los últimos días no habían sido precisamente fabulosos.  
  
—El impulso de matar es muy poderoso, Harry. Puede resultar incontenible. Casi todos los vampiros a los que conoces han logrado dominar esa necesidad, pero lo cierto es que son minoría.  
  
—Por lo que dices, la mayoría de ellos acaba como… bueno, como Charity.  
  
Al oír el nombre de su hermana pequeña, Grimmy cerró los ojos un momento.  
  
—No. Charity y los que se le parecen son casos especiales. Son individuos con fuerza para seguir pero no han perdido la noción de lo que significa ser humano. Son más peligrosos y, por suerte, los más escasos.  
  
—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con los otros?  
  
Grimmy se frotó la sien. Si los vampiros pudieran sufrir dolor de cabeza, creo que él lo habría sufrido entonces.  
  
—Se autodestruyen —dijo con tranquilidad—. Se dejan atrapar por la Cruz Negra, o por humanos que han visto suficientes películas de terror para saber cómo acabar con ellos. O simplemente ponen fin a su vida por su cuenta. Encienden una hoguera y se arrojan a las llamas. Prefieren morir quemados a soportar por más tiempo esas ansias asesinas.  
  
Me habría gustado decir que era imposible que Louis hiciera algo así, pero no pude. No, la Cruz Negra no sería capaz de someterlo fácilmente. Sin embargo, era muy posible que Louis, con el odio que sentía por su naturaleza vampírica y abrumado por haber intentado matar a su madre y a uno de sus mejores amigos, quisiera poner fin a su existencia. Seguramente lo consideraría el modo más adecuado de proceder, la única manera de mantener a salvo a la gente.  
  
—La voracidad en más intensa para unos que para otros —prosiguió Grimmy—. Por mucha sed de sangre que tenga yo a veces, no es nada comparable a lo que han de soportar otros vampiros. Los que se autodestruyen son siempre los más voraces. Se vuelven locos, pierden la cabeza por completo.  
  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, como si me pidiera permiso para continuar. Yo necesitaba que dijera lo que tenía que decir.  
  
Grimmy, consciente de ello, añadió:  
  
—Parece que Louis es uno de esos voraces…  
  
—¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer por él? —pregunté—. ¿Hay algún modo de aliviarlo?  
  
Grimmy salió lentamente de la cama y se acercó a mí con expresión vacilante.  
  
—No creo que podamos aliviarlo, pero hay un lugar en el que lo podemos mantener apartado de la mayoría de los humanos y también de la Cruz Negra. Un lugar donde tal vez Louis pueda asumir qué se ha convertido.  
  
Sonreí hasta que me di cuenta de a qué lugar se refería Grimmy. No podía ser. Seguro que no podía ser allí.  
  
—¿Dónde?  
  
Grimmy confirmó mis peores sospechas:  
  
—Tenemos que llevar a Louis de vuelta a Medianoche.


	4. Chapter 4

—¿Llevar a Louis a Medianoche? —repetí—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Grimmy, ¡piénsalo bien, por favor! Louis era miembro de la Cruz Negra. Espió para ellos en Medianoche. La señora Bethany lo odia. Todo el mundo lo odia. Lo matarán sin dudar en cuanto lo vean.  
  
—No lo harán. No pueden —insistió Grimmy—. Todos los vampiros pueden acudir a Medianoche en busca de refugio en cualquier momento. Sean quienes sean y hayan hecho lo que hayan hecho, la señora Bethany tiene que admitirlos.  
  
—Pero esa es una norma de la señora Bethany, ¿no? Entonces, se la puede saltar cuando quiera.  
  
Grimmy torció la boca, el gesto más próximo a una sonrisa que era capaz de esbozar en un día tan sombrío.  
  
—La señora Bethany no rompe las normas. Deberías saberlo. Recuerda que dejó entrar a Charity.  
  
Era cierto. La señora Bethany y Charity se odiaban profundamente. Sin embargo, yo no acababa de estar convencido. Louis había sido cazador de vampiros, y eso, sin duda, era peor que ser cualquier tipo de vampiro, por peligroso que resultara.  
  
Una parte de mi renuencia era más egoísta. Regresar a la Academia Medianoche significaría volver con mis padres. Por una parte, deseaba verlos, por doloroso que resultara; por otra, sabía que ellos siempre habían temido y despreciado a los espectros. Si me rechazaban, como Jay había rechazado a Louis, no me vería capaz de soportarlo.  
  
Oí unos pasos en los escalones de cemento del exterior y fui a la puerta para abrir a Niall y a Liam, que llevaban una bolsa grande de papel con lo que supuse que eran varios litros de sangre de vaca. Esta vez Niall traspasó el umbral, pero no se adentró más de un par de pasos. Cuando vio que lo miraba, Niall me dio la bolsa y sacó de ella una botella de Mountain Dew.  
  
—Supongo que será mejor que me quede en el jardín un rato —dijo con la mirada inquieta clavada en el suelo, donde yacía Louis—. Hasta que hayáis tranquilizado un poco a Louis.  
  
—Buena idea. —Dejé la bolsa de la compra en la mesa plegable—. Muchas gracias de nuevo, Niall.  
  
—Me basta con un día de reposo antes de que vuelvan a atacarnos. Eso será suficiente a modo de agradecimiento.  
  
Grimmy y Liam sacaron de la bolsa una ración para cada uno; venían en unos envases de plástico como los de la sopa de las tiendas de comida para llevar. Ambos los abrieron y empezaron a beber mientras Louis seguía en el suelo. Primero pensé que se comportaban de forma egoísta, pero luego me di cuenta de que en realidad estaban recuperando fuerzas. Si Louis se despertaba igual de salvaje que cuando Grimmy le había clavado la estaca, las necesitarían.  
  
Cogí un par de raciones y las metí en el microondas. La sangre siempre tenía mejor sabor a la temperatura corporal de los humanos.  
  
Cuando estuvieron listas, me volví hacia mis amigos. Liam estaba acabando y daba golpecitos a su envase para apurar las últimas gotas; Grimmy tenía los labios teñidos de rojo oscuro. Beber sangre era delicioso. Me di cuenta de que echaba de menos hacerlo, tal vez más que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Los chicos estaban preparados. Tras colocar las raciones a mano, me arrodillé junto a Louis. Lentamente agarré con la mano el mango de la estaca. Noté las astillas clavándose en la palma e imaginé el dolor que Louis había tenido que sentir segundos antes de desmayarse.  
  
—A la de tres —dije—. Uno. Dos…  
  
Retiré la estaca, que emitió un ruido húmedo y desagradable. Louis se retorció en el suelo y abrió los ojos. Tomó aire y olisqueó lentamente… Había percibido el olor a sangre.  
  
—Bebe —susurré—. Bebe.  
  
Louis se apresuró a agarrar con fuerza uno de los envases y en un instante engulló la sangre a grandes tragos. Al cabo de unos segundos, ya se había acabado el primer envase, lo arrojó al suelo y se precipitó hacia el segundo, que vació incluso con más rapidez. Lo observé fascinado.  
  
Cuando hubo acabado, Louis miró como loco a su alrededor y Liam le lanzó otro envase de la bolsa. Aunque yo no lo había calentado, se lo bebió a la misma velocidad. El recipiente cayó sonoramente al suelo, y Louis dejó de buscar más, pero se relamió para atrapar las gotas dispersas y luego se acercó los dedos manchados de sangre a la boca y los chupó hasta que no quedó ni rastro.  
  
—¿Estás mejor? —pregunté.  
  
—Harry.  
  
Louis se volvió hacia mí. Su cuerpo aún estaba tenso, pero su expresión ya no parecía la de un animal: era la suya.  
  
—No era una alucinación. Estás aquí de verdad.  
  
—Estoy de verdad. ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
En lugar de responder, Louis me apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. El gesto fue demasiado brusco, pero era una emoción humana, y me sentí agradecido por ello. Me pasó los dedos entre el cabello, que seguramente le pareció bastante real. En ese momento, yo estaba muy presente.  
  
Insistí:  
  
—¿Cómo estás?  
  
—Mejor. —Titubeaba—. Antes no podía pensar más que en… Bueno, no. No podía pensar. Solo sentía esa… hambre.  
  
—Ahora estás bien.  
  
—Mientras tú estés conmigo.  
  
Su voz sonaba tensa y me di cuenta de que seguía inquieto. Las ansias de beber sangre no eran su único problema. Se separó de mí y, sujetando con fuerza mi mano, levantó la vista hacia Grimmy y Liam.  
  
—Vosotros tampoco erais un sueño.  
  
—Bienvenido a la muerte —dijo Liam con tono alegre—. En realidad, no resulta tan mala cuando le «pillas el tranquillo».  
  
—Gracias, tío.  
  
Louis se limitó a saludar con la cabeza a Grimmy; al parecer, se acordaba de la conversación que habían mantenido. Pero entonces se quedó petrificado, y su rostro se contrajo como si fuera a vomitar. Me pregunté si habría bebido demasiado rápido, hasta que susurró:  
  
—Mamá. Niall. Yo los ataqué… Quería…  
  
—Todos están bien. No has hecho daño a nadie. —Entrelacé los dedos con los suyos.  
  
—Podría haberlo hecho. Quería hacerlo.  
  
Algo en la mirada de Louis hizo que me preguntara si, en lugar de «quería», no habría estado a punto de decir «quiero».  
  
—Mi madre no volverá a hablarme nunca.  
  
Grimmy se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—¿De verdad quieres volver a hablar con ella después de cómo te ha traicionado?  
  
—Esto no va así —dije.  
  
Por muy amarga que hubiese sido la separación de mis padres, no pasaba un día en que no quisiera volver a verlos. Miré a Louis y me di cuenta de que él sentía lo mismo. Comprendía el rechazo y el recelo de Jay ante su nueva naturaleza; él los compartía.  
  
Liam dio un paso al frente, atento como siempre.  
  
—Niall no te guarda rencor. Está fuera bebiendo Mountain Dew y se alegrará de ver que te has recuperado.  
  
Louis negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No creo que quiera estar conmigo después de haberme lanzado a su yugular.  
  
—Me parece que se siente… algo apabullado por los acontecimientos del día, pero no te abandonará —afirmó Liam.  
  
—Ninguno de nosotros lo hará.  
  
Quise abrazarlo de nuevo, pero Louis guardaba las distancias, abstraído. Cuando miré a Grimmy, este negó ligeramente con la cabeza, indicándome que no lo atosigara. El control que Louis había logrado era temporal, y todos lo sabíamos.  
  
—¿Podéis dejarnos solos un rato? —dijo Louis pasándose una mano por el pelo oscuro, más alborotado incluso que el de Grimmy—. Me alegro de verdad de veros, pero Harry y yo tenemos que hablar.  
  
—Claro. —Grimmy hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Liam—. Venga, vamos a ayudar a Niall a arreglar los desperfectos.  
  
En cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado tras ellos, Louis y yo nos miramos, y la tristeza fue tal que casi me dolió. Recordé, años atrás, el momento en que me enteré de que era miembro de la Cruz Negra. El día que se escapó de Medianoche nos vimos a través de una vidriera de colores, incapaces de creer que habría un modo de volver a estar juntos. Yo me acordaba perfectamente de todos y cada uno de los colores de los cristales, como si aún nos separaran.  
  
—¿Cómo te sentiste al morir? —pregunté.  
  
—No me acuerdo de nada.  
  
Louis apoyó la cabeza en la pata de nuestra mesa plegable, cediendo al cansancio extremo que seguía a la resurrección. Permanecimos en el suelo, incapaces de reunir fuerzas para movernos.  
  
—Solo ahora, después de que Grimmy me clavara la estaca… Qué raro es decir eso… Bueno, pues, después de eso, he soñado y creo que he visto a Charity persiguiéndonos. —Dejó escapar una risa leve, amarga, y levantó la mirada hacia el techo—. Lo último que necesitaba es que apareciera en mis pesadillas.  
  
Me estremecí. Charity tenía una apariencia inocente, con su rostro juvenil y su aspecto desaliñado de niña desamparada. Pero era cualquier cosa menos eso. Me dije que yo también tendría para siempre pesadillas en las que aparecía ella, si es que aún podía soñar. Todavía no estaba seguro de eso.  
  
—¿Y cómo te sentiste tú? —preguntó él volviéndose hacia mí—. ¿Te convertiste en un espectro de inmediato o hubo un tiempo intermedio? Me gustaría pensar que pudiste atisbar el cielo.  
  
—Nada de atisbos. —Crucé los brazos por encima de las rodillas y apoyé la barbilla en ellos—. Creo que me volví espectro prácticamente al instante, pero me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Al principio solo vagué de un lado a otro.  
  
—¿Tú crees que hay un más allá para los vampiros? ¿Crees que van… que vamos todos al infierno, si es que existe?  
  
—¡No digas eso!  
  
—El agua bendita me abrasará. No podré volver a poner un pie en terreno consagrado —dijo Louis—. Dios dejó bastante clara su postura, ¿no te parece?  
  
Le acaricié las mejillas.  
  
—Sé que odias esto, pero hay modos de seguir adelante, de disfrutar de los años que vendrán. Piensa una cosa: ahora somos inmortales. Nos perdimos el uno al otro una vez, pero ahora al menos no tendremos que volver a pasar por eso.  
  
Louis se apartó de mí y se puso de pie lentamente. Avanzó unos pasos por nuestro apartamento provisional, mirándolo todo como si lo viera por primera vez: la cocina, el colchón hinchable sobre un somier, los cajones de cartón que contenían nuestras cosas. En las últimas semanas había habido momentos en que yo llegué a considerar que aquel era el lugar más perfecto y romántico del planeta. Ahora parecía destartalado y pequeño, y su belleza, la última ilusión que habíamos compartido.  
  
—Harry, no sé si soy capaz de hacer esto —dijo.  
  
—Lo eres.  
  
—Lo dices porque es lo que quieres creer, no porque lo pienses de verdad.  
  
—Abandonas antes de intentarlo siquiera.  
  
Louis se volvió hacia mí y me miró angustiado.  
  
—Lo pienso intentar. Vamos, Harry, ¿crees que no lo intentaría por ti? Por mucho que deteste esta… esta hambre que me consume, esta sensación fría y desagradable de muerte, si eso significa poder estar contigo lo intentaré.  
  
—Lo conseguirás. Aprenderás a controlar tu hambre. Te lo prometo.  
  
—¿Y cómo se supone que lo lograré? —Señaló los envases vacíos del suelo—. Eso era… ¿cuánto?, ¿un litro y medio de sangre? Ahora mismo no puedo hacer nada más que contenerme para no agarrar esa bolsa y beberme el resto. Y cuando pienso que Niall está ahí fuera… Ya no se trata de Niall. Se trata de saber que está vivo y que tiene sangre que podría beber. En unos minutos…  
  
—Tenemos más sangre. Bebe tanta como necesites. Conseguiremos más.  
  
Pero aquella solución era meramente provisional, y ambos lo sabíamos.  
  
Él necesitaba esperanza, y solo había una posibilidad que nos la ofrecía. Dejé de lado mis propias reticencias y los miedos acerca de mis padres; el plan de Grimmy era lo mejor que teníamos.  
  
—En dos semanas empiezan las clases —dije—. En Medianoche. Volverás allí.  
  
Louis se quedó mirándome un instante y luego se golpeó la cabeza contra una de las estanterías del vino, haciendo tintinear las botellas.  
  
—¡Lo que faltaba! Ahora oigo voces. Me estoy volviendo loco.  
  
—No oyes voces. Vas a regresar a Medianoche como alumno; esta vez, como alumno vampiro. Ellos se encargarán de ti.  
  
—¿Dices que se encargarán de mí? Harry, la última vez que estuve allí yo iba con los tipos que provocaron el incendio.  
  
Me acordé de lo que Grimmy había dicho y me aferré a ello.  
  
—Ahora eres un vampiro. Si pides refugio, la señora Bethany tiene que dártelo. Puede que no muestren una actitud amistosa, vale, pero tendrás un lugar donde quedarte, y sangre suficiente, y consejos sobre cómo hacer frente a tus ansias. Durante semanas o meses, el tiempo que necesites.  
  
—O años, tal vez —dijo Louis—. Grimmy pasó años regresando allí.  
  
Grimmy había acudido a la Academia Medianoche por motivos diferentes, más próximos a la verdadera misión del internado: ayudar a los vampiros de apariencia joven a hacerse pasar por humanos manteniéndolos al día sobre los avances del mundo moderno. Aunque ahora no era el momento de recordárselo a Louis. Lo último que necesitaba oír era lo bien que se las apañaban todos los demás vampiros.  
  
Louis añadió:  
  
—De todos modos, me trae sin cuidado que me odien. No iremos a la Academia Medianoche porque es peligroso para ti.  
  
—¿Para mí?  
  
Apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, pero Louis tenía razón. Por lo ocurrido el año anterior en el internado, sabíamos que la señora Bethany no solo era la directora de Medianoche; ella usaba la escuela para localizar, y tal vez capturar, a espectros como yo. El motivo por el cual lo hacía seguía siendo un misterio, pero estaba claro que sentía animadversión por los espectros. Fuera lo que fuera lo que tuviera en mente, no podía ser bueno para nosotros.  
  
Al ver en mi cara que hasta entonces yo no había caído en la cuenta, Louis asintió. Su expresión en ese momento era verdaderamente sombría.  
  
—Yo fastidié suficientemente las cosas para que murieras —dijo—. De ningún modo pienso volver al sitio donde esa situación aún podría empeorar.  
  
Pero ¿qué otra cosa podíamos hacer? Me obligué a ser valiente.  
  
—Ya encontraremos una solución.  
  
—No me pidas que vaya allí sin ti. No podría soportarlo.  
  
Louis lo dijo sin más, como algo obvio. Si se veía apartado de mí, se rompería el débil hilo de voluntad que lo mantenía a flote.  
  
—Tú irás a la Academia Medianoche, y yo iré contigo.  
  
—No, Harry. Es demasiado arriesgado.  
  
—Sí, Louis. —Él siempre había querido protegerme de todos los peligros, pero era el momento de afrontar la realidad—. ¿Acaso es más peligroso que cuando yo era vampiro y formaba parte de un comando de la Cruz Negra? Logré salir de aquello y en este caso también lo conseguiré. Además, hay espectros que han logrado permanecer en Medianoche sin ser destruidos por la señora Bethany. Maxie es una. Se puede hacer. Sé que tengo que ser prudente.  
  
Louis no parecía convencido.  
  
—Podríamos hacer algo distinto. Encerrarme en algún sitio hasta que…  
  
—¿Hasta que dejes de tener ganas de beber sangre? —Bajé la voz para suavizar el impacto de las siguientes palabras—: Eso no ocurrirá. Y no estoy dispuesto a tenerte como a un prisionero en algún sótano. Te digo que podemos lograrlo. Y que podemos porque no nos queda otro remedio.  
  
—No me gusta.  
  
—A mí tampoco, pero estaré bien. Allí tendrás un punto de referencia, sangre y otros vampiros que podrán enseñarte a sobrellevar todo esto. Liam y Grimmy te acompañarán —le prometí—. Y Niall también va a regresar, ¿recuerdas?  
  
Abrió sus ojos de color azul con sorpresa, y supe que Niall no era motivo de consuelo para él. No era un amigo. Era una presa.  
  
Me apresuré a añadir:  
  
—Podrás estar cerca de Niall siempre que haya otros para ayudarte. Con el tiempo, te resultará fácil.  
  
Louis tenía la vista clavada en el suelo y yo me odié por ser tan simplista, tan superficial. Tal vez él aprendería a dominarse, pero nunca le resultaría fácil. No nos servía de nada que yo fingiera que lo sería.  
  
Recordé lo que Grimmy había dicho sobre los vampiros que preferían arrojarse a una hoguera a seguir. Louis sabía muy bien cómo destruir el cuerpo de un vampiro.  
  
—Vale. No será fácil —admití—. Nunca lo ha sido. Pero eso jamás nos ha separado…  
  
El extendió los brazos y yo corrí a refugiarme en su pecho. Aunque su abrazo era frío, él seguía siendo Louis. Seguíamos siendo nosotros.  
  
Con el rostro hundido en mi pelo, susurró:  
  
—¿Solo te veré en sueños?  
  
—Mientras tengas mi colgante, podré ir a ti.  
  
Frunció el entrecejo y luego se sacó el colgante del bolsillo trasero. Aquella flor, hecha de azabache de Whitby y tallada con esmero, fue un regalo que Louis me hizo cuando empezamos a salir. Se lo había llevado consigo cuando salió a luchar para morir, y fue la única cosa que me permitió encontrarlo.  
  
—¿Por qué el colgante?  
  
—Hay objetos a los que los espectros nos vinculamos de forma intensa en vida, como este colgante, mi pulsera, o la gárgola que hay en la ventana de mi antigua habitación, objetos que podemos emplear para transportarnos. Son como paradas de metro; puedo viajar hasta ellos y aparecer sin más allí donde estén. La pulsera de coral y el colgante de azabache son especialmente poderosos porque están hechos de un elemento que antes fue un ser vivo. —Le cerré la mano con el colgante en la palma—. De modo que, mientras lleves esto contigo, te encontraré. ¿Ves?, incluso tendrás un modo de cerciorarte de que estoy a salvo.  
  
—Medianoche —dijo él—. Vale.  
  
Yo sabía que, más que convencerlo, había acabado de agotarle. Seguía más asustado por mí que por él mismo. Pero la verdad era que no teníamos ningún otro lugar al que ir.  
  
Nos abrazamos otra vez, con más fuerza. Yo deseaba creer que Louis había encontrado un motivo de esperanza. Sin embargo, incluso cuando estábamos abrazados, supe que miraba por encima de mi hombro y clavaba su mirada en la sangre.


	5. Chapter 5

—Un descanso —dije cuando entramos en la habitación de un hotel del centro de Filadelfia que Grimmy había pagado. Resultaba ridículamente lujosa, con edredones blancos de algodón en camas altas de plataforma; demasiado pulcra para seres no muertos manchados de sangre seca—. Los dos necesitamos un descanso.  
  
—¿Puedes dormir? —preguntó Louis.  
  
Había vuelto a beber durante el trayecto, varios litros, y tenía el aire aturdido de quien ha comido en exceso, como mamá y papá en Acción de Gracias. Habíamos tenido que darle todo lo que fue capaz de tomar; era el único modo de asegurarnos de que pasaría por el vestíbulo del hotel sin atacar a nadie. No tardaría en caer rendido.  
  
—No estoy seguro de que los espectros necesitemos dormir. A veces tengo la sensación de que necesito algo así como… desvanecerme. Pero no es exactamente lo mismo.  
  
—¿Adónde vas cuando te desvaneces?  
  
Me encogí de hombros. Había muchas cosas que yo aún no sabía sobre mi nueva condición.  
  
—A algún sitio del que puedo volver. Eso es lo único que importa.  
  
Él asintió con cansancio. Al otro lado de la fina pared del hotel, oí a Grimmy despojándose de la ropa con brusquedad en la habitación contigua. Habíamos decidido pasar allí los últimos días antes de comenzar el semestre, porque los padres de Niall estaban a punto de regresar de Italia. Él ya iba a tener bastantes problemas para explicar el mal estado del césped de la parte delantera del jardín para que su madre y su padre descubrieran además a una plaga de vampiros en el sótano.  
  
Por otra parte, debíamos mantenernos un poco alejados de Niall. De mutuo acuerdo, él y Louis no se habían visto las caras desde el ataque. Aunque estaba claro que Niall se esforzaba por hacerse a la idea y asumir lo ocurrido, también era evidente que ello le llevaría un tiempo.  
  
—¿Por qué tenemos que dormir los vampiros? No tiene mucho sentido.  
  
Louis se quitó las Vans y los vaqueros. Al verlo solo con sus bóxers y la camiseta interior, me di cuenta de que su cuerpo había adoptado la belleza escultural de los vampiros. La camiseta acentuaba todos y cada uno de los fornidos músculos de su pecho.  
  
El hecho de haber perdido mi cuerpo mortal no me impedía sentir deseo.  
  
Apagué la lamparita que había junto a la ventana y corrí las cortinas para evitar que entrase el sol de la mañana. Aunque Louis había comido lo bastante para que la luz no lo lastimara, era muy posible que el resplandor le molestara.  
  
—Mi madre decía que los vampiros duermen por costumbre, que el cuerpo continúa haciendo lo que sabe que debería hacer. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que has vuelto a respirar? No dejarás de hacerlo, aunque estés profundamente dormido.  
  
—Y eso a pesar de que nunca volveré a necesitar aire.  
  
Louis lo dijo con tono de chiste, pero no tuvo gracia. Me percaté de que se acababa de dar cuenta de que nunca más experimentaría el alivio de una buena y profunda inspiración, o de un suspiro sentido.  
  
Se dejó caer en la cama, hundiéndose agradecido entre las almohadas de plumas. Seguramente podría haberse quedado dormido en segundos, pero yo tenía otros planes.  
  
Quizá la voracidad de Louis se podía canalizar de otro modo. Con otras necesidades. Con cosas con las que ser voraz no sería un problema, sino más bien lo contrario.  
  
Intenté desabrocharme sigilosamente los pantalones del pijama de nubes blancas. Como en realidad no eran prendas sino más bien un recuerdo de las mismas, no estaba seguro de poder quitármelas.  
  
Pero lo hice. El pijama quedó arrugado en el suelo y, en cierto modo, desapareció. Deseé que regresara… aunque más tarde. Si todo iba bien, no iba a necesitarlo durante un buen rato.  
  
Louis enarcó una ceja.  
  
Cuando me metí en la cama a su lado, sonrió levemente, la primera señal de satisfacción auténtica que veía en él desde su resurrección.  
  
—¿Todavía podemos? —murmuró—. ¿Tú y yo?  
  
—Averigüémoslo.  
  
Me estrechó entre sus brazos. Aunque estábamos fríos al tacto, aquello resultaba natural para él y para mí, para los nuevos seres en que nos habíamos convertido. Unas delicadas líneas de escarcha bordeaban las sábanas que nos envolvían mientras nuestros labios se encontraban suavemente. Al principio, Louis se sentía muy inseguro de sus reacciones y yo experimenté una ternura infinita hacia él.  
  
Como si lo único que quisiera hacer fuera envolverlo, como una manta, y protegerlo de cuanto habíamos sufrido.  
  
Él abrió la boca bajo la mía mientras enredaba los dedos en mi pelo. Lo único que yo llevaba puesto era la pulsera de coral que me mantenía corpóreo y que hacía que todo aquello fuera posible.  
  
«Lo hemos conseguido —me dije. Todos los obstáculos a los que nos habíamos enfrentado parecían haber desaparecido—. Hemos vuelto a donde empezamos. La muerte no ha podido arrebatarnos esto.»  
  
Nuestros besos eran cada vez más intensos y profundos. Las manos de Louis seguían siendo sus manos, fuertes y conocidas. Me acariciaba del mismo modo. Yo experimentaba el placer de forma distinta; todo resultaba más suave, más difuso y, sin embargo, completo; y eso se debía, precisamente, a nuestra transformación. Conforme iba adquiriendo confianza y la pasión crecía entre nosotros, era como si mi gozo circulara a través de los dos.  
  
Me puso boca arriba, pero entonces le cambió la expresión. Vi sus colmillos, comprendí y sonreí. Yo también sentía la necesidad de morder, no con la intensidad de otros tiempos, porque ahora no necesitaba sangre, pero en todo caso para mí sexo y colmillos siempre estarían unidos.  
  
—Está bien —susurré contra su cuello mientras lo besaba—. Puedes tener hambre de esto.  
  
—Sí —dijo él con voz ronca. Clavó sus ojos azules en mí, en una súplica desesperada.  
  
—¿Necesitas beber? —Me arqueé contra él y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando a la vista mi garganta. Louis contuvo un grito—, Bebe de mí.  
  
Con un gemido, hundió los dientes en mi cuello. De nuevo sentí el dolor verdadero de cuando se tiene un cuerpo, y eso solo ya resultó en cierto modo placentero. Lo agarré con fuerza por la espalda, rendido a sus ansias…  
  
… y entonces se apartó bruscamente de mí gritando de dolor.  
  
—¿Louis? —Me incorporé apretando la sábana contra mí—. Lou, ¿qué ocurre?  
  
—¡Quema!  
  
Se levantó torpemente de la cama agarrándose la garganta, tosió y luego escupió. Una sangre espectral de color plateado brilló en el suelo un instante antes de desaparecer. Noté el olor a humo y al instante encendí la lamparilla de noche; en la alfombra había un par de señales de quemaduras. Luego observé que las sábanas también estaban quemadas, había unas manchas de color café en el punto donde mi sangre había caído. Me llevé la mano a la garganta, pero la herida ya estaba cicatrizando. La piel se me cerraba bajo las yemas de los dedos, dejándome una sensación de hormigueo.  
  
Durante unos segundos, nos quedamos mirándonos. Lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue:  
  
—Ahora ya sabemos por qué los vampiros no beben sangre de los espectros.   
  
—Sí.  
  
Louis se estremeció de dolor al hablar, y su voz se volvió ronca. Caí en la cuenta de que tenía quemaduras en los labios, la lengua y la garganta. Como era vampiro, se curaría pronto, pero no de forma instantánea. En ese momento, cualquier punto que tocásemos no era más que una fuente de dolor para él.  
  
Tal vez viera la lástima en mis ojos, porque volvió la cabeza.  
  
—Deberíamos dormir.  
  
Abrió las sábanas de la otra cama.  
  
—Louis, estar juntos no siempre implica beber sangre. No lo olvides.  
  
—Lo sé. —Se tumbó pesadamente en la otra cama, como si no pudiera soportar su cuerpo por más tiempo—. Bueno, ya encontraremos el modo.  
  
Aunque quise contestar, me di cuenta de que no era el momento. Me limité a apagar de nuevo la luz y volví a escurrirme debajo de las sábanas, sintiéndome frío y solo en aquella cama ancha. Al cabo de unos segundos, me pareció innecesario mantener una forma sólida, así que me quité la pulsera y me sumergí en el vacío azulado y nebuloso.  
  
Y pensar que había creído que la muerte no podía arrebatarnos nada…  
  
—Es la última oportunidad para cambiar de idea —dije unos días más tarde, la mañana del primer día de clase mientras Louis recogía sus escasas pertenencias. Por un instante, lamenté la ocurrencia; sería desastroso que Louis cambiara de opinión, pues no habíamos elaborado un plan B.  
  
Louis, sin embargo, intentó seguir la broma.  
  
—Bueno, y yo siempre quise conseguir un título. Supongo que después de la muerte también valdrá, ¿no? —Trató de sonreír para mí, pero sin mucho éxito—. ¿No te resulta raro no ir a clase?  
  
En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que había muerto como un alumno fracasado de tercer año.  
  
—Sí, un poco.  
  
Aquellos días no habían resultado fáciles para nosotros. Habíamos tenido que sobrealimentar a Louis con sangre, y él se negaba a salir de la habitación la mayor parte del tiempo. Yo me había aprendido de memoria el horario de las camareras del hotel, de modo que Louis pudiera evitarlas. Él seguía pensando que Medianoche era un lugar demasiado peligroso para mí, y yo no sabía si darle la razón. Sin embargo, ¿qué otras opciones teníamos?  
  
La luz del alba iluminaba los bordes de la cortina de la ventana cuando Louis se puso el jersey del uniforme. Grimmy había pedido el uniforme de ambos por internet. Louis se había vuelto algo más alto y bastante más musculoso que cuando había sido estudiante en Medianoche, así que el jersey le quedaba un poco ceñido, pero le sentaba muy bien.  
  
—Estás muy guapo —dije—. Tu aspecto me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos.  
  
—Cuando intentaba salvarte de los vampiros. —Louis calló, luego se me acercó y me puso una mano en la mejilla—. Sabes que solo hago esto para poder volver contigo. Para merecerte, para aprender a actuar. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Y tú tendrás cuidado, ¿verdad? No correrás riesgos en Medianoche.  
  
—Seré muy prudente.  
  
Le cogí la mano y le besé la palma. A continuación, me quité la pulsera de coral y plata y me volví semitransparente mientras la depositaba en las manos de Louis.  
  
—Lleva esto contigo. Ya la cogeré allí.  
  
—¿No quieres llevártela por si acaso? No te puedes permitir perderla, y llevo tu colgante en mi bolsa.  
  
—No puedo llevarla conmigo —le expliqué—. Cuando me vuelvo incorpóreo para viajar no puedo llevar nada físico. Además, en ningún lugar estará mejor que contigo.  
  
Le cerré la mano en torno a la pulsera.  
  
Él se inclinó hacia delante, como para besarme. Como yo me había vuelto incorpóreo y solo era ya una sombra suave de neblina azulada con la forma vaga de mi cuerpo, nuestros labios no pudieron tocarse.  
  
Sin embargo, algo de Louis me atravesó, provocándome un cosquilleo suave y agradable que me hizo estremecer en el punto justo donde nuestro beso debería haberse materializado. Pero cuando empezaba a sonreír, se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta. Era Grimmy: debíamos irnos.  
  
Después de que emprendieran el largo trayecto desde Filadelfia, yo me dispuse para hacer mi propio viaje. Maxie me había explicado que los espectros nos vinculábamos a lugares y objetos concretos que durante nuestra vida habían sido significativos para nosotros. Siempre podíamos llegar a ellos, por muy lejos que nos encontrásemos. Yo no estaba seguro de cuáles eran todos esos lugares en mi caso, aunque tenía algunas ideas: el viejo arce de Holmes Chapel donde me gustaba jugar de niño; el cine al que acudimos Louis y yo en nuestra primera cita y tal vez la bodega donde habíamos vivido durante nuestras últimas semanas. Sin embargo, aquello no eran más que teorías.  
  
El único lugar al que sabía que podía viajar era el primero al que había ido de forma accidental: la Academia Medianoche, en concreto, a la gárgola que sobresalía fuera de mi habitación. Vagué en la oscuridad nebulosa; primero la sensación fue muy agradable, como en un sueño, muy tentadora. Pero mi mente seguía concentrada en la gárgola. Había pasado tanto tiempo contemplando aquella mueca burlona con colmillos que era capaz de describirla a la perfección: las garras pétreas, el lomo arqueado, las alas extendidas. Por un momento pensé en el tacto frío y duro de la piedra bajo mis manos…  
  
Y lo noté.  
  
El mundo se volvió más nítido a mi alrededor. Me encontraba posado en lo alto de la gárgola, lo cual habría sido realmente desafortunado de haber estado vivo, pero ahora que podía flotar no suponía ningún problema. Unas florituras de escarcha se extendieron por las ventanas, proclamando la presencia de un espectro.  
  
Me pregunté si mis padres se darían cuenta. La primera vez que había llegado hasta allí de forma accidental se habían percatado. Sin embargo, en lugar de ver que se trataba de mí, se asustaron muchísimo, pues creyeron que esa escarcha era de otro de los espectros que habían invadido Medianoche.  
  
«No fue una invasión —me corregí—. Vinieron a causa de los alumnos. Fueron atraídos hasta aquí deliberadamente por la señora Bethany.» Tenía que estar en guardia.  
  
En el apartamento no se oía nada. Me dije que seguramente mis padres estarían abajo, ayudando a la señora Bethany en la recepción de los alumnos. Bajé la vista al suelo y vi que ya habían empezado a llegar los primeros. En esos momentos, la mayoría eran humanos; hacían demasiado ruido y parecían muy felices, aunque de vez en cuando se deslizaba sigiloso entre el grupo algún personaje pálido y vestido de negro, que parecía encajar más en ese lugar que cualquier otra persona. Y así era. Ellos pertenecían más a ese lugar. Eran los vampiros.  
  
Rápidamente me deslicé por el muro del edificio, invisible excepto por el rastro de escarcha que dejaba a mi paso. Al principio, solo quería tener una mejor panorámica, pero luego me di cuenta de que en el internado había algo raro.  
  
¡Como si eso fuera una sorpresa! La Academia Medianoche ya era rara de por sí. Pero había algo distinto, algo que yo nunca había percibido: parecía como si la escuela me repeliera en algunos lugares, como si intentara mantenerme alejado. Seguramente se trataba de algo que solo los espectros podían sentir. En estos puntos, me sentía como si me espiaran a través de las paredes. Movido por la curiosidad, me apresuré por el muro del edificio dejando un velo de escarcha en las ventanas. Aunque había lugares por los que podía colarme y entrar en el internado, había otros por los que no. Y uno de esos sitios, la cúspide de la torre sur, justo encima del apartamento de mis padres, me estaba totalmente vedada, de un modo que me producía escalofríos.  
  
«Pues no vayas —me dije—. Tampoco has tenido motivos para subir ahí arriba alguna vez. Mientras puedas entrar en el edificio por algún sitio, podrás llegar a Louis. Y eso es lo único que en verdad importa.»  
  
Con todo, me incomodaba saber de la existencia de esa extraña energía intimidatoria. Me precipité de nuevo hacia abajo, diciéndome que era preferible mantenerme alejado de allí y observar las llegadas, que era a lo que debía dirigir mi atención.  
  
Al fijarme de nuevo en el grupo, descubrí la primera cara conocida y sentí una cálida sensación de felicidad que bien podía equivaler a una sonrisa.  
  
¡Cher!  
  
Cher Lloyd, mi compañera de habitación en mi primer año en Medianoche, salía en ese instante de un lujoso Lexus de color gris. Su uniforme de la escuela hecho a medida le daba una apariencia sofisticada y estilizada, aunque fuera vestida con una falda escocesa y un jersey, y su pelo se mecía con su rizo habitual, en un halo denso y oscuro que le favorecía mucho. Se había saltado el curso anterior para irse con su nuevo novio a Escandinavia, pero seguro que uno de los dos había puesto fin a la relación, probablemente Cher, que consideraba a los hombres meros accesorios de moda.  
  
Pese a su obsesión por el aspecto físico y el lujo, Cher tenía una firmeza de carácter que me gustaba. Para mi asombro, había intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo durante el verano, después de mi huida, lo que demostraba que no era tan desconsiderada como podía parecer en ocasiones. Me reconfortó recordar que no todos los vampiros de la Academia Medianoche eran siniestros e intimidatorios. Por otra parte, aquella era la primera vez que la veía desde que había muerto. Me habría gustado decirle hola, pero eso, claro está, era imposible.  
  
Justo antes de entrar en el edificio, Cher se detuvo junto a la puerta y levantó la mirada, dirigiéndola exactamente hacia donde yo me encontraba suspendido. ¿Acaso podía verme?   
  
Rápidamente me di cuenta de que eso no era posible, pero la coincidencia fue asombrosa. Cher se detuvo otro instante antes de volver a ponerse las gafas de sol y entrar.  
  
Empezaron a aparecer más caras conocidas, tanto de vampiros como de humanos; a la mayoría no los conocía muy bien, pero había coincidido en algunas clases con ellos y habíamos charlado de vez en cuando. Entre los recién llegados había también un par de profesores, el señor Yee y el profesor Iwerebon, que saludaban a los padres. Algo asustado y a la vez esperanzado, busqué a mi madre y a mi padre, pero no habían hecho acto de presencia. Entre los estudiantes humanos no vi a ningún amigo, pero reconocí algunas caras, como Clementine Nichols, que entró en Medianoche gracias al salvoconducto del coche encantado de su familia, y Skye Tierney, que había sido la compañera de laboratorio de Zayn en el segundo año. Zayn decía que Skye era una «buena tía». Viniendo de Zayn, que por principio detestaba a todo el mundo hasta que hubiera un motivo para pensar otra cosa, aquel era un gran elogio.  
  
Yo nunca había intentado mantener una conversación de verdad con ella, ni con mucha de esa gente. ¿Cómo preguntar a Clementine qué significaba para ella tener un coche encantado? Debería haberme acercado a la gente con más frecuencia. Nunca había sido una persona muy extrovertida, pero de algún modo la muerte me había hecho sentir más solo.  
  
Por fin apareció el coche de los Horan y de su interior salieron Niall y Liam. Ambos iban vestidos con el uniforme reglamentario, aunque Niall llevaba además una gorra de los Filis de Filadelfia y, para mi regocijo, Liam llevaba otra.  
  
—¡Qué desastre! —La señora Bethany salió a toda prisa del edificio de la escuela, como si pudiera captar de lejos las infracciones del código de vestimenta—. Señor Horan, su influencia sobre el señor Payne en la indumentaria es grande y desafortunada a un tiempo.  
  
—Nos las quitaremos antes de ir a clase —prometió Niall, pasando junto a ella—. Faltaría más.  
  
—Será mejor que así sea.  
  
La señora Bethany los vio pasar, siguiéndolos con su aguda mirada como un halcón a su presa. Su cabellera espesa recogida en la coronilla y sus largas uñas pintadas de color carmesí le daban un aspecto siniestramente hermoso. Pero lo único que me vino a la cabeza fue la última ocasión en la que la vi: la expedición que había organizado contra el cuartel general de la Cruz Negra en Nueva York. Había asesinado sin vacilar al padrastro de Louis ante mis propios ojos. La directora de Medianoche hacía cumplir su idea de la ley de forma absoluta, tanto si se trataba de reclamar venganza ante un ataque de la Cruz Negra como de aplicar el código de vestimenta del colegio. Me pregunté si para ella esas cosas serían distintas, o si solo era una cuestión de normas.  
  
Eso era lo que Grimmy parecía creer.  
  
Sin embargo, yo no estaba tan seguro. Louis y yo nos habíamos conocido porque, dos años atrás, la señora Bethany había cambiado de pronto la normativa de la Academia Medianoche, para permitir el ingreso de alumnos humanos; sin informar, claro está, a esos humanos de que iban a estar rodeados de vampiros. Cada uno de los numerosos estudiantes humanos, de un modo u otro, estaba relacionado con fantasmas, y la señorita Bethany se dedicaba a cazar espectros, seres como yo, por motivos que todavía desconocíamos. Era una persona complicada en un grado que yo no alcanzaba ni a imaginar.  
  
Con todo, a mí no me quedó más remedio que confiar en que se ceñiría a las normas por lo menos ese día, pues entonces reconocí el coche que Grimmy había alquilado acercándose por el largo acceso de grava.  
  
Cuando Grimmy salió del vehículo, algunos estudiantes, tanto vampiros como humanos, le sonrieron; siempre había sido popular, y todo el mundo confiaba en él. Pero cuando Louis se bajó del asiento del acompañante, las sonrisas de los vampiros se vieron sustituidas por expresiones de auténtico desprecio.  
  
Los que habían estado allí dos años atrás sabían que Louis había pertenecido a la Cruz Negra, que había acudido a la Academia Medianoche para hacer de espía y que había sido adiestrado para asesinar vampiros. Todos se habían enterado de lo cerca que había estado de ser atrapado por la señora Bethany cuando fue descubierto. El hecho de que Louis hubiera pasado a ser vampiro, algo que tenían que percibir al instante, no disminuyó en lo más mínimo su odio hacia él.  
  
El único vampiro que no se quedó pasmado de asombro e ira fue la señora Bethany. Se acercó lentamente a Louis con su larga falda negra meciéndose en torno a ella. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos con expresión indescifrable.  
  
Me pregunté si Louis se vería capaz de hacerlo. Su rostro reflejaba confusión y duda. Pero ¿cómo reprochárselo? Solicitar la protección de los vampiros y, a fin de cuentas, declararse uno de ellos constituía para él una especie de segunda muerte. Con ello moría la persona que había sido durante toda su vida.  
  
Pero no tenía elección.  
  
Louis tomó aire.  
  
—Solicito asilo a Medianoche.  
  
Y entonces estalló el caos. Algunos alumnos vampiros intentaron protestar, tanto a Grimmy, que rechazaba las provocaciones, como a la señora Bethany, que permanecía completamente impasible en medio del barullo. Los humanos, claro, no tenían ni idea de qué pasaba con aquel chico nuevo al que los demás despreciaban de ese modo; y, como no podía ser de otra forma, empezaron a desconfiar de él.  
  
Louis mantuvo la compostura, aunque me di cuenta de lo mucho que le habría gustado echarse atrás, y vi cómo sus ojos de color azul a veces seguían durante demasiado rato a algún estudiante humano. La señora Bethany lo escrutó detenidamente, luego le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y se encaminó hacia el extremo del campus, hacia la cochera donde vivía.  
  
Mientras Grimmy contemplaba cómo se marchaban y se abría un espacio a su alrededor a causa del rechazo de los demás vampiros, yo me deslicé a su lado y le susurré:  
  
—¿Cómo crees que se lo ha tomado ella?  
  
Él dio un respingo y luego susurró:  
  
—¡Qué susto!  
  
—A partir de ahora, puedes dar por hecho que estoy cerca.  
  
—¿Incluso si estoy en la ducha?  
  
—Qué más quisieras.  
  
Tras echar un vistazo a ambos lados y asegurarse de que nadie se percataba de que hablaba «solo», musitó:  
  
—Creo que si pensara rechazarlo lo habría hecho de inmediato. Pero no lo hará, Harry. Confía en mí.  
  
Pese a todo cuanto él había hecho por Louis después de su transformación, yo aún no estaba preparado para confiar de nuevo en Grimmy. Era él quien había conducido a Louis a la muerte, y quien, por lo tanto, lo había colocado en esa situación, ¿o no?  
  
Yo no podía soportar la incertidumbre que había entre nosotros ni un segundo más, así que me apresuré en pos de la señora Bethany y de Louis, ansioso por oír lo que pudiera.  
  
La señora Bethany vivía en una cochera situada en el extremo del terreno de la escuela, un lugar que yo conocía bien. Sin embargo, me olvidé de algo fundamental hasta que me precipité hacia el tejado dispuesto a colarme en el interior y me sentí violentamente repelida.  
  
«Oh, claro —caí en la cuenta—. El tejado.»  
  
Los metales y minerales contenidos en el interior del cuerpo humano, como el cobre y el hierro, repelían con fuerza a los espectros. Este era el motivo por el que la señora Bethany había optado por instalar un tejado de cobre: para mantenernos a distancia. El impacto me recordó las zonas «bloqueadas» de Medianoche, aunque en ese caso todo el lugar me estaba vedado.  
  
Bueno, si no podía seguir a Louis hasta el interior, solo me quedaba intentar hacer lo mismo que cuando estudiaba: escuchar a escondidas.  
  
Me recogí en forma de nube esponjosa en el borde de una ventana, donde las ramas del olmo más próximo casi rozaban el cristal y me permitían camuflarme entre sus sombras. Desde allí pude ver bien el escritorio de la señora Bethany, tan pulcro y ordenado que todo se encontraba perfectamente alineado en ángulo recto, y cuyo único motivo decorativo era la silueta enmarcada de un caballero del siglo XIX. Mientras miraba, la directora entró en la estancia con el mismo porte autoritario de siempre. Louis la seguía con los hombros tensos y la mirada cauta, la mirada que adoptaba cuando se preparaba para una lucha.  
  
—Antes que nada, señor Tomlinson, debemos resolver una cuestión —dijo la señora Bethany sentándose en su escritorio—. ¿Dónde está Harry Styles?  
  
Sorprendido, di un respingo y las hojas crujieron a mi alrededor. Ella se volvió solo un segundo hacia la ventana; sin duda pensó que era cosa de la brisa.  
  
Louis se sentó apesadumbrado en el asiento de delante, asiendo con fuerza el reposabrazos.  
  
—Harry está muerto.  
  
La señora Bethany guardó silencio. Posó sus ojos oscuros en él con un gesto que, sin decir nada, le exigía toda la verdad.  
  
Louis prosiguió:  
  
—Hace unas seis semanas, su salud… bueno, falló. Dejó de comer. No quería beber sangre. Intenté llevarlo al hospital, pero entonces él empezó… bueno, a cambiar, y los médicos no supieron qué hacer…  
  
—Pero tú sí sabías lo que se tenía que hacer…  
  
Louis asintió lentamente.  
  
—Harry necesitaba convertirse en vampiro para mantenerse con vida. Le pedí que me matara. Le permití que me convirtiera en vampiro para salvarse. Pero no quiso hacerlo.  
  
Su voz se quebró con la última frase, y entonces apartó la mirada de la señora Bethany. Sin duda mi resurrección como espectro había aplacado un poco el dolor de Louis, pero, a pesar de ello, me di cuenta de que el daño que había sufrido al verme morir lo había marcado para siempre.  
  
—Tú no podías hacer nada —dijo la señora Bethany. Su tono de voz no era exactamente comprensivo, pero se volvió ligeramente más suave—. Entonces, si el señor Styles no te convirtió en vampiro, ¿quién lo hizo?  
  
—Charity. —Louis tensó la mandíbula. Un estremecimiento de rabia pura me recorrió el cuerpo—. Justo después de que Harry muriera tuvimos un encontronazo en Filadelfia. No sé por qué lo hizo.  
  
—En el caso de Charity Grimshaw, rara vez hay razón de por medio.  
  
Aquello era lo más parecido a un chiste que le había oído a la señora Bethany.  
  
—Al principio no supe qué hacer. Es… Bueno, me imagino que ya sabe lo que ocurre en el momento de la transformación. Nick estaba presente, intentando encargarse de su hermana, y me ayudó a salir adelante. Traté de hablar con mi madre, pero ella forma parte de la Cruz Negra…  
  
La señora Bethany se irguió con los ojos brillantes.  
  
—¿Me estás diciendo que te atacó?  
  
—Sí.  
  
—Tu propia madre. —Para mi asombro, la señora Bethany estaba claramente indignada—. Es algo indecente, espantoso, odioso. El tipo de conducta que cabría esperar de la mayoría de miembros de la Cruz Negra, pero se supone que al menos el amor de una madre debería ser más poderoso que cualquiera de sus dogmas en contra de los vampiros.  
  
—Me imagino que no es así —musitó él.  
  
La señora Bethany se levantó, rodeó el escritorio hasta colocarse junto a Louis y le puso la mano en el hombro. Si los ojos como platos que este puso eran indicio de algo, se diría que estaba tan sorprendido como yo.  
  
—Es una lástima que hayas tenido que aprender el error de vuestra conducta de un modo tan atroz. Sin embargo, has de saber que quienes han sufrido la persecución de la Cruz Negra tienen todo mi apoyo. Tu pasado como vivo y los errores que entonces cometiste ya no existen. El refugio de la Academia Medianoche te pertenece. Te protegeremos. Te enseñaremos. No tendrás que estar solo nunca más.  
  
Aunque solo durase medio segundo, la señora Bethany me gustó.  
  
A Louis no le resultó tan fácil.  
  
—Gracias, de verdad. Pero no va a ser tan sencillo. Esos chicos ya están dispuestos a clavarme una estaca.  
  
—Acatarán las normas. —La sonrisa de la señora Bethany tenía un deje de tranquilidad—. Déjalo en mis manos.  
  
—Los alumnos humanos… —Se le quebraba la voz —. Yo nunca he matado.  
  
—Es un impulso muy fuerte. —Lo dijo como si fuera lo que cabía esperar—. En tu caso, me doy cuenta, tal vez es más fuerte que para la mayoría. Pero aquí vas a tener muchos guardianes que vigilarán tu conducta; incluso me atrevería a afirmar que aquí corres menos peligro de atacar a un humano que en el mundo exterior. Con el tiempo, aprenderás a formar parte del mundo de los vampiros. Te convertirás en uno de los nuestros.  
  
Louis cerró los ojos un instante, y me pregunté si aquel era un gesto de alivio o de desesperación.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis se encaminó hacia el cenador de hierro forjado mientras observaba cómo la señora Bethany entraba para pronunciar el discurso anual de bienvenida al alumnado. Cuando tuve la certeza de que nadie más miraba, me atreví a materializarme junto a él.  
  
—¡Hola! —dijo él. Se volvió para mirarme y consiguió dibujar una sonrisa para mí—. De nuevo en el lugar donde nos besamos por primera vez.  
  
—Nada cambia en este mundo.  
  
Mientras la brisa alborotaba su cabello castaño oscuro, y también las hojas de hiedra que había a nuestro alrededor, me imaginé que volvíamos al principio. La luz del sol parecía atravesarme el cuerpo, calentándome por dentro. A pesar de la brisa, mis rizos colgaban inmóviles, irreales.  
  
—¿Por qué no estás dentro?  
  
—La señora Bethany me ha dado permiso. Me ha dicho que encontraría el modo de explicar a los estudiantes y profesores vampiros que me dejen en paz sin delatarme a los humanos. Sería una locura acercarme a un grupo de vampiros antes de que pronuncie el discurso de no agresión… No se me ocurriría hacerlo desarmado.  
  
—Lo ha llevado mejor de lo que esperaba —dije—. Supongo que la señora Bethany se toma muy en serio la idea del refugio.  
  
Louis se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Dice que me apoyará, pero me da igual. Me alegro de que Liam haya metido a escondidas nuestras armas en su equipaje.  
  
—¿Y por qué no en el tuyo?  
  
—La señora Bethany estaría loca si no registrase mi equipaje. Esa mujer no tiene un pelo de tonta.  
  
Escruté su rostro, captando las emociones que intentaba ocultar.  
  
—Tú no temes a los vampiros. Nunca lo has hecho. Lo que te da miedo es estar entre humanos.  
  
Hizo una mueca.  
  
—No puedo mirar a Niall sin pensar… Harry, estuve a punto de matarlo. ¡A Niall! A uno de mis mejores amigos. Lo hubiera sacrificado solo para comer.  
  
—¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres estar a solas con él? —Me dirigió una mirada interrogante y añadí—: Sí, me he dado cuenta.  
  
—No, no es cierto —dijo Louis con total serenidad—. No soy solo yo. También se trata de Niall. Él, a su vez, trata de evitar quedarse a solas conmigo.  
  
Percibí el dolor en su voz.  
  
Lo abracé; tal vez no fuera un abrazo de verdad, pero yo lo sentía cerca de mí y supe que lo consolaría un poco.  
  
—Volverá a confiar en ti. Solo necesita un poco de tiempo.  
  
—¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que yo confíe en mí mismo?  
  
No había respuesta para esa pregunta. Le dije lo único que pude:  
  
—Te quiero.  
  
—Y yo a ti. Por eso conseguiré que todo salga bien. Tengo que hacerlo.  
  
Igual que Louis iba a aprender a ser vampiro por mí, yo aprendería a ser espectro por él. Eso significaba dominar la capacidad de rondar por distintos lugares.  
  
Ya controlaba lo básico: hacerme invisible, aparecer de forma nebulosa y, si llevaba la pulsera o el colgante, recuperar la apariencia sólida de cuando estaba vivo. Desplazarme de un lugar a otro me exigía cierta concentración, pero era factible.  
  
Con todo, vagar por la Academia Medianoche iba a resultar algo mucho más difícil. Necesitaba averiguar en qué sitios podía circular por los pasillos y en cuáles no. El rastro de escarcha que dejaba por donde pasaba indicaba la presencia de un espectro para los demás estudiantes y profesores, y yo no sabía si podían considerar hacer otra cosa aparte de gritar, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo.  
  
Resultaba aterrador pasar revista a las múltiples maneras en que todo podía salir mal. Sin embargo, posponerlo significaba dejar solo a Louis, y eso era algo que no podía hacer.  
  
Cuando entró en la escuela, lo seguí. Atravesar las pesadas puertas de madera fue fácil, tal vez porque, como yo, en algún momento habían estado vivas. De nuevo entré en el vestíbulo principal de la Academia Medianoche. Docenas de estudiantes se agolpaban allí, todos vestidos con el uniforme con el blasón de la escuela: un escudo con dos cuervos situados a cada lado de una espada. Para mi asombro, me sobrevino una oleada de nostalgia. Puede que fueran pocas las ocasiones en que me había sentido feliz en Medianoche, pero al menos alguna vez sí me había sentido así. Allí me había enamorado y había hecho muchos buenos amigos. Allí era donde había vivido.  
  
Sin embargo, mi felicidad solo duró hasta que volví a centrarme en Louis. Nadie lo atacó ni le dijo nada, lo cual debía entenderse como algo positivo, ya que, al parecer, el discurso de la señora Bethany había surtido efecto. Pero, pese a que nadie tenía la intención de matar a Louis, tampoco había nadie dispuesto a perdonarlo y olvidarlo. Todos los estudiantes vampiros lo miraban con un desprecio patente. Aunque eso no iba a detener a Louis —las miraditas no lo amedrentaban—, tampoco significaba que le gustase.  
  
«Lo hemos animado a venir porque queríamos que se sintiera cómodo siendo vampiro —me dije—. Pero ¿cómo va a lograrlo si todo el mundo lo rechaza?»  
  
Cada vez que pasaba junto a un alumno humano, se le tensaba todo el cuerpo; yo lo advertía por la postura de los hombros y la expresión de su cara. De todos modos, Louis no los miraba directamente y no aminoró el paso en ningún momento. Su decisión era tan fuerte como su voracidad, al menos por ahora.  
  
Louis prosiguió la marcha y se encaminó hacia la torre norte, donde se alojaba. Yo seguí junto a él. Unas láminas de hielo cristalizaron en un alféizar cercano, de modo que me apresuré a elevarme un poco más. Hasta que aprendiera a no crear escarcha, tal vez sería preferible que permaneciera en lo alto, donde había menos posibilidades de que alguien reparara en mi presencia.  
  
De pronto surgieron murmullos entre la multitud, como si hubiera algún alboroto. Bajé la vista y vi que los estudiantes se apartaban, que alguien se abría paso entre ellos para acercarse a Louis. Al parecer, la señora Bethany no había logrado aplacar a todo el mundo.  
  
Me encogí en un rincón. Louis ladeó la cabeza, percibiendo el peligro antes de verlo, y volvió la cara hacia su posible atacante. Me dije que seguramente sería un vampiro joven, que solo había ido a Medianoche a pasárselo bien, y que estaba dispuesto a volver a convertirse en un asesino a la primera oportunidad, como Erich, aquel imbécil que había acechado a Zayn durante nuestro primer año en el internado. Louis podía hacerle frente a alguien así con facilidad. Yo lo sabía.  
  
Pero cuando apareció el atacante, era alguien a quien Louis no podía enfrentarse. Alguien a quien yo no podía enfrentarme.  
  
Era mi madre.  
  
Mi madre se plantó delante de él con los puños apretados y la mirada salvaje.  
  
—¿Es cierto? ¡Dímelo! —Le temblaba la voz—. Quiero que me mires a la cara y me digas si es cierto.  
  
Era como si a Louis le hubieran asestado un puñetazo en el estómago. Sin embargo, cuando fue a hablar, Grimmy se abrió paso hasta ellos y tomó a mamá del brazo.  
  
—Aquí no. —Su voz infundía tranquilidad.  
  
Mi madre ni siquiera volvió la cabeza, como si no pudiera ver u oír a Grimmy; sin embargo, al cabo de un momento, asintió y se dirigió con aire ofendido hacia la escalera. Era como si desafiara a Louis a no seguirla, pero él lo hizo. Grimmy se dispuso a acompañarlos, pero mi madre le dirigió una mirada que lo dejó inmóvil en la escalera.  
  
Condujo a Louis hasta un pequeño despacho que había en la segunda planta. Yo fui con ellos, aunque no tenía ningunas ganas de oír lo que sabía que vendría a continuación.  
  
En cuanto él hubo cerrado la puerta tras de sí, mi madre repitió:  
  
—Dime que es cierto, Louis.  
  
—Es cierto —dijo Louis. Parecía más muerto que la noche en que fue asesinado—. Harry murió.  
  
Mi madre trastabilló hacia atrás, como si alguien le hubiera hecho dar vueltas hasta marearse. El rostro se le descompuso entre lágrimas.  
  
—Se suponía que iba a vivir para siempre —susurró—. Harry iba a ser nuestro niño para siempre.  
  
—Señora, lo siento muchísimo.  
  
—¿Que lo sientes? ¿Tú lo sientes? Tú convenciste a nuestro hijo para que abandonara su hogar y a sus padres y renunciara a la inmortalidad que le correspondía por nacimiento, y entonces muere, se marcha para siempre. ¿Y lo único que sabes decir es que lo sientes?  
  
—¡No puedo decir otra cosa! —exclamó Louis—. No hay palabras para ello. Habría muerto por él. Lo intenté. Fracasé. Y me odio por ello. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo lo haría, pero, pero… —Su voz se ahogó en un sollozo. Se recompuso y logró decir—: Si quiere matarme, no me defenderé. Ni siquiera la culpo por ello.  
  
Mi madre negó con la cabeza. Las lágrimas le surcaban el rostro, y tenía adheridos a las mejillas sonrosadas unos cuantos mechones de su cabello color caramelo.  
  
—Si te odias tanto como dices, si le querías solo una décima parte de lo que nosotros le queremos, entonces te mereces la inmortalidad. Mereces vivir para siempre, sufrir para siempre.  
  
Louis también lloraba, pero no bajó la cabeza en ningún momento, forzándose a sostener la mirada de mi madre. Aquello era insoportable para mí.  
  
No era culpa de Louis. Era culpa mía.  
  
Por un segundo, sopesé la posibilidad de aparecerme en el despacho. Si mamá veía que algo de mí seguía vivo, tal vez no sufriría tanto. Pero en ese momento me sentí demasiado avergonzado por haberle hecho tanto daño como para mostrar mi rostro.  
  
—Esto no quedará así —dijo mamá.  
  
Se abrió paso junto a Louis sin mirarlo y salió al pasillo. Él se desplomó en el asiento más cercano. Me habría gustado materializarme y consolarlo, pero tenía la impresión de que en ese momento verme como espectro no sería un consuelo para Louis.  
  
Y yo aún tenía algo que hacer.  
  
Seguí a mi madre por los pasillos. Se enjugó las mejillas, pero por lo demás no intentó ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando. Algunos estudiantes, tanto humanos como vampiros, la miraban con curiosidad, pero a ella no parecía importarle.  
  
Tomamos la escalera de caracol de la torre sur, en dirección al piso de mi familia. Mi padre estaba tumbado en el sofá, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. No miró a mi madre cuando entró. Él había puesto uno de sus discos viejos, uno que yo conocía, con temas de Henry Mancini que me gustaban mucho de pequeño. Audrey Hepburn cantaba Moon River.  
  
—Es cierto —dijo mamá con voz apagada.  
  
—Lo sé. Creo, creo que ya hace tiempo que lo sé. Solo que no quería…  
  
Papá cerró los ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera alejarse de mamá, del recuerdo y del resto del mundo.  
  
Mi madre se tumbó en el sofá junto a él y lo abrazó. Cuando apoyó la mejilla en el cabello de él, los hombros de papá empezaron a agitarse por efecto de sus intensos sollozos.  
  
Yo no podía soportarlo más tiempo. Por muy avergonzado que me sintiera, por muy duro que fuera, no podía ser peor que ver cómo sufrían. Había llegado el momento de aparecerme ante ellos, de explicarles lo que había ocurrido.  
  
Pero cuando me disponía a materializarme, cuando ya me esforzaba por encontrar las palabras que decir, mi madre exclamó con voz ahogada:  
  
—¡Malditos espectros!  
  
Me quedé helado.  
  
—Es culpa de ellos —prosiguió—. Lo que le ocurrió es culpa de ellos.  
  
Papá intensificó su abrazo.  
  
—Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé.  
  
—Los odio. Los odio a todos. Mientras yo siga en este mundo, nunca dejaré de odiarlos…  
  
De nuevo su voz quedó sumida en sollozos.  
  
Odiaban a los espectros, por haberme poseído, por encantar Medianoche, por el simple hecho de existir. Si me aparecía, dejarían de verme como su pequeño. Sería un monstruo. Igual que Louis ya no era más que un monstruo para Jay.  
  
Nunca había sabido lo mucho que necesitaba que me amaran hasta que perdí ese amor. Así que no me aparecí ante ellos. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Por imposible que pareciera, no habría hecho más que empeorar las cosas para ellos y para mí. Comparado con eso, morir había sido fácil. Sin embargo, me quedé ahí un buen rato, viendo cómo lloraban. Merecía verlo.  
  
Lloraron hasta caer dormidos, pero yo no podía marcharme. Durante un rato, vagué por mi antigua habitación. Al parecer, la mayoría de las pertenencias de mi familia habían sobrevivido al incendio, porque muchas de mis cosas continuaban allí. El beso de Klimt seguía colgado de la pared, reluciente; los amantes ideales que, en mi mente, nos representaban a Louis y a mí.  
  
«Volveremos a estar así —me dije—. Encontraremos el modo.»  
  
Atravesé la ventana, sin preocuparme por la escarcha y me senté de nuevo junto a mi vieja amiga la gárgola. Sus alas de piedra eran del mismo color que aquel anochecer gris de otoño.  
  
—¿Te acuerdas de la vez que hablamos aquí?  
  
Sorprendido, me volví y me encontré a Maxie sentada a mi lado; de hecho, a unos centímetros del borde, aunque cuando se es espectro la gravedad no es algo que importe. Ella sonreía como si aquel fuera el mejor día de su vida.  
  
—Maxie, ¿qué haces aquí?  
  
—Hummm… ¿Saludarte? Como la última vez que nos encontramos aquí. Tú pensando en cómo empañar el cristal para que yo pudiera escribir en él. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez no eras un idiota sin remedio.  
  
Había empañado el cristal con mi aliento, un truco que nunca podría volver a hacer.  
  
—Mira, no te lo tomes a mal, pero la verdad es que ahora mismo no estoy para bromas.  
  
—Déjate de rebotes, muertecillo viviente.  
  
—Maxie, no.  
  
No podía sentirme satisfecho de ser un espectro, ni de estar muerto después de haber visto lo que mi muerte había hecho a mis padres.  
  
—No estás solo, ya lo sabes.  
  
Maxie intentó sonar natural, pero yo sabía que se estaba esforzando en ayudar. Tras décadas apartada del mundo de los vivos excepto por las visitas a Niall, no era muy buena en cuestiones de interacción social.  
  
—No tienes que temernos.  
  
Pero los temía. Ir a «charlar con Christopher» me sonaba a aceptar mi muerte y en ese momento no podía hacerlo.  
  
—Esta noche no, ¿vale?  
  
Ella vaciló, claramente decepcionada, pero luego se desvaneció.  
  
Al cabo de un segundo, me di cuenta de que Maxie tenía razón en una cosa: era hora de dejar de lamentarme e ir con Louis. Tal vez ahora ya estuviera preparado para volver a verme, tanto si era un espectro como si no.  
  
Resultó que el modo más fácil de descender era algo así como fundirme en la pared de la torre, con los sillares de piedra recorriéndome el cuerpo. En cuanto llegué al tejado nuevo, noté que era mucho más resistente a los espectros que antes, pero podía entrar a través de la puerta delantera o por la mayoría de las ventanas. Entré y salí a toda velocidad, a la vez que memorizaba los caminos por si más adelante los necesitaba.  
  
De vez en cuando notaba una pequeña sacudida de energía a mis espaldas, o en un rincón opuesto, y pensé que era Maxie, que me seguía. Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no se trataba de ella.  
  
Había otros espectros.  
  
«¿Christopher?», me pregunté con un estremecimiento. Él era el único espectro al que había visto en Medianoche. Sin embargo, la suya era una presencia poderosa e inconfundible que no percibía entonces. Había varios espectros: dos, tres, cinco, diez, tal vez más. Apenas eran pedazos diminutos de niebla, céfiros intuidos, muy posiblemente invisibles también a todo aquel que no fuera espectro. Me acordé de cuando yo era vampiro, de que percibía sin más la proximidad de uno de los míos, tanto si lo veía como si no. Yo no veía en realidad a aquellos espectros, sino más bien el rastro que dejaban a su paso, pero sabía que estaban allí.  
  
Era evidente que el plan de la señora Bethany de atraerlos por medio de los alumnos humanos había surtido efecto.  
  
«Siempre quisimos saber por qué cazaba espectros —me dije—. Creo que pronto lo averiguaremos.»  
  
Me deslicé por la torre norte, investigando conforme me iba desplazando. Vi sobre todo a vampiros que holgazaneaban en sus habitaciones, saboreaban sangre y fanfarroneaban sobre el sexo que habían tenido durante las vacaciones de verano, y algunas habitaciones en las que eran humanos los que holgazaneaban, saboreaban patatas fritas y fanfarroneaban, con menos éxito, del sexo que habían tenido durante las vacaciones de verano. De haber tenido cuerpo, se me habrían quedado los ojos como platos.  
  
Entonces llegué a una habitación donde los dos moradores estaban sentados a ambos lados de un tablero de ajedrez. Sonreí.  
  
—El peón ahora es la reina, Payno —dijo Niall—. ¡Toma ya!  
  
—Tu espíritu es tan malo como tus estrategias. —Liam frunció el entrecejo mientras pensaba qué pieza mover a continuación.  
  
Me hice presente con solo desear adoptar una forma visible. Tanto Niall como Liam dieron un brinco, pero luego sonrieron ambos.  
  
—¡Hola, don espectro!  
  
Niall se levantó de su asiento, como un caballero de los de antes.  
  
—¿Cómo va todo?  
  
—No es para tirar cohetes —admití—. ¿Y qué tal vosotros?  
  
—Estamos compitiendo por la apetecible litera más alejada de las ventanas, la que tendrá menos corriente de aire en invierno —dijo Liam—. Además, el iPad de Niall se empleará para ver la película que elija el ganador. Hay mucho en juego.  
  
—En otras palabras, todo va bien. —Niall se interrumpió—. Por lo menos en esta habitación. En la sexta planta encontrarás a dos tipos que se lo están pasando de lo lindo.  
  
—¿La señora Bethany ha permitido que compartan habitación?  
  
Grimmy había dicho que se lo propondría, y, dada la actitud de los otros vampiros hacia Louis, resultaba lógico que la señorita Bethany hubiera accedido. De todos modos, me tranquilizó verlo confirmado.  
  
—Bueno, en todo caso, algo es algo.  
  
Por unos segundos, NIall permaneció anormalmente callado. Evitó mi mirada y se dedicó a escrutar el póster anticuado que había colgado en la pared. Luego dijo:  
  
—Debería haberme presentado voluntario para compartir habitación con Louis. Necesita tener a sus amigos a su lado, lo sé, pero es que…  
  
—No, Niall, tranquilo. Louis debe estar con Grimmy porque le surgirán muchas dudas que solo un vampiro con más experiencia puede resolver.  
  
Había otros motivos por los que Niall no necesitaba compartir habitación con Louis en ese momento, pero recordárselos no hacía bien a nadie.  
  
—No es eso lo que quiero decir. Quiero que Louis sepa que creo en él, ¿sabes?  
  
—Lo sé, pero dale tiempo. No te precipites.  
  
Niall asintió y no dijo nada más. La situación parecía a punto de volverse incómoda cuando Liam deslizó triunfalmente su reina por el tablero.  
  
—Creo que la litera de arriba será mía.  
  
—¡Oh, no, tío!  
  
Niall hizo una mueca y tuve que sonreír a pesar de mi estado. Tras despedirme con un gesto, me volví a desvanecer y subí más arriba, a la sexta planta. Después de mirar por unas cuantas habitaciones, encontré la de Louis y Grimmy. Los dos dormían ya.  
  
No era raro que estuvieran ya en la cama: aquel día había tenido que ser agotador y traumático para ambos. No creí que hubieran abierto siquiera su equipaje. El lado de Louis era tan espartano como siempre, y Grimmy parecía haber dejado de instalarse en el momento en que había colocado una cajetilla de cigarrillos y un mechero en el alféizar de la ventana. Grimmy, casi demasiado alto para caber en la litera, estaba hecho un ovillo de cara a la pared. Louis, siempre en actitud de lucha, dormía boca arriba, con las manos cubiertas de cicatrices encima del edredón, para poder asir el arma al instante en caso necesario. Las únicas veces en que dejaba de lado esa costumbre eran las noches en que dormía abrazado a mí.  
  
Pese a que sabía que necesitaban descansar, me sentí mal por no haber podido ver de nuevo a Louis, aunque solo fuera para decirle buenas noches.  
  
Luego me acordé de algo que Maxie me había enseñado antes de la muerte de Louis y sonreí. Tal vez le podría dar las buenas noches a fin y al cabo.  
  
Me concentré en el cuerpo dormido de Louis con la esperanza de que estuviera soñando. Si no lo recordaba mal, era como zambullirse en una piscina: meterse hacia abajo, hacia dentro, todo yo convertido en una sola línea compacta.  
  
Al instante me encontré sumido en el sueño de Louis.  
  
El entorno me resultaba familiar: era la habitación de los archivos situada en lo alto de la torre norte. Algunas telarañas rotas nublaban los rincones de la estancia, y había unas páginas de color sepia diseminadas de un lado a otro. La señora Bethany solo la usaba para archivar aquello que ya no necesitaba, cuadernos de notas de 1853 y cosas por el estilo.  
  
Sin embargo, en los últimos años, habían ocurrido muchas cosas en ese lugar. Allí Louis había luchado y matado a Erich, el vampiro que acechaba a Zayn. Allí Grimmy y yo habíamos buscado pistas sobre el plan final de la señora Bethany. Y era allí donde Louis y yo nos habíamos reconciliado después de que él se hubiera enterado de que yo era hijo de vampiros. Él me había aceptado tal como era, del mismo modo que yo lo había aceptado a él.  
  
«Algo bueno —me dije—. Sobre todo considerando la de cosas que han cambiado desde entonces.»  
  
Louis permanecía de pie junto a la ventana mirando el cielo nocturno. Llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, como cuando nos conocimos. Sonreí al darme cuenta de que yo ahora tenía cuerpo, o lo que fuera que uno tenía en el mundo de los sueños. Eso significaba que podía tomar a Louis en mis brazos, y que podíamos compartir todo aquello de lo que nos veíamos privados en nuestras horas de vigilia. En sueños, podríamos estar solos y a salvo.  
  
En cuanto me aproximé a él, observé que llevaba una estaca en la mano. «Qué raro», me dije. Entonces se abrió la puerta que teníamos detrás.  
  
«Toc, toc.»  
  
Para mi asombro, Erich entró por la puerta.  
  
—¿Zayn? Gracias por la invitación. Sabía que no podías esperar para verme.  
  
Su expresión anhelante cedió al enojo cuando vio a Louis en la ventana. No sabría decir si a mí me veía o no.  
  
—¿Qué diantre pintas tú aquí?  
  
—Esperando a ver si he imitado lo bastante bien la letra de Zayn para hacerte subir hasta aquí —dijo Louis.  
  
Pasó a través de mí sin dirigirme una sola mirada. Por lo visto, yo no intervenía en el sueño.  
  
—Y parece que así ha sido.  
  
—¿Así que me has gastado una especie de broma estúpida? ¿Acaso quieres follar conmigo?  
  
—Si quisiera, sería tu día de suerte. —Louis rodeó a Eric con todo el cuerpo tenso y dispuesto. En cuanto estuvo entre él y la puerta, dejó que Erich viera la estaca—. Pero no es tu día de suerte.  
  
—La Cruz Negra —masculló Erich.  
  
—Vampiro —dijo Louis con una rabia tan intensa que parecía reverberar en sus huesos.  
  
Arremetieron el uno contra el otro, presa y cazador. Grité cuando cayeron al suelo mientras las manos de Erich se cerraban en torno a la garganta de Louis. Jamás había dudado de que Louis había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, pero nunca me había dado cuenta del peligro al que se había expuesto. ¡Qué temor debía de haber sentido para seguir teniendo pesadillas!  
  
Mientras Louis y Erich forcejeaban, la pulsera de cuero rojo de Zayn cayó al suelo. Seguramente estaba en el bolsillo de Erich. Louis echó bruscamente a un lado a Erich y dijo con voz entrecortada:  
  
—¿Así que ahora te llevas recuerdos? ¿Marcas a la presa?  
  
—Zayn será mío —replicó Erich. Los colmillos desplegados le deformaban la sonrisa—. Hace semanas que le tendría si ese estúpido novio tuyo no se hubiera entrometido.  
  
—Entonces, llego justo a tiempo.  
  
Louis le propinó una patada a una de las altas pilas de cajas viejas que se desplomaron sobre Erich. Sin embargo, este, como cualquier monstruo de pesadilla, de pronto aparecía en otro lugar y atacaba a Louis desde otra dirección.  
  
—¿No sabes que tu novio también es uno de nosotros? —le provocó Erich mientras asía a Louis por la garganta—. ¿O eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta de que te estás tirando a un vampiro?  
  
—¡Deja a Harry fuera de todo esto! —exclamó Louis con voz ahogada mientras se apartaba de él.  
  
Erich se limitó a sonreír.  
  
—No pienso dejarlo fuera. De todo lo que yo te haga aquí arriba, él recibirá el doble. Antes de que termine, tú estarás muerto, y él, peor que muerto. Mucho peor.  
  
Aquello hizo perder los estribos a Louis; su concentración en la lucha flaqueó al dejarse llevar por la ira.  
  
—Nunca permitiré que le hagas daño.  
  
Arremetió contra Erich con un golpe salvaje. Este se zafó con la velocidad extraordinaria de las pesadillas.  
  
«Es un sueño —me obligué a recordar—. Puedes aparecerte en los sueños de Louis. Entra y cámbialo. Elimina este sueño, hazlo por los dos.»  
  
—¿Louis? —exclamé mientras me atrevía a entrometerme en la pelea. No parecía que Erich pudiera herirme—. Lou, soy Harry. Mírame. ¡Mírame!  
  
—Yo diría que está ocupado —dijo Charity.  
  
Me volví y me la encontré sentada sobre otro montón de cajas, con un vestido de color grisáceo y el cabello revuelto y enmarañado. Tal como estaba, podría haber pasado por una de las gárgolas, la más monstruosa posible. Charity me sonrió; los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad como si fuera un gato.  
  
Louis, claro está, también soñaba con ella. Ella lo había matado. Me pregunté cuántos monstruos más tendría que eliminar de los sueños de Louis para obtener unas pocas horas para nosotros.  
  
—¡Louis! —grité.  
  
Me metí en la pelea, interponiéndome entre Louis y Erich.  
  
—¡Mírame!  
  
—¿Harry? —Louis estaba horrorizado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
Eric me tomó por detrás con sus manos, fuertes como el hierro.  
  
—¡Eh, Loui! ¿Quieres ver cómo sufre tu novio?  
  
—¡No!  
  
Louis me agarró y me echó atrás. La pelea parecía totalmente real.  
  
—Lou, no puede matarme —le dije, al tiempo que intentaba librarme de Erich. Sus dedos parecían garras clavándose en mi carne; resultaba difícil pensar que todo aquello no era real—. Y tampoco puede hacerte daño a ti. Es un sueño. ¿No te acuerdas?  
  
No me oía. Era presa del pánico, y temía más por mi vida que por la suya.  
  
—¡Hazza, aguanta!  
  
Louis seguía intentando clavarle la estaca a Erich, pero este me zarandeaba de un lado a otro, sirviéndose de mi cuerpo para impedirlo.  
  
—Serás tú quien lo mate, cazador. —Se mofó Erich—. Lo quemarás para aplacar el dolor. ¿Recuerdas los viejos cuentos que te contaban en la Cruz Negra? ¿Lo de la peor tortura que puedes infligir a un vampiro? Empapar las estacas en agua bendita y clavarlas profundamente para que el agua pase a la sangre. De este modo quedan paralizados para siempre. No pueden despertar, ni moverse. Se quedan tumbados con la sensación de estar ardiendo por dentro para toda la eternidad.  
  
—Nunca he hecho tal cosa —respondió Louis con la respiración entrecortada—. Ni siquiera a la chusma como tú. En tu caso, me limitaré a matarte.  
  
—Yo lo probaré.  
  
Erich hablaba muy cerca de mi cara; sentía en la nuca su frío aliento de no muerto.  
  
—Se lo haré a Harry. Parecerá que duerme, aunque tú sabrás que no lo hace. Sabrás que se consume para siempre. Nadie podrá oír sus gritos, pero apuesto a que tú sí.  
  
—No tendrás ocasión —le replicó Louis, aunque yo me di cuenta de que su temor había aumentado. Si estaba en juego su vida, era capaz de mantenerse sereno; si se trataba de mí, perdía los nervios.  
  
Finalmente embestí y conseguí librarme de la presa de Erich. Sentí en el hombro unos arañazos que me produjeron un intenso dolor. Supuse que se trataba de las uñas de Erich. Pero no hice caso y caí. Louis se lanzó contra Erich y ambos cayeron. Entonces la lucha se volvió feroz, y la sangre de las heridas salpicó la pared de piedra.  
  
La sangre plateada y brillante se me escurría entre las yemas de los dedos. Reluciente, se mezclaba en el suelo con la sangre roja de Louis de un modo que resultaba hermoso, casi hipnótico.  
  
«¡Lárgate de aquí!», me dije. Estaba muy asustado.  
  
—Oh, ¡esto ha sido divertido! —Charity se reía desde su sitio en lo alto de las cajas. Batía las palmas como una niña pequeña viendo llegar su pastel de cumpleaños—. ¡Sálvalo, Louis! ¡Sálvalo mientras puedas! O… ¿es que no puedes, quizá?  
  
La cara de Louis adoptó una expresión que reconocí a pesar de haberla visto solo en una ocasión. Nunca la olvidaría: era la misma mirada de auténtico suplicio que tenía junto a mi lecho de muerte el día en que morí.  
  
Entonces me di cuenta de que no lo podría sacar de aquel recuerdo. No podía hacer nada en ese sueño, salvo convertirlo en algo más aterrador para Louis. Tenía que marcharme.  
  
Me alejé de aquella visión. Me aparté de él. Cuando volví a ver, me encontré de pie en su habitación a oscuras, junto a su cama. Louis se agitó entre las sábanas, y luego se desplomó pasando de la pesadilla a un descanso más profundo y sin sueños.  
  
«Al menos ha terminado», me dije. Sin embargo, incluso con mi apariencia etérea sentía dolor físico, algo que no me había ocurrido nunca. Confuso, me miré el hombro escocido y dolorido.  
En mi piel todavía podían apreciarse las señales de los arañazos de Erich, y en cada una de ellas brillaban unas gotas de sangre plateada.


	7. Chapter 7

Abandoné el dormitorio atravesando la puerta y recorrí el pasillo como si fuera mortal. Sin duda había transcurrido más tiempo del que creía, porque casi todo el mundo estaba en silencio, dormido o, por lo menos, dispuesto para pasar la noche. Aunque tenía muchas ganas de volver a ver a Niall y a Liam con la débil esperanza de que me animaran, no quería despertarlos por motivos meramente egoístas.  
  
De hecho, pensé, excepto ellos, no había nadie en el mundo con quien poder hablar, a quien ver siquiera, sin provocarle dolor.  
  
«¿Cómo lo hemos podido echar todo a perder de este modo?», me pregunté mientras bajaba por la larga escalera circular de piedra. Oía el crujido del hielo a mi alrededor. Estaba dejando rastro, pero en ese momento no me importó mucho. «Lo único que queríamos era estar juntos y vivir de forma sincera, sin mentiras. ¿Cómo era posible que saliera herida tanta gente?»  
  
Por primera vez me di cuenta de lo simple que sería seguir el consejo de Maxie y abandonar por completo el mundo mortal. En ese momento, dejarme llevar sin más hacia el interior de la niebla azulada me pareció algo realmente bueno. Sería un alivio sentirme libre de dolor y de culpa, así como de la responsabilidad por la gente que dejaba atrás.  
  
¿También sería el caso de los espectros que estaban igualmente atrapados en la Academia Medianoche? Tal vez «atrapados» no fuera la palabra adecuada. Para ellos, aquella escuela también podía ser un refugio, un sitio que les permitía no tener que permanecer en sus lugares predilectos de antaño, acechados por las vidas que habían perdido.  
  
Sin embargo, la señora Bethany había atacado a Maxie en una ocasión y no era amiga de espectros. Era imposible que hubiera levantado aquel lugar como un refugio destinado a ellos.  
Con cautela, abrí mi conciencia para localizar a los otros espíritus que habitaban allí. «¿Me oís?»  
  
No obtuve respuesta, pero percibí algo en el ambiente, como cuando uno se siente espiado.  
Entonces las visiones empezaron a inundar mi mente.  
  
Eran como ensoñaciones vividas, casi alucinaciones, excepto por que yo era consciente de que no procedían de mi mente. Los espectros me forzaron a ver a unos vampiros, a cual más monstruoso, como si los alumnos vagaran por Medianoche desaseados, ensangrentados y enseñando los colmillos. Me los mostraron atacando a humanos en los pasillos, en las aulas, perpetrando una serie de asaltos brutales y consecutivos.  
  
—Nada de eso es cierto —dije con la esperanza de que me oyeran—. La mayoría de ellos deja en paz a los alumnos humanos, y si alguien se comporta de forma inapropiada, la señora Bethany interviene. Los humanos a los que habéis seguido hasta aquí pueden considerarse a salvo.  
  
Pero, sin duda, los espectros no me creyeron. Las imágenes se intensificaron, se volvieron más próximas y adquirieron sonido (gritos) y olor (sangre). Asqueado, intenté alejarme de todo aquello, pero ¿cómo alejarse de algo que uno tiene en la cabeza?  
  
De pronto, uno de los vampiros de las visiones se volvió azul y se convirtió en hielo. Observé, con fascinación y espanto, que en su piel endurecida asomaban unas resquebrajaduras profundas que le hacían añicos las mejillas, los labios y toda la cabeza. A continuación, se desplomó con un estallido de fango ensangrentado, y supe que eso era lo que los espectros querían hacer a los vampiros.  
  
Y querían que yo lo hiciera.  
  
—¡No pienso ayudaros a atacar a nadie!  
  
Y, dicho lo cual, me quedé solo. Nada se desvaneció ni desapareció: simplemente supe que ya no me prestaban atención.  
  
¿Qué pretendían hacer los espectros? Hasta ese momento, lo que había sentido hacia ellos era terror, pero ahora aún resultaba peor. Tenía poderes nuevos, pero estos no podrían protegerme a mí o a mis seres queridos de un ataque como aquel. ¿Los espectros podían hacer daño a Louis? ¿A Grimmy? ¿A mis padres? Si intentaban algo, ¿podría yo ser de alguna ayuda?  
  
«No —me dije mientras la depresión hacía mella en mí—. No puedo hacer nada por ellos. No sirvo para nada.»  
  
«Estoy muerto.»  
  
Me deslicé por el vestíbulo principal de la planta baja, que parecía mucho mayor cuando no había alumnos. Aunque siempre había sido un lugar majestuoso, resultaba más bello y austero cuando se abría en toda su extensión y reinaba el silencio. La luz de la luna se colaba por las numerosas vidrieras de las ventanas, que iban del suelo al techo, pero era mucho más brillante en la única ventana de cristal trasparente. La vidriera original había sido destruida por un miembro de la Cruz Negra, un antepasado de Louis, a fin de escapar. Louis la había roto también una vez, quizá para seguir la tradición familiar. Siempre me pregunté por qué la señora Bethany no la había hecho reparar de forma que pareciera como las demás.  
  
Entonces lo comprendí, al fin. La había dejado así para tenerlo siempre presente. Para no bajar nunca más la guardia.  
  
El edificio estaba marcado. Louis estaba marcado. Y yo también me sentía como si nunca fuera a recuperarme. Tenía la sensación de estar atrapado para siempre en mis remordimientos, y aislado del mundo de los vivos. A Louis le pasaba lo mismo. Con la diferencia de que él podía poner fin a todo aquello por su cuenta y probablemente lo haría de no ser por mí.  
  
En ese momento, me pareció como si lo único que yo había hecho había sido lastimar a quien intentara amarme. Me sentía despreciable. Quise abandonar.  
  
Me encontraba cerca de la biblioteca de la escuela. Era poco probable que hubiera nada preciso sobre espectros allí, pero tal vez diera con algo. Decidí echar un vistazo. Había una cuestión que me abrumaba más que cualquier otra: si los espectros tenían algún modo de… bueno, de morir. Otra vez. Para siempre.  
  
No es que en ese momento tuviera intención de hacer algo drástico, pero quería saber si existía una salida definitiva. Quizá estaba empezando a considerar tomarla.  
  
Normalmente, la biblioteca me habría animado. Me encantaban las pesadas mesas de roble, las paredes cubiertas de libros hasta el techo, el olor a moho de las páginas viejas y los pesados ornamentos de latón que se habían oscurecido con el tiempo. Me recordaron cuando iba allí con Zayn, o coqueteaba con Louis, o cuando estudiaba con Grimmy. Todas las cosas felices, sencillas y vivas.  
  
Había dejado de pertenecer a aquel lugar.  
  
Entré decidido en la biblioteca, preguntándome dónde podían estar los libros sobre espectros…  
  
… y entonces noté que la pared me empezaba a atraer.  
  
Era una sensación nauseabunda, sobrecogedora, como de mirar abajo desde una cornisa elevada y durante un segundo sentir ganas de saltar; sin embargo, esta vez esa fuerza de atracción se me llevaba, lo quisiera o no. La pared este de la librería tenía un extraño magnetismo que tiraba de mi interior. Una vibración intensa amortiguaba los sonidos y prácticamente me vencía mientras una especie de interferencia estática me nublaba la vista. Intenté volverme más sólido para poder retroceder, pero no logré adoptar una forma totalmente corpórea. Un extraño agujero negro, que no estaba en el mundo sino en mis sentidos, se abría ante mí y me arrastraba hacia delante.  
  
Desde el interior de aquel orificio, oí unos gritos terribles. Supe que eran los gritos de otros espectros atrapados por aquella fuerza extraña que me tenía preso. ¿Eran los mismos que me habían incitado antes? ¿O se trataba de otros? No tenía modo de averiguarlo. En cualquier caso, estaba claro que no podían salvarse a sí mismos y mucho menos a mí.  
  
—¿Hay alguien ahí? —grité—. ¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¿Me oye alguien?  
  
No obtuve respuesta.  
  
«Bueno, querías morir», dijo esa maliciosa vocecita de mi cabeza. Me pregunté si era un error oponerse a lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez necesitaba dejar que ocurriera.  
  
Pero entonces caí en la cuenta de que si lo permitía no volvería a ver nunca más a Louis, ni a ninguna otra persona que quería.  
  
—¡Louis! —grité.  
  
Mi mente se vio asaltada por la imagen de la escena de pesadilla donde lo había dejado, y me vi a mí mismo en la habitación de los archivos. Adquirió solidez a mi alrededor y tomó forma. Louis y Erich se hallaban enzarzados en un nuevo forcejeo, la pelea en sueños era mucho más larga que la de verdad. Estaban sudados y ensangrentados. La pesadilla había vuelto a empezar; al parecer, se trataba de un suplicio que a él le duraba toda la noche. Charity había desaparecido, así como cualquier otro elemento caprichoso de los sueños, pero por lo demás todo era igual de terrible. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión, yo tenía que intervenir. De nuevo grité con todas mis fuerzas:  
  
—¡Louis!  
  
Él, sorprendido, desvió la atención de Erich. Su expresión era tan confusa que pensé que no me veía, aunque al menos sí podía oírme.  
  
—Lou, esto es un sueño. Solo un sueño. Estoy en la biblioteca y hay algo que me tiene atrapado. ¡Tienes que venir a buscarme!  
  
La escena se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con que había aparecido. ¿Había logrado captar su atención o solo era obra de mi pensamiento esperanzado? El agujero oscuro había engullido casi todo lo que veía y casi todo lo que percibía. De todo cuanto podía oír, solo quedaba el aullido de los otros espectros.  
  
Quise llamar a Maxie o a Christopher, pero no supe si me oirían, ni si Maxie reaccionaría si le suplicaba ayuda. ¿Y si los atraía también allí dentro?  
  
Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo, y noté que el contorno vaporoso de mis extremidades empezaba a desdibujarse.  
  
«¡Oh, no! ¡No! ¡Esto es el fin!»  
  
—¡Harry!  
  
—¡Louis!  
  
Intenté vislumbrarlo, pero no fui capaz de percibir más que un mínimo indicio de él en la sala. Era apenas un esbozo, una fuente de energía, miedo y amor. Nada más.  
  
—¡Estoy atrapado!  
  
—¡Dame la mano!  
  
Con ello quería decir que creara una mano y le ofreciera algo que él pudiera asir. Lo comprendí. El problema era que no me veía capaz de hacerlo, ni sabía si serviría de algo. La mera fuerza, así, sin más, no podría arrancarme de aquel remolino.  
  
Sin embargo, deseé tomar a Louis de la mano por lo menos otra vez, aunque no pudiera hacer otra cosa. Así que me concentré por completo en el punto donde debería estar mi mano y esculpí la imagen de la muñeca, la palma y los dedos. Surgió una forma de color azul, suave, frágil como una voluta de humo. No era como debería ser; tal vez aquel era la apariencia de los espectros antes de desvanecerse para siempre.  
  
Entonces Louis dispuso algo en torno a mi muñeca.  
  
«¡La pulsera!» Vi el coral y la plata en el preciso instante en que sentí una sacudida de energía interior. Al momento, mi cuerpo adquirió solidez y se desplomó con fuerza contra el suelo. El dolor resultante me pareció fabuloso. Significaba que yo era real, y que había logrado escapar. Algo en el proceso de adquisición de la forma sólida rechazaba el poder de aquello que me había tenido sujeto.  
  
Louis cayó de rodillas y me tomó entre sus brazos. Horrorizado, vi el torbellino que había estado a punto de engullirme: un remolino de niebla y oscuridad que se había abierto en la pared de la biblioteca. Sin embargo, ante nuestros ojos, se encogió y se aplacó hasta adoptar de nuevo la forma de un revoque irregular.  
  
—¿Qué diantre era eso? —dijo Louis apretándome contra su pecho—. ¿Estás bien?  
  
—Eso creo.  
  
Me temblaba la voz, y me sentía un poco como si, de haber tenido estómago, acabara de vomitar. El desconcierto se iba desvaneciendo por momentos.  
  
—La señora Bethany no solo persigue a los espectros. Los atrapa.  
  
—¿Así que se trataba de eso? —Aguzó la vista—. Apártate.  
  
Me eché hacia atrás rápidamente, alejándome en lo posible de la pared; Louis, entretanto, se dirigió hacia allí, posó la mano en aquel punto y a continuación le propinó un puñetazo con toda su fuerza de vampiro. Unas finas partículas de yeso se levantaron mientras los cascos de la pared caían al suelo.  
  
—Verán que alguien ha estado aquí —dije.  
  
—Da lo mismo. Tenemos que averiguar qué es.  
  
Louis introdujo las manos en la pared y extrajo una pequeña caja metálica que tenía una forma extraña, con curvas y ángulos desacostumbrados: era parecida a una concha de mar hecha de plata y obsidiana. La tapa estaba abierta, y dejaba ver un interior de madreperla. Primero pensé que no era más que un hermoso joyero antiguo, pero luego, cuando fijé la vista en la madreperla, en la sustancia viva de su interior, percibí de nuevo su poder de atracción. Gracias a la pulsera, que me proporcionaba fuerzas y me mantenía sólido, no me encontraba en peligro, pero en cualquier caso la sensación seguía siendo aterradora.  
  
—¡Lou, ciérrala! ¡Apártala! —grité.  
  
Él me obedeció inmediatamente, mirándome asustado. En cuanto la caja se cerró, recobré la calma.  
  
Mientras Louis se me acercaba a toda prisa dije:  
  
—Es una trampa. Una trampa para espectros. La señora Bethany puso una aquí. Tal vez… Bueno, seguro que tiene muchas repartidas por el internado. Los está buscando y atrapando.  
  
«¿Por qué? —me pregunté—. ¿Qué puede querer de nosotros? ¿Es solo odio, o se trata de algo más?»  
  
Louis frunció el entrecejo y me abrazó con fuerza.  
  
—Por Dios, no vuelvas a venir aquí.  
  
—No sin la pulsera —dije mirándola—. Ha sido una buena idea.  
  
—Pensé que, si algo te atacaba, tendrías más posibilidades si podías devolver los golpes.  
  
Le acaricié la mejilla.  
  
—Me has oído en tu sueño.  
  
—Sí. —Louis pasó los dedos por mi cabello—. ¿Cómo sabías lo de la pesadilla? ¿Me has visitado antes?  
  
—Lo he intentado, pero no he podido llegar a ti. No lograba que me vieras.  
  
Sus labios me acariciaron la frente mientras decía:  
  
—Trabajaremos en ello. Podemos hacerlo mejor.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Me pareció que aquella era la primera vez que Louis era realmente él mismo desde que se había levantado de entre los muertos. Salvarme le había proporcionado una causa, un motivo para seguir allí.  
  
Y me di cuenta de que él también era mi motivo para seguir allí.  
  
Louis me miró fijamente bajo la tenue luz de la luna, de nuevo centrado y seguro.  
  
—Buscaremos esas trampas y encontraremos un modo de mantenerte a salvo de ellas. No te ocurrirá nada, Harry. No estoy dispuesto a permitir que eso ocurra nunca más.  
  
—Y yo cuidaré de ti.  
  
Me acordé de lo asustado que me había sentido por todas las personas a las que quería, aun cuando la trampa me atraía hacia su interior. Sí, estaba muerto, pero mi corazón seguía vivo. Por Louis, por la gente que me importaba, por el amor que trascendía la muerte, era necesario que encontrara mi lugar en el mundo. Si eso significaba no poder formar parte por completo del mundo de los vivos o del de los no muertos, no importaba: a fin de cuentas, siempre había estado en esa zona intermedia. En las sombras. Sabía cómo hacerlo y podía hacerlo incluso mejor.  
  
Tal vez esa no fuera la otra vida predicada desde los pulpitos o imaginada por los pintores entusiastas de las arpas, las alas y las nubes esponjosas, pero cuidar de la gente a la que quería me parecía un modo realmente bueno de pasar la eternidad. Mientras Louis me abrazaba con fuerza, supe que él sentía lo mismo.  
  
«Aún tenemos cosas que hacer —comprendí—. Cosas por las que luchar.»


	8. Chapter 8

Louis y yo pasamos despiertos la mayor parte de la noche, abrazados, al aire libre, sobre el césped. La muerte nos había vuelto inmunes al viento otoñal y al frío de la tierra mullida a nuestros pies. Así que nos acurrucamos bajo uno de los grandes robles, medio tapados por las primeras hojas de otoño mientras el viento soplaba sobre ellas y nos arropaba como una manta. Las hojas tenían el color de nuestros cabellos. Éramos parte del otoño. Y, por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, fuimos de verdad el uno parte del otro.  
  
—No has dicho que deberíamos marcharnos de Medianoche… —susurré.  
  
—No creas que no lo he pensado. —Louis me acarició la cara con la nariz—. No me gusta ver lo peligroso que resulta este sitio para ti. Pero… he de confiar en que tú sabrás valorar los riesgos. Ese fue el trato, y pienso ceñirme a él.  
  
Aturdido aún por la trampa de la biblioteca y las heridas del hombro, me pregunté si tal vez no debería sopesar de nuevo los riesgos de la Academia Medianoche. Sin embargo, sabía que, hasta que Louis no estuviera más estable, nuestra mejor opción era continuar allí.  
  
—Estoy bien. —Lo besé con dulzura y pasión—. No puede ocurrirme nada malo. En realidad, es como si por fin viera que todavía pueden ocurrirme muchas cosas buenas, como si por fin comprendiera que hay mucho que hacer aquí, por ti y por cualquier otra persona.  
  
Louis esbozó una tenue sonrisa.  
  
—No eres un fantasma: eres un ángel.  
  
—Como vampiro, tú puedes hacer muchas cosas aquí. Piensa en la cantidad de alumnos a los que mi madre y mi padre han ayudado, y la de veces que Grimmy nos ha sacado de algún apuro. Estar muerto no es lo peor que puede ocurrir.  
  
Él se quedó callado un momento, reflexionando.  
  
—Solo es… el hambre.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Si alguna vez muerdo, si hago daño a alguien… si mato a alguien…  
  
—No lo harás. —Yo deseaba creérmelo con todas mis fuerzas y quería ayudar a que él también se lo creyera—. Eres fuerte, Lou. De niño pasaste por un entrenamiento en la Cruz Negra que habría acabado con algunos adultos. Te infiltraste con diecinueve años y lo hiciste muy bien. Quiero decir, lograste engañar a la señora Bethany. Puede que seas la única persona en mucho tiempo que ha conseguido una cosa así.  
  
Al oír aquello, Louis se echó a reír; era más una risa llena de arrepentimiento que de alegría, pero yo estaba dispuesto a aceptar todo cuanto pudiera obtener. Resultaba muy agradable estar allí con él sin sentir el peso del mundo abrumándonos.  
  
Seguí enumerando sus méritos:  
  
—Piensas por ti mismo, lo cual es más raro de lo que cabía esperar. Sabes reconocer que te equivocas, y eso resulta aún más raro. Eres leal, y valiente, y trabas amistades que son para siempre. Todo eso forma parte de ti. Es la mejor parte de ti.  
  
Entonces Louis, muy serio, negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Te equivocas.  
  
—Escúchame…  
  
—Escúchame tú a mí. —Se apretó a mi con fuerza—. Tú eres la mejor parte de mí. Siempre.  
  
Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro, tranquilo al fin, al menos por una noche.  
  
Al día siguiente, la Academia Medianoche prosiguió con su habitual torbellino de actividades; a su modo, me dije, con más vida que la de la mayor parte del alumnado. Los estudiantes confluían en los pasillos: los vampiros con su elegancia y sofisticación, y los demás preguntándose por qué no conseguían encajar del todo. Vagar por los pasillos me daba más miedo porque no sabía dónde podía estar la siguiente trampa. Sin embargo, fui despacio y actué con cuidado. Por el momento, todo bien.  
  
Busqué a Louis dispuesto a acompañarlo durante la clase. No pretendía distraerlo; se esforzaba por seguir bien el curso, aunque solo fuera para matar el tiempo. Tras nuestro encuentro de la noche anterior, me apetecía estar a su lado sin más, y supuse que a él le pasaría lo mismo.  
  
Pero entonces vi a alguien que parecía todavía más solo que Louis: mi madre.  
  
Iba vestida como siempre: falda sencilla, zapatos cómodos y un jersey suave. Tenía el pelo de color caramelo recogido en una coleta alta. Pero la primavera había dejado su huella y deambulaba apesadumbrada, con la mirada apagada, por el pasillo en dirección a la clase de historia del siglo XX.  
  
Cuando me colé por la puerta en su clase, escribía en la pizarra. Leí las palabras junto con sus alumnos: LA GENERACIÓN PERDIDA. Vi algunas caras conocidas en la sala, la de Grimmy entre ellas. Él había pasado por aquello, y estaba más al día que la mayoría de los vampiros, pero supuse que posiblemente se había inscrito en esa clase para poder estar cerca de mi madre.  
  
«Oh, por supuesto —reflexioné—. Ahora te has vuelto considerado. ¿Por qué no fuiste previsor cuando Louis más lo necesitaba?» Grimmy había llevado a Louis a luchar contra Charity, consciente de que Louis estaba fuera de sí, y eso era algo que yo todavía no había podido asimilar. Sin embargo, por mi madre, si no por mí, tenía que sentirme agradecido hacia él y hacia Cher, que estaba sentada un par de filas más adelante y que, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, posiblemente se había matriculado por el mismo motivo.  
  
—La Generación Perdida es el nombre que recibe la gente que alcanzó la mayoría de edad durante la Primera Guerra Mundial. Entonces se conocía como la Gran Guerra, ¿alguien me sabría decir por qué? —preguntó mi madre con voz cansada.  
  
Como no podía ser de otro modo, dirigió la pregunta a los estudiantes humanos o, por lo menos, a aquellos vampiros convertidos en tales después de esa época. En la Academia Medianoche regía una norma no escrita según la cual recurrir a los conocimientos de la historia que se había vivido era casi como copiar.  
  
Skye Tierney, sentada en primera fila, levantó la mano.  
  
—Porque la Segunda Guerra Mundial aún no había tenido lugar.  
  
—Así es. —La mirada de mamá quedó suspendida un par de centímetros por encima de los alumnos, no del todo concentrada en ellos. Unas ojeras oscuras le rodeaban los ojos. Parecía no haber dormido bien durante semanas—. Porque no creían que la humanidad pudiera volver a ser tan estúpida.  
  
Un par de vampiros sonrieron con aire de suficiencia, seguramente pensando que aquello había sido un golpe contra los humanos, cuando en realidad no era más que mi madre adoptando una actitud fatalista. Grimmy cerró los ojos un momento, como intentando protegerse de aquellas estupideces.  
  
Mamá apretaba la tiza en las manos, y una fina capa de polvo amarillento le cubría las yemas de los dedos. Tenía la mirada distante, y su tono de voz era más suave de lo deseable para dirigirse a un aula repleta de alumnos.  
  
—La Primera Guerra Mundial hizo añicos las convicciones de la gente respecto a todos los aspectos de la sociedad. Después de que tantos hijos y hermanos murieran en las trincheras, no podían venerar a un Dios todopoderoso y protector. Los soldados que tuvieron que soportar el gas mostaza, el fuego de las ráfagas de ametralladoras y el hambre dejaron de confiar en los gobiernos y en los generales que los habían enviado al frente con la promesa de que la guerra solo duraría unos meses. Las mujeres que habían asumido los trabajos de guerra en las fábricas y llevaron su casa solas durante años nunca podrían volver a sentirse «protegidas».  
  
Los bolígrafos arañaban las libretas; los teclados de los portátiles chasqueaban. Todos pensaban que aquello entraría en el examen.  
  
Yo, en cambio, sabía que solo se trataba de mi madre perdida en recuerdos tristes.  
  
Prosiguió:  
  
—Algunas de esas mujeres perdieron a todos sus seres queridos. Todas las promesas hechas a sus hijos de que estarían a salvo se truncaron. Después de eso no podías, no podían, volver a creer.  
  
«¡Oh, mamá!» Me hubiera gustado tanto poder abrazarla… Pero ¿quería abrazarla y decirle que todo iría bien, o era tan infantil como para querer que me tranquilizara ella a mí?  
  
Algunos vampiros, los mayores, que habían vivido también aquel período, estaban tan apesadumbrados como mi madre; de pronto, Grimmy pareció interesarse mucho por sus zapatos. Entonces caí en la cuenta de que nunca le había preguntado lo que había hecho durante la guerra, si es que había hecho algo. En todo caso, lo que fuera que le había ocurrido entonces le había ensombrecido el rostro, o quizá solo entendía mejor que cualquier otra persona lo que mi madre decía, y se sentía mal por ella.  
  
En ese instante, me recordé a mí mismo que debía permanecer próximo a la gente. Cuidarlos aunque estuviera enfadado con ellos en ese momento. Ese era el motivo de mi presencia allí. Me coloqué a su lado. Sus dedos no sostenían el lápiz con mucha fuerza: al parecer, como había sido testigo de aquellos hechos, no veía la necesidad de tomar apuntes. Así que asumí el control del lápiz y escribí con su mano: «¿Te parece que está bien?».  
  
Grimmy se sobresaltó, pero se recuperó rápido de la sorpresa. Apretó la mano para asir el lápiz y quitármelo: «No lo creo».  
  
Soltó un poco el lápiz para que yo pudiera responder de nuevo. «¿Y mi padre? ¿Crees que él la puede ayudar?»  
  
«Me rogó que no fuera a sus clases, dijo que el recuerdo le resultaría demasiado doloroso. Yo diría que eso es un no. Harry, ¿por qué no te muestras ante ellos? Odio tener que mentirles y decirles que has desaparecido para siempre.»  
  
«Mamá y papá odian a los espectros. Hicieron todo cuanto estuvo en sus manos por evitar que me convirtiera en uno, y no querían otra cosa más que verme convertido en vampiro.» Las siguientes palabras me resultaron duras, pero me forcé a acabar: «Me da miedo que me rechacen y me odien también».  
  
«Son tus padres. No harían una cosa así. Te aceptarán.»  
  
«¿Igual que la madre de Louis?»  
  
Él no tenía una respuesta para eso.  
  
En su asiento, delante de Grimmy, Cher empezó a temblar; al parecer, la presencia de un fantasma provocaba siempre una corriente de aire frío. Miró por encima del hombro, sin duda intrigada por la fuente de aquel frío. Yo me dirigí a la puerta, incapaz de soportar aquello por más tiempo, pero miré largamente a mamá antes de marcharme. Cada vez que la veía me parecía que podía ser la última.  
  
Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas aparecerme ante ella y ante papá. Me imaginé a mí mismo mostrándome ante ellos con la camiseta blanca de tirantes y los pantalones de pijama con nubes que llevaba al morir, y colocándome la pulsera para poder adoptar una apariencia sólida. Si hiciera eso, no habría nada que quisiera más en este mundo que arrojarme en sus brazos y sentir de nuevo su abrazo.  
  
Y entonces me los imaginé dándome la espalda. Si hicieran algo así… nunca podría superarlo.  
Los demás alumnos llevaban días hablando de la siguiente salida escolar a la cercana ciudad de Riverton, pero yo no le había prestado mucha atención porque dudaba de que alguno de mis amigos se apuntase. Aquellas salidas eran una novedad reciente, un detalle hacia los alumnos humanos. Los vampiros no acostumbraban a participar en absoluto, porque ir a Riverton implicaba cruzar un curso de agua, lo cual les producía estremecimientos, náuseas y, a veces, una especie de ataques de pánico. Por otra parte, todo aquello que hacía las delicias de los humanos resultaba, de forma automática, muy poco atractivo para los vampiros. El único humano con el que yo compartía mi tiempo era Niall, y este probablemente se quedaría en el internado para estar con Liam.  
  
Pero mis planes estaban a punto de cambiar.  
  
Después de la clase de mamá, mientras los estudiantes abarrotaban los pasillos, busqué a Louis. Me pareció que me necesitaba, y yo, tras la angustia de mi madre, también lo necesitaba a él. Pero justo en el momento en que me puse a su derecha, la señora Bethany se colocó ágilmente a su izquierda.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson.  
  
—Señora Bethany —respondió él mientras dirigía una mirada rápida en mi dirección; se había dado cuenta de que me hallaba presente y quería protegerme. Aunque ambos sabíamos que yo era invisible, aquella mujer parecía poseer la facultad de percibir mi presencia en cualquier circunstancia.  
  
Pero, aparentemente, la directora tenía otras cosas en la cabeza.  
  
—Todavía no ha inscrito su nombre en la lista de estudiantes que participarán en la primera salida de la escuela. Creo recordar que antes disfrutaba mucho de esas excursiones.  
  
—Sí, eran tiempos en los que podía cruzar un río sin sentir ganas de vomitar.  
  
—Ese malestar es pasajero —dijo la señora Bethany—. Se puede superar.  
  
Louis se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No entiendo para qué.  
  
—Voy a compartir un secreto con usted, señor Tomlinson. El secreto de cómo aprendí a soportar el hecho de estar muerta.  
  
¿Qué motivos podía tener la señora Bethany para dar a conocer algo tan personal? Mi propio asombro se reflejó en la expresión de Louis.  
  
—Hummm… bueno —dijo, recuperándose de la sorpresa—. En realidad, me encantaría oírlo.  
  
—Supongo que ahora mismo usted procura olvidar lo que le gustaba cuando estaba vivo. —La falda de la señora Bethany crujió mientras se abría paso entre la gente, que se apartaba para dejar un espacio en torno a ella y Louis—. De ese modo se distancia de aquellos placeres de los que se cree apartado para siempre. Pero usted está cometiendo un error.  
  
Louis aminoró el paso, en un intento de asimilar todo cuanto estaba oyendo.  
  
—Pero no me parece que pueda… no sé, comprarme una buena hamburguesa o ir a nadar al mar…  
  
—No. Hay cosas que nos están vedadas. Pero seguro que sabrá disfrutar de los entretenimientos que ofrece Riverton.  
  
En nuestra primera cita, habíamos ido a un cine que proyectaba películas clásicas. Y él me había comprado el colgante en la tienda de ropa de segunda mano. Sería divertido volver a esos sitios de nuevo juntos. ¿Qué importaba que yo tuviera que mantenerme oculto? Sin duda sería una nueva versión de una cita «a ciegas».  
  
Tal vez Louis presintió lo que yo sentía, porque asintió lentamente.  
  
—Es cierto. Podría ir de todos modos.  
  
La señora Bethany sonrió satisfecha.  
  
—Acuérdese de su vida —dijo—. No se desprenda de ella más de lo necesario.  
  
Luego se enderezó y volvió a adoptar una actitud enteramente formal.  
  
—Anotaré su nombre en la lista a Riverton.  
  
—Gracias.  
  
Cuando deambulábamos por los jardines le susurré:  
  
—Me alegro de que dijeras que sí.  
  
—Ha sido raro, ¿no? —Era evidente que él pensaba en la señora Bethany—. Que se sincerara de ese modo.  
  
Sí que había sido raro. Mucho más que raro. Aunque yo sabía que debía sentirme agradecido, porque parecía estar cuidando de Louis a su manera, me daba demasiado miedo. No quise seguir hablando de ella, ni siquiera pensar en ella. Era mejor concentrarse en los buenos tiempos que estaban por venir.  
  
—Si eso nos permite volver a ver películas, me alegro mucho.  
  
Louis se echó a reír y disfruté del placer de ser un chico más, ansioso por que llegara su cita del fin de semana.  
  
Ese fin de semana podría haber ido en el autobús a Riverton, por encima de la cabeza de Louis, pero coincidimos en que de hacerlo tal vez acabaría helando las ventanas. En lugar de eso, él se llevó el colgante para que yo pudiera acudir a su lado en cuanto llegara. Louis se llevó además una chaqueta de más y unos pantalones de chándal; de ese modo, si como siempre en el cine éramos los únicos alumnos de Medianoche, yo podría adoptar mi forma sólida y los dos estaríamos como antes. Tal vez incluso podríamos besarnos apasionadamente. Eso lo estaba deseando.  
  
Mi impaciencia no hizo más que ir en aumento durante la media hora que siguió a la partida del autobús. Se me hizo una eternidad esperar sin hacer nada en el tejado junto a una de las gárgolas mientras dejaba que la lluvia fina me atravesara. Sabía que no tenía sentido acercarme a Louis hasta que estuviera por fin en Riverton, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de llegar allí. Sobre todo, a ese cine, el sitio al que habíamos ido en nuestra primera cita. Aquel recuerdo me resultaba tan grato que podía imaginarme las molduras doradas de las paredes, las cortinas de terciopelo rojo, los carteles…  
  
Un momento. ¿Y si aquel recuerdo fuera tan preciado para mí como para estar vinculado a él? ¿Y si fuera uno de esos lugares a los que podía viajar al instante y por donde vagar después de mi muerte?  
  
Entonces decidí que merecía la pena intentarlo. Me desvanecí ligeramente, me desprendí del mundo material que me rodeaba en la escuela y visualicé el cine con todos los detalles que mi mente recordaba. Traté de verlo todo, el mobiliario, la estructura de la sala, y deseé que tomara forma a mi alrededor.  
  
Y allí aparecí.  
  
¡Sí! De haber tenido un cuerpo sólido, habría hecho un gesto elocuente de triunfo. El cine no había cambiado en absoluto. Ahí estaba la anticuada máquina de palomitas, una pequeña caja de latón con un indicador de líneas rojas y blancas. Y, más allá, la alfombra de dibujos ondulantes, tan gruesa y mullida que deseé tener pies para poder hundirme en ella. Según la cartelera iluminada, la película del día era Atrapa a un ladrón, con Cary Grant. Glamur absoluto, romance total. ¿Se podía pedir algo mejor?  
  
Bueno, sí, pensé. Parecía que sería una sesión muy concurrida, por lo que Louis y yo no tendríamos ocasión de estar mucho a solas. La película no empezaba hasta al cabo de media hora, y ya había gente sentada, aunque no dejaban de volver la mirada con inquietud hacia la puerta en la que yo me había materializado, mirando a través de mí, en busca de alguien… Entonces me di cuenta. Reconocí a algunos de ellos, incluyendo, en primera fila, a Jay.  
  
«La Cruz Negra.» El terror me asaltó con tanta fuerza que creí que me volvería de hielo. «Han averiguado adonde se fue Louis tras convertirse en vampiro y han recordado las excursiones a Riverton de la época en la que espiaba para ellos. No se trata de un puñado de gente como el que había convocado en Filadelfia: es toda una partida de caza de la Cruz Negra.  
  
«Tienen totalmente vigilado el lugar. Están esperando con la intención de matarlo.»  
  
Salí a toda prisa al vestíbulo; seguramente habría helado una de las puertas de cristal, pero no me importó. La Cruz Negra no iba tras de mí. Si no avisaba a Louis a tiempo, se abalanzarían sobre él en cuanto entrara en el cine. Y entonces ni siquiera su fuerza y su habilidad para luchar le salvarían de una docena de cazadores de vampiros.  
  
Conforme me dirigía por la calle hacia la plaza del pueblo, observé que la partida del cine no era la única. Sentada en un restaurante, sin prestar la menor atención al plato de patatas fritas que tenía delante, se encontraba Eliza Pang, la cabecilla del comando de Nueva York. Y, lo peor de todo, Zayn y Perrie acechaban en un callejón cercano a la plaza.  
  
El autobús de Riverton se detuvo y los estudiantes empezaron a apearse. Yo solo tenía ojos para Louis, así que no reparé en los demás, que reían y hablaban y pasaban a través de mí sin tener la menor idea de que me encontraba allí.  
  
Louis fue de los últimos en bajar. Parecía muy aturdido, casi débil. Sin duda, la corriente de agua le había afectado mucho.  
  
—¿Estás bien, chaval? —le preguntó el conductor.  
  
—Estoy bien. Enseguida me tomo un café. Me sentará muy bien —respondió Louis.  
  
En realidad, lo que quería decir era que se sentaría un rato en la cafetería sin que nadie lo molestara. Creía que yo me uniría a él en el cine y no quería que lo viera tan débil.  
  
«¡No importa! ¡Busca un sitio apartado para que te pueda advertir!» Yo no veía a ningún cazador de la Cruz Negra en la cafetería, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera un par que yo no conociera. Me apresuré hacia él con la esperanza de poder hablarle al oído antes de que entrara en algún sitio.  
  
Pero entonces yo… Me detuve. Me quedé ciego. Completamente perdido.  
  
En un instante me resultó imposible ir hacia delante, hacia atrás, subir o bajar. No podía ir a ninguna parte. ¡Era una trampa! Asustado, recordé la espeluznante caja negra de Medianoche, pero aquello era distinto. En lugar de sentir una atracción firme e inexorable, me había quedado paralizado. La misma diferencia que había entre hundirse en arenas movedizas y quedarse atrapado sin más en un ascensor. Bueno, más bien en un ascensor con las luces apagadas.  
  
¿Era cosa de la Cruz Negra? ¿Nos perseguían a ambos? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Lo único que sabía era que aquella inmovilización, o lo que fuera, me impedía avisar a Louis de que se hallaba ante un terrible peligro.  
  
Entonces vi un único círculo brillante que se abría ante mí, titilando como un charco a la luz de la luna. Me asomé con cuidado y vi a mi captor mirándome con espanto.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
—¿Cher?


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Harry?  
  
Cher parecía tan pasmada como yo. Era como si su cara ocupase todo el cielo, o el techo, o lo que fuera que se cernía sobre mi cabeza en aquel lugar negro y carente de forma.  
  
—¿Eres…? ¿Te has convertido en un espectro?  
  
—¡Cher! ¡Ahora mismo no tengo tiempo de explicártelo!  
  
—Dado que los dos estamos muertos, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo —replicó Cher con expresión sombría. El antiguo resentimiento entre vampiros y espectros entró en juego—. Toda la eternidad, en realidad. Empecemos por cómo has muerto.  
  
—¡La Cruz Negra está en Riverton! ¡Si no me liberas ahora mismo, matarán a Louis y a cualquier otro vampiro que encuentren, tal vez incluso a ti!  
  
La extraña trampa como de alquitrán que limitaba mis movimientos me abandonó tan súbitamente que tuve la impresión de salir disparado. Me pareció que las luces estallaban a mi alrededor, pero solo se trataba del fuerte contraste de las farolas del centro de Riverton con la oscuridad que me había rodeado. En cuanto me hube ubicado de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me encontraba delante de Cher en un callejón que daba a la calle principal. Sostenía un pequeño espejo de maquillaje, que ahora estaba cubierto de hielo. Yo debía de ser visible, aunque solo un poco: cuando extendí la mano solo vi el suave contorno gris de los dedos y la palma de la mano. Nadie me vería si no sabía adonde mirar.  
  
Cher sí lo sabía. Tras parpadear un par de veces, se recuperó del asombro.  
  
—¿Dónde están? —dijo—. Dímelo, rápido.  
  
—En el cine. En el restaurante. No sé dónde más. Louis ha ido a la cafetería; tenemos que alcanzarlo antes que ellos.  
  
Ella atravesó la calle a toda prisa, como si fuera su propia vida la que estuviera en juego y no la de Louis. Yo la seguí, pero más lentamente. La retención me había afectado mucho y necesitaba tiempo para recuperar las fuerzas, un tiempo que Louis no tenía.  
  
Cher llegó a la cafetería cuando yo aún me encontraba a un par de metros. No abrió la puerta sin más, sino que irrumpió en el local con una agitación que hizo que la mayoría de la clientela levantara la vista para ver la causa del revuelo. Louis fue uno de ellos; estaba sentado en una de las butacas de terciopelo verde, con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Miró a Cher estupefacto y ella le indicó con un gesto de la mano que se marchara rápidamente.  
  
En ese momento los cazadores me bloquearon la visión.  
  
Jay. Eliza. Milos. Había diez o quince más a los que no conocía, pero todos tenían el poderío físico de los combatientes de la Cruz Negra. Seguramente alguien les había informado de la presencia de Louis en la ciudad y les había indicado dónde se encontraba. Cher y yo habíamos llegado demasiado tarde.  
  
«Oh, no —pensé—. No, por favor.»  
  
—Preparad las armas —ordenó Jay.  
  
Sus palabras cayeron con el peso y la rotundidad del hierro. Había ido allí para matar a su hijo, y la trascendencia de dicha acción le confería un halo frío a su mirada. En el momento en que los cazadores se llevaban al hombro las ballestas, Louis se levantó, se dirigió hacia Cher para marcharse… y vio a su madre. Se dio cuenta de que el ataque estaba a punto de producirse y que no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.  
  
Lo cual significaba que todo estaba en mis manos.  
  
Adopté una forma fina y alargada y me convertí en una línea horizontal; imaginé que era la hoja afilada de una espada y ataqué.  
  
—¡Fuego!  
  
Jay gritó la orden en el preciso instante en que yo me desplomaba sobre los cazadores. Fue sin duda un golpe gélido y rápido, porque todos empezaron a gritar y la mayoría disparó a ciegas, de modo que las flechas dieron en el suelo o en las paredes próximas. Con todo, al menos una atravesó la ventana de la cafetería, que se hizo añicos. En el interior la gente chillaba y vi que en la calle el pánico comenzaba a extenderse entre los transeúntes.  
  
«¡Louis!» No lo veía. Aunque deseaba con todas mis fuerzas averiguar si estaba bien, sabía que tenía que poner fin a todo aquello antes de que alguien saliera herido. Todavía me sentía débil, pero debía hacer todo lo que pudiera.  
  
Los cazadores ya se estaban reagrupando. A pesar de que unos pocos se habían doblado de dolor con mi golpe, ahora se incorporaban y se preparaban para otro ataque. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue volver a poseer a Jay para ordenarles que se detuvieran. ¿Podría hacerlo? Si, tal como había supuesto antes, la clave era la desesperación, entonces sí, lo haría. Pero al tratar de arremeter contra ella noté que había algo que me rechazaba y me detuve.  
  
«Pero ¿qué… ?» Entonces descubrí la media docena de anillos de cobre que brillaban en sus dedos. El cobre, como todos los minerales que pueden encontrarse en el cuerpo humano, repelía a los espectros. Por lo que tenía entendido, la Cruz Negra sabía muy poco sobre nosotros, pero Jay, al parecer, sabía lo bastante para evitar ser poseída. Podría atacarla, pero nunca podría volver a apropiarme de su cuerpo.  
  
Así pues, tendría que anularlos uno a uno.  
  
Arremetí contra el cazador más cercano. Para golpearlo con mi puño convertido en hielo yo tenía que adoptar una forma sólida, lo cual no era buena idea; no solo me delataría ante un buen puñado de alumnos de Medianoche sino que además proporcionaría a la Cruz Negra un objetivo al que dirigir el ataque. Seguro que desde nuestro último encuentro habían buscado modos de herir o destruir a los espectros.  
  
Finalmente, empecé a girar en torno a él convirtiendo el aire en un remolino y me concentré para estar cada vez más frío. Conforme aumentaba la velocidad, iba viendo que a él se le formaban carámbanos de hielo en las puntas del cabello y la barba. La piel se le amorató y empezó a gritar de dolor.  
  
«Basta.» Lo solté, oí que caía en un aparente desvanecimiento, y me precipité hacia otro cazador. Percibí vagamente la lucha que se desarrollaba a mi alrededor: Cher la había emprendido contra Jay, combatiéndola a golpes con una ferocidad que yo jamás le habría atribuido. Louis también estaba en el centro de la acción; gruñó con rabia al enfrentarse a Milos y arrojarse al suelo. Mi corazón estaba dividido entre la alegría de ver que Louis estaba bien y mi temor por que aquel fuera el momento decisivo, la ocasión en que arrebatase una vida humana, un pecado que nunca se perdonaría.  
  
En cualquier caso, lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento para ayudar a Louis era seguir luchando. Me forcé a convertirme de nuevo en un remolino y arrojé ráfagas cada vez más frías. Después de volver a girar en torno a la siguiente cazadora, esta se desplomó a causa de la congelación, la hipotermia, o lo que fuera que le hubiera provocado. Cuando me dirigía hacia otro, oí a Louis gritar de dolor.  
  
Me fue imposible mantenerme concentrado. Aterrado, miré atrás y vi a Louis, que había sacado los colmillos y componía una expresión monstruosa, tumbado en el suelo mientras Milos levantaba una estaca. A Louis la sangre le brotaba de un corte que tenía en la frente. Los dos estaban demasiado alejados; yo no podía llegar a tiempo.  
  
Entonces Zayn salió corriendo de un callejón secundario próximo y golpeó a Milos en la cabeza con algo.  
  
El humano cayó de rodillas, aturdido. Mientras yo contemplaba la escena sin acabar de dar crédito a cuanto veía, Zayn exclamó:  
  
—¡Louis, largo! ¡Ya!  
  
—¿Qué demonios haces? —gritó Jay.  
  
Sin embargo, entretanto, también había aparecido Perrie y sostenía una ballesta apuntando directamente a Jay.  
  
—Ya basta —dijo. Estaba tan agitada que le temblaba la voz—. Esto tiene que acabar.  
  
Oí a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas; alguien en Riverton había alertado a la policía.  
  
Louis se puso de pie con dificultad, seguía algo aturdido por el golpe en la cabeza pero ansioso por luchar y matar. Acudí rápidamente a su lado, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que enviarle una fresca brisa en las mejillas, con la esperanza de que tal vez aquello le recordase quién era.  
A mis espaldas, oí la voz de Jay estremecida de rabia:  
  
—Vosotros dos lo lamentaréis.  
  
—Hay tantas cosas que lamento… —respondió Zayn. Seguía situado entre los cazadores y Louis—. ¿Qué importa una más?  
  
—Maldita sea.  
  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Jay se desplazó hacia la izquierda y se echó la ballesta al hombro. Perrie le propinó un golpe en el costado, de modo que la flecha salió desviada; por suerte, me dije, no heriría ni a Zayn ni a Louis, pero entonces vi que iba directamente hacia una alumna de Medianoche que se había visto atrapada en la refriega, una humana que no lograría esquivarla.  
  
Aunque el instante que siguió no duró más de una fracción de segundo, a mí me pareció que pasaba a cámara lenta. La flecha funesta rasgando el aire. Louis, con su fuerza y velocidad de vampiro, corriendo directamente hacia la muchacha en peligro. El choque de los cuerpos, el pelo castaño brillante de ella levantándose a su espalda, ambos cayendo al suelo… apenas a unos centímetros de la flecha, que dio en la pared y se clavó profundamente en la madera.  
  
Las sirenas se aproximaban, y el gentío era cada vez mayor: ya habría una docena de testigos, algo que la Cruz Negra odiaba. Seguramente Jay dio alguna señal, porque en ese momento oí a los cazadores que salían huyendo, corriendo o trastabillando como podían.  
  
Perrie exclamó:  
  
—¡Louis!  
  
Él levantó la vista hacia ella desde la acera, donde yacía junto a la chica a la que había salvado. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y no sonreía. Me di cuenta de que, aunque tal vez había logrado sobreponerse a la voracidad para proteger a otra persona, todavía estaba demasiado dispuesto a morder.  
  
—Es mejor que no te acerques a él ahora —dijo Cher. Había visto indicios de que Louis estaba a punto de perder el control—. Los dos lleváis armas. La policía va a pensar que formabais parte del grupo que nos ha atacado.  
  
—Dimitimos ayer por la noche, cuando Jay dijo que íbamos a por Louis —respondió Perrie—. De todos modos, tampoco es que nosotros nos dignásemos informarla.  
  
—¿Qué ha sido esa especie de ciclón de hielo? —quiso saber Zayn.  
  
—He sido yo —dije, todavía invisible. Todos se sobresaltaron—. Perrie, Zayn, haced caso a Cher. Os arrestarán si os quedáis aquí.  
  
—Y esta vez la Cruz Negra no nos pagará la fianza —suspiró Perrie—. Zayn, cariño, tenemos que largarnos.  
  
Perrie echó a correr, pero Zayn vaciló un momento, tratando de atisbar mi ubicación en el aire, sin conseguirlo.  
  
—Harry…  
  
—Lo sé —dije—. Lo entiendo.  
  
Pero eso no era del todo cierto. No sabía qué era exactamente lo que había hecho que Zayn se sobrepusiera al miedo que en otro tiempo lo había llevado a traicionarme. En todo caso, era consciente de que algo lo había hecho, y que Perrie y él habían arriesgado sus vidas y habían abandonado la Cruz Negra para proteger a Louis. En lo que a mí se refería, eso era mucho más importante que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
Zayn se marchó corriendo tras Perrie y desapareció por la esquina en el preciso momento en que llegaba un coche de la policía.  
  
Me di cuenta de que Cher se había apartado de mí para interponerse discretamente entre Louis y la humana a la que había salvado —en ese momento vi que se trataba de Eleanor Calder—, colocándose de forma que él no pudiera verla. Aquella rápida ocurrencia tal vez había impedido que Louis la mordiera. O, más exactamente, había salvado la vida de Eleanor.  
En cuanto los policías se apearon del coche, Cher, lo bastante sigilosa para que solo la oyésemos Louis y yo, susurró:  
  
—Dejadme a mí las explicaciones.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos de la llegada de los agentes de la policía, comprendí por qué Cher había querido tomar las riendas de la situación. Su experiencia de siglo y medio proporcionando explicaciones supuestamente racionales a fenómenos sobrenaturales dio sus frutos. Cher representó con maestría el papel de una muchacha aterrada, convencida de que había visto a los miembros de una banda de delincuentes de la ciudad, y que les había oído decir algo sobre una iniciación, no sé qué de unos correos electrónicos que se envían a los miembros de una banda para que maten a una persona inocente de forma aleatoria, ¿verdad?  
Tal vez los policías no se creyeron esa parte, pero desde luego interpretaron su miedo como real y, lo más importante, consideraron que ni ella ni ninguno de sus amigos tenía nada que ver con el inicio de la pelea. Los demás testigos, incluido Eleanor, refrendarían esa versión.  
  
Al dirigirse a Louis, solo le preguntaron por su cabeza y si necesitaba que lo viera un médico.  
Él respondió a las preguntas con una relativa tranquilidad. Aunque yo era consciente de que suponía un tremendo esfuerzo para él, Louis logró sobreponerse a las ansias de sangre que la lucha había provocado en él, al menos por un rato.  
  
Cuando la policía se marchó, yo sentía muchas ganas de hablarle y ver cómo se encontraba, pero había alguien más que quería hacerlo. Eleanor, tremendamente nerviosa y aliviada, se le acercó.  
  
—Ha sido algo increíble —dijo—. Me has salvado la vida. De verdad. No sé cómo darte las gracias.  
  
—Me basta con que estés bien —respondió Louis y, a pesar de la confusión en la que yo sabía que estaba sumido, esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
Aquello hizo que Eleanor le devolviera una mirada radiante. Entonces me di cuenta de lo guapa que era: cabello castaño, lacio y brillante; ojos color avellana con pestañas espesas; piel perfecta; delgada…  
  
De repente, dejé de sentirme contento por que Louis la hubiera salvado. No es que quisiera que Eleanor estuviera muerta, pero era una chica guapísima que estaba a punto de caer prendada de mi chico. Y eso no era bueno.  
  
—¿En serio crees que fueron los miembros de una banda? —Su rostro tenía una expresión dubitativa—. La verdad es que parecían demasiado mayores para algo así.  
  
—Bueno, supongo que siempre hay tiempo para volverse idiota. —Louis apenas podía mirarla a los ojos.  
  
Eleanor posó una mano en el antebrazo de Louis. Yo ya me disponía a odiarla cuando dijo:  
  
—Estoy algo aturdida… Quiero llamar a mi novio. Pero, antes de marcharme, muchas gracias de nuevo, de verdad.  
  
Solo por eso, de pronto Eleanor empezó a caerme mucho mejor. Cuando Louis la despidió con un gesto, le murmuré al oído:  
  
—Tranquilo, lo hemos superado. No te has venido abajo, Lou. ¿Ves qué fuerte eres?  
  
—Necesito estar solo.  
  
Louis se alejó sin más; me habría gustado seguirlo, pero no lo hice. Su madre acababa de volver a intentar matarlo: no era raro que no celebrara aquella pequeña victoria sobre sí mismo.  
  
Mientras lo veía marchar con tristeza, reparé en otra persona, Cher, que estaba sentada en un pequeño banco. Parecía concentrada en el dobladillo de su falda de flores, comprobando si presentaba algún jirón o un roto. Como no podía ser de otro modo, había intervenido en la lucha, dando lo mejor de sí misma, pero sin despeinarse.  
  
Me acerqué a su lado y le dije:  
  
—Muchas gracias por todo.  
  
—Harry. —Cher levantó la cabeza con la mirada distante de la gente que me hablaba mientras yo permanecía invisible—. ¿Te has convertido en un espectro?  
  
—Sí.  
  
Entonces se arrellanó en el asiento.  
  
—Cuéntamelo todo. Empieza por cuando tú y Louis rompisteis, lo cual ahora mismo supongo que no es del todo cierto.  
  
Aunque nunca había confiado demasiado en Cher, por el modo en que se había arriesgado por nosotros sabía que podía sincerarme con ella. Así que, con la máxima brevedad posible, le conté todo lo ocurrido: desde el principio de mi relación secreta con Louis, nuestras muertes y la situación actual en la Academia Medianoche. Ella escuchó y, aunque no demostró la conmiseración de otras personas que habrían expresado cuán dura les parecía nuestra historia y lo mal que se sentían por nosotros, tampoco se pronunció. Después de toda la culpa y la recriminación que nos rodeaban, eso, de por sí, era todo un alivio.  
  
En cuanto terminé, caí en la cuenta de que tenía algunas preguntas para ella.  
  
—¿Por qué me has atrapado? ¿Cómo lo has hecho?  
  
—He sentido que algo me acechaba. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, era algo que seguía a Louis; en todo caso, lo he percibido. Se trataba de una presencia fantasmal. No estaba del todo convencida, pero he decidido adoptar medidas si lo sentía de nuevo. Sabes que a veces resultas gélido, ¿verdad?  
  
—¿Y cómo es que no te doy miedo como a la mayoría de los vampiros?  
  
Los labios carnosos de Cher dibujaron una sonrisa.  
  
—La mayoría de los vampiros adopta una actitud bastante estúpida con respecto a los espectros: oí hablar sobre el pánico que cundió el año pasado. ¡Menuda sarta de tonterías! Pero en Nueva Orleans, donde yo empecé, era distinto. En aquellos tiempos había una mujer llamada Marie Leveau que lo sabía todo sobre vampiros, espectros, espíritus y lo demás. Después de convertirme la consulté. —Se quedó con la mirada perdida, como intentando penetrar en el pasado—. Un hombre había muerto, y era alguien a quien yo quería volver a ver. En fin, el caso es que hacer volver a alguien en contra de su voluntad no es una buena idea.  
  
—Me lo imagino.  
  
Aceptar que me había convertido en un espectro había resultado muy difícil. Sin duda tenía que ser mucho peor para alguien que hubiera muerto en paz.  
  
—¿Lo atrapaste en un espejo?  
  
—Y al final lo rompí para dejarlo ir.  
  
Sacó del bolso la polvera que había usado para atraparme. La escarcha se había fundido y, cuando la abrió, vi que el cristal reflectante estaba intacto.  
  
—Desde entonces, he averiguado el modo de liberar espectros sin romper espejos. Cambiarlos era un incordio.  
  
Así era Cher: capaz de preocuparse por su estuche de maquillaje mientras jugueteaba con la línea que separa a los vivos y a los muertos.  
  
—¿Adonde van los espectros cuando los atrapas con el espejo?  
  
—Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras —respondió ella—. Por lo que sé, se quedan dentro del espejo.  
  
A mí, en cambio, me había parecido un no-lugar, un espacio extraño entre la existencia y la no existencia; en cualquier caso, desde que me había convertido en espectro, misterios como aquel habían empezado a parecerme algo rutinario. Por otra parte, en ese momento, tenía preocupaciones mundanas más acuciantes.  
  
Empecé a decir:  
  
—¿Sabes?, a Louis le vendría bien contar con unos cuantos amigos más en la Academia Medianoche. Y sería bueno que tuviera a alguien más con quien hablar.  
  
En especial, me dije, una chica. Louis, Grimmy, Liam y Niall eran fabulosos, pero relacionarse únicamente con ellos al cabo del tiempo podía resultar un poco asfixiante.  
  
—A diferencia de otras personas, yo no tengo por costumbre entablar amistad con cazadores de la Cruz Negra —repuso. Sin embargo, me di cuenta de que su porte estirado se relajaba de forma notoria—. De todos modos, me imagino que Louis ya no va con ellos, así que protegerlo en el fondo es como hacerle un corte de mangas a la Cruz Negra.  
  
Aunque no se trataba de un compromiso de amistad eterna, yo estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo.  
  
—Creo que te echaba de menos —añadió Cher—. De hecho, anoche estuve pensando en ti.  
  
—¿De veras? —Saber que alguien me había echado de menos me hizo sentir bien.  
  
—Tenías un gusto fabuloso para las joyas de segunda mano, y yo quería venir a la tienda de aquí para encontrar algo que combine con este conjunto. ¿No te parece que merece la pena cruzar el río por algo así?  
  
Cher no se detendría ante nada con tal de tener una imagen perfecta, pero eso ya no me parecía molesto; de hecho, resultaba divertido, extraordinario y, bueno, muy propio de ella.  
  
—De acuerdo, iré contigo. No me verán. Tal vez esté muerto, pero aún puedo comprar.  
  
Ella se animó:  
  
—¡Oh! ¡Necesitamos camisetas con ese logo!  
  
Acompañé a Cher y la animé para que se comprara una pulsera de abalorios antigua; sin embargo, aunque resultaba agradable volver a conectar, en realidad yo no hacía más que matar el tiempo. En la tienda de ropa, no pude evitar recordar que Louis y yo habíamos ido allí en una de nuestras primeras citas. Mientras se probaba fabulosos abrigos largos y sombreros extravagantes, Louis había sido tan feliz, tan despreocupado… Estaba tan vivo… No es que ahora, por el hecho de estar muerto, lo amara menos —¿cómo podría?—, pero sabía que amaba la vida de Louis, y había desaparecido.  
  
Cuando los alumnos empezaron a agruparse en la plaza para coger el autobús de vuelta a la escuela, Louis no apareció con los demás. Nadie, excepto Eleanor, reparó en ello. Cuando todo el mundo empezaba a subir, ella se dirigió al acompañante del grupo y le dijo:  
  
—Falta una persona. Podría estar herido.  
  
—¿Tomlinson? No, no está herido. —El conductor, que era vampiro, se encogió de hombros—. Antes me ha dicho que alguien lo llevaría a la escuela por la noche. Mañana ya lo verás.  
  
Eleanor no parecía muy satisfecha con la idea de que Louis se quedara, y yo entendía por qué. En cualquier internado normal, algo así sería motivo de preocupación; de hecho, incluso en Medianoche, si se hubiera tratado de un estudiante humano, se habrían formado patrullas de búsqueda y habría despertado una preocupación considerable. Sin embargo, a los alumnos vampiros se les concedía más independencia, y se les suponía perfectamente capaces de cuidar de sí mismos.  
  
Deseé que eso fuera cierto.  
  
—Vete a buscarlo —susurró Cher antes de subir al autobús—. Te veré luego.  
  
Me alejé a toda prisa de la plaza y me dirigí al bosque que quedaba entre la ciudad y Medianoche. En cuanto las casas comenzaron a escasear y la brisa de la noche se agitó en torno a mí, encontré la soledad que necesitaba para concentrarme.  
  
Visualicé el colgante de azabache que Louis me había comprado en Riverton; la piedra negra, la forma de la flor, cargada con la vida que en otros tiempos había latido en el núcleo de la madera.  
  
Todo a mi alrededor se agitó como entre brumas, mudando de color y tomando forma. Pero, para mi asombro, no encontré a Louis; él llevaba el colgante en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, ahora yacía abandonada en el suelo del bosque. Bajé la vista y vi que estaba manchada de sangre. Supuse que era suya, de la pelea, pero entonces me di cuenta de que alrededor había otras cosas esparcidas. Un mapache muerto. Un pájaro muerto. Un zorro muerto. Los cuerpos no solo habían sido drenados de sangre; también estaban despedazados. Aquella pila era la consecuencia de un delirio asesino infligido a pequeños animales en lugar de a seres humanos.  
  
Cerca de allí, oí unos golpes secos. Tac, tac, tac. Golpes contra la madera, como los de una maza o tal vez un hacha. En cuanto tomé la piedra y recuperé mi forma sólida, fui en dirección al sonido, hasta que vi a Louis, que se había quedado en camiseta. Estaba de cara a un árbol y lo golpeaba como un boxeador haría con un saco de arena.  
  
Me acerqué, pero no reparó en mí, tal vez no reparaba en ninguna otra cosa. Golpeaba el árbol con tanta fuerza que a cada golpe se desprendía la corteza; a ambos lados del tronco se veían partes desgarradas de madera astillada en las que brillaba su sangre. Horrorizado, observé que Louis se había golpeado hasta abrirse la piel de las manos, y que en un dedo le sobresalía una astilla de hueso. El dolor tenía que ser tremendo con cada golpe y, sin embargo, continuaba, implacable.  
  
—¡Louis!  
  
Corrí a su lado y lo tomé del brazo.  
  
—¡No te hagas esto!  
  
Se detuvo, pero no me miró. El sudor le bañaba la piel, pegándole la camiseta al cuerpo, y su cara brillaba a la luz de la luna. Tenía la vista clavada en el árbol, como si lo odiara.  
  
—Quería matar.  
  
—Es tu madre —dije—. Te ha traicionado del modo más horrible… Es normal enfadarse por eso.  
  
—No ha sido solo de ella. Quería matar a Perrie y a Zayn, a pesar de que estaban intentando protegerme. Quería matar a Eleanor mientras la salvaba. Cuando pienso en ello, no me siento orgulloso, y no me siento fuerte. Solo me siento mal conmigo mismo por no haberles matado a todos y haberme bebido su sangre cuando tenía la ocasión, y me odio a mí mismo por ello, y yo… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea!  
  
Volvió a golpear el árbol con tanta fuerza que supe que no tenía la intención de hacer daño a nadie más que a sí mismo.  
  
—Por favor, no sigas con esto.  
  
Lo así por los dos brazos y me acerqué a la cara su mano rota. Era un amasijo de huesos, tendones y sangre, como si hubiera sufrido un accidente de coche.  
  
—Duele ver esto.  
  
—Intento romperme la mano cada vez más para que no se cure —dijo—. Pero lo hace. Siento cómo unos huesos se van uniendo mientras me voy rompiendo otros. Recuperan la forma anterior. No puedo romperme. No puedo escapar de esto. No hay salida.  
  
Tenía razón. Eso no se lo podía discutir. En lugar de ello, le eché los brazos al cuello y lo abracé con fuerza.  
  
Al cabo de un momento, Louis me devolvió el abrazo. Se estremeció, como si la locura lo abandonara.  
  
Era temporal, yo lo sabía. Pero si esa era toda la ayuda que le podía prestar, entonces se la daría. Cerré los ojos y deseé que el amor pudiera vencer de verdad a la muerte.


	10. Chapter 10

Después de esa noche en Riverton, Louis se volvió más callado. Más duro. Aunque continuaba cuidándome e intentando encontrar cosas divertidas que pudiéramos hacer juntos, cada vez era más evidente para mí y, sin duda, para él, que estaba sumido en una lucha desesperada por conservar la cordura, y que yo solo podía ayudarle hasta cierto punto.  
  
Y cada vez que se recuperaba, y conseguía pasar uno o dos días buenos seguidos, ocurría algo que le hacía desfallecer.  
  
Al cabo de unos días, me deslicé en su clase de matemáticas, que yo acostumbraba evitar porque ya la había cursado el año anterior y con eso había tenido más que suficiente. Louis, como siempre, se sentaba casi al final del aula, pero esta vez no había ninguna barrera invisible a su alrededor. Tenía un chico a cada lado, unos muchachos vampiros, delgados y pálidos, que le prestaban más atención a él que a la ecuación de la pizarra.  
  
En cuanto me acerqué oí que Louis susurraba:  
  
—Déjalo ya, ¿vale, Samuel?  
  
El vampiro más flaco, un nuevo alumno que al parecer se llamaba Samuel, repuso:  
  
—Imposible ignorarlo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Tú también lo hueles.  
  
El otro vampiro, riéndose entre dientes de un modo increíblemente repugnante, señaló con el índice a una chica que estaba sentada dos filas por delante de ellos, una chica rubia de pelo muy corto.  
  
—Aspira esa fragancia —susurró Samuel—. No hay nada mejor que una chica en pleno período.  
  
Jamás había caído en la cuenta de que los vampiros completos eran capaces de detectar con el olfato cuándo menstruaban las chicas.  
  
Louis también parecía incómodo, pero estaba claro que aquel no era el problema principal. Samuel y aquel detestable amigo suyo no intentaban incomodarlo: querían despertar su hambre.  
  
Samuel se inclinó hacia el pasillo, de modo que su pupitre estuvo a punto de volcar y, con la boca pegada al oído de Louis, continuó:  
  
—¿Verdad que te convertiste el verano pasado, cazador? Seguro que todavía no has matado a nadie. Nunca has tomado sangre humana fresca, pero te gustaría, ¿verdad?  
  
Louis se agarró con las manos al borde de su pupitre; tenía los nudillos, ya cicatrizados, de color blanco. No apartaba la vista de los apuntes que acababa de tomar, pero era evidente que no estaba concentrado en aquellas páginas.  
  
—Últimamente este lugar se ha convertido en un espeluznante bufé libre —dijo Samuel—. Hay tantos humanos… Tantas chicas… ¿No quieres beber algo, Louis? ¿O es que la Cruz Negra te hizo demasiado recto para alimentarte por tu cuenta?  
  
Pronunció las palabras «Cruz Negra» como si tuvieran un sabor amargo.  
  
—Cierra esa maldita boca.  
  
Samuel bajó el tono de voz, pero prosiguió:  
  
—Vas a morirte de hambre. Cada vez vas a sentir más y más necesidad, hasta que te desgarre por dentro. Una chica guapa como esa, tal vez, te hará perder el control. Un día morderás, cazador. Un día matarás.  
  
Louis cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
  
«Ya basta», me dije. Me apreté contra el suelo y, con frialdad y sin escatimar fuerzas, me deslicé debajo del pupitre de Samuel y los volqué a ambos.  
  
Cayó al suelo, los libros y los papeles se desperdigaron por todas partes, y todo el mundo se echó a reír. El profesor Raju se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—Señor Younger, aunque a usted se lo parezca, ecuación y equilibrio son palabras distintas.  
  
Pese a que era un chiste malo, el resto de la clase se rio por lo bajo. Samuel parecía furioso, pero se acomodó otra vez sin decir nada. No se burlaría de nadie más por lo menos en un par de días.  
  
Louis no se unió a las risas. Era presa de la voracidad; me di cuenta de que tenía que emplear todo su poder de concentración y voluntad en no atacar a la chica que se sentaba dos filas más adelante.  
  
Cuando la clase terminó, Louis se levantó con tanta rapidez que la mesa arañó el suelo.  
  
Samuel y su desagradable amigo se rieron.  
  
—¿A qué vienen tantas prisas, Louis? —preguntó Samuel—. ¿Tienes que cambiarte el tampón?  
  
Un par de vampiros también se rieron, pero Eleanor, que se encontraba en la fila de delante, se volvió.  
  
—¿Por qué no lo dejáis tranquilo de una vez?  
  
—¿Y a ti qué te importa que no traguemos a este imbécil?  
  
—Tengo delante de mí al mayor imbécil de la clase y no es Louis.  
  
Mientras Samuel y Eleanor discutían, Louis recogió sus cosas y salió rápidamente de la clase. Lo seguí; tan solo mi habilidad para circular por encima de los grupos de estudiantes evitó que me dejara atrás. Louis se abría paso de forma brusca, cada vez más rápido, ajeno a las miradas de enfado que le dirigían. Solo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: salir de allí.  
  
Louis abrió de un empujón las puertas de madera del vestíbulo principal. Las hojas de color dorado y rojizo que cubrían el césped crujieron bajo sus pies; pensé que echaría a correr otra vez. Se volvería a ocultar en el bosque, mataría el mayor número de animales que le fuera posible, y se golpearía de nuevo. «Otra vez no —pensé desesperado—. ¡Otra vez no!»  
  
En ese instante, Grimmy pareció materializarse ante Louis. Sin duda había recurrido a su gran velocidad de vampiro para poder alcanzarlo.  
  
—¿Un mal día? —dijo.  
  
—Apártate —gruñó Louis.  
  
—No. —Grimmy tomó a Louis por el brazo y lo obligó a regresar al edificio—. Tú te vienes conmigo.  
  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurré furioso al oído de Grimmy.  
  
—Impedir que se destroce a sí mismo.  
  
Aunque eso era precisamente lo que yo quería, aquello no haría más que empeorar las cosas.  
  
—Tiene que salir de aquí. Alejarse de los humanos. ¿No te das cuenta?  
  
Grimmy sonreía forzadamente mientras recorríamos los pasillos. La situación resultaba rara —prácticamente arrastraba a Louis, que parecía totalmente fuera de sí—, pero a Grimmy no parecía importarle empeorar aún más las cosas hablándome en voz alta.  
  
—Sé que ya no confías en mí, pero vas a tener que aguantarte.  
  
Su destino resultó ser el gimnasio de esgrima. No había clases a esa hora: estaba totalmente vacío, y todo el material cuidadosamente recogido. Excepto por algunas colchonetas que había en el suelo, la sala parecía desnuda.  
  
—Muy bien —dije en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de nosotros y me permití adoptar una forma visible—. Ya no estamos entre la gente. ¿Te basta esto?  
  
—Me basta —dijo Louis. Parecía querer vomitar—. Dejadme solo, ¿vale? Puedo… Solo dejadme solo.  
  
—Imposible —dijo Grimmy justo antes de propinarle un puñetazo en la cara.  
  
Di un grito ahogado. Louis se echó atrás dando un traspié y se llevó la mano a la mandíbula. La mirada se le ensombreció, y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de perder todo autocontrol.  
  
—Tienes que sacarlo —dijo Grimmy. Se quitó el jersey y se quedó de pie, en camiseta—. Así que vamos.  
  
—No pienso luchar. —A Louis le temblaba la voz.  
  
Grimmy sonrió.  
  
—En tal caso, me temo que voy a sacarte la mierda a golpes.  
  
Arremetió de nuevo contra Louis, pero esta vez el instinto de lucha de este se impuso. Detuvo el golpe y empujó a Grimmy media sala. En un instante, Grimmy regresó y hundió su puño en el vientre de Louis. Este reaccionó con más fuerza, e hizo que la cabeza de Grimmy se doblara hacia atrás con un chasquido.  
  
—¡Vamos, chicos, parad! —grité.  
  
Pero Grimmy no me hizo caso y Louis era incapaz de oír nada. Eran dos vampiros, dos monstruos, pelándose por la dominación, y no había nada más importante en el mundo. Puños. Sangre. Sudor. Embestían como animales. Asustado, intenté pensar cuál era el mejor modo de parar aquello; me dije que era el momento adecuado para cubrir de hielo la sala. Pero en cuanto empecé, me di cuenta de lo que ocurría.  
  
La locura ya no imperaba en la mirada de Louis. En su lugar, tenía la mirada fija, enfocada, como si estuviera de nuevo en una misión de la Cruz Negra. Dirigía bien todos los puñetazos; cada movimiento respondía a una estrategia. Luchar de ese modo, contra un oponente que era tan fuerte como él, le proporcionaba la válvula de escape adecuada para toda aquella energía desesperada que se agolpaba en su interior.  
  
Yo no sabía qué podía obtener Grimmy con aquello, pero incluso cuando Louis le propinó una patada en la mandíbula y lo arrojó al suelo, él no dejó de sonreír como un loco.  
  
Grimmy se echó a reír desde el suelo, se llevó dos dedos a la boca y luego se los apartó para contemplar la sangre.  
  
—Solo un maldito miembro de la Cruz Negra se rebajaría a darle una patada en la boca a alguien.  
  
—Solo un cadáver medio podrido me lo permitiría.  
  
Louis pestañeó, como si no se creyera que acababa de hacer un chiste. Al parecer, el combate había terminado.  
  
Todo se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que dije:  
  
—Louis, ¿ya estás bien?  
  
—Sí. —Reflexionó un momento, y devolviendo su atención a Grimmy añadió—: Sí. Gracias, tío.  
  
Grimmy respondió:  
  
—Si alguna vez te vuelves a sentir tan agitado como ahora y necesitas una válvula de escape, búscame. Podemos practicar boxeo, esgrima… lo que más te convenga para aplacarte. Ayuda mucho. Ya lo verás.  
  
Louis no parecía muy convencido, pero asintió. Le tendió una mano para ayudarle a levantarse del suelo. Cuando Grimmy cruzó la mirada conmigo, sonrió con una petulancia exasperante.  
  
—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿No piensas darme las gracias? ¿O acaso eso significaría admitir que yo estaba en lo cierto sobre algo?  
  
—Qué bien te lo has pasado… —le espeté.  
  
Grimmy se encogió de hombros, incapaz de negarlo. Recogió su jersey del suelo.  
  
—Voy a ducharme antes de clase. Os veo luego.  
  
En cuanto estuvimos a solas, Louis dijo:  
  
—Harry, lo siento.  
  
—¿Por qué?  
  
—Por venirme abajo de ese modo delante de ti.  
  
—Pero si no te has venido abajo —insistí—. Has podido controlarte.  
  
—Es Grimmy quien ha podido controlarlo —me corrigió Louis.  
  
Era cierto, pero pensé que necesitaba centrarse en los aspectos positivos.  
  
—Veo que ahora te sientes mejor.  
  
Tenía mejor aspecto; en realidad, con la piel perlada de sudor, el cabello despeinado y su uniforme descompuesto, estaba tremendamente atractivo.  
  
«Ojalá pudiésemos tocarnos sin que él sintiera ganas de morder —pensé con deseo—. Se me ocurren modos mejores de quemar toda su energía.»  
  
—Me siento… bien. —Louis se enderezó un poco—. Más calmado de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo. Es como si hubiera pasado de oír un ruido blanco en la cabeza a estar en silencio. Ahora por fin puedo pensar.  
  
—Tal vez sea un buen momento para que hagas tu trabajo de psicología —bromeé.  
  
—¿Sabes? —Louis retrocedió unos pasos y se recompuso el jersey—, en realidad, es una buena ocasión para colarse en la cochera de la señora Bethany.  
  
—Espera, ¿qué?  
  
—La señora Bethany oculta trampas para espectros por toda la escuela, ¿no? No podremos protegerte hasta que sepamos más sobre dónde las coloca y por qué.  
  
Sonrió y, por un momento, me recordó cómo había sido antes, cuando nos conocimos: guapo, enérgico y con muchos números para no hacer nada bueno.  
  
—¿Te apetece perpetrar un pequeño allanamiento?  
  
—Deberíamos esperar a que esté fuera de la escuela. O por lo menos en clase. No creo que ahora mismo esté dando clases. Es peligroso —insistí mientras Louis bajaba las escaleras.  
  
—Siempre será peligroso. Al menos ahora puedo centrarme en lo que hago. Eso aumenta nuestras posibilidades.  
  
Yo no estaba convencido del todo, pero Louis tenía razón… Y, por otra parte, en ese momento parecía totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo.  
  
—Yo vigilo. Si aparece, tiraré piedras a la ventana o algo parecido.  
  
—Buena idea.  
  
Louis sonrió, y fue como si estuviésemos metidos en una gran aventura, como la primera vez que salimos a escondidas para vernos. Era evidente que un allanamiento de morada podía resultar muy romántico si las circunstancias eran propicias.  
  
No parecía haber nadie fuera del recinto de la escuela; Louis estaba haciendo novillos. (Muchos alumnos vampiro los hacían; en realidad, iban a la escuela más para aprender a encajar que por las asignaturas, un hecho tácitamente admitido por los profesores; sin embargo, cuando se saltaban las clases acostumbraban hacerlo por cosas más divertidas que holgazanear por los jardines.) A una señal de su cabeza, me precipité hacia delante y rodeé la cochera donde vivía la señora Bethany. Miré por todas las ventanas, y cubrí con un poco de escarcha un par de cristales. No estaba allí.  
  
—No hay moros en la costa.  
  
—Vale. Permanece atento.  
  
Louis entró por una de las ventanas laterales. Vi cómo manipulaba uno de los pequeños marcos metálicos en torno a un cristal, sacudiéndolo atrás y adelante hasta que la parte superior del mismo se le deslizó en la mano. Luego, las otras tres partes metálicas de la ventana salieron fácilmente. Estaba muy claro que últimamente la señora Bethany no había sustituido las ventanas. Louis lo apartó todo y luego pasó la mano por el cristal abierto, soltó el cerrojo, y se apresuró a dejar a un lado la pequeña hilera de macetas con violetas africanas que había sobre el alféizar. Una vez despejada la repisa, apoyó las manos en su superficie y saltó limpiamente al interior de la casa de la señora Bethany.  
  
Yo nunca habría conseguido hacerlo de un modo tan rápido y limpio. Para mi consuelo, pensé que él, a fin de cuentas, contaba con todas sus capacidades de vampiro. Tal vez luego pudiera burlarme de él por tener más instintos criminales por naturaleza.  
  
Desde la ventana vi a Louis atravesar la casa y dirigirse al escritorio de la directora, donde era más probable que guardara cualquier material referente a la caza de espectros. Me desplacé rápidamente por el borde de la pared para vigilarlo y a la vez detectar la presencia de la señora Bethany. Pero en cuanto lo hice volví a sentir aquella atracción.  
  
¡Una trampa! Antes de caer presa del pánico, reparé en que no era igual que la de la biblioteca, o que, aunque se trataba del mismo tipo de trampa, había una barrera que me impedía caer en ella, tal vez el tejado o las paredes a prueba de espectros. Al parecer, la señora Bethany preparaba las trampas en su casa antes de instalarlas en la Academia Medianoche.  
  
Aunque no podía capturarme, el poder de la trampa resultaba abrumador. Notaba cómo aquella extraña fuerza tiraba de mí, y de pronto me sentí lento, frenado, desconcentrado. Era como si tuviera mucha fiebre: nada parecía tener sentido, y, aunque era posible moverse, hacerlo requería un esfuerzo enorme.  
  
Cuando ya estaba a punto de perder toda mi capacidad de atención, vi que Louis restregaba la mano sobre algo que había en la mesa del escritorio: otra caja con forma de concha marina, como la que había encontrado en la biblioteca. Tal vez fuera la misma; me había contado que la pared de la biblioteca había sido reparada de inmediato, y que no había habido preguntas. Entonces cerró la caja con rapidez, y la opresiva fuerza de atracción de la trampa se desvaneció. Sin embargo, continué sintiéndome muy mal; el mero hecho de permanecer cerca de una trampa activa bastaba para agotarme.  
  
Por un instante, sentí la tentación de desvanecerme y descansar un momento, pero me di cuenta de que podía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que me despertara de nuevo. Hice acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad y me liberé de aquello, volviendo al aquí y ahora de las pesquisas de Louis.  
  
Justo a tiempo para ver a la señora Bethany cruzando la puerta de la cochera.  
  
Me abalancé contra la ventana de la señora Bethany con tanta fuerza que la hice vibrar. Louis levantó la vista de la mesa, en guardia, pero era demasiado tarde. La señora Bethany entró en la cochera y accedió a su despacho antes de que Louis pudiera hacer otra cosa más que quedarse allí plantado.  
  
Ella se detuvo en el umbral. Estuvieron mirándose el uno al otro unos instantes. El terror me provocó tal escalofrío que me sentí como si me hubiera convertido en puro hielo. Louis parecía mareado.  
  
«Lo atacará, o por lo menos lo expulsará de la Academia Medianoche. No debería haberle pedido que hiciera esto. No debería haberle permitido que lo hiciera.»  
  
Estaba a punto de salir volando hacia la escuela para pedir ayuda cuando la señora Bethany dijo con voz tranquila:  
  
—Señor Tomlinson, resultaría más eficaz si se limitara a preguntarme lo que sea que quiere saber.  
  
Él no se relajó, tampoco se movió. Tenía la mirada clavada en la de ella y estaba dispuesto a defenderse o atacar.  
  
—Dudo de que usted me lo dijese.  
  
—Duda.  
  
La señora Bethany dejó sus cosas y se sentó en una de las sillas de madera situada en el lado más alejado de la pared. Había otro asiento desocupado a su lado, una invitación muda para Louis.  
  
—La Cruz Negra enseña a sus cazadores a desconfiar de todo lo que les resulta nuevo, y a creer solo en sus propias nociones sobre el deber. O el sacrificio o sobre quién es o no un monstruo.  
  
Louis tensó la mandíbula y supe que se acordaba del ataque de Jay.  
  
—Después de todo lo que ellos le exigieron, ¿qué ha obtenido usted a cambio? Nada más que unas cuantas malas costumbres, como su tendencia a cometer allanamiento de morada.  
  
Louis, respondió tranquilo:  
  
—No me obligue a abandonar el internado.  
  
Parecía que las palabras lo ahogaban. Odiaba suplicar.  
  
—El refugio de Medianoche le protege —dijo la señora Bethany. Su voz sonó extraña. Al principio no supe dónde residía la diferencia, hasta que me di cuenta de que, de hecho, era calidez—. No voy a castigarle por comportarse del único modo que sabe. La Cruz Negra siempre le animó a actuar de forma subrepticia. Hay un modo mejor de tratar estos asuntos. Aquí, espero, lo aprenderá.  
  
Si la Academia Medianoche era la meca de la sinceridad, ¿cómo se podía entender que los alumnos humanos permanecieran engañados sobre la condición de vampiros de la mayoría de sus nuevos amigos? Sin embargo, mientras me dedicaba a ironizar, observé que la expresión de Louis dejaba de ser precavida. La señora Bethany le decía exactamente lo que quería oír.  
Y, por increíble que fuera, pensé que ella estaba realmente convencida.  
  
—Bueno —dijo —, ahora dígame, ¿qué buscaba?  
  
—Más información sobre los espectros.  
  
«Oh, no, Louis. No.» No podía creer que fuera a desvelarle nuestros secretos tan fácilmente. Pero en lugar de ello añadió:  
  
—Me han dicho que el año pasado fueron a por Harry. No entiendo por qué murió. Si ellos tuvieron algo que ver, quiero saberlo y quiero venganza.  
  
La señora Bethany se enderezó, claramente satisfecha de haber encontrado un alma gemela. Louis la había convencido de que pretendía lo mismo que ella: cazar espectros. Sin duda, aquel era el único modo de conseguir que ella se sincerara. Yo debería haber confiado más en él.  
  
La señora Bethany señaló con un gesto la silla que tenía al lado, y Louis se sentó.  
  
—Por lo que sé, los espectros se arrogaban algunos derechos sobre el señor Styles —dijo—. ¿Conoce las circunstancias que rodearon el nacimiento de Harry?  
  
—¿Se refiere a lo de que dos vampiros no pueden tener hijos sin la intervención de un espectro? Sí, él me lo contó.  
  
—Es un cuento de hadas —comentó la señora Bethany. Louis la miró confuso—. Ya veo que su combatiente madre no dedicó mucho tiempo a los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm. Basta con que sepa que en el bautizo las hadas madrinas acostumbran reservarse una maldición entre los dones que se otorgan al pequeño. Y eso mismo ocurrió con los espectros. Tomaron la sangre de Anne, y concedieron a Anne y a Des la oportunidad de crear vida por un breve tiempo.  
  
Louis reflexionó. Con sus ojos de color azul tenía la mirada clavada en la ventana; pese a que no podía verme, sí sabía dónde me encontraba exactamente.  
  
—Entonces, su madre y su padre siempre habían sabido que esto ocurriría.  
  
—Para ser precisos, sus padres creían que él acabaría de asumir su legado predominantemente vampiro llevándose una vida por delante y completando su transformación. Sabían que la otra alternativa para él era la muerte.  
  
—Ser un chico normal…  
  
—Fue siempre imposible —afirmó la señora Bethany con frialdad—. A Harry se le había dado la vida, pero solo en esas circunstancias.  
  
Me deslicé hasta el suelo, y la niebla adoptó la forma de mi cuerpo. Cualquiera que hubiera pasado por ahí en aquel momento me habría visto, pero eso entonces no me importaba. Necesitaba sentir algo sólido donde descansar. No se trataba de que lo que había dicho la señora Bethany doliera; todo lo contrario, el caso era que resultaba curiosa e innegablemente cierto. El asombro ante mi propia reacción pareció llevarse algo de mí mismo.  
  
La voz de la señora Bethany se volvió más amable:  
  
—Es duro oír algo así, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, creo que con el tiempo saber esto aliviará su dolor. Señor Tomlinson, usted no lo habría podido salvar. Usted no lo puso más en peligro que sus padres… aunque eso es algo que ellos nunca reconocerán.  
  
—Creo que yo tampoco.  
  
—Usted sigue considerando la muerte como lo peor que puede ocurrir. Y no es así.  
  
—Sé que hay algo peor que estar muerto —dijo Louis con voz rabiosa—. Estar donde estamos.  
  
—Echa de menos estar vivo.  
  
Supuse que en ese momento ella le diría lo tonto que era creer algo así; nadie parecía más satisfecho de ser vampiro que ella. Pero entonces la señora Bethany añadió con total tranquilidad:  
  
—Yo también.  
  
—Así que esto nunca mejora, ¿verdad?  
  
—Yo no he dicho tal cosa.  
  
El asombro fue superior a mi tristeza. De nuevo adopté mi forma transparente y volví a mirar por la ventana; la señora Bethany permanecía sentada con una mano posada en el hombro de Louis, con sus uñas espesas y largas de color rojo oscuro destacando sobre su jersey negro. Él no rechazó el contacto.  
  
«¿No estará… ligando con él?» Deseché la idea al instante. Aquel gesto no era de ese tipo. Resultaba innegable que había surgido cierto vínculo, y que en cierto modo en ese momento la señora Bethany era capaz de comprender mejor que yo lo que le ocurría a Louis.  
  
Sin decir nada, ella le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Louis obedeció al gesto poniéndose de pie. La señora Bethany lo acompañó hasta la salida de la cochera, totalmente ajena al hecho de que él hubiera forzado su entrada, y lo acompañó hasta Medianoche. No se separaron hasta llegar al interior del vestíbulo principal; unos pocos alumnos que seguían estudiando en su tiempo libre vieron la escena y, sorprendidos, constataron que, al parecer, ahora Louis se había convertido en el alumno mimado de la profesora. Me pregunté si aquello haría retroceder a los otros vampiros, o si por el contrario lo convertiría aún más en el blanco de todas las burlas.  
  
—Tiene Inglés —dijo ella—. Espero por su bien que haya hecho la lectura.  
  
—En realidad, leí El guardián entre el centeno hace un par de años por propia iniciativa.  
  
—Claro. Tuvo usted una educación no convencional. ¿Qué pensó entonces de la obra?  
  
—Que Holden Caulfield era un perdedor autocompasivo que necesitaba ocupar mejor el tiempo.  
  
La señorita Bethany sonrió ligeramente.  
  
—Aunque yo diría las cosas de un modo más delicado, nuestros análisis son parecidos en el fondo. Eso significa que voy a preguntarle. Estese preparado. —Miró la hora en su anticuado reloj de pulsera de oro—. Todavía le queda tiempo para ducharse —añadió con un tono de voz del que se infería que era una orden.  
  
Ella siguió su camino, y Louis se dispuso a subir rápidamente por la escalera para obedecerla. Sonreía. Sonreía de verdad. Como si le saliera del corazón. Casi me sentí celoso, como si yo fuera más un incordio para él que su compañero fiel, hasta que él susurró:  
  
—¿Te lo puedes creer?  
  
—Lo cierto es que has sudado de verdad en el combate contra Grimmy.  
  
—No, quiero decir, ¿te puedes creer que me haya perdonado sin más?  
  
—No. Pero, por otra parte, resultas encantador.  
  
—El encanto no es lo mejor de mí.  
  
—No estoy de acuerdo —dije entonces con cautela—. Sabes que no debes confiar en ella, ¿verdad?  
  
Louis se quedó en silencio mientras entraba en el pasillo de los dormitorios donde estaba su habitación. Al final, cuando llegamos a su cuarto dijo:  
  
—Ha hecho la vista gorda, y no tenía por qué hacerlo.  
  
—Detesta la Cruz Negra, y supongo que lamenta lo que te ha ocurrido con ellos, pero, Louis, está lo de las trampas. Se dedica a atrapar a espectros como yo. Una de esas trampas estuvo a punto de matarme.  
  
—Puede que simplemente tema lo que no comprende —repuso él mientras se quitaba el jersey y la camisa y los arrojaba al suelo sobre las toallas mojadas que Grimmy sin duda había dejado después de ducharse. Los chicos parecían desconocer la posibilidad de utilizar la lavadora—. Harry, tú temes a los espectros y eres uno de ellos. Así pues, esa reacción no resulta tan descabellada.  
  
Me costaba mucho imaginar a la señora Bethany temerosa de algo. Pero, por otra parte, Louis tampoco decía nada que no fuera cierto; ella había salido en su defensa cuando ninguno de sus amigos, ni siquiera yo, podía hacerlo.  
  
De todos modos, yo no podía sentir ninguna fe ciega en ella. No por el momento.  
  
—No le dirás nada de mí, ¿verdad? ¿Eso de que me he convertido en un espectro y que estoy contigo?  
  
Louis dibujó una mueca de extrañeza en la cara.  
  
—¿Bromeas? ¡Por supuesto que no!  
  
Me sentí muy aliviado.  
  
—Entonces tampoco confías en ella.  
  
—No sé si confío en ella o no. Pero, cuando se trata de ti, no me arriesgo más de lo necesario. Tus secretos son mis secretos, Harry. No dudes nunca de ello.  
  
Le rocé la mejilla con una brisa suave, y él cerró los ojos y sonrió.  
  
En ese momento se le veía tan fuerte, tan feliz… Le hice una proposición:  
  
—¿Sabes?, ya sé que nosotros, bueno, que no podemos… estar juntos…  
  
Louis abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se desvaneció.  
  
Antes de que se disculpara dije:  
  
—Podría mirarte mientras te duchas.  
  
Se echó a reír con una carcajada.  
  
Los diez minutos siguientes estuvieron repletos de vistas magníficas. Sin embargo, durante todo ese tiempo, no pude concentrarme por completo, ni siquiera con un Louis espléndido, mojado y desnudo ante mí. Un pensamiento se me había instalado en la mente y no podía sacármelo de ahí.  
  
No dejaba de pensar que era como si todo el mundo pudiera ayudarle un poco a él, pero no a mí. A mí, nunca.  



	11. Chapter 11

Contemplar a Louis en la ducha me afectó.  
  
Dejé que se marchara a clase, pero volver a verlo, con su pecho y piernas musculosos, y el agua recorriéndole el cabello castaño y los labios mientras iba recordando todo lo que habíamos compartido durante las escasas semanas que habíamos pasado juntos en Filadelfia, despertó mis ganas de volver a estar con él. Ahora que carecía de cuerpo, mi deseo era distinto, pero de ninguna manera era menor.  
  
Quería sentir de nuevo esa proximidad. Era consciente de que estaba ayudando a Louis a anclarse en el mundo igual que él me ayudaba a mí; pero eso no significaba tener que guardar castidad para siempre, ¿no? Podíamos encontrar una solución. Con la pulsera puesta, no veía por qué tenía que ser tan difícil.  
  
Louis no había hecho ningún movimiento en ese sentido desde nuestro primer y terrible intento. En atención a lo traumático que había resultado, yo había respetado el hecho de que él necesitara mantener cierta distancia; sabía que él me amaba igual. Sin embargo, me dije que tal vez lo habíamos llevado demasiado lejos. Tal vez yo debiera dar el primer paso.  
  
En cuanto oscureció, me colé por el lado de la torre de los chicos y penetré en la habitación de Niall y Liam. Los dos estaban cenando en un silencio lleno de camaradería: Liam tomando sorbitos de sangre en una taza de los Eagles, y Niall devorando una empanada Hot Pocket para microondas. Cuando me aparecí en su cuarto, Niall sonrió y me saludó:  
  
—¡Guau, Harry! ¡Qué bien que hayas venido! Estábamos a punto de ver una película de Jackie Chan. De las antiguas, de cuando hacía de malo, no de esas americanas en las que hacía reír.  
  
—Ese tío es malo haga lo que haga —apuntó Liam.  
  
—Es malo y siempre lo será —dijo Niall—. Y lo fue un poco más en El mono borracho. ¿Nos acompañas, Harry? ¿Quieres verla?  
  
—Bueno, la verdad —empecé a decir— es que esperaba que tal vez pudierais invitar a Grimmy aquí. Por un par de horas o algo así.  
  
Niall asintió con un gesto de complicidad.  
  
—Ya entiendo. Ha llegado la hora de colgar la corbata en el pomo de la puerta para no ser molestados. —Al ver que Liam fruncía el entrecejo, añadió—: Harry y Louis quieren estar solos.  
  
—He captado perfectamente el simbolismo del pomo de la puerta y la corbata —dijo Liam.  
  
—Espera, no —dijo Niall—. Eso no es lo que significa. Bueno, por lo menos, no creo…  
  
La conversación estaba a punto de degenerar.  
  
—¿Podríais pedírselo? Sería todo un detalle.  
  
Niall sonrió.  
  
—Dalo por hecho.  
  
Al cabo de diez minutos, cuando subí a la habitación de Louis, lo encontré solo; Niall y Liam habían pasado a recoger a Grimmy.  
  
Louis estaba rodeado por montones de libros, como si de golpe estudiara para todos los exámenes.  
  
—¡Uau! —dije en cuanto tomé forma—. ¿Es que tienes un tsunami de deberes o algo así?  
  
—Estudiar me ayuda —contestó Louis con una expresión relajada—. Cuando estudio, me centro durante un rato en algo que está fuera de mi cabeza.  
  
Los libros, los papeles y el portátil que tenía ante él, ahora parecían distintos; aquello me recordó de pronto a Louis en el comando de la Cruz Negra, rodeado de sus armas de cazador. Su reciente interés por los deberes era otro modo de defensa para él; esta vez, de los demonios de su interior.  
  
Esperaba poder ofrecerle otra estrategia.  
  
—¿Crees que podrías dejarlo un rato?  
  
Louis levantó sus ojos azules hacia mí, dirigiéndome una mirada tan cálida y líquida que hizo que casi me fundiera.  
  
—¿Por ti? ¡Siempre!  
  
—Estamos solos.  
  
Le pasé la mano por el pelo; él cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia.  
  
—Tienes mis joyas, así que puedo permanecer corpóreo durante un rato. Tal vez podríamos intentar estar juntos de nuevo.  
  
No dijo nada durante un rato. Cerró su mano en la mía y sentí de nuevo la chispeante sensación de conexión de cuando no estaba sólido por completo: una sensación muy agradable, que me provocaba oleadas de placer. Me incliné para besarlo, pero justo antes de que nuestros labios se rozaran él dijo:  
  
—No deberíamos.  
  
—Louis, ¿por qué no?  
  
No me sentí rechazado; él irradiaba deseo y amor por mí. Pero no podía entender qué nos mantenía separados.  
  
—Sé que la última vez no salió bien, pero ahora sabemos lo que ocurre. Lo que podemos hacer y lo que no.  
  
En mi opinión, lo que podíamos hacer era mucho más interesante que lo que no.  
  
—La necesidad de sexo y la necesidad de sangre van muy unidas, Harry. En nuestro caso siempre ha sido así.  
  
—Pero no son lo mismo.  
  
Lo besé en la frente, en la mejilla, en la comisura de los labios. Él respiraba con fuerza, y yo sabía que lo deseaba tanto como yo, o tal vez incluso más.  
  
—Ahora ya sabes que beber mi sangre te hace daño. Que tal vez puede destruirte. Eso significa que no vas a perder el control ni me vas a morder.  
  
Louis me tomó de las manos y me miró fijamente.  
  
—Sé que beber tu sangre podría destruirme —dijo—. Y por eso temo que pueda morderte.  
  
El silencio se interpuso entre los dos, tan pesado y horrible como la información que yo tenía que asimilar. Sabía que Louis se esforzaba, pero no me había percatado de que su deseo de autodestrucción seguía siendo perentorio e intenso.  
  
Seguramente mi rostro reflejó mi decepción, porque exclamó:  
  
—¡Oh, Dios, Harry! Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.  
  
—Me has dicho la verdad —logré decir—. Eso es lo importante.  
  
Louis me abrazó con toda la fuerza de la que fue capaz dado mi estado semisólido.  
  
—No pienso en otra cosa más que en poder estar contigo —me susurró con el rostro hundido en mi pelo—. Siempre. Si no recordara haber estado contigo, no sé cómo seguiría adelante. Pero a veces pienso que si pudiera poner fin a todo esto estando contigo sería lo más cerca que podría estar del cielo…  
  
—Lou, no.  
  
—Nunca te haría algo así —dijo él—. Nunca. Pero, Harry, no podemos.  
  
Asentí y acepté la barrera que había entre nosotros. No era para siempre; solo hasta que Louis aprendiera a controlar sus ansias de sangre y el terrible desprecio hacia sí mismo que la Cruz Negra le había inculcado. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo había de pasar hasta entonces? ¿Llegaría alguna vez?  
  
Louis, como si hubiera oído mis dudas, dijo:  
  
—Algún día.  
  
—Algún día —repetí. Era una promesa para él y para mí.  
  
Bien entrada la noche, afectado aún por mi desengaño y la preocupación por Louis, vagué por la zona principal del internado, que estaba vacía a esas horas. Incluso los vampiros dormían. Me pregunté cuántos vampiros no culminaban su transformación. ¿Cuántos cedían al impulso del suicidio, de la sed de sangre, o de ambos? Supuse que el número era mucho mayor que el que mis padres me habían dado a entender. De nuevo sentí una enorme necesidad de estar con ellos. No solo los echaba de menos, sino que pensaba que si pudiésemos hablar, hablar de verdad, sin mentiras, tal vez averiguaría cómo ayudar a Louis a sobrellevar su carga.  
  
Puede que se debiera a mi concentración mientras pensaba en todo aquello, y el modo en que eso me llevó a las profundidades de mi mente, o tal vez fuera algún truco del lugar en que me encontraba, ya que las trampas y defensas y los pasillos de Medianoche creaban una especie de arquitectura espiritual. Fuera lo que fuera, de pronto percibí con intensidad que no estaba solo.  
  
Notaba la presencia de espectros.  
  
Se hicieron más presentes que nunca. No solo percibía que estaban ahí, sino que además era capaz de saber más o menos cuántos había. Eran por lo menos varias docenas. En mi conciencia cada uno resultaba distinto y a la vez parte de un todo, como las estrellas en el firmamento: puntos de luz diferentes que formaban constelaciones en torno a mí. Fue como ver el cielo nocturno por primera vez, como si hubiera permanecido ciego a su influjo durante toda la vida y ahora me sintiera súbitamente deslumbrado.  
  
La diferencia, sin embargo, estribaba en que las constelaciones eran bellas y tranquilas, y lo que yo percibía a mi alrededor era desesperación y locura. En lugar de sentirme anonadado, sentí el abrazo gélido del miedo.  
  
Algunos permanecían aislados, metidos en diminutas esquirlas entre las piedras o en el borde de los cristales de las ventanas. Parecían darse cabezazos contra la pared, contrayéndose y haciéndose daño solo para recordarse que continuaban existiendo.  
  
Los que estaban atrapados eran los peores, porque solo podía percibir auténtico pavor. Ya no eran más que prolongados gritos sin palabras.  
  
Y luego había unos pocos que permanecían muy juntos, y que me presintieron en cuanto yo advertí su presencia.  
  
De nuevo empezaron las visiones.  
  
En mi mente asomó una imagen de la señora Bethany. No era un producto de mi imaginación, sino una imagen que había sido proyectada en mi cabeza como una película en una pantalla. Había algo que literalmente le desgarraba de forma vivida los huesos, los tendones, la sangre y las entrañas; era la cosa más desagradable que había visto en mi vida. Noté la tensión en mi garganta y me vinieron arcadas, pero la imagen entonces ya ocupaba toda mi mente, y no podía apartarla de mí.  
  
Los Conspiradores, así los llamé, repetían: «¡Ayúdanos!».  
  
¿O qué? ¿Atacarían a la gente a la que quería sin más? ¿Me acosarían a mí? ¿Qué podía hacer un espectro contra otro? No tenía ni idea, pero en mi cabeza empezaron a desplegarse posibilidades terribles que pasaban a formar parte de la destrucción atroz de la señora Bethany.  
  
Ella tenía la boca abierta, la mandíbula desencajada, pero en mi mente era yo quien profería aquel grito desesperado.  
  
Entonces, un rayo de luz pareció colarse en mi sueño. La señora Bethany desapareció y las «constelaciones» se desvanecieron como si fuera de día.  
  
Cuando pude volver a ver, Maxie estaba conmigo en el vestíbulo principal. Su camisón blanco flotaba levemente, mecido por una brisa invisible, de modo que ella parecía formar parte de la niebla del exterior.  
  
—Me has salvado —dije.  
  
—Los he apartado. Es cuanto puedo hacer. —Enarcó una ceja, como si resultara raro que ella tuviera que salvarme a mí de alguna cosa—. Por si no te habías dado cuenta, tú eres el chico de los superpoderes.  
  
¿Qué otras cosas podía hacerle un espectro a otro? Ese nuevo y agudo terror me poseyó con la misma fuerza que antes lo habían hecho los Conspiradores. Me estabilicé lo mejor que pude, y adopté una forma más sólida.  
  
—¿Acaso son… esbirros de Christopher? ¿Esbirros fantasmales o algo parecido?  
  
—Christopher no tiene nada que ver con ellos —contestó Maxie—. Si lo fueran habrían desaparecido. Están demasiado atados al mundo humano para aceptar el hecho de que son espectros.  
  
—Odian Medianoche —dije—. Odian a la señora Bethany. ¿Por qué no se marchan sin más?  
  
Maxie se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—Tú sigues creyendo que todos podemos hacer lo que tú haces. Pero no es así. La mayoría de los espectros no pueden desplazarse como tú, ni siquiera como yo. Han seguido a los humanos que les sirven de ancla precisamente por la fuerza de su vínculo; su instinto les urge a no abandonarlo. Y como ahora ya están muy mal, no son capaces de ir más allá de su instinto. De hecho, no piensan y punto. Solo orientan emociones hacia cualquier sitio.  
  
—¿Qué les pasa?  
  
—Así es como acabamos si no vamos con cuidado.  
  
Con prudencia pregunté:  
  
—¿Quieres decir que… nos volvemos locos?  
  
—Nos trastornamos. Nos volvemos inestables. Se debe al hecho de permanecer en el mundo humano sin formar parte de él.  
  
Me miró como diciendo que yo iba por el mismo camino.  
  
—Tú llevas mucho tiempo con Niall, desde que él era pequeño —le dije. Niall era su punto débil, estaba dispuesto a servirme de ello.  
  
Ella sonrió levemente cuando pronuncié su nombre.  
  
—Los puedes observar. Incluso los puedes… querer. —Se le quebró la voz al decir esto último—. Pero no puedes vivir. El mal viene de engañarte y creer que sí puedes.  
  
—Yo no me engaño —insistí.  
  
—¿De veras? Harry, si pudieras hablar con Christopher…  
  
De nuevo fui preso del terror y sacudí la cabeza.  
  
—No.  
  
La habitual actitud sarcástica de Maxie pasó a ser una súplica genuina.  
  
—Harry, tú eres muy importante para los espectros. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Las cosas que tú puedes hacer y los demás no… Significa algo. Tú eres importante. —Mi curiosidad empezaba a vencer al miedo, pero, cuando iba a preguntarle más cosas, Maxie adoptó una actitud desesperada, casi daba miedo, y dijo—: Te necesitamos.  
  
—No sois los únicos que me necesitáis.  
  
Salí deslizándome a toda prisa por el vestíbulo principal, temeroso de que fuera a alcanzarme. Pero me dejó marchar.  
  
—¿Estás seguro de querer aprender a hacer esto? —Cher se cruzó de brazos, escrutándome con la misma severidad que la señora Bethany en los exámenes parciales.  
  
La respuesta verdadera era que no, que no lo estaba. Aquello era, a su modo, tan espeluznante como entrenarse con la Cruz Negra: nunca resultó agradable aprender a atacar a seres como yo.  
  
El único modo de liberarme consistía en adquirir poder. Y eso significaba aprender a defenderme de los espectros si era preciso.  
  
—Empecemos —dije.  
  
Cher sacó la polvera.  
  
—Para atrapar un espectro —comenzó—, primero tienes que detectar su presencia.  
  
—Hecho. —Cher me miró con enojo por haberla interrumpido, de modo que me expliqué—: Bueno, creo que en ese punto llevo algo de ventaja, ¿no te parece?  
  
—Entiendo. Vale, ahora mira.  
  
Abrió el espejo lentamente, con gestos exagerados, como si fuera una profesora de preescolar. De no haber sido la situación tan grave y el entorno tan espeluznante, me habría echado a reír. Fuera, una fuerte y fría lluvia llevaba cayendo todo el día, despojando el cielo de todo color que no fuera gris. Aunque Cher había encendido las dos lámparas de su habitación, estas no lograban contrarrestar la penumbra del exterior. Una de las luces se reflejó en el espejo abierto, arrojando un pequeño destello que oscilaba en las paredes de piedra que nos rodeaban.  
  
—Hay que abrir el espejo después de percibir la presencia del espectro, pero antes de enfrentarse a él. Esto no es como las trampas de la señora Bethany: un espectro puede resistirse a un espejo si sabe que va a ser atacado.  
  
Mi diversión iba en aumento. Cuando empecé a sonreír, Cher ladeó la cabeza, confusa.  
  
—Lo siento —dije—. Es que resulta tan raro oírte hablar de atacar a la gente.  
  
—¿Cómo dices?  
  
—Bueno, ya sabes, ¿es que no te preocupa romperte una uña o algo así?  
  
Cher me miró enojada hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que estaba bromeando. Enarcó una ceja.  
  
—¿Acaso tuviste la sensación que eso me preocupara lo más mínimo cuando les asesté una patada en el culo a esos de la Cruz Negra?  
  
—En absoluto —admití.  
  
—¿Sabes?, la verdad es que ya no tengo tanta práctica. Ya he matado todo lo que pretendía. Beber sangre te deja un aliento realmente repulsivo. En mi opinión, la Academia Medianoche debería ofertar también clases de higiene personal, porque hay unos cuantos que… bueno, no han captado este mensaje.  
  
A mí no me interesaba chismorrear acerca de quién sufría halitosis por beber sangre.  
  
—Tú… ¿has matado mucho?  
  
—No tanto —respondió Cher tranquilamente—. Tan solo a unos pocos propietarios de esclavos y unos alguaciles reaccionarios; eran otros tiempos. En este país, antes de la Proclamación de Emancipación, si eras negro siempre había alguien con ganas de arrebatarte la libertad. Lo digo en sentido literal; de modo figurado, eso nunca ha cambiado. Tras convertirme en vampiro, dejé de tener que soportar esa situación por más tiempo.  
  
Prácticamente todos los vampiros a los que conocía habían matado en alguna ocasión, excepto mis padres, aunque puede que ellos simplemente no lo hubieran compartido conmigo. Incluso los mejores vampiros, como Cher y Grimmy, habían bebido la sangre de humanos y habían matado a alguno. En general, las carnicerías de Grimmy se habían producido durante la guerra, y desde luego no podía criticar a Cher por atacar a alguien que había pretendido esclavizarla. En cualquier caso, habían bebido sangre humana. Grimmy había llegado incluso a matar a su propia hermana, una acción cuyas consecuencias aún sufríamos.  
  
¿Significaba eso que realmente no había solución para Louis? ¿Que más tarde o más temprano no podría evitar atacar? Conociéndolo, sabía que nunca se lo podría perdonar a sí mismo. Así, no era de extrañar que estuviera desesperado por encontrar un modo de superar su voracidad. Tal vez la señora Bethany pudiera ofrecerle lo que más deseaba en el mundo.  
  
—¿Qué?, ¿volvemos a la lección? —Cher repicó en el espejo con una uña perfecta, pintada de lila—. Bien. Esto te ayuda a adivinar el sentido de una corriente, o una brisa, a hacerte una idea de por dónde circula el espectro. Si son visibles, no hay problema. Si no, entonces debes fijarte muy bien en aspectos como el frío del aire, indicios de escarcha y cosas así. A continuación, orientas el espejo de forma que quede perpendicular a esa dirección.  
  
—¿Basta con sostenerlo como un guante de béisbol para que el espectro caiga en él?  
  
—Ojalá. —Cher vaciló—. En realidad, tienes que pensar en tu propia muerte.  
  
Aquello me cogió desprevenido.  
  
—¿Por qué? —pregunté.  
  
—No se trata simplemente de pensar en ello. Tienes que convertirte en un todo con ello. Es algo así como alcanzar el interior de uno mismo y, por decirlo de algún modo, emitir en una frecuencia de muerte. Hay que encontrar la manera de ser como los espectros. Eso es lo que los atrae al interior del espejo: se acercan a la fuente de la emisión, y luego el extraño encantamiento del espejo entra en acción.  
No tuvo que explicarme qué era ese «extraño encantamiento del espejo». Uno de los enigmas de ser vampiro consistía en averiguar por qué los espejos dejaban de emitir reflejos cuando un vampiro llevaba demasiado tiempo sin tomar sangre; era un fenómeno carente de sentido y, sin embargo, real. La simple propiedad física de la reflexión influía en dicha cuestión de un modo que ninguno de nosotros alcanzaba a entender, pero que todos respetábamos.  
  
Cher prosiguió:  
  
—En tu caso debería funcionar mejor que con los vampiros, porque me imagino que eres capaz de emitir más fácilmente hacia los demás espectros. Sin embargo, este truco sería inútil para un humano.  
  
—Vale. Parece bastante sencillo.  
  
—Parece sencillo. —Se mofó—. Hay que ensayar varios intentos hasta aprenderlo bien; al menos eso es lo que tuve que hacer yo.  
  
Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y su expresión de indiferencia fingida se desvaneció. Sin duda, yo tenía un aspecto aterrado.  
  
—Me asustan —dije—. Soy uno de ellos, pero… No sé.  
  
—Eres fuerte. —Habló en un susurro. Nunca la había visto tan seria, ni tan sincera—. Más fuerte de lo que yo habría supuesto en alguien tan joven. Si alguien puede enfrentarse a ellos, eres tú.  
  
—No sé si me da miedo que me hagan daño o…  
  
—¿O qué?  
  
—O que me aparten de aquí, de Louis, de todos vosotros. Que me impidan regresar.  
  
Cher negó con la cabeza. La lámpara que tenía a su espalda hacía que pelo pareciera brillar.  
  
—A ti, no. Sé que siempre encontrarás un modo u otro para poder regresar a casa.  
  
Me hubiera gustado tener la misma seguridad que ella.  
  
Al observar mi renuencia, Cher se incorporó y se alisó el uniforme a medida hasta que le quedó perfecto.  
  
—Lo que tenemos que hacer es proporcionarte un hogar al que puedas regresar.  
  
—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó Louis mientras yo lo acompañaba por la escalera de caracol de la torre de su zona de habitaciones—. ¿Esto es más divertido que la astronomía?  
  
—¡Siempre fingiste interesarte por mi astronomía!  
  
—Y me interesaba. Pero tú me interesabas más.  
  
—Es un secreto —respondí, despeinándolo con una brisa fresca—. Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos.  
  
Samuel Younger bajaba por la escalera mientras nosotros subíamos. Louis se tensó conforme se acercaba.  
  
Samuel dijo:  
  
—¿Hablando solo, rarito?  
  
—A veces no se puede hacer otra cosa para mantener una conversación inteligente —respondió Louis.  
  
Samuel le hizo un gesto vulgar con el dedo corazón, pero siguió bajando.  
  
En cuanto volvimos a estar solos dije:  
  
—Debemos tener cuidado con eso.  
  
—No hay problema. Por otra parte, es increíble la de cosas que la gente no nota.  
  
Para entonces, ya habíamos llegado a lo alto de la torre, la habitación de los archivos.  
  
—En cualquier caso, Cher y yo hemos pensado que no es bueno para ninguno de nosotros estar solos tanto tiempo.  
  
—Mientras te tenga a ti, no estoy solo.  
  
Dicho lo cual, abrió la puerta y se encontró con el grupo reunido en la habitación: Cher, que alisaba un pañuelo sobre uno de los baúles polvorientos antes de sentarse encima; Niall y Liam, que parecían haber llevado unos carteles de cine y un sillón hinchable; y Grimmy, que echaba el humo de su cigarrillo por la ventana. En un rincón había un iPod y un equipo de música, cuyo volumen estaba al máximo posible para no llamar la atención.  
  
Louis lo miraba todo boquiabierto y le susurré:  
  
—Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro, pero esto también lo podemos tener.  
  
—¡Hola, gente! —Niall fue el primero en vernos—. Pensamos que era preciso animar un poco el lugar. Y para dar un toque de categoría nada como unos carteles antiguos de películas.  
  
—La verdad es que a mí se me ocurren otras ideas al respecto —intervino Cher con un tono de voz que dejaba entrever que aquel «toque de categoría» no había surtido efecto. De todos modos, sonreía.  
  
—¿Este sitio es seguro? —preguntó Louis.  
  
Grimmy apagó el cigarrillo en el alféizar de piedra de la ventana.  
  
—No veo por qué no. Puede que nos pillen, pero entonces creerán que lo único que hacemos aquí es pasar el rato.  
  
—Y eso es lo que haremos —dije—. Pero, en serio, necesitamos un lugar que la señorita Bethany no conozca. Un lugar donde podamos elaborar estrategias. Donde averiguar lo que se trae entre manos. Encontrar un modo de comunicarnos mejor con los espectros. Todo eso. No puedo pasarme el rato farfullando con vosotros en las pausas entre clases.  
  
—No hay ningún motivo por el que alguien vaya a pensar que Harry está aquí arriba con nosotros —corroboró Cher—. Aunque alguien nos hubiera estado espiando durante mucho tiempo, no se le ocurriría algo así. Tiene razón. Si continuamos comunicándonos con él de uno en uno, parecerá que hemos empezado a hablar solos, y eso hará que la gente se haga preguntas. A Harry le conviene estar ligado a un sitio, igual que a la gente.  
  
La alegría inicial de Niall se había desvanecido ligeramente, y él y Louis se escrutaban con cautela. Louis dijo entonces:  
  
—No estoy seguro de… de esto.  
  
No estaba seguro de poder estar cerca de Niall. De estar cerca de un humano durante mucho tiempo.  
  
De pronto, Niall exclamó:  
  
—¡Estoy ungido!  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
Louis tenía una expresión confusa. No era de extrañar.  
  
—Mirad, pedí a mis padres que me enviaran agua bendita, lo cual, por cierto, me obligó a darles unas explicaciones más bien complicadas. Bueno, ahora creo que piensan que voy a convertirme en sacerdote, nada más lejos de la realidad, claro. El caso es que me la enviaron. La tengo en un frasco de colonia sobre mi escritorio. Y ahora mismo estoy ungido.  
  
Niall se desabrochó el cuello de la camisa; la corbata osciló levemente.  
  
—Llevo agua bendita por todo el cuello. Así pues, aunque se te crucen los cables y me muerdas, cosa que espero que no hagas, te quemarás. Sería como morder un pimiento jalapeño. Por lo tanto yo soy como un pimiento jalapeño. Y tú tendrás que apartarte de inmediato. —Dirigió una mirada a todos los que lo rodeábamos—. ¿Verdad?  
  
—Hummm, ya veremos.  
  
Eso fue todo lo que Cher alcanzó a decir; los demás nos habíamos quedado sin habla. Louis, claro está, se hallaba tan desconcertado como el resto, pero asintió lentamente.  
  
—¿Sabes? Es raro pero ayuda. No creo que debamos estar a solas aquí arriba, pero, sí. Vale.  
  
Niall se relajó un poco. Seguía habiendo cierta distancia entre ellos, pero era menor. Tal vez Louis lograría estar junto a un humano si se trataba de uno al que no pudiera morder con facilidad; tal vez así su amistad podría empezar a restablecerse.  
  
—Vamos, tío. Llevo más de un año sin humillarte en una partida de ajedrez. Ya va siendo hora de que aprendas un poco de humildad.  
  
—Te reta a ti porque sabe que es incapaz de derrotarme a mí —dijo Liam.  
  
Niall hizo una broma, fingiendo que lo apartaba del tablero de ajedrez.  
  
Louis me entregó la pulsera, me la puse y de nuevo adopté una forma sólida. Por primera vez en un tiempo que me pareció eterno, pude pasar un rato con mis amigos como cualquier otra persona. Aquello era lo más próximo a la normalidad que podía lograr.  
  
—Esto funcionará. Ya lo verás.  
  
—Sí —dijo Louis.  
  
Pero sabía que él seguía inquieto por Niall y por todo lo demás.  
  
«Dale tiempo», me dije a mí mismo, y a él.  
  
Cuando empezó a anochecer más temprano y las hojas pasaron a cubrir el suelo con profusión en lugar de permanecer en las ramas de los árboles, Louis me devolvió la pulsera definitivamente. Él llevaba consigo mi colgante para que pudiera contactar con él en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, a propuesta de Cher, debajo de una piedra suelta de la pared escondí una cajita y guardé la pulsera. De este modo podía acceder a ella cada vez que quisiera volverme corpóreo.  
  
—No me haría ninguna gracia que te quedaras bloqueado si me ocurriera algo a mí o a mis cosas —dijo Louis mientras me la colocaba en la mano.  
  
—No pasará nada —insistí. Pero sabía que tenía razón. Lo que no podía imaginar era con cuánta rapidez los acontecimientos lo demostrarían.  
  
Ya de noche, Louis y yo decidimos que había llegado el momento de que volviera a penetrar en sus sueños.  
  
—Esta vez sabré que vendrás —dijo él, intentando mentalizarse—. Eso me ayudará a romper la secuencia de esa pesadilla.  
  
Aquel supuesto, la naturalidad con que dijo «pesadilla», me dio a entender que todos sus sueños eran ahora pesadillas.  
  
—Todo saldrá bien —contesté.  
  
Aunque estaba seguro de que sería así, me pareció como si le estuviera mintiendo. No le había hablado de los misteriosos arañazos que había sufrido en su sueño, cuando luchaba contra Erich. Dejaron de dolerme muy rápidamente y al cabo de unos días desaparecieron por completo. Por otra parte, no habían sido más que rasguños. ¿Cómo podía hacerme daño algo así?  
  
Decidí que Louis ya se preocupaba lo bastante por mí. De hecho, si tras visitarlo en sus sueños yo presentaba algún tipo de moretón o arañazo místico no tendría mucha importancia; sin embargo, si él se inquietaba antes de empezar, aquello podría condicionar su pensamiento y tal vez sus sueños. Necesitaba una vía de escape para su ansiedad, no otro motivo adicional para sufrirla. Yo tenía la certeza de que era preferible no decirle nada.  
  
Al cabo de unas horas, descendí hacia la habitación de Louis y Grimmy; ambos estaban preparándose para acostarse. No me anuncié porque sabía que Louis percibiría mi presencia, pero deseé haberlo hecho cuando de pronto Grimmy se quitó el uniforme.  
  
Todo el uniforme.  
  
—Hummm… Nick —dijo Louis.  
  
—¿Sí?  
  
Grimmy arrojó los calzoncillos tipo bóxer a la cesta de la colada. Aunque procuré no mirar, lo poco que llegué a ver era exactamente el tipo de imagen que me animaba a querer ver más.  
  
—Te has dado cuenta de que no estamos lo que se dice solos, ¿verdad?  
  
Grimmy se quedó inmóvil por un segundo; luego agarró rápidamente una almohada y la sostuvo delante de él.  
  
—¡Harry, cuando te dije de que me siguieras hasta la ducha estaba bromeando!  
  
En la ventana dibujé débilmente una palabra con escarcha. «¡Perdón!»  
  
Louis frunció el entrecejo.  
  
—¿Se puede saber cuándo bromeasteis con la posibilidad de ducharos juntos?  
  
Mientras Grimmy intentaba ponerse el albornoz sin dejar caer la almohada, respondió de mala gana:  
  
—Me voy a los baños comunitarios en busca de privacidad. Es patético, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado.  
  
Cogió el pijama y salió a toda prisa.  
  
Entonces le susurré a Louis al oído:  
  
—Yo no hablé de ducharme con Grimmy.  
  
—Lo sé —dijo él desplomándose de nuevo en la cama—. Confío en ti. Pero a veces me gusta meterme con él. Es divertido.  
  
—¿Estás preparado?  
  
Él asintió y tomó aire, como si estuviera intentando tranquilizarse para irse a dormir.  
  
—Sí. Probémoslo.  
  
Al cabo de media hora, Louis ya estaba profundamente dormido mientras Grimmy tomaba lo que parecía ser la ducha más larga del mundo. Aguardé hasta distinguir rápidos movimientos en los párpados y las espesas pestañas de Louis antes de recogerme y zambullirme profundamente en lo que esperaba que fuera el mundo de sus sueños.  
  
Entonces tomó forma a mi alrededor. Sin embargo, mi triunfo se desvaneció cuando me di cuenta de dónde nos encontrábamos: era el cine destartalado y abandonado donde Louis fue asesinado. Él estaba de pie en el vestíbulo, varios pasos por delante de mí. Con una mano agarraba una estaca y con la otra se tapaba la nariz y la boca. No entendí el porqué del gesto hasta que olí el humo y me di cuenta de que era la causa de la neblina que nos rodeaba.  
  
De la pantalla surgió un parpadeo ardiente. No era una película. Era un incendio.  
  
«Otra pesadilla —observé—. A ver si en esta ocasión logro despertarlo.»  
  
Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Louis habló:  
  
—Charity.  
  
—Hola, tesoro.  
  
Charity surgió entre las sombras. No dijo «tesoro» como si con ello quisiera decir cariño o amorcito, sino que parecía estar habiéndole a un niño pequeño. La luz del fuego oscilaba entre sus rizos. Por una vez, aunque solo fuera en sueños, llevaba limpio el largo vestido de encaje.  
  
—¿Qué tal está mi pequeñín esta noche?  
  
—Déjame —dijo él. Se le quebró la voz al hablar.  
  
—No podría ni queriendo. —Ella sonrió con aire triunfante—. Y no quiero.  
  
—Louis —intervine yo—. Tranquilo. No la mires. Solo es un sueño. Mírame a mí.  
  
Él no me miró. Me interpuse entre Charity y él con la esperanza de poder romper aquel hechizo de sueño que le impedía reconocerme, pero no sirvió de nada. Él miró a través de mí, como si yo ni siquiera estuviera presente.  
  
—¿Buscas a Harry? —La preocupación de Charity habría podido parecerle sincera a cualquiera que no la conociera—. Seguramente ha quedado atrapado en el incendio. ¡Tienes que ir a salvarlo!  
  
Louis se apartó de ella corriendo y se dirigió directamente hacia las llamas. Cuando me volvía para seguirlo, Charity dijo:  
  
—Ahora él me pertenece, Harry. Nunca lo volverás a tener.  
  
¿Cómo podía ser que Charity me viera y Louis no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia, cuando ella solo era una parte de la pesadilla?  
  
Se quedó mirándome fijamente. Su sonrisa fue cambiando hasta ser menos desafiante, más cómplice. Parecía como si estuviésemos bromeando otra vez. ¿Cómo podía ocurrir todo eso en un sueño de Louis?  
  
Era imposible.  
  
Entonces me di cuenta de que ella no formaba parte de la pesadilla. Ella era la causa. No se trataba de un sueño sobre Charity; era algo real. Estaba allí, en la mente de Louis.  
  
Sin duda, al verme la cara, se dio cuenta de que acababa de entenderlo todo; entonces, sonrió ampliamente y dejó ver sus colmillos.  
  
—Te lo dije. Louis me pertenece.  



	12. Chapter 12

—¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así? —grité para hacerme oír por encima del chisporroteo del fuego—. ¿Cómo te has metido en la cabeza de Louis?  
  
—Yo creé a Louis.  
  
Con un gesto coqueto, Charity se enroscó uno de sus rizos en el dedo. Como había muerto a los catorce años, parecía demasiado joven para ser tan malvada, y conservaba aún la suavidad infantil en las mejillas.  
  
—Yo soy su sire. Y eso significa que su mente y todo lo demás me pertenecen, ahora y para siempre.  
  
Hasta el momento nadie había mencionado eso. En mi caso tal situación jamás se habría dado porque, al ser hijo de dos vampiros, no necesitaba un sire que me convirtiera. Aunque siempre había sabido que esa relación implicaba un vínculo poderoso, nunca imaginé que llegara tan lejos.  
  
—No le hagas soñar sobre eso. —Odiaba tener que suplicarle, pero no sabía qué hacer—. Ya tiene bastantes problemas con que lidiar.  
  
Charity ladeó la cabeza mientras se me aproximaba; resultaba aterradora y amenazante incluso en el reino de la imaginación.  
  
—Yo no le he hecho soñar eso. Es cosa de Louis. ¿Y si has sido tú? A fin de cuentas, es a ti a quien intenta proteger.  
  
Desde las entrañas del cine en llamas, oí mi propio grito.  
  
—Te amenazan una y otra vez —dijo Charity—. Una y otra vez, te matan. Hay vampiros que sueñan con sus asesinatos; otros, con sus remordimientos. Pero Louis no. Los fantasmas de su mente, los miles de pesadillas que él soporta, giran en torno a un solo tema: perderte una y otra vez.  
  
Y cuando estaba despierto, también; Louis no tenía el consuelo de saber que solo era un sueño. De hecho, yo había muerto. Estar con él en forma de espectro no lograba cerrar esa herida. Al hacerle revivir ese momento una y otra vez, Charity mantenía a Louis al borde de la locura y de convertirse en un asesino.  
  
—Son sus sueños —me susurró ella al oído—. Yo me limito a empeorarlos. Hago que el fuego arda con más fuerza y que la sangre fluya más rápido para que tema todavía más por ti. En lugar de beber su sangre, ahora me alimento de su dolor.  
  
—Te odio.  
  
—De su dolor, y del tuyo.  
  
Me alejé de ella corriendo y entré en el cine. Habría ido más rápido si hubiera pensado en mí junto a Louis, pero me acordé de que, en el mundo de los sueños, carecía de poderes espectrales. Era preso de las antiguas limitaciones humanas.  
  
Mientras corría, oí a Louis que gritaba:  
  
—¡Aguanta, Harry! ¡Ya voy!  
  
La escena en el cine me horrorizó. La pantalla ardía y se desprendía de la pared en tiras negruzcas que se retorcían y se enroscaban con el calor. Las cornisas de plástico de las paredes estaban empezando a fundirse formando vetas burbujeantes. En los asientos, que habían permanecido desocupados aquella noche, había cadáveres desplomados y ensangrentados. Todos tenían las gargantas desgarradas.  
  
«Son las víctimas de los vampiros —observé—. Las que vio Louis. Las que él teme crear.» Algunos cuerpos también estaban en llamas.  
  
Asqueado y mareado, me tambaleé para alejarme de los cadáveres y caí hacia atrás. Al dar contra el suelo, sentí el agudo azote del fuego en la pantorrilla. Grité, me incorporé y me vi una señal roja justo debajo de la rodilla; seguramente me había quemado con un trozo de madera que todavía estaba en combustión en el suelo.  
  
El peligro cada vez era más real. Yo tenía que conseguir que saliéramos los dos de allí.  
  
—¡Louis! —grité.  
  
De nuevo oí mi voz, que ahora no me pertenecía, gritando su nombre.  
  
Me abrí paso entre el humo notando escozor en los ojos y la garganta ardiente, hasta que al fin vi a Louis. Se encontraba justo en la zona delantera de la sala, donde una parte del techo se había venido abajo para convertirse en un amasijo de metal y madera. Debajo del maderamen, con el rostro transido de dolor… me hallaba yo. O, en todo caso, la visión que Louis tenía de mí en sueños. Tenía los rizos extendidos por el suelo, como si fuera un reflejo de la sangre que se acumulaba en torno a mi abdomen. Mi yo soñado estaba más quemado y malherido que lo que yo había estado en realidad. Resultaba incluso difícil mirarlo.  
  
—¡No, Louis, no! ¡Estoy aquí!  
  
Me acerqué con la esperanza de que me oyera.  
  
Y lo hizo. Se volvió para mirarme. Sin embargo, tenía una expresión desesperada en el rostro, y exclamó:  
  
—¡Tranquilo, Harry! ¡Te sacaré de aquí!  
  
Aunque Louis aún no había podido romper el encanto del sueño, al menos ahora yo comprendía por qué creía tan desesperadamente en sus ilusiones: Charity se encargaba de que así fuera. Decidido a que me percibiera, avancé hacia delante, pero entonces una mano fría me agarró con fuerza de la muñeca.  
  
—Tiene que aprender que no puede salvarte —dijo Charity. Su pelo tenía el color de la luz del fuego—. Y tú tienes que aprender que no puedes salvarlo porque él es mío.  
  
Entonces noté una sacudida de energía que me atravesaba el cuerpo, como si me electrocutase. Grité más de lo que creía posible, y el dolor cesó.  
  
Abrí los ojos para descubrir que me encontraba de nuevo flotando en el dormitorio de Louis y Grimmy. Charity me había sacado del sueño.  
  
—Pero ¿qué diablos…?  
  
Grimmy se incorporó al tiempo que Louis abría los ojos. Seguramente había gritado en este mundo igual que en mis sueños.  
  
Louis me vio y parpadeó asombrado.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
—¡Estoy aquí!  
  
Me arrojé en sus brazos y lo abracé con fuerza, deseando ser lo más sólido posible.  
  
—Estoy bien.  
  
—En mi sueño, tú… No te sucedió, ¿verdad? ¿No pasaste por nada parecido?  
  
—No —dije pensando en aquella visión rota y quemada de mí que él había visto.  
  
Sin embargo, me golpeé la pierna contra el lado de la cama y gemí; Louis bajó la mirada con preocupación. Un reguero de sangre plateada se me escurría por los pantalones del pijama, dejando ver la larga línea de la quemadura en mi pantorrilla.  
  
—¡Harry!  
  
Louis salió de la cama para poder examinarla mejor. Me levantó el pijama y me hizo daño, pero el gesto le provocó un estremecimiento mayor a él. Claro, mi sangre de espectro le quemaba. Sin embargo, no le importó. Unos remolinos de humo se alzaban desde sus dedos chamuscados mientras examinaba la herida.  
  
—Esto es real. Lo que ocurre en mis sueños puede hacerte daño.  
  
—Ya se curará. No es nada grave. En cuanto me desvanezca, lo peor habrá pasado.  
  
Aunque intenté aparentar convencimiento, me tembló la voz a mi pesar. La herida me dolía más de lo que pensé que sería capaz de sentir tras haber muerto.  
  
Grimmy, rascándose la cabeza adormecido, se acercó a nuestro lado de la habitación. Al ver mi quemadura abrió los ojos con sorpresa.  
  
—¿Cómo ha ocurrido?  
  
Me volví hacia él, y al instante mi miedo se convirtió en furia.  
  
—¿Por qué no nos hablaste del sire de un vampiro?  
  
—¿De qué hablas? —Sorprendido ante mi cambio de humor, Grimmy no parecía saber qué responder—. Los dos sabéis lo que es un sire, ¿no? No veo cómo no podéis saberlo.  
  
—Me refiero a la parte en la que el sire penetra en tus sueños.  
  
Me levanté de la cama de Louis y me acerqué tanto a Grimmy que se enderezó. Me dolía la pierna, pero no hice caso.  
  
—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?  
  
El rostro de Grimmy se descompuso; luego, cuando reparó en lo que le estaba diciendo, se inclinó hacia atrás.  
  
—¡Maldita sea! —masculló—. Charity.  
  
Louis palideció.  
  
—Un momento… La Charity de mis sueños, ¿es real?  
  
—¿Creías que la santa de tu hermanita no haría algo así? —pregunté—. ¿O preferiste entretenerte con nosotros dejando que lo descubriésemos por nuestra cuenta?  
  
La expresión de Grimmy cambió tan rápido que me dejó pasmado. Me miró fijamente a la cara, con la expresión más rabiosa que le había visto jamás.  
  
—Primero, nada de esto es divertido. Ni para ti, ni para Louis, ni tampoco para mí.  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué…?  
  
—Cállate —me espetó.  
  
Louis se puso de pie al oírlo, tal vez dispuesto a intervenir en la discusión para defenderme. Pero Grimmy ni siquiera se volvió hacia él. Seguíamos mirándonos fijamente.  
  
—Segundo, no os advertí de eso porque no es algo que se dé a menudo. Para vincularse de ese modo a alguien, el sire tiene que desearlo con todas sus fuerzas; además, hacerlo debilita a un vampiro durante días. Semanas tal vez. Por eso nadie lo hace. Si cada noche se apodera de los sueños de Louis es que Charity está… más que obsesionada.  
  
—En otras palabras, sigue siendo Charity —le espeté.  
  
Aunque Louis no participaba en la conversación, lo que decíamos tuvo su propio efecto en él.  
  
—Charity está de verdad en mi mente —musitó—. Es la que me está volviendo loco.  
  
Grimmy hizo una mueca.  
  
—En efecto. Resulta bastante repugnante y retorcido. Y, sí, ahora me doy cuenta de que Charity está realmente enferma. Cuando la echo de menos, cuando creo que puedo curarla… —Tenía la voz rota, pero prosiguió—: Siempre sé que ella está mal.  
  
—Grims… —dije más suavemente, intentando consolarlo.  
  
—¡Dios! No puedes permanecer en silencio y permitir hablar a los demás, ¿verdad?  
  
Se me acercó… más de lo que había hecho desde las veces en que nos besamos.  
  
—Tercero y último: quiero dejar clara una cosa. Por muchos errores que yo haya podido cometer después de tu muerte, no fui yo quien convirtió a Louis. Charity lo hizo. Y yo no te forcé a resucitar a Louis de entre los muertos. Así pues, deja de culparme por ello.  
  
Dicho lo cual, Grimmy se volvió, cogió su albornoz y sus cigarrillos y se encaminó a la puerta. Quise protestar, pero supe que solo lograría sacarlo de sus casillas. Pero entonces Louis dijo:  
  
—¡Eh, Nick!  
  
Este se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta.  
  
—¿Qué?  
  
—No deberías haber gritado. —Louis se estremeció y luego añadió—: Pero no te equivocas.  
  
Grimmy se marchó airado, dando un portazo tras de sí. En el pasillo un par de personas se quejaron por el ruido.  
  
Louis, al oírlo, dijo:  
  
—Espero que nadie haya oído tu nombre cuando gritaba.  
  
—Me parece increíble que te hayas puesto de su parte.  
  
—Estoy de tu parte. Por encima de todo. —Louis posó las manos en mis hombros, que estaban lo bastante sólidos para soportar el contacto—. Pero llevas metiéndote con él a la menor oportunidad desde… Bueno, desde que morimos, supongo. Oh, vaya, eso nunca dejará de sonar raro.  
  
—¡No debería haberte llevado con él esa noche!  
  
—Yo no debería haber ido con él. Pero fue mi decisión, mi elección. Además… —Era evidente que a Louis no le gustaba tener que admitir lo siguiente, pero continuó—: Perderte le afectó casi tanto como a mí. Si ese día yo no era responsable de mis actos, él tampoco.  
  
Me aparté ligeramente de Louis y floté hasta el alféizar de la ventana, donde pude replegar las rodillas contra el pecho. Me abracé como si fuera un niño, y me dije que aquel gesto era una especie de consuelo que no había llegado a abandonar con los años. En ese momento, me pareció que había bastantes cosas que debería haber superado con la edad y que no había hecho.  
  
—Entiendo que quieras culpar a alguien a toda costa —prosiguió—, a alguien que esté aquí y ahora, y al que le puedas hacer la vida imposible. Pero Nick es nuestro amigo, Harry. Ha hecho muchas cosas por nosotros.  
  
Asentí lentamente.  
  
—Me siento estúpido.  
  
—No eres estúpido. —Al cabo de un momento añadió—: Tú consideraste la opción de matarme antes de que yo resucitara convertido en vampiro. Nick te lo quitó de la cabeza.  
  
—Sí, pero se lo permití.  
  
En ese momento el peso de la pregunta no formulada resultó insoportable. Tenía que saberlo.  
  
—Louis, ¿me equivoqué? Te quiero tanto… No podía dejarte ir. Sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que tal vez fuera eso lo que querías en realidad.  
  
—Ya está hecho. Sé que elegiste por amor. Con eso me basta —respondió Louis.  
  
Me seguía sintiendo muy mal, tanto por haber pensado en acabar con él definitivamente como por no haberlo hecho, pero al menos sabía que me había perdonado. Solo cabía esperar que de verdad bastara con eso.  
  
—Me gustaría poder llorar.  
  
Me acarició la mano, como si con ese gesto pudiera borrar mi pena.  
  
—¿Cómo tienes la pierna?  
  
—No muy bien. —La flexioné e hice una mueca de dolor—. Pero creo que desvanecerme me ayudará.  
  
—No volveremos a hacerlo —dijo Louis con expresión severa—. Si Charity es capaz de hacerte daño en mis sueños, entonces no puedes penetrar en ellos.  
  
Recordé el primer sueño que habíamos compartido, cuando Louis todavía estaba con vida. Nos habíamos abrazado en una librería a la que solíamos ir cuando milagrosamente el cielo nocturno se abrió sobre nuestras cabezas. ¡Qué precioso y romántico había sido! En aquella ocasión pensé que aquel sería el único consuelo que tendríamos por mi muerte. Pero ahora también habíamos perdido eso.  
  
Seguramente mi rostro reflejaba abatimiento, porque Louis me besó la frente, las mejillas y luego la boca, con la caricia más leve y más tierna que pueda existir.  
  
—No pasa nada.  
  
No parecía tan apesadumbrado como yo. Considerando todo lo que tenía que soportar, creí que enterarse de que Charity se dedicaba a torturarlo en sueños sería lo que le faltaba para hacerle perder los nervios. Sin embargo, parecía más equilibrado.  
  
—Mira, piénsalo un poco. Nick había oído hablar de la penetración en los sueños. Al parecer, muchos vampiros también. Eso significa que posiblemente conocen el modo de hacerle frente. Algún tipo de bloqueo, o algo así.  
  
—Quizá. —Eso resultaba alentador. Me alegré a pesar de todo—. Es posible.  
  
—Puede que Nick no sepa cómo ahuyentar a Charity, pero tal vez la señora Bethany sí. Tiene que haber algo, ¿no?  
  
—Claro —dije distraído. De pronto Charity ya no parecía el único problema con el que teníamos que lidiar.  
  
Louis quería confiar en la señora Bethany. Compartir sus miedos más profundos con ella, y pedirle ayuda. Tal vez ella podía salvarlo de lo que yo era incapaz. En ese momento no podía recriminarlo por no preocuparse de las trampas tendidas por la directora. Me parecía como si todo y todos —Charity, la señora Bethany y su sed de sangre— estuvieran disputándose conmigo el alma de Louis.  
  
A la mañana siguiente volví a la sala de esgrima. Aunque las clases ya habían terminado, aún no estaba desocupada. Grimmy estaba allí, vestido con su uniforme blanco y con la máscara levantada sobre la cabeza para secarse el sudor de la frente. Aunque el resto de la clase ya había terminado, él se había quedado para perfeccionar su técnica, para combatir contra rivales que solo existían en su mente.  
  
Me acordé de que solía hacerlo cuando estaba nervioso; la noche había sido tan dura para él como para mí.  
  
Lentamente tomé forma en el rincón más alejado de la sala con el fin de darle tiempo suficiente para marcharse si no deseaba hablar. Pero se quedó. Al cabo de unos segundos estábamos de nuevo a solas, aunque entre nosotros se abría toda la extensión del suelo de madera.  
  
—Hola —empecé diciendo.  
  
Una entrada floja, pero tal vez al principio era preferible simplificar.  
  
—Hola.  
  
Grimmy sopesó la espada en una mano y luego en la otra, como si para él fuera algo novedoso y no una vieja conocida.  
  
—¿Has venido a practicar?  
  
—Nunca fui bueno en esgrima.  
  
—Aprendiste mucho. No te quites méritos.  
  
Era capaz de mostrarse amable, incluso entonces.  
  
—Lo siento —dije—. No debería haberte gritado anoche. En realidad, no debería haberte gritado nunca por lo que ha ocurrido con Louis.  
  
Grimmy dio una estocada poco entusiasta a un maniquí cercano. Con la presión, el acero se curvó formando un arco fino.  
  
—Yo no debería haberme comportado así contigo, Harry. Estabas herido, y era evidente que enfadado.  
  
—No dijiste nada que no tuviera que ser dicho.  
  
—Pero debería haber elegido un modo mejor de hacerlo.  
  
Se retiró la máscara de la cabeza y se la colocó bajo el brazo mientras se acercaba a mí. El uniforme de esgrima siempre le había sentado muy bien, y por un instante me acordé de lo que era estar muy cerca de él.  
  
Aunque nunca me arrepentiría de haber elegido a Louis, eso no significaba que no fuera consciente de todo lo que había perdido al escoger.  
  
Grimmy, como si me leyera el pensamiento, sonrió.  
  
—¿Amigos de nuevo?  
  
—Sí, por favor.  
  
Me hubiera gustado abrazarlo, pero me dije que seguramente sería una mala idea.  
  
—Por cierto, por lo general, cuando no estás enfadado, escuchas muy bien.  
  
Justo cuando me disponía a darle las gracias sin más —aliviado además porque me había dolido mucho lo que él había dicho la noche anterior sobre que no me callaba nunca—, me di cuenta de que tal vez me estaba dando pie para algo.  
  
—¿Acaso debería escuchar ahora?  
  
—Charity. —El nombre cayó entre nosotros como una losa—. Tenías razón al decir que yo no quería ver cómo es ella en realidad. En eso siempre has tenido razón. Y, de algún modo, yo siempre lo he sabido.  
  
En cuanto comencé a sentir la rabia abriéndose paso de nuevo en mi mente, me obligué a recordar que estaba enfadado con Charity, no con Grimmy.  
  
—Es tu hermana. —Las palabras salieron de mi boca tranquilas y firmes, lo cual me hizo sentir bien—. La quieres. ¿Qué otra cosa podías hacer?  
  
—Eso no es excusa para permitir que pierda la cabeza. Para tolerar que haga daño a la gente. O para no forzarme a pensar lo que podría hacerle a Louis, y a ti.  
  
—Pero él no te lo contó.  
  
Louis compartía sus sentimientos conmigo de una forma tan abierta que me había costado caer en la cuenta de que no era así con los demás; aunque ahora entre ellos había más confianza, a Louis jamás se le habría ocurrido hablar de sus pesadillas con Grimmy.  
  
—Y además dijiste que Charity se debilita a sí misma haciendo eso. Lo cual es algo que yo tampoco me habría imaginado.  
  
—Llevo un mes oyéndole girar y revolverse en sueños, y jamás lo relacioné con eso. Ha sido una estupidez soberana, me he merecido que me gritaras.  
  
—No pienso volver a gritarte, ¿vale? Nunca más. —Tenía los hombros hundidos y la mirada triste por el sentimiento de culpa; entonces me acerqué más y apoyé suavemente una mano en su brazo—. Tú mismo dijiste que eso de invadir de tal modo los sueños de la gente es algo raro.  
  
Grimmy asintió.  
  
—Nunca lo he hecho. Nadie me lo ha hecho. Charity posiblemente se pasa el rato durmiendo, porque tiene que resultar agotador para ella. Por otra parte, el hecho de dormir le permite aparecerse cada vez que Louis sueña. Maldita sea.  
  
Solo importaba una cosa.  
  
—¿Hay algún modo de proteger a Louis de esto? ¿De ella?  
  
—No que yo sepa. Pero lo pensaré. —Me miró fijamente unos instantes—. Por lo que Louis y tú me contasteis anoche, y por la quemadura en tu pierna, es como si Charity también anduviera tras de ti en sus sueños.  
  
Hice un gesto de confirmación.  
  
—Pero a mí no puede manipularme como hace con Louis. Creo que es porque se trata de los sueños de él y yo me limito a colarme en ellos.  
  
—Ándate con cuidado, Harry. —La voz de Grimmy de pronto resultó inesperadamente firme—. Es el sueño de Louis, y probablemente eso significa que Charity ejerce mayor influencia sobre su mente. En cambio, cuando tú penetras en sus sueños, eres todo tú, no solo tu conciencia. Por eso te quemaste anoche. No sé hasta qué punto puedes salir malparado, pero es mejor que no lo averigües.  
  
—No pensamos volver a intentarlo —admití.  
  
Sin duda mi tristeza era evidente, porque Grimmy volvió a adoptar una actitud amable.  
  
—¿Qué tal la pierna?  
  
—No está bien, pero tampoco es tan terrible. —Le mostré que era capaz de moverla. Cuando adoptaba la forma sólida, o casi, aún notaba aquella línea tirante y molesta en la pantorrilla, pero el dolor no era tan intenso. Había otros temores que me inquietaban, de modo que inquirí—: ¿Crees que la señora Bethany sabe cómo expulsar a Charity de sus sueños?  
  
—Lo dudo. —Entonces ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué pareces… más tranquilo?  
  
—Resulta extraño sentir que ella lo puede ayudar más que yo —admití.  
  
—¿No es por eso por lo que vinimos a la Academia Medianoche? ¿Para sacar provecho de la experiencia de todos los que están aquí y proporcionarle a Louis un lugar seguro donde pueda adaptarse? La señora Bethany es un elemento importante en el conjunto de factores que hacen de la escuela un lugar seguro.  
  
—No me fío de ella.  
  
—Yo tampoco me fío mucho de ella. Pero confío en su dedicación a la escuela y a los vampiros que asisten a sus clases.  
  
—Mientras siga cazando espectros, ella es nuestro enemigo.  
  
Grimmy permaneció en silencio un momento.  
  
—Eso no lo sabemos. Hay demasiadas cosas que no sabemos.  
  
—Bueno, por lo menos en eso estamos de acuerdo.  
  
Sonrió y, a pesar de todas las dudas que albergaba, me alegró saber que habíamos recuperado nuestra amistad.  
  
Después de que Grimmy se fuera para prepararse para las clases de la tarde, adopté mi estado incorpóreo y vagué por la escuela sumido en mis pensamientos. Contemplé durante un rato a mi padre dando clases de física, garabateando fórmulas en la pizarra con tanta energía que cualquiera que no lo conociera bien no habría reparado en la tristeza de sus ojos.  
  
Cuando no pude soportarlo por más tiempo, me colé en la clase de tecnología moderna del señor Yee, que en ese momento explicaba cómo utilizar una lavadora a un grupo de vampiros mayores y desfasados. Mientras hablaba del ciclo de centrifugado, me acomodé en un rincón desocupado y reflexioné sobre todas las cosas que habíamos aprendido… y las que no. Necesitábamos averiguar cómo mantener a Charity alejada de los sueños de Louis, y si yo, como espectro, podía acabar lastimado al entrar en sus ensoñaciones, o si realmente podía ayudar a Louis a superar aquello.  
  
Además, para hallarme a salvo, necesitábamos averiguar el número de trampas que había en la Academia Medianoche, así como su emplazamiento.  
  
Y, lo más importante, debíamos descubrir qué planes tenía la señora Bethany, no solo por el bien de los espectros, sino también para asegurarnos de si se podía o no confiar en ella.  
  
Ninguno de los vampiros a los que conocía y en los que confiaba tenía esa información ni podía acceder a la misma. Por tanto, si quería obtener respuestas, tendría que enfrentarme a mis propios miedos.  
  
Tenía que acudir a los espectros.  
  
Decidido, me puse de pie en el rincón. Entonces observé que la mitad de la clase tenía la vista clavada en mí.  
  
¡Oh, maldita sea! ¿Acaso me había vuelto visible? Enseguida vi que no se trataba de eso; sin embargo, al concentrarme tan profundamente en mi nuevo plan, había creado una densa malla de escarcha que cubría la pared y las ventanas. Para cualquier persona familiarizada con el tema, de hecho, aquello era algo así como un rótulo de neón intermitente con las palabras: POR AQUÍ HA PASADO UN ESPECTRO.  
  
—¡Señor Yee! —exclamó alguien.  
  
—Que nadie pierda la calma —dijo el señor Yee pese a que su actitud, por lo común impasible, iba camino de convertirse en un ataque de nervios—. Llamaremos inmediatamente a la señora Bethany.  
  
¡Había que salir de allí! Empecé a pensar en los distintos lugares a los que me sentía conectado, en todas aquellas «paradas de metro» a las que podía trasladarme al instante. Lo ideal era irme a un lugar alejado. Entonces se me ocurrió que había un modo de salir de allí y a la vez seguir adelante con la última idea que había tenido.  
  
«Filadelfia. A casa de Niall, donde Louis y yo vivimos juntos. El desván…»  
  
Al instante, la Academia Medianoche desapareció de mi alrededor, girando como un torbellino de niebla. El vapor adquirió pronto una nueva forma y esbozó la imagen del desván de la casa de Niall, con su agradable desorden.  
  
Y de la madre de Niall, que en ese momento cargaba con un par de bolsas de ropa vieja y me miraba directamente.  
  
—¡Bobby! —gritó dejando caer las bolsas y marchándose a toda prisa por la escalera—. ¡El fantasma ha vuelto! ¡Tenemos que llamar a esa gente de la televisión por cable!  
  
En cuanto se cerró la puerta del desván, una voz a mis espaldas dijo:  
  
—¡Fabuloso, muchas gracias! Ahora voy a tener que soportar a un equipo de cámaras corriendo de un lado a otro por aquí arriba, y a un grupo de bobos fingiendo saber cómo morí.  
  
—¡Hola, Maxie! —dije volviéndome hacia ella con una sonrisa. No parecía encantada de verme precisamente, al menos no hasta que le expliqué el motivo de mi visita—. Estoy listo para conocer a Christopher.  
  
Se le iluminó el rostro.  
  
—¡Lo vas a hacer! —dijo Maxie—. Vas a unirte a los espectros.


	13. Chapter 13

—Ahora que eres uno de nosotros, todo será distinto. —Maxie estaba literalmente resplandeciente, sumida en un halo dorado de alegría—. Ya lo verás.  
  
—He sido uno de vosotros desde que morí.  
  
—No de verdad. No mientras anduviste con vampiros. Esto será mucho mejor.  
  
No le dije a Maxie que no tenía la menor intención de abandonar a Louis ni a nadie. Me sentí incómodo, era prácticamente como si le mintiera, y ya estaba más que harto de mentiras. Sin embargo, por otra parte, tampoco estaba preparado para confiar por completo en los espectros.  
  
—Bueno —le pregunté—, ¿y cómo vamos a encontrar a Christopher? —Miré alrededor—. Dudo mucho de que esté en este desván contigo.  
  
—Pues claro que no —respondió burlona—. Como si Christopher pasara un minuto de su tiempo en el plano mortal. —Se interrumpió—. Bueno, eso lo retiro. De hecho, viene aquí de vez en cuando.  
  
—¿A este desván?  
  
—No, al plano mortal, tontorrón. Pero solo viene si tiene algo que hacer, como procurar ayudar a un espectro perdido a encontrar su camino. Cosas así. Christopher no ronda por los sitios.  
  
—No como tú, ¿eh?  
  
Dije aquello con intención de irritar un poco a Maxie, de hacerle ver que ella tampoco había renunciado por completo al mundo de los mortales, pero asintió con solemnidad y dulzura.  
  
—Cuando te unas a nosotros podré abandonar este lugar por fin. E incluso… incluso a Niall. —Bajó la mirada hacia un punto de la alfombra donde en otros tiempos Niall se sentaba para convocarla—. Será duro, pero podré hacerlo.  
  
—¿Por qué yo? Tú y yo nos conocemos, pero no se puede decir que seamos amigos del alma.  
  
—Prefiero que te lo explique Christopher. —Maxie prácticamente centelleaba ante la perspectiva—. ¿Estás listo?  
  
Imposible responder a esa pregunta sin saber para qué se suponía que tenía que estar listo.  
  
—Tal vez.  
  
—Desvanécete conmigo. Vamos.  
  
Por algún motivo, esta vez me resultó difícil desvanecerme, algo que nunca me había ocurrido. Tal vez fuera algo así como querer dormir cuando conviene descansar, que es cuando uno permanece en vela durante horas. Pero cuando Maxie se volvió puro resplandor pude seguirla.  
  
Lentamente, el mundo a nuestro alrededor no fue más que una niebla gris azulada, una neblina misteriosa sin altura, profundidad, centro ni límites. El resplandor de Maxie titiló levemente en medio de las neblinas ondulantes y luego desapareció.  
  
«Tranquilo, Harry. —En realidad, no oía su voz; era algo que percibía sin saber realmente cómo—. Tienes que soltarte.»  
  
«Soltarme… ¿de qué?»  
  
«De todo.»  
  
«¿Quieres decir de Louis y de mis amigos…?»  
  
«No. Quiero decir de TODO. De ti mismo. Basta con que tires firmemente de ti mismo y luego… suéltate.»  
  
¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Sin mucho optimismo, traté de hacer lo que Maxie decía. Pero al hacerlo empecé a comprender qué quería decir… y me solté.  
  
Fue aterrador. Como descubrir que posees el poder de parar los latidos del corazón o de anular la fuerza de la gravedad. Esto es, de volver del revés todas las leyes del universo. Ya no había ninguna niebla de color azul grisáceo: era la nada total, desconocida y, a la vez, extrañamente familiar; algo tan inmenso que yo nunca había podido verlo, aunque siempre había estado a mi alrededor. Flotaba libre en el interior de mi mente, o en la de alguien, sin ser por completo yo mismo.  
  
«¿Podré regresar?» En ese momento parecía que no había posibilidad alguna de regreso. ¿Era eso lo que había en la otra cara de las trampas? «Louis, lo siento. No me he dado cuenta de lo que significaría eso.»  
  
Luego oí otra voz, más grave y masculina.  
  
—Hazte presente.  
  
Al instante, volví a ser yo mismo. Me encontré de pie, vi luces, tenía cuerpo. Al parpadear, el nuevo lugar tomó forma a mi alrededor; no podía hacer otra cosa más que mirar con asombro.  
¿Cómo describirlo? Me hallaba en el centro de una ciudad, en medio de una enorme muchedumbre ajetreada, un lugar que era a la vez el más aterrador y el más bello que había visto jamás. Delante había un templo griego magníficamente pintado junto a una torrecilla baja y sólida de piedra; detrás, un pequeño bosquecillo de ciruelos con nubes espesas de tréboles bajo las ramas. Tras ellos se veían rascacielos, casas, tiendas, colinas, un castillo, un chalé, todo tipo de estructuras y paisajes imaginables: algunos fabulosos, otros en ruinas. Junto a la calzada de adoquines en la que nos encontrábamos Maxie y yo serpenteaba un riachuelo de agua parduzca que bajaba con mucha fuerza por las rocas, tanta que tuve la certeza de que si caía en sus aguas la corriente se me llevaría. A nuestro alrededor se agolpaba una gran masa de gente vestida de todos los modos posibles, desde vaqueros pasando por las mejores galas de la época victoriana, las túnicas beduinas y las togas. Me veían, y hubo quien dirigió la mirada hacia mí, pero nadie se acercó. Eso me alegró, porque volví a sentir que mi antigua aprensión hacia las multitudes regresaba multiplicada por cien.  
  
Al verme, me di cuenta de que ya no llevaba el pijama con el que había muerto.  
  
—¡Es mi jersey malva! —dije—. Lo perdí después de mudarnos a Medianoche. Era mi favorito… y… eh, estos vaqueros… también me encantaban, pero… ¿no se me habían quedado pequeños?  
  
—Aquí puedes recuperar casi todo lo que has perdido alguna vez —explicó Maxie, elegantemente vestida con un abrigo de pieles grueso. Ahora llevaba un peinado elegante, con la nuca despejada, y lucía unos deslumbrantes zapatos plateados con hebilla, lo último en moda de los años veinte. Me dije que seguramente ese había sido su aspecto cuando estaba viva, en su momento más feliz—. Y, te lo advierto, eso incluye tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Nunca se sabe.  
  
Tras haber centrado el pensamiento en algo tan mundano como el vestuario, comencé a comprender las enormes implicaciones de lo que teníamos delante.  
  
—Maxie, ¿esto es…? No, esto no puede ser el cielo.  
  
Yo tenía la certeza de que el cielo no podía estar sucio, y, pese a la belleza de muchos de los edificios que nos rodeaban, aquel sitio era mugriento. Un lugar magnífico y, sin embargo, ligeramente desagradable. De hecho, me recordó mucho a la primera impresión que tuve de Nueva York.  
  
—Aún no has llegado al paraíso —dijo la voz masculina—. Este es un lugar de refugio, pero no puedo pretender que sé lo que es. Lo mejor es aceptar el sitio en el que estamos en su propia condición.  
  
Me volví para mirarlo: se trataba de un hombre elegantemente vestido con ropa del siglo XIX y cabello largo y espeso de color castaño. Era un adulto, pero no había entrado todavía en la mediana edad, no al menos en el momento en que murió. Tenía el rostro firme y las mandíbulas marcadas, como aquellos que había visto en los retratos antiguos de los grandes soldados o almirantes que se dirigían a la batalla bajo un cielo improbablemente bello: hombros anchos, cintura delgada, mirada decidida, ojos penetrantes.  
  
Maxie sonrió arrebujándose en su abrigo.  
  
—Christopher, he traído a Harry conmigo. Harry, este es Christopher.  
  
—Ya nos conocíamos —respondí, pero aquello no era adecuado para describir los extraños modos en los que nuestras vidas se habían cruzado. Cuando comenzó a aparecérseme en mi primer año en Medianoche, me había amenazado de una forma tan temible que me tenía aterrado; por otra parte, él era quien había evitado que la tribu de Charity nos matara a Louis y a mí. Empecé por el principio—: De hecho, tengo la certeza de que en una ocasión intentasteis matarme.  
  
Christopher no lo negó. Ni siquiera parecía inquieto por ello.  
  
—Solo tenías una vida por vivir. Tarde o temprano, tenías que convertirte en vampiro o en espectro. Fuimos a ti en Medianoche cuando bebías sangre y te aproximabas a tu naturaleza de vampiro.  
  
—Me queríais para vosotros —dije.  
  
—También por tu bien —repuso Christopher—. Para ti, convertirte en vampiro habría supuesto un sacrificio menor que para la mayoría, pero también habrías sido mucho menos de lo que puedes llegar a ser.  
  
—Por otra parte, los vampiros son asquerosos —terció Maxie. La miré con hostilidad, y ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros—. No te ofendas, pero vamos, son cadáveres andantes. Puaj.  
  
—Te aseguro que eso no influyó en mi decisión. —Christopher parecía algo avergonzado ante la grosería de Maxie—. Harry, como vampiro habrías sido tan solo uno más. Como espectro en cambio tienes poderes que van más allá de los de cualquiera de nosotros, y unas habilidades que apenas has empezado a vislumbrar.  
  
—Por eso en verano nos salvaste a mí y a Louis de Charity. Para evitar que me transformara en vampiro. Nunca fue algo… personal para ti: o matarme, o salvarme.  
  
Christopher pareció divertido.  
  
—¿Cómo iba a ser personal, si acabábamos de conocernos? —Al parecer notó cuánto me molestó aquello, porque se apresuró a añadir—: Cuando alguien lleva muerto tanto como yo, el modo en que ve las cosas cambia. Pero no por ello se equivoca.  
  
Fabuloso. Tenía que aguardar siglos de no muerte para que todo resultara comprensible. De todos modos, me dije, no me servía de nada perder los nervios. Me había convertido en espectro, y tenía que aceptar esa realidad. Christopher era la única persona que podía ayudarme.  
  
Maxie me había contado que él no era el líder entre los espectros porque, por lo visto, no existía tal cosa. Sin embargo, Christopher era el más poderoso por motivos que yo todavía desconocía. Él no solo tenía notables poderes, sino que había insinuado que los míos eran mayores, aunque todavía no se habían revelado. Descubrir mis propias habilidades y reconocerme a mí mismo como espectro significaba aceptar a Christopher. Me dije que el precio que había de pagar era poco.  
  
—Vale, olvidemos el pasado, o lo que sea. Lo único que quiero es comprender.  
  
—¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo?  
  
—Claro.  
  
Maxie, dándose por aludida, se despidió con un gesto y se apresuró hacia una especie de anticuada cafetería. Uno de sus zapatos brillantes y con hebillas se le quedó atrapado en el suelo de adoquines y la hizo trastabillar; al parecer, incluso en ese lugar se podía caer, pero logró tenerse en pie. Christopher y yo nos quedamos solos en aquel lugar misterioso.  
  
—Si no estamos en el cielo —pregunté—, ¿cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí?  
  
—Aquellos que, entre nosotros, alcanzamos la iluminación después de la muerte y no necesitamos vagar por el reino de los mortales traemos aquí lo que amamos en vida.  
  
El cabello ondulado y castaño de Christopher se meció con la suave brisa, que olía como la playa, fresca y fétida a la vez. Ante nosotros, en una colina lejana, vi a un egipcio circulando por el camino en un carro de guerra, delante de una vieja furgoneta de reparto que echaba humo por el tubo de escape.  
  
—Pero, por desgracia, no a las personas que amamos. El alma pertenece a cada persona. Sin embargo, los lugares que fueron importantes para nosotros, los recuerdos de lo mejor y lo peor de nuestras vidas… Todo eso nos encuentra aquí, donde todo lo perdido se puede volver a encontrar.  
  
«La tierra de los objetos perdidos», me dije. Me pareció un nombre tan apropiado para el lugar como cualquier otro.  
  
—Si los espectros pueden venir aquí, ¿por qué se dedican a rondar y acosar a las personas? Esto es mejor que permanecer agazapado en el desván de la casa de alguien.  
  
—No todos los espectros pueden venir aquí.  
  
Sus ojos negros resultaban inquietantemente intensos, más ahora que había adoptado su forma humana.  
  
—La mayoría de nosotros hemos sido creados por un asesinato. Y además el asesinato más depravado, que no ha sido cometido en un arrebato de pasión, sino calculado, egoísta, nacido de la traición.  
  
La voz de Christopher se volvió áspera, y me pregunté qué les había ocurrido a él, y a Maxie, y a tantos otros espectros que se afanaban en torno a nosotros por el camino.  
  
De nuevo recuperado, prosiguió:  
  
—Ese tipo de muerte no se supera fácilmente. La mayoría de nosotros nos despertamos como espectros, sin más, incapaces de creer que hemos muerto, que nos han traicionado, o que el cielo ha quedado pospuesto para nosotros, quizá para siempre. A veces, vemos regocijarse por nuestra muerte a quienes creíamos que nos amaban. ¿Es de extrañar que muchos se vuelvan retorcidos, tal vez enfermos?  
  
—No, claro. —Pensar en eso me revolvía el estómago—. ¿Te ocurrió eso a ti? ¿Alguien a quien amabas…?  
  
—Fueron unos amigos —dijo tranquilamente—. Unos hombres a los que consideraba leales intrigaron contra mí. De todos aquellos a quienes tenía en estima, solo mi querida esposa me fue fiel. Y a ella le aguardaba el peor destino.  
  
Aquello tenía muy mal cariz. Me pregunté si esos amigos la habían matado también, o si la habían dejado de lado y arruinado hasta que había muerto de hambre. De hecho, seguramente en esa época, una mujer sola no podía conseguir un trabajo ni heredar dinero, aunque yo no estaba seguro de eso. Tal vez luego uno de los asesinos la había cortejado con malas intenciones y se había casado con ella sin que la mujer hubiera sabido jamás que era el responsable de la muerte de Christopher. Cualquiera de esas opciones me parecía demasiado terrible, y yo no estaba en absoluto dispuesto a curiosear por más tiempo. Cambié de tema:  
  
—Por lo que dices, la mayoría de los espectros quedan atrapados. Son incapaces de superar su propio asesinato y se vuelven locos.  
  
—Básicamente. Si alguien atrapa a nuestros asesinos, eso proporciona cierta sensación de justicia. Ayuda a que muchos de nosotros nos soltemos y ascendamos. —Christopher miró por encima de nuestras cabezas con anhelo. Después de tanto tiempo, seguía esperando el cielo—. Pero hay muchos que no son descubiertos, y, para otros, la justicia no es suficiente para curar las heridas. Estos se quedan en la tierra para siempre, cada vez más enfermos, extraños y, a veces, peligrosos. Muchos carecen de posibilidades de recuperarse lo bastante para venir aquí. Se vuelven tan malévolos como las fuerzas que los destruyeron.  
  
—He oído hablar de espectros como esos —dije—. Pero ¿y el resto de vosotros? Toda esta gente de aquí, ¿por qué no está en el cielo, o lo que sea que sigue a esto?  
  
—Están anclados en el mundo mortal.  
  
—Anclados. —Una palabra que últimamente había oído mucho—. ¿Qué significa esto?  
  
Christopher me condujo alrededor de una fuente, muy decorada y elaborada, quizá del Renacimiento; dentro el agua, en lugar de burbujear con alegría, permanecía quieta y fría, repleta de algas que alisaban la piedra.  
  
—Un ancla es alguien o algo que te ata a la tierra. Las mejores anclas son las que te mantienen cuerdo y fuerte. Pueden ser fuentes de un amor profundo y duradero.  
  
Entonces volvió la mirada hacia la heladería donde habíamos dejado a Maxie; distinguí su silueta sentada en la barra, bebiendo algo en un vaso alto de cristal esmerilado.  
  
—Maxine estaba a punto de abandonar el mundo mortal por completo cuando el niño de su casa la descubrió y empezó a leerle historias.  
  
—Niall.  
  
—Sí. Su amor por él la ha vuelto a atar a la tierra. Un gran disgusto para ella, sin duda…  
  
Por primera vez, percibí un atisbo de humor en la voz de Christopher.  
  
—Aunque ella no lo admitiría nunca, podría desprenderse de él en cualquier momento, con la confianza de que la vida de él será feliz y plena. Pero se ha demorado ochenta años desde que murió; no le viene de una década más, o de varias.  
  
—Has hablado de las mejores anclas. ¿Acaso hay otras anclas… anclas malas?  
  
—En ocasiones no es el amor lo que nos une a nuestras anclas, sino la obsesión. Algo enfermizo. En estos casos, el espectro se vuelve cada vez más retorcido. —Mientras Christopher hablaba, recordé el espectro que había acosado y atormentado a Zayn. Sin duda era un ejemplo de lo que él decía—. El peligro es tan grande que incluso los espectros mejor anclados, como Maxine y yo mismo, consideramos que, en principio, cualquier vinculación con el mundo mortal es desafortunada. Incluso nosotros tenemos la esperanza de cambiar algún día, por duro que resulte abandonar a nuestros seres queridos.  
  
Quise preguntarle si yo estaba anclado, pero me di cuenta de que así era. Louis, mis padres, Grimmy, Niall, Liam, Cher, Zayn…, ellos me mantenían con los pies en la tierra, por así decirlo. Aunque pudiera desprenderme de ellos, no lo haría. Un pensamiento me vino a la cabeza y me hizo fruncir el entrecejo.  
  
—¿Quién es ese antiguo egipcio que va por ahí?  
  
Christopher sonrió.  
  
—Ayudó a diseñar las pirámides y se siente muy orgulloso de ellas. Creo que le gusta regresar a Giza todas las mañanas y ver salir el sol desde allí.  
  
En el cielo distante se arremolinaban unos nubarrones más oscuros, iluminados brevemente por unos destellos que bien podrían ser de relámpagos.  
  
—Muy bien, vosotros queríais que viniese —dije—. ¿Qué me hace tan poderoso, especial, o lo que sea? Quiero decir, aparte de poder adoptar forma corpórea, que ya de por sí resulta bastante impresionante.  
  
Él me miró de nuevo muy serio.  
  
—Sabes que eres capaz de trasladarte entre nuestros reinos y que puedes hacerlo con más facilidad que cualquiera de nosotros, incluso yo.  
  
—Maxie lo hace.  
  
—A veces, aunque no fácilmente. Excepto si está en tu presencia —contestó Christopher—. Eres capaz de percibir la presencia de otros espectros, y eso es algo que muy pocos de nosotros sabemos hacer. A veces somos invisibles entre nosotros, sobre todo cuando los espectros se han perdido y permanecen asustados en el mundo de los mortales. En cuanto hemos establecido la comunicación entre nosotros resulta más fácil, pero siempre cuesta.  
  
Entonces entendí lo que él pretendía.  
  
—Quieres que te ayude a localizar a esos espectros. Para que se libren de la enfermedad que los corroe antes de que pierdan la cabeza para siempre.  
  
—Mientras todavía puedan venir aquí y recuperarse.  
  
—¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrar a todos los espectros del mundo?  
  
Él negó con la cabeza.  
  
—La mayoría logra encontrar su camino hasta aquí. Sin embargo, tú puedes contactar con aquellos a los que eso les resulta imposible, por su propio bien y por el de las personas a las que atormentan en la tierra. Puedes guiarlos. Ayudarles a que encuentren su camino hasta aquí. Harry, tú puedes viajar entre los mundos. Eres un puente entre el mundo de los vivos y el de los muertos.  
  
Las nubes ya no se encontraban tan lejos; me pareció que todo el cielo oscurecía, aunque el sol, en cambio, brillaba sobre todas las demás personas. La fría y húmeda brisa que se enredaba en mi cabello no acariciaba a nadie más en el camino. Me di cuenta de que el cielo que había arriba era un reflejo del estado de ánimo de cada persona; cuando más asustado e inseguro me sentía, llegó la tormenta.  
  
Christopher no me había respondido.  
  
—Esta misión es importante. Va a exigir mucho de ti. Pero el bien que puedes hacer es inconmensurable.  
  
Yo estaba de acuerdo con él. Aquello parecía merecer la pena. Es más, era importante. El tipo de cosa a la que me gustaría dedicar la vida después de morir. Sin embargo, la idea de soltarme de la gente a la que quería me frenaba.  
  
—¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Según Maxie, tienes superpoderes y todo eso.  
  
—Yo no nací espectro. No tengo tus poderes naturales. Mi talento es mínimo, y lo he ido adquiriendo con el tiempo.  
  
—¿Por qué no has formado a los demás para que hagan lo mismo?  
  
—Ellos no han estado tan poderosamente anclados al reino mortal como yo —respondió. Tenía la mirada perdida—. Mi contacto ha durado más y ha sido más intenso que el de la mayoría.  
  
Un relámpago centelleó, y sentí que la lluvia me empezaba a empaparme el cabello y los vaqueros, a pesar de que nadie más se estaba empapando.  
  
—No puedo. Lo siento… Veo que lo que quieres de mí es algo bueno, que es importante. Pero no puedo.  
  
Christopher no parecía tan desalentado por mi negativa como había previsto.  
  
—Tienes tiempo de pensar en ello —contestó.  
  
Tenía razón, por supuesto. De hecho, disponíamos de toda la eternidad para reflexionar sobre esa cuestión. Mientras me alejaba discretamente de él, ansioso por marcharme, Christopher se apresuró a decir:  
  
—No hace falta que estés por completo separado de las personas a las que quieres, ni siquiera aquí. Tus poderes te permitirían oírlas.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
Eso tampoco era determinante para hacerme cambiar de parecer, porque quería estar con la gente a la que amaba, no solo poder contactar con ellos. Sin embargo, saber que esos vínculos seguirían ahí resultaba alentador de algún modo.  
  
Christopher, aparentemente animado, asintió.  
  
—Sumérgete en las profundidades de tu propio espíritu hasta que encuentres en tu interior a alguien a quien amas.  
  
¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso de sumergirme en mi espíritu? Entonces me acordé de lo que había pensado sobre el cielo que teníamos sobre nuestra cabeza. Sobre que era un reflejo de mi ser más profundo; tenía que concentrarme en aquella tormenta oscura.  
  
Cerré los ojos, pero seguí viendo el destello de los relámpagos en mis párpados. Unas frías gotas de lluvia me salpicaron el rostro, pero alcé los brazos, en señal de que aceptaba la tormenta como una parte de mí mismo.  
  
Abrí los ojos cuando oí mi nombre. Era un grito.  
  
«Hay alguien en peligro», me dije. Primero pensé en Louis, luego caí en la cuenta de que la voz que se oía entre los truenos me resultaba familiar.  
  
Parecía la de mi padre.


	14. Chapter 14

—Papá —susurré.  
  
Decir que le oía tal vez no fuera lo más exacto. Era como si lo percibiera, como si intuyera su miedo y angustia a través del sonido del trueno y del frío del viento que me azotaba.  
  
—¿Te vas para ir con él?  
  
No parecía que Christopher aprobara o desaprobara aquello; se limitó simplemente a observarme, como si me analizara.  
  
¿Podría enfrentarme de nuevo a mi padre? ¿Afrontar el peligro de que me rechazara para siempre o se volviera contra mí?  
  
Entonces el trueno volvió a sonar y sentí que el temor en el corazón de mi padre era más intenso que mi propio miedo. Algo terrible le estaba ocurriendo, algo mucho más importante que las respuestas que yo necesitaba. Si Christopher ahora se volvía contra mí, si intentaba atraparme en aquel lugar… Tenía que intentar encontrar a mi padre.  
  
—Sí —dije—. Me voy.  
  
Christopher no se enfadó. Por primera vez sentí que tal vez podía confiar en él.  
  
—En tal caso, abrigaré la esperanza de que regreses.  
  
—Volveré —le prometí—. Quiero saber más cosas.  
  
—Y yo quiero contártelas.  
  
—¿Cómo puedo llegar a mi padre?  
  
—Cuando la persona a la que amas desea de un modo tan desesperado que estés con ella —dijo Christopher—, verás que te resulta imposible estar en otro lugar.  
  
Dijo aquello con una expresión tan abrumada que me pregunté quién había deseado tenerlo a su lado. Sin embargo, no podía preocuparme mucho por Christopher, no mientras papá estuviera en peligro o en una situación desesperada, o en lo que fuera que hacía oscurecer el cielo sobre mi cabeza. Tampoco podía preocuparme de mí mismo. Me di cuenta de que mis temores habían sido solo egoístas. La tierra de los objetos perdidos arrojaba una claridad intensa sobre todas las cosas, tanto las visibles como las invisibles.  
  
Cerré los ojos y pensé en mi padre. Por primera vez desde hacía meses, desde que había muerto, no me limité a acariciar la idea de él. Me permití recordarlo hasta que colmó mi corazón. Llevándome a la cama de pequeño. Bailando cariñosamente con mamá mientras Dinah Washington sonaba en su viejo equipo de alta fidelidad. Manteniendo charlas triviales con nuestros vecinos en un esfuerzo por encajar en Holmes Chapel. Llevándome a la playa porque me encantaba a pesar de que él detestaba la luz del sol. Refunfuñando por tener que levantarse temprano, con todo el pelo alborotado, despeinado. Representando su resurrección de entre los muertos con uno de mis viejos muñecos. Pensé, en fin, en todo lo que le convertía en mi padre.  
  
Cuando abrí los ojos, él se encontraba allí.  
  
Para ser precisos, yo regresé con él, a Medianoche. Estaba oscuro, y no había modo de saber el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que me había marchado. Aunque me parecían minutos, podrían haber sido horas o días. Mi padre estaba en el centro de la biblioteca de la escuela…  
¡En la biblioteca! Pensé, aterrado, en la trampa que había descubierto allí. Sin embargo, Louis la había retirado, y tal vez no había sido sustituida. Yo me encontraba bien. Mi padre, en cambio, parecía protegerse de un vendaval. No. No lo parecía: un viento huracanado se había levantado dentro de la sala, y cada ráfaga era fría como el hielo. Me di cuenta de que había quedado atrapado; entre las estanterías se había formado un laberinto de hielo de unos tres metros de altura con mi padre en el centro sin posibilidad de salida. Distinguí apenas una silueta brillante de color gris azulado en un rincón alejado: era un ser escuálido, hasta el punto de que se le veían los huesos, muy viejo y casi calvo. Podía ser tanto hombre como mujer. Sin duda, era un espectro.  
  
—Lo intenta —dijo esa cosa resollando con una voz que parecía una masa de hielo quebrándose. Lo reconocí: era uno de los Conspiradores—. Lo intenta, pero su estupidez le impide ver en qué se equivoca.  
  
—Te detendrán. No podrás resistir para siempre —dijo papá. Sin embargo, no parecía convencido de ello. Su mirada no reflejaba enfado, ni miedo, tan solo tristeza. Era la mirada que yo le había visto en el sofá cuando regresé a Medianoche por primera vez. La misma mirada que tenía Louis cuando entabló su batalla fatal contra Charity. Supe entonces por qué papá había pensado en mí y me había convocado: creía que estaba a punto de morir de forma definitiva.  
  
Me di cuenta de que había intentado atraer al espectro a una trampa: reparé en que tenía una de esas cajas de cobre en forma de concha a los pies, rota en dos mitades y, en apariencia, carente de poder. ¿Por qué ayudaba papá a la señora Bethany?  
  
El resuello se convirtió en un cacareo.  
  
—Hiélalo. Divídelo. Sin cabeza, no hay ruido.  
  
El rostro de papá no se alteró; era probable que no supiera de qué hablaba el espectro. Pero yo sí. Yo había usado ese mismo poder: mi capacidad de penetrar en un vampiro y convertir su cuerpo en hielo. Había visto el daño que podía ocasionar a un vampiro y no dudaba de que eso pudiera matarlo.  
  
El espectro se lanzó en picado; era el espíritu malevolente de mis peores pesadillas, la encarnación de cuanto me aterraba de los espectros. Yo no sabía qué hacer; desconocía si tenía algún poder sobre los espectros. Me pregunté si podía destruirme igual que a mi padre. ¿Qué podía hacer yo?  
  
Al instante recordé mi pulsera de coral y la habitación de los archivos, y mi espíritu se materializó allí. Cuando me aparecí, Niall, que estaba sentado en un puf leyendo un cómic, casi se ahoga con un trago de soda que estaba bebiendo.  
  
—Guau, Harry, ¡deberías avisar!  
  
Me hubiera gustado encontrar a Louis o a Grimmy, pero tenía que echar mano de cualquier ayuda que estuviera a mi alcance; la menor interrupción podría espantar al espectro.  
  
—Mi padre tiene problemas. ¡Ve a la biblioteca! ¡Rápido!  
  
Con la misma rapidez, me concentré en la gárgola del exterior de mi antigua ventana y me encontré allí, suspendido junto a la que había sido mi habitación. Habría merecido la pena asustar terriblemente a mi madre si con ello lograba hacerla bajar a la biblioteca para ayudar a papá, pero no estaba. Contrariado, descendí a toda prisa por la piedra, en busca de un rostro conocido; por suerte me encontré a Cher sola, dando los últimos toques a su manicura. Era la persona que necesitaba. Cubrí de escarcha su ventana tan rápido que crujió; entonces ella la abrió y sacó la cabeza al exterior.  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
—¡La biblioteca! ¡Coge el espejo, ya!  
  
«Tengo que volver con papá.» Sin embargo, el vínculo con que me había desplazado se había interrumpido; ese tipo de conexión no parecía funcionar en el mundo de los mortales. Por lo tanto, tenía que tomar el camino largo. El único modo de evitar dejar un rastro de hielo a mi paso era tranquilizarme y frenar la marcha, pero no tenía tiempo para eso.  
  
Atravesé a toda prisa la habitación de Cher y me precipité por los pasillos, ajeno a la escarcha y a las extrañas luces azuladas que se levantaban a mi alrededor, incluso cuando los demás alumnos empezaron a gritar. Eleanor, que salía de la ducha, estuvo a punto de dejar caer la toalla, y observé que los mechones húmedos de su pelo se helaban y convertían en hielo. «Lo siento», pensé distraídamente. En ese momento no podía preocuparme por nadie más que no fuera mi padre.  
  
Aunque posiblemente alcanzar la biblioteca no me llevó más de un par de minutos, me pareció una eternidad. Al atravesar las puertas, mientras sentía el impacto de la madera en mi cuerpo, vi una luz azulada titilante que se reflejaba en torno a lo que entonces ya era una enorme jaula de hielo. En algún punto, en medio de aquella prisión crujiente y centelleante, se encontraba mi padre. Me abrí paso por el hielo hasta llegar al centro.  
  
Allí, para mi horror, vi a papá balanceándose sobre los pies, reclinado en un ángulo imposible, defendiéndose de forma desesperada de un puño de hielo que se le hundía en el pecho.  
  
El espectro se reía.  
  
—Cosa estúpida. Cosa estúpida.  
  
—¡Apártate de él! —grité.  
  
Sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer, me abalancé contra aquello con todas las fuerzas que fui capaz de reunir. Pero adoptó una forma permeable y me hizo caer dando un traspié. Al menos aquello distrajo al espectro, que retiró su mano de hielo de mi padre y se volvió hacia mí.  
  
Era la cosa más fea que había visto jamás. Al principio creí que solo era viejo, pero las personas ancianas no tienen ese aspecto. La «carne» que exhibía no se le ceñía bien al cuerpo: tenía los párpados inferiores tan hundidos que se le veía toda la cuenca del ojo, y los labios le colgaban hasta la barbilla. Yo retrocedí hasta sentir el hielo; podría haberlo atravesado, pero eso habría significado abandonar a papá.  
  
Oí una voz débil que decía, incrédula:  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
«¡Papá!» En ese momento no podía volver la vista hacia él; el espectro tenía que centrarse en mí, no en él.  
  
Los ojos redondos y espantosos del espectro se iluminaron, literalmente, como dos llamas de gas. Ignoraba que los espectros pudiéramos hacer algo así, y lo cierto era que no quería comprobarlo.  
  
—Un bebé —dijo.  
  
—Tal vez sea nuevo en esto, pero te prometo que soy capaz… —¿De qué era yo realmente capaz?—. Si no lo dejas en paz, soy capaz de hacer que dejes de vagar el día menos pensado.  
  
—Tú nos puedes llevar hasta allí —dijo mientras arrastraba los pies hacia mí, con un entusiasmo que resultaba algo infantil, y por ello más inquietante.  
  
¿Era eso lo que Christopher quería? ¿Se suponía que yo tenía que ayudar a seres espantosos como aquel?  
  
Entonces me sentí muy mal. De no haber podido materializarme e interactuar con las personas que me querían, quizá también me habría vuelto espeluznante. Si aquel ser lograba llegar a la tierra de los objetos perdidos, quizá dejaría de parecer tan atroz y adoptaría el aspecto que le era propio. Habría sido una estupidez por mi parte creer que trabajar con muertos sería agradable siempre, sobre todo considerando algunos que conocía.  
  
—Te llevaré —le prometí. Aunque no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo, sabía que, si no lo conseguía con facilidad, Christopher me ayudaría—. Pero tienes que soltar a este hombre, ¿vale? Podemos marcharnos ahora mismo.  
  
El espectro vaciló. Tal vez no acababa de creer en su buena suerte.  
  
Sin embargo, entornó sus ojos llameantes, como hendiduras de donde surgía un fuego azul sobrenatural.  
  
—No se librará —siseó—. No después de lo que hizo.  
  
—¡Qué más da lo que estuviera haciendo! ¡No importa! Puedes abandonar este lugar ahora mismo. ¿Acaso eso no es más importante?  
  
No me respondió. Me di cuenta de que el espectro tenía que reflexionar. Se encontraba dividido entre la esperanza y el odio, y era incapaz de escoger entre ambos.  
  
Suavemente añadí:  
  
—El lugar adonde vamos… puede resultar bonito. En cualquier caso, es mejor que vagar por un internado. Deberías verlo. Vamos.  
  
Me forcé a tender la mano al espectro, aunque tenía los dedos huesudos, similares a garras.  
  
El espectro vaciló de nuevo. Entonces me atreví a mirar a mi padre. Al instante deseé no haberlo hecho; levantó la mirada hacia mí, las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas y pensé que tal vez lloraba porque me había convertido en algo tan horrible, en algo parecido a ese ser que había intentado hacerle daño.  
  
Pero de pronto el espectro profirió un grito de rabia.  
  
—¡No! ¡No se librará!  
  
El odio había ganado.  
  
Se abalanzó sobre mi padre, y yo intenté interponerme. Aunque no pude detener exactamente al espectro, de algún modo nos quedamos enredados: ninguno de los dos tenía una forma sólida, resultábamos indistinguibles. Éramos como un bocadillo hecho de distintas cremas: un amasijo pegajoso. El espíritu de aquel espectro se enroscó en torno al mío, más enfermo y triste de lo que yo esperaba, y me estremecí de asco.  
  
—¡Apártate de mí!  
  
Empujé al espectro con un golpe, y funcionó. Saltó por encima de nosotros, convertido en un retorcido destello eléctrico de color azul suspendido a la altura del techo. Me vino a la cabeza la imagen de un rayo. ¿A quién atacaría antes? ¿A mi padre o a mí? ¿Y qué ocurriría cuando lo hiciera?  
  
Pero entonces el espectro emitió un aullido, un sonido lastimoso, y se disolvió en un humo azulado que se arremolinó en dirección a la puerta de la biblioteca. Al cabo de un segundo, la luz había desaparecido y se hizo el silencio.  
  
Me figuré lo que había ocurrido.  
  
—¿Cher? —grité.  
  
—¡Lo tengo en mi polvera nueva! —gritó ella desde el otro lado del hielo—. Es de Laura Mercier, ¿sabes? Así que más le vale a esa cosa no romperla.  
  
A continuación oí la risa asombrada de Niall.  
  
—¡Ha sido una pasada!  
  
—Esa era la idea —dijo ella.  
  
Mi padre y yo estábamos rodeados de paredes de hielo. Aunque era consciente de que se fundirían, no me entusiasmaba la idea de dejarlo allí solo y que lo encontraran por la mañana.  
  
—¿Podéis sacarnos de aquí?  
  
—¡Sí, un momento! —Niall parecía muy emocionado por todo lo que ocurría—. Usaré el hacha de incendios. Intentaré hacer algunos de los movimientos de Liam.  
  
Al oír que se encaminaban hacia el pasillo para coger el hacha, supe que ya no había forma de evitar lo que tenía que ocurrir. Hice acopio de valor y me volví para ver a mi padre.  
  
—Harry —repitió él. Tenía las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas—. ¿De verdad eres tú?  
  
—Sí. —Respondí con la voz apagada—. Papá, lo siento.  
  
—¿Que lo sientes? —Papá me cogió de la mano y me abrazó con tanta fuerza que mi cuerpo semisólido estuvo a punto de ceder, pero logré aguantar—. Mi pequeño. No hay nada que lamentar. Estás aquí. Estás aquí.  
  
Entonces me di cuenta de que no le importaba que fuera un espectro, ni que hubiera sido un estúpido y me hubiera equivocado en muchas cosas, ni que la última vez que habíamos hablado nos hubiésemos peleado. Mi padre seguía queriéndome.  
  
De haber podido, me habría echado a llorar. En cualquier caso, mi alegría se convirtió en luz y calor, un resplandor suave, como el de una vela, que sentí que aliviaba el dolor de mi padre.  
  
—Te he echado mucho de menos —susurré—. Os he echado mucho de menos a ti y a mamá.  
  
—¿Por qué no viniste a casa?  
  
—Temía que ahora que soy un espectro ya no me querríais.  
  
—Eres mi hijo. Eso no cambiará nunca. —El rostro de papá estaba contrito de dolor—. Los odiamos tanto… Los temíamos tanto… Es normal que tuvieras miedo. Hemos sido tan obstinados y cortos de miras en eso… Deberíamos haberlo hablado contigo.  
  
—Si lo hubiera sabido… —No sabía qué habría hecho de haberlo sabido. ¿Me habría convertido en vampiro? ¿Habría optado por mi vida actual? No podía saberlo, y no me importaba. Ahora estábamos ahí—. Siento haber huido de ese modo. Sé que os asusté.  
  
La expresión de mi padre me hizo entrever que no sabía ni la mitad, pero no dejó de abrazarme.  
  
—Fue ese chico. Siempre ejerció una mala influencia en ti…  
  
—No, papá. Tomé la decisión yo solo. Louis me ayudó a cuidar de mí mismo, pero la elección fue mía. No os culpo por estar enfadados conmigo, pero tenéis que comprender que todo cuanto sucedió fue culpa mía. Solo mía.  
  
Papá me acarició el pelo, pero no dijo nada. Estaba claro que no me creía.  
  
—Louis necesita tu ayuda —susurré—. Tiene problemas con la transición. Odia lo que es y es incapaz de aceptarlo. Podrías ayudarle.  
  
—Eso es pedir demasiado.  
  
—Es lo que pido. —Sin embargo, después de lo que mi padre había tenido que pasar en los últimos meses, me dije que tal vez no tenía derecho a exigírselo todo, al menos de momento—. Cuando estés preparado. Piénsalo.  
  
Las puertas de la biblioteca crujieron y oí a Niall gritar:  
  
—¡Los bomberos ya han llegado!  
  
Papá y yo nos cogimos de la mano mientras Niall y Cher empezaron a abrirse paso por el hielo a hachazos. Se reían. Al parecer, la tarea les mojaba y ensuciaba. Aquello me permitió susurrar a mi padre algo en privado.  
  
—¿Podemos ir a ver a mamá?  
  
Creía que estaría encantado, pero vaciló.  
  
—Deberíamos esperar, no mucho… Necesito tiempo para encontrar el modo más adecuado de enfocarlo.  
  
Aquello me entristeció.  
  
—Crees que mamá no podrá aceptarlo. Ella odia a los espectros. ¿Va a odiarme?  
  
—Tu madre te ama por encima de todo —repuso mi padre con convencimiento—. Igual que yo. Pero ha tenido experiencias con los espectros peores que la mayoría. Después del Gran Incendio de Londres y de la destrucción masiva de fantasmas que tuvo lugar allí, tachar de locos a los supervivientes es quedarse muy corto. Anna soportó muchos días las heridas y podría haber muerto de no ser porque yo… En fin. Mientras estuvo atrapada entre la vida y la muerte, tuvo algunas experiencias aterradoras. No puedes imaginarte lo duro que fue para ella consentir el breve encuentro con el espectro que te creó. Todavía hoy ese asunto la aterra.  
  
—¿Es que mamá me… tendría miedo?  
  
—La ayudaremos a superarlo —prometió él.  
  
Papá ya tenía mejor aspecto que antes de que yo muriese. Incluso parecía más joven, si es que eso era posible. Tenía luz en los ojos, y no había sombra alguna detrás de su sonrisa.  
  
—No quiero que se lamente por mucho tiempo. Eso sería… No, no pienso hacerle eso. Lo único que quiero es encontrar el mejor modo de hacérselo saber.  
  
—Vale.  
  
Me parecía justo. Aunque tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a ver a mi madre y duplicar así la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, confié en el criterio de papá. Él ya llevaba unos cuatrocientos años amándola; la conocía mejor que nadie.  
  
—Un momento, ¿has dicho que el Gran Incendio de Londres acabó con todos los espectros?  
  
Él me tomó por los brazos.  
  
—Harry, ¿no lo sabes? Si un espectro queda atrapado dentro de una estructura y esta se quema, el espectro queda destruido. Tienes que ir con cuidado. El fuego puede dañarte.  
  
Era como si de pronto tuviera tres años y mi padre me estuviera explicando por qué no conviene tocar el horno cuando está encendido.  
  
—No te preocupes. No pienso dejar que me atrapen.  
  
La pared de hielo más cercana tembló, y papá y yo retrocedimos sobresaltados. De pie al otro lado, espolvoreados con escamas de hielo, estaban Niall y Cher. Daba la impresión de que Niall, que empuñaba el hacha, no se lo hubiera pasado tan bien en toda su vida; Cher se apartó con cuidado los mechones de pelo que le chorreaban.  
  
—¿Cómo está usted, señor Styles? —dijo Niall con voz cordial.  
  
Cher sacó su polvera cara, que estaba completamente cubierta de hielo.  
  
—¿Alguna idea de qué hacer con esta cosa? No pienso volver a meterla en mi estuche de maquillaje.  
  
Papá se quedó mirándolos con asombro, y luego me miró a mí, como si intentara hacer encajar todas las piezas.  
  
—Un momento… Tus amigos. Ellos, ¿lo saben? ¿Han estado contigo?  
  
—Sí. Me llevó algún tiempo encontrar el modo, pero lo conseguimos.  
  
—Y Louis, y Nick… —Papá frunció las cejas en un gesto de desaprobación.  
  
—Sí, siempre lo han sabido —dije—. Y no te enfades con ellos por no decírtelo. Eso también fue decisión mía.  
  
—¡Uf, qué mal rollo! —Niall ocultó el hacha detrás de la espalda, como si fuera el motivo de que la situación resultara embarazosa—. ¿Nos vamos?  
  
—Yo no pienso llevarme esto conmigo —dijo Cher, que sostenía la polvera helada con dos dedos, como si apestara.  
  
—Dámela. —Papá vio que la joven vampiro vacilaba y suspiró—. Luego te la devolvemos.  
  
Cher no parecía convencida, pero le entregó la polvera.  
  
—Bueno, ya está. Ha sido un placer poder ayudaros. Nos vemos luego, ¿vale?  
  
—Vale —contesté.  
  
Niall se limitó a saludarnos con la cabeza y se marchó dócilmente tras Cher. Cuando se alejaban, observé que ella se miraba las uñas con desaprobación; al parecer, en su prisa por ayudarme, se le había estropeado la manicura. Para alguien como Cher, aquello era una señal de auténtica entrega.  
  
Mi padre y yo volvimos a quedarnos a solas. Sin pronunciar palabra, salimos de los bloques serpenteantes de hielo hasta llegar a un rincón agradable de la biblioteca donde había un sofá pequeño colocado entre dos de las estanterías más altas. Era un buen lugar para sentarse y charlar, aunque en un primer momento no nos dijimos nada. Había tantas cosas que contar que no sabía por dónde empezar; comencé por el enfrentamiento de esa noche.  
  
—¿Qué pretendías hacer con esa caja?  
  
—Intentaba atrapar a un espectro. —Su mirada vagó por la pared más alejada de la biblioteca, ahí donde había estado la trampa. Tenía las manos bien sujetas, como si no quisiera soltarme ni por un segundo—. Se había instalado aquí sin…  
  
—Sin quedar atrapado, porque la trampa estaba rota. —Entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez mi padre tenía las respuestas que yo buscaba—. Papá, ¿qué ocurre aquí? ¿Por qué la señora Bethany coloca trampas contra los espectros?  
  
—Para anularlos, claro. Porque no todos son como tú. La mayoría son como la cosa esa que acabamos de capturar.  
  
—No. La mayoría son como yo; en principio, son como nosotros, como quienes fuimos antes. Lo único que ocurre es que no los ves. No rondan los lugares de ese modo.  
  
Él fue a abrir la boca para rebatir lo que le había dicho, pero se dio cuenta de que sobre ese tema yo sabía más que él.  
  
—De haberlo sabido…  
  
Aunque papá dejó la frase en suspenso, seguí el hilo de su pensamiento.  
  
—… me habríais hablado de mi conversión en espectro, ¿verdad? Pero creíais que eso significaba convertirse en algo espantoso y horrible, algo que no podría volver a ser vuestro hijo.  
  
—Yo no podía ni pronunciar esas palabras. Y además creímos que te asustarías. —Papá parecía muy cansado—. Así que nos esforzamos en hacer que el vampirismo resultara lo más atractivo posible. No parecía haber motivo para que tú lo cuestionaras o no lo aceptaras.  
  
«No hasta que me enamoré de un humano», pensé. Aquel era el auténtico motivo de su enojo contra Louis; no tenía nada que ver con lo que Louis hubiera hecho o dejado de hacer. Él me había dado una alternativa, había hecho que me planteara todo lo que siempre había dado por sentado. Me pregunté si mi padre también se había dado cuenta.  
  
Volví al tema.  
  
—De todos modos, la mayoría de los espectros no están tan locos como ese.  
  
—La mayoría de los que hay por aquí lo parecen —apuntó él—. ¿Te acuerdas del baile de otoño del año pasado?  
  
Cómo olvidar haber estado a punto de ser aplastado por el desprendimiento de unas enormes estalactitas de hielo.  
  
—Si son tan peligrosos, ¿por qué la señora Bethany los está atrayendo hacia aquí?  
  
—¿Que los trae aquí? Harry, ¿qué quieres decir?  
  
Le expliqué rápidamente el común denominador que compartían todos los alumnos humanos de Medianoche, esto es, que cada uno de ellos procedía de una casa encantada y que estaba relacionado con uno o más fantasmas, y que algunos de esos espectros los habían seguido hasta allí.  
  
—Por eso permitió la entrada de humanos. Para que trajeran a sus espectros.  
  
—¿Así que no crees en eso de que los alumnos humanos permiten que los vampiros se adapten mejor a la actualidad? Sin embargo, no existe un modo mejor de prepararse para encajar en la humanidad que pasar tiempo con seres humanos. —Me apretó la mano con fuerza, como si me creyera un bobalicón por pensar eso pero no le importara.  
  
Yo negué con la cabeza.  
  
—Puede que ayude. Pero, en serio, papá, es que son todos los humanos. No hay tantos espectros. Ni de lejos. Resulta imposible pensar que sea una coincidencia.  
  
—Así que ella atrapa a los espectros con algún fin. Un fin que no conocemos. Intentaré averiguarlo. —Entonces la expresión de mi padre mudó, se volvió seca y distante, como si estuviera enfadado con alguien que no estaba presente.  
  
—¿Papá?  
  
—Solo es que… Nada. —Tras centrar de nuevo su atención en mí, me abrazó con fuerza. Mi destello de felicidad iluminó toda la biblioteca y la tiñó de un tono dorado—. Es igual. Lo único que importa es haberte recuperado.  
  
Después de aquello permanecimos juntos un buen rato, pero ya nos habíamos dicho las cosas más importantes. Él se lo contaría a mamá en pocos días; acordamos que hasta entonces nos encontraríamos después de sus clases para poder pasar al menos unos minutos juntos cada día y encontrar el modo de relacionarnos como padre e hijo después de que hubieran cambiado tantas cosas. Era un punto de partida, y me pareció que todo cuanto necesitábamos era ese comienzo.  
  
Pasada la medianoche, cuando mi padre subió por fin a su habitación, yo me sentía exhausto, como si necesitara desvanecerme un rato, que en mi caso era lo más parecido a dormir. Pero sabía que aún tenía algunas cosas importantes que hacer. Aunque después de conocer a Christopher había cambiado de opinión sobre temer a todos los espectros, acababa de recibir una advertencia importante en cuanto a lo peligrosos que podían llegar a ser para la gente a la que quería. Acababa de enfrentarme a un espectro; era el momento de descubrir qué podía hacer sin tener a Cher a mi lado.  
  
Fuera lo que fuera lo que la Cruz Negra había hecho conmigo, me habían convertido en un combatiente. Había llegado la hora de actuar como tal.  
  
Para ponerme a prueba en un combate necesitaba, claro, un espectro con el que medirme. Llevaba varios días con un candidato en mente; tenía la certeza total y absoluta de que aquel fantasma empleaba sus poderes del modo más diabólico posible. Parecía un buen punto de partida.  
  
—¡Es fantástico! —exclamó Louis a la mañana siguiente, sentado a mi lado en uno de los escalones de piedra—. De verdad, Harry. Es fabuloso que tu padre lo sepa. Será bueno para ti y para tus padres.  
  
Al decir eso su mirada se ensombreció. Yo ya sabía que no tenía nada que ver con sus sentimientos sobre mi reconciliación con papá; lo que le ensombrecía el ánimo era el recuerdo de los brutales ataques de Jay. Tras haberme enfrentado a mi padre, la crueldad del rechazo por parte de ella me impresionaba todavía más. Yo sabía del temor y la vulnerabilidad de ese momento. Louis había demostrado tener incluso más valor y fe que yo; su confianza en ella había sido inmediata y total. Y su recompensa había sido una traición. No podía imaginarme lo mucho que tenía que haberle dolido.  
  
—Tal vez tu madre cambie —dije suavemente—. Con el tiempo.  
  
Louis esbozó una sonrisa forzada mientras negaba con la cabeza.  
  
—Ahora para ella no soy más que un monstruo. Nunca seré nada más que eso.  
  
Le acaricié la cara.  
  
—Tú no eres un monstruo.  
  
—Sí, lo soy. Tengo unos colmillos que lo demuestran.  
  
—En ese caso, no solo eres un monstruo. También eres una buena persona.  
  
Sonreí, dispersando un brillo suave a nuestro alrededor por el hueco de la escalera. Aunque confiaba en que eso lo reconfortara; me dije que no sería mala idea cambiar de tema.  
  
—Así pues, ¿qué piensas de mi plan?  
  
—No me gusta nada.  
  
—¿Te parece mala idea?  
  
—No —admitió—. Es buena. Alguna vez vas a tener que enfrentarte a un espectro, y no se me ocurre mejor candidato que ese asqueroso. Pero es arriesgado. No me gusta pensar que no puedo protegerte.  
  
—Puedo protegerme solo.  
  
Una sonrisa involuntaria asomó a la cara de Louis.  
  
—Lo sé. Confío en ti. Sé de lo que eres capaz cuando te empeñas. Pero siempre he querido ser el que te protege, ¿sabes? Tengo que aprender a dejar que libres tus propias batallas, por lo menos esas en las que yo no puedo luchar en tu nombre.  
  
—No tiene por qué gustarte —repuse, comprensivo.  
  
—Exacto…  
  
Calló en cuanto oímos unos pasos en la escalera que teníamos encima. Me desvanecí rápidamente, convirtiéndome en una fina nube de niebla fácilmente camuflable en un rincón. Louis se puso de pie y, mientras se recolocaba el jersey, le dijo a la persona que yo no podía ver:  
  
—¡Hola!  
  
Quizá habló demasiado fuerte, haciendo que el saludo sonase forzado, y sin duda asustó a quien fuera que pensaba estar solo. Oí un grito femenino de sorpresa, y luego un golpe en la escalera. Louis corrió hacia arriba, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, mientras yo lo seguía detrás.  
  
Eleanir estaba en el suelo, con la falda del uniforme prácticamente en la cintura y los libros tirados a su alrededor. Cuando vio a Louis, había conseguido sentarse y recomponerse rápidamente la falda mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza.  
  
—¡Me has asustado! ¡Pensé que estaba sola! —dijo—. ¡Y estos escalones! ¡Son tan resbaladizos!  
  
—No tienes que disculparte por haberte caído —respondió Louis—. Te he dado un buen susto y, desde luego, estos escalones son una mierda. ¿Estás bien, Eleanor?  
  
—Realmente, solo estoy muerta de vergüenza.  
  
—No te pongas nerviosa por mí. Estás bien.  
  
Él se inclinó, tal vez para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, o para recoger algún libro, y entonces se quedó paralizado.  
  
Me di cuenta demasiado tarde. Eleanor se había raspado la rodilla al caer. Unos pequeños arañazos, cada vez más abultados, le cruzaban la piel blanca de la rodilla.  
  
Louis entornó los ojos y vi que su cuerpo se tensaba al percibir el olor de la sangre.  
  
Eleanor también observó el rasguño e hizo una mueca.  
  
—Vaya, pues parece que no es solo un moretón. ¿No tendrás por casualidad una tirita?  
  
—No —respondió Louis lentamente. Su mirada, todo su ser, estaba totalmente centrado en la sangre. Al observar que empezaba a mover las mandíbulas me di cuenta de que los colmillos amenazaban con salir.  
  
«Louis, no. Louis, reacciona.» ¿Y si me materializaba? Desde luego asustaría tremendamente a Eleanor, pero si Louis estaba a punto de morderla… No, no lo haría. No podía.  
  
—Pues claro que no llevas tiritas. Los chicos no lleváis bolso —dijo Eleanor como regañándose a sí misma. Dobló la pierna y se acercó la rodilla a la cara, y él la imitó—.Tal vez lleve un pañuelo de papel en la mochila, pero creo que me he dejado el botiquín de primeros auxilios en los establos. Voy a ver…  
  
Mientras bajaba la cremallera de la mochila, su brillante cabellera de color castaño le cayó por encima de la cara y le impidió ver a Louis. Yo notaba cómo irradiaba tentación, igual que si irradiase calor. Quería sangre, la sangre de Eleanor, en ese momento. Era lo que más quería en este mundo, tanto como para olvidar que yo lo estaba observando, tanto, quizá, como para olvidarlo todo excepto su voracidad de vampiro.  
  
Cuando ya me disponía a materializarme, oí que alguien más andaba en el piso superior. El golpeteo de los pasos hizo que Eleanor levantara la vista, mientras Louis seguía siendo incapaz de apartar los ojos de la herida sangrante.  
  
—Señorita Calder.  
  
La voz de la señora Bethany resonó ligeramente en el hueco de la escalera. Asomó primero como una sombra en la oscuridad, como si no estuviera hecha de otra cosa más que de noche.  
  
—Veo que ha sufrido un accidente. Y que el señor Tomlinson la está ayudando.  
  
Eleanor esbozó una sonrisa.  
  
—Sí. Me he tropezado y me he caído.  
  
Mientras ellas hablaban, Louis por fin dio un respingo y se recuperó. No parecía acordarse de dónde había estado, o de cómo había llegado hasta allí. Rápidamente extendió el brazo para ayudar a Eleanor a ponerse en pie.  
  
La señora Bethany le tendió un pañuelo blanco de encaje.  
  
—Áteselo tan bien como pueda hasta que encuentre el botiquín.  
  
—Es demasiado bonito —protestó Eleanor, acariciando con los dedos aquel encaje delicado—. No quiero mancharlo de sangre.  
  
—Si lo limpia en agua fría lo más rápido posible, es poco probable que quede mancha —insistió la señora Bethany—. En cualquier caso, un pañuelo manchado de sangre es infinitamente preferible a una estudiante ensangrentada paseándose por los pasillos.  
  
La señora Bethany sabía muy bien que esa opción era mucho mejor que tentar a la mitad no muerta del cuerpo estudiantil.  
  
Eleanor les dio las gracias a la señora Bethany y a Louis cuando este volvió a guardar los libros en su mochila y se la tendió. Cuando ya se marchaba, le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Louis; tal vez se había dado cuenta de que él apenas había dicho palabra desde el momento en que le había visto la rodilla magullada. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto y se marchó cojeando hacia su habitación.  
  
Cuando la señora Bethany y Louis volvieron a quedarse a solas, salvo por mí, ella lo miró con gravedad.  
  
—Le ha resultado difícil, ¿verdad?  
  
Louis se limitó a asentir. No podía mirarla a los ojos. Yo sabía que la vergüenza debía de estar consumiéndolo por dentro. Se odiaba a sí mismo por tener ansias de beber sangre, de modo que sentir la tentación de atacar a un humano, y especialmente a alguien que siempre había sido amable con él, tenía que resultarle intolerable.  
  
—Créame, señor Tomlinson —la señora Bethany de nuevo apoyó una mano en su hombro con gesto familiar—, hay un modo de superar estas difíciles circunstancias actuales.  
  
—¿Me está diciendo que hay un modo de evitar que los vampiros deseen la sangre?   
  
—Sí.  
  
Él la miró atónito, o al menos eso me pareció, ya que mi asombro no me permitía ver gran cosa.  
  
La sed de la sangre era lo que definía a los vampiros. Por otra parte, la Academia Medianoche estaba prácticamente compuesta por vampiros que no atacaban a humanos; ¿no podrían enseñar ese tipo de cosas en lugar de las tonterías habituales?  
  
Ante la reacción de asombro de Louis, la señora Bethany esbozó una sonrisa y ejerció una ligera presión en su hombro.  
  
—Hay un modo de silenciar para siempre las ansias de sangre —murmuró—. Existe. Y será mío.  
  
Louis se quedó totalmente inmóvil, la miraba absorto por completo.  
  
—Enséñemelo —le pidió.  
  
—Cuando esté preparado.  
  
Ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero, cuando empezaba a subir la escalera sosteniendo con las manos su larga falda, dijo:  
  
—Y creo que eso será muy pronto.  
  
Cuando volvimos a estar solos, Louis susurró:  
  
—¿De verdad existe? Harry, ¿crees que dice la verdad?  
  
—No lo sé.  
  
El resto del día me pareció que transcurría envuelto en una especie de bruma extraña. Mi inquietud por la creciente influencia de la señora Bethany sobre Louis me impidió centrarme en otra cosa, ni siquiera en la misión que me traía entre manos. Pero cuando la noche cayó y Louis y mis amigos se acostaron, me dispuse a prepararme.  
  
Si esa noche fracasaba, no volvería a tener el valor para enfrentarme a los espectros. Es decir, tal vez nunca sería capaz de controlar mi propio destino.  
  
Me concentré en un objeto que había sido importante para mí mientras viví, una «parada de metro» a la que podía trasladarme en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, esa vez resultaba más difícil porque el objeto no me había pertenecido. Era propiedad de otra persona, de alguien que quizá no quería volver a verme nunca, pero que estaba a punto de hacerlo.  
  
Mi mente se inundó con esa imagen, deseé verla, formar una unidad con ella: una pulsera trenzada de piel, de color rojo.  
  
La Academia Medianoche desapareció. Todo a mi alrededor se oscureció. Cuando miré en torno a mí, solo vi algunos puntos de luz: unas tiras que atravesaban las persianas de lamas y dejaban pasar la luz estridente de neón del rótulo de un hotel barato, y los contundentes números de un despertador digital.  
  
Para mi alivio, en lugar de una guarida repleta de gente de la Cruz Negra, aquello era un dormitorio privado. Me lo había imaginado, pero sin duda era mejor comprobarlo. Entonces decidí que la habitación necesitaba otra fuente de luz y encendí la mía propia, que inundó la habitación con un suave resplandor azulado que dejaba entrever mi forma espectral. Entonces vi la cama y las figuras que dormían en ella.  
  
Una de ellas se removió bajo las sábanas y se sentó de pronto. Parpadeó con sorpresa y dijo:  
  
—¿Harry?  
  
Sonreí.  
  
—Hola, Zayn.


	15. Chapter 15

Zayn me miraba con asombro, con su pelo negro despeinado y los ojos bien abiertos.  
  
—¿Estoy soñando? —susurró.  
  
—No —dije.  
  
Despertó bruscamente a la persona que dormía en la cama junto a él, su novia, Perrie, que se levantó lentamente restregándose los ojos.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?  
  
Yo me iluminé un poco más, y me atreví a adoptar una figura más sólida.  
  
—Hola, Perrie.  
  
Perrie dio un respingo que, en otras circunstancias, habría resultado cómico.  
  
—¿Me estás acechando? —preguntó Zayn. Se echó hacia atrás, contra el cabezal de la cama, como si quisiera huir. En la pared había colgado uno de sus collages, consistente en un batiburrillo de recortes de revista y objetos encontrados que a Zayn le gustaba convertir en arte—. Lo sabía.  
  
—¿Qué? ¡No!  
  
Entonces caí en la cuenta de por qué Zayn parecía tan asustado y culpable; creía que yo seguía enfadado con él por haberme denunciado a la Cruz Negra.  
  
En realidad, lo estaba un poco. No me había percatado de ello hasta que lo había vuelto a ver sin las hordas de cazadores de la Cruz Negra interponiéndose entre nosotros.  
  
Perrie intervino:  
  
—¿Cómo se encuentra Louis? En Riverton no tenía demasiado buen aspecto.  
  
—Está pasando un mal momento. —Aquello distaba mucho de definir la situación real en la que se encontraba Louis, pero no supe qué más decir.  
  
Perrie se echó hacia atrás, desmadejada. Louis y ella habían crecido juntos; como él, ella también había sido adoctrinada por la Cruz Negra, de modo que para Perrie el vampirismo era el peor destino posible. Tal vez fuera la única persona capaz de comprender por completo el grado de desprecio que Louis sentía hacia sí mismo. Entonces fijó su vista, brillante de rabia, en mí.  
  
—¿Por qué no lo decapitaste?  
  
Por horrible que fuera considerar esa posibilidad, ya me había parecido lo bastante duro saber mi respuesta:  
  
—Porque yo fui vampiro y sé que no siempre eso es lo peor que te puede pasar. Pensé que tal vez él podría aceptarlo, y es posible que así sea.  
  
—Pero tú nunca has sido otra cosa más que vampiro —replicó Perrie.  
  
Zayn miraba cómo discutíamos, asustado, como si temiera recordarnos que él estaba allí.  
  
—¿Cómo sabes qué es lo peor? Si alguna vez me convierten, me gustaría contar con alguien que se cerciorase de que nunca me despertaría como una no muerta. Es la promesa más sagrada que nos hicimos. Louis y yo nos lo prometimos miles de veces. —A ella le costaba respirar, y su indignación iba en aumento—. Si le quisieras de verdad, lo habrías hecho.  
  
Aunque sabía que Louis me había perdonado por ello, aquello fue como un bofetón en la cara.  
  
—Es fácil hacer promesas. Pero si hubieras estado allí, si hubieras visto a Louis tumbado, muerto, sabiendo que puedes elegir entre perderlo para siempre o poder hablar de nuevo con él en tan solo unas horas… Entonces no habría resultado tan sencillo. —De nuevo deseé que los espectros pudieran llorar; era muy doloroso cargar con un recuerdo tan triste y no tener modo de dejarlo salir—. Por muy difícil que sea para él, Louis tiene amigos. Me tiene a mí. ¿De verdad te parece que eso es peor que no tener nada nunca, para siempre?  
  
Perrie guardó silencio unos segundos.  
  
—No lo sé —admitió al final—. Pero lo que digo quiero que lo tengas en cuenta. ¿Vale, cariño? —Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zayn—. Si alguna vez me transformo en vampira, asegúrate de que nunca, nunca, vuelva a ver el amanecer.  
  
—Lo prometo.  
  
La voz de Zayn era tan tranquila, tan segura, que su amor por Perrie llenó toda la habitación. Si Louis y yo hubiésemos hablado más acerca de eso —si yo le hubiera hecho esa promesa—, ¿habría tenido la fuerza para dejarlo marchar? ¿Habría sido tan fuerte como Zayn? No estaba seguro.  
  
Zayn y Perrie permanecieron largo rato mirándose, Zayn sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Perrie. Finalmente, Perrie se volvió hacia mí.  
  
—¿Y has venido hasta aquí para hablar de todo esto? ¿De Louis? —Su tono de voz se suavizó levemente—. ¿Acaso necesita hablar conmigo? Porque… si hace falta que me cuele en esa locura de academia para vampiros por él, lo haré.  
  
Zayn le espetó:  
  
—¿Y qué pintáis otra vez en la Academia Medianoche? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos?  
  
Después se echó atrás otra vez, todavía temeroso de mí.  
  
—En cierto modo, todo va bien. La señora Bethany ni siquiera se enfadó. Es como si odiara tanto la Cruz Negra que se regocijara por haber conseguido a Louis. —Aunque hasta entonces no había reparado en ello, de repente tuve claro que eso explicaba en parte su reacción—. De todos modos, yo no sugeriría que apareciera por allí una cazadora de la Cruz Negra. Sin embargo, pronto habrá otra excursión a Riverton. A menos que… ¿sabéis si la Cruz Negra planea volver a ir a por él si sale del internado?  
  
—La próxima vez la señora Bethany va a tener a gente esperándolos —respondió Perrie—. Y la Cruz Negra lo sabe. Si alguna vez vuelven a atacar a Louis, irán a por él al momento, pero no atacarán Riverton tras fracasar allí la primera vez.  
  
—Entonces quizá funcione. Perrie, ¿podrías regresar a Riverton? Me parece que Louis cree que no quieres verlo.  
  
—A ese chico siempre le ha faltado un tornillo. —La mueca de Perrie me dio a entender que quería a Louis tanto como antes—. Dinos el día y allí estaremos.  
  
Me fijé por primera vez en nuestro alrededor: se trataba de una habitación de hotel barata pero confortable, con un revoltijo de cosas que indicaba que llevaban algún tiempo allí. En la Cruz Negra era imposible ahorrar dinero y disponer de alojamiento privado; se suponía que el dinero pertenecía al grupo y no a cada individuo.  
  
—Así que es cierto, lo habéis hecho. Habéis abandonado la Cruz Negra de verdad.  
  
—Tampoco es que nos quedasen muchas salidas después de apuntar contra Jay —dijo Zayn. Por primera vez me miró sin estremecerse—. Pero no dudaríamos en volver a hacerlo, de corazón.  
  
Hizo una mueca; temía haber cometido una falta de delicadeza al haber dicho algo así a un muerto.  
  
Perrie suspiró.  
  
—Empezamos a dudar después de lo que os hicieron en Nueva York. La guinda fue cuando atacaron a Louis en Filadelfia. Nos piramos hace un par de semanas. Nos hemos refugiado aquí, pero alguna vez encontraremos un sitio de verdad. Ganamos el salario mínimo y estamos bien.  
  
—Puede que solo comamos pasta —añadió Zayn—, pero comemos.  
  
En la habitación se hizo un silencio extraño. Entonces tomé la palabra:  
  
—Zayn, la verdad es que he venido aquí para hablar contigo.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
Zayn temblaba, pero finalmente se levantó de la cama. Llevaba una camiseta vieja y desgastada, unos pantalones de chándal y, claro está, la pulsera de piel, la que yo recordaba tan bien que había tenido el poder de conducirme hasta allí.  
  
—Harry, lo siento mucho, de verdad. No puedes imaginarte cómo… Bueno, olvídalo, no importa cómo me siento. Tú fuiste un buen amigo, yo debería haberte protegido y no lo hice. Me equivoqué. Si quieres acosarme o… lo que sea, me lo merezco.  
  
Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba oír eso. Sin embargo, también tenía algunas cosas que decirle.  
  
—Te mentí. Tenía mis motivos, pero te mentí. De haberte dicho la verdad, tal vez nada habría terminado tan mal.  
  
—Eso no me disculpa de lo que hice —respondió Zayn con voz temblorosa. No dejaba de apretarse las manos, estaba tan nervioso que me sorprendió—. Podrían haberte matado. Pero matado de verdad. Ya sabes qué quiero decir. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pretendían hacer… De haberlo sabido, nunca habría hablado. Jamás.  
  
—Lo sé. De hecho, creo que siempre lo supe. Por otra parte, vosotros ayudasteis a Louis cuando más lo necesitaba. Eso es lo que importa.  
  
Sonreí a Zayn con timidez y él intentó devolverme la sonrisa. El peso de su antigua traición pendía sobre nosotros, pero, de algún modo, ahora parecía menos agobiante. Nos llevaría algún tiempo cerrar la herida, pero al menos habíamos podido aclararlo todo. Volvíamos a estar en el mismo bando. El tiempo curaría todo lo demás, me dije.  
  
—De todos modos, no he venido hasta aquí para hablar de eso contigo —expliqué.  
  
Mi afirmación pilló a Zayn desprevenido. Tras mirar a Perrie, que también estaba asombrada, dijo:  
  
—Entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí?  
  
—Es por el espectro que tenía tu casa encantada —contesté preparándome para lo que añadiría a continuación—: El que te hizo daño.  
  
Zayn me dirigió una intensa mirada con sus ojos oscuros, como rogándome que no mencionara una cosa tan dolorosa.  
  
—¿Qué pasa con él?  
  
—Vamos a encargarnos de él… Para siempre.  
  
Resultó que Perrie y Zayn vivían en una zona residencial de Boston, no muy lejos de donde Zayn había crecido.  
  
Además, al marcharse, se habían llevado consigo una furgoneta de la Cruz Negra.  
  
—Hay quien dice que esto es robar —comentó Perrie alegremente mientras nos metíamos en la camioneta destartalada, que olía a pólvora y a maíz frito—. Pero, como vimos que la Cruz Negra se la robaba a un vampiro muerto, lo considero algo así como reciclar el vehículo. Suena mejor, ¿no te parece?  
  
—Pues al parecer también habéis reciclado unas cuantas armas. —Miré el arsenal que había en la parte trasera—. Estacas, agua bendita… ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Un lanzallamas?  
  
—Nunca se sabe cuándo pueden venir bien —dijo Zayn. Aquello me hizo sonreír.  
  
Pero las bromas no duraron mucho. Conforme nos acercábamos a la casa, Zayn se fue poniendo tenso. Él iba delante con una escopeta y yo era el fantasma del asiento de atrás.  
  
—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó.  
  
—Resulta bastante sencillo.  
  
En realidad, no mencioné que no lo había hecho nunca. A fin de cuentas, no había ninguna necesidad de ponerle más nervioso, ¿verdad?  
  
—Solo necesitamos un espejo. Perrie, ¿llevas alguna polvera? Ya sabes, eso para los polvos, maquillaje.  
  
Estábamos parados en un semáforo, y tanto Perrie como Zayn se volvieron y me miraron fijamente, asombrados. Al cabo de un segundo, Perrie dijo:  
  
—¡Hola! ¿Nos conocemos?  
  
—Vale. Está claro. No hay maquillaje en el coche —dije—. Pero tenemos que conseguir un espejo.  
  
Hicimos una parada rápida en una tienda abierta las veinticuatro horas para comprar una polvera. A pesar de que mi forma era bastante sólida, me costó bastante manejarme con el envoltorio, así que dejé que Zayn se encargara de ello. Arrancó el papel y el plástico con manos temblorosas, con más agitación de la necesaria.  
  
—Llevo mucho tiempo sin hablarles —dijo levantando la tapa de la polvera—. Y ahora me plantaré allí tranquilamente a las dos de la madrugada en plan: «Eh, ¿os acordáis del fantasma que decíais que no existía?».  
  
—Puede que no tengamos que despertarlos —respondió Perrie. Empezó a caer una lluvia fina, y activó el limpiaparabrisas con su soniquete suave. Plap, plap—. Oye, Harry, ¿cazar espectros es ruidoso?  
  
—Bueno, puede serlo. Pero no tiene por qué. —Deseé que aquello fuera cierto—. Intentaremos no hacer ruido.  
  
Zayn siempre había dejado muy claro que no venía de una familia tan acomodada como las de la mayoría de los alumnos vivos y muertos de Medianoche. Con todo, su vecindario no era tan malo como yo lo había imaginado. Tal vez pequé de ser demasiado infantil, porque había pensado que ser pobre significaba vivir en una chabola de esas que enseñaban en los programas malos de televisión, con coches incendiados y bandas de delincuentes por todas partes. Solo se trataba de un barrio tranquilo de casas pequeñas sin grandes patios. En lugar de miseria y violencia, las cosas simplemente eran grises y estaban descuidadas, con algunos grafitis desolados y sin gracia en los contenedores de basura.  
  
—¡Qué suerte que llueva! —dijo Zayn—. De no ser así, todo el mundo estaría por la calle.  
  
La casa que había en el centro del bloque pertenecía a la familia de Zayn. En cuanto nos apeamos del coche, supe que no había nadie.  
  
—¿Dónde estarán? —preguntó Perrie cuando vimos unas cajas de mudanza a través de la ventana—. Los muebles están en su sitio, así que no se han mudado.  
  
—Puede que estén con Frida. —Zayn aguzó la vista—. Parece como si hubieran levantado parte del suelo de la cocina. Tal vez las tuberías se hayan vuelto a reventar y estén arreglándolo.  
  
—No están en casa —dije—, y eso es lo que importa. Podemos hacerlo ahora.  
  
Zayn se quedó muy quieto.  
  
—No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo.  
  
Perrie le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.  
  
—Vale. Si prefieres quedarte aquí fuera, no hay problema. ¿Verdad, Harry?  
  
Estaba a punto de darle la razón, pero me detuve.  
  
—Puedes quedarte fuera si quieres —contesté—, pero creo que deberías enfrentarte a esa cosa.  
  
Zayn, con los labios apretados, sacudió la cabeza.  
  
—Vamos, Zayn. ¿Desde cuándo rehúyes una pelea? —Él ya no me sostenía la mirada, pero proseguí—: Si no ves cómo ocurre todo esto, siempre tendrás miedo. Siempre. Pero, si ves cómo lo derrotamos, eso será lo último que recordarás de él. ¿No es lo que preferirías ver?  
  
—Basta ya, ¿vale? —Perrie se interpuso—. No le fuerces.  
  
—No —replicó Zayn. Tocó el hombro de Perrie, apartándola suavemente—. Harry tiene razón. Iré.  
  
Mientras la lluvia caía suavemente a nuestro alrededor, repiqueteando en el toldo metálico que había sobre nuestras cabezas, Perrie forzó la cerradura de la puerta delantera con la misma rapidez que lo habría hecho Louis. «Lástima no haber estado en la Cruz Negra lo bastante para aprender ese truco», me dije.  
  
La puerta se abrió con un crujido. Perrie entró de puntillas, intentando no hacer ruido; Zayn, con el rostro pálido, la siguió. Yo adopté una forma vaporosa, y me convertí en una niebla de color azul para seguirlas.  
  
—Guau —dijo Zayn claramente sorprendido—. Esto es… bueno, espeluznante.  
  
—¡Chissst! Estamos intentando no hacer ruido. —Perrie sostenía la polvera ante ella, como si quisiera emplearla a modo de escudo. Yo tendría que cogérsela, pero solo lo haría cuando hubiera adquirido forma de nuevo.  
  
—Tranquilos —dije—. Tarde o temprano, querremos que se entere de que estamos aquí.  
  
Proyecté mi conciencia por toda la casa y descubrí que era capaz de percibir la disposición de las habitaciones sin verlas, y que sabía cuál de estas había sido la de Zayn, pues una parte de su esencia permanecía allí.  
  
Junto con algo más.  
  
La voz emitía en una frecuencia que no era realmente un ruido, sino una vibración en el éter que compartíamos. «Pequeñito, pequeñito. Has vuelto para jugar.»  
  
Zayn empezó a temblar.  
  
—Está ahí —susurró—. Puedo notarlo.  
  
Ni él ni Perrie habían oído la voz; los dos miraban alrededor de forma frenética, como a la espera de que el espectro viniera de cualquier sitio en cualquier momento. Zayn, en cambio, había detectado la presencia de esa cosa a un nivel más profundo del que yo era capaz de comprender. Me maravilló la profundidad del vínculo, la intensidad con que aquel espectro había hundido sus garras en él.  
  
«¿Me has traído compañeros de juego?»  
  
De pronto vislumbré una habitación, no la que había, sino una realidad distinta y falsa que me rodeaba, ligeramente transparente pero también cerrada, como una celda de cristal. Parecía un pequeño cuarto de juegos. Al principio pensé que se trataría de la habitación de Zayn cuando era pequeño, pero luego me di cuenta de que me equivocaba: él nunca pasaría más de una noche en una habitación tan llena de peluches apilados. Jamás había visto tantos peluches…  
  
Y tampoco había visto que unos muñecos me devolviesen la mirada. De algún modo me observaban, con los ojos negros y vidriosos demasiado vivos. Oí el suave frufrú de sus pelajes sedosos, y uno de ellos estaba ladeado, como si hubiera caído. Estaban vivos, y a la vez no lo estaban; miraban y a la vez no miraban; y todo era tremendamente espeluznante. Todo aquello me dio muchísimo miedo, y eso que yo era un espectro.  
  
«Parece la idealización de alguien sobre cómo tiene que ser una habitación infantil —me dije—. Es una versión exagerada del lugar en que un niño dormiría. Algo creado por una persona que ha dedicado demasiado tiempo en pensar en niños pequeños acostados en su cama.»  
  
—Muéstrate —exigí. En la otra realidad, la de verdad, vi que Zayn y Perrie se sobresaltaban—. ¡Deja de esconderte detrás de los muñecos! ¡Sal!  
  
—Los muñecos —susurró Zayn. Seguramente había soñado con ellos antes.  
  
En la habitación del sueño, los muñecos crujieron un poco y luego se desplomaron. En el centro, estaba él.  
  
Si no hubiera percibido el profundo terror que sentía Zayn, me habría echado a reír. Aquel espectro no daba miedo: solo estaba gordo y un poco calvo. Y tampoco era muy alto. Pero al escrutarme fijamente, mientras ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, algo en el vacío de su mirada y en el ansia de su sonrisa me inquietó enormemente.  
  
«Bonito. Bonito rizoso. ¿Has venido a jugar conmigo?»  
  
Salió arrastrando los pies de aquella nube de muñecos. Estaba desnudo, y resultaba repulsivo; mi miedo se convirtió rápidamente en repugnancia, y luego, en furia.  
  
—No he venido a jugar —le repliqué.  
  
Cher había hablado de emitir. Yo no sabía cómo se hacía, así que me limité a concentrarme en él y a pensar en mi propia muerte. Recordé la extraña sensación de caída cuando mi cuerpo cedió y se abandonó. Recordé las lágrimas de Louis mientras me apretaba la mano. Eso me resultaba demasiado vivido para soportarlo, pero notaba que el espectro se sentía atraído por esos recuerdos. Vi que mi mente daba forma a unas palabras, como si fueran un ensalmo.  
  
«Por lo que nos separa de los vivos, yo te separo de este lugar. Por la oscuridad que mora en nuestro interior, te confío a la oscuridad. Por la muerte que me da el poder, te retiro tu poder.»  
  
El espectro empezó a chillar, dejando escapar un alarido sobrenatural que retumbó por toda la casa. Perrie se apretó los oídos, tal vez de dolor, y dejó caer la polvera al suelo. Zayn no parpadeó. Cogió la polvera y me la arrojó; yo me materialicé a tiempo para atraparla con la mano.  
  
En el momento en que lo hice, el poder de la magia comenzó a atraer al espectro hacia el espejo. Mientras orientaba la polvera tal como Cher me había enseñado, el espectro se deshizo ante mis ojos: no como esa bruma tan agradable de contemplar a la que ya me había acostumbrado, sino como si se tratase de un cuerpo físico despedazado, sangre y tendones, gritos de dolor. Sin embargo, se fue transformando en multitud de partículas mientras se precipitaba al interior del espejo entre alaridos…  
  
Entonces se hizo el silencio. El mundo de los sueños se desvaneció. Nos encontramos en medio de la sala de estar, mirando el espejo cubierto de escarcha que sostenía por encima de mi cabeza.  
  
—¿Eso es…? ¿Lo hemos atrapado? —preguntó Perrie con la respiración entrecortada y las manos aún en los oídos.  
  
—Oh, Dios mío. —Zayn tomó aire, estremeciéndose—. Lo hemos atrapado. Y mientras no rompamos el espejo, nunca podrá salir.  
  
Había luchado contra él. Lo había vencido. Sabía cómo enfrentarme solo a un espectro, ¿significaba eso que por fin me había liberado?  
  
—¿Está atrapado en el espejo? —Zayn parpadeó—. ¿No está en la dimensión fantasmal o algo por el estilo?  
  
Me encogí de hombros.  
  
—Esté donde esté, no podrá salir de nuevo.  
  
Zayn estalló en una carcajada de pura alegría, y luego se echó en mis brazos. Procuré mantenerme lo más sólido que pude, porque aquel abrazo era demasiado bonito para perdérmelo.  
  
—Lo has conseguido —exclamó—. ¡Lo has logrado! Esa cosa horrible…  
  
—Tranquilo. —Cuando me di cuenta de que había pasado de la risa a las lágrimas le di una palmadita en la espalda—. No podrá acercarse a ti nunca más.  
  
—Has hecho esto por mí. Después de todo lo que yo te he hecho.  
  
—También lo he hecho por mí.  
  
—Oh, vamos, cállate, ¿vale?  
  
Zayn me abrazó con fuerza, y yo seguí su consejo y me limité a abrazarlo mientras él lloraba. Por encima de su hombro, vi que Perrie me miraba con una sonrisa beatífica, como si yo me hubiera convertido en su ídolo.  
  
En cuanto Zayn se hubo calmado, me aparté para que se abrazaran y dirigí mi atención al espejo. El hielo era espeso, pero me pareció vislumbrar algo que se movía con el reflejo.  
  
—¿Qué hacemos con esa cosa? —preguntó Zayn—. ¿Lo hundimos en cemento?  
  
—No sería mala idea.  
  
Entonces sentí esa especie de atracción, casi física, como si me arrastraran.  
  
—¿Harry? —Zayn dio un paso hacia delante—. Te estás volviendo invisible.  
  
—¡Riverton! ¡No lo olvidéis! —grité antes de dejar de poder emitir sonidos—. ¡Ya me encargaré de que Louis esté allí!  
  
—¡Harry!  
  
Zayn gritó de nuevo, pero al cabo de un instante me había desvanecido, dando volteretas en una nada de niebla azulada. Finalmente aterricé; o al menos eso fue lo que me pareció. Vi a mis pies un césped verde y mullido y luego levanté la cabeza y me encontré con Maxie, que permanecía de pie por encima de mí. Llevaba un extraño abrigo de piel oscura que resultaba más macabro que lujoso.  
  
—¿Qué haces? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso ahora te alias con ellos en contra de nosotros?  
  
—Era preciso pararle los pies a esa cosa.  
  
—¿Esa cosa? ¿«Cosa»? —Maxie parecía a punto de darme un bofetón—. Supongo que incluso serías capaz de ayudar a la señora Bethany a poner las trampas.  
  
Una tercera voz intervino en la discusión.  
  
—Hay una diferencia entre lo que Harry ha hecho y las acciones de la señora Bethany.  
  
Nos dimos la vuelta y vimos a Christopher. Así pues, me encontraba de vuelta en la tierra de los objetos perdidos: aunque esta vez en contra de mi voluntad. Maxie me había dicho que Christopher era poderoso, y aquella había sido la primera demostración de lo mucho que lo era con respecto a los demás espectros.  
  
De todos modos, no me sentí intimidado, porque ahora sabía que era capaz de defenderme. Con el tiempo, cualquier poder que Christopher tuviera ahora seguramente yo lograría adquirirlo en menos tiempo del que a él le había llevado aprenderlo.  
  
La luz del sol hacía brillar el cabello castaño oscuro de Christopher, y su abrigo largo y anticuado era de un intenso color verde botella. Estábamos a los pies de un edificio parecido a una pagoda, aunque había un tren elevado, salido directamente de la década de 1910, que circulaba estrepitosamente por detrás de la construcción.  
  
—Tuve que sacarlo de allí antes de que hiciera algo peor —explicó Maxie. Entonces había sido ella, y no Christopher, quien había intervenido—. En todo caso, me parece que no deberías haberle permitido regresar.  
  
—Maxie, cálmate. —Christopher le puso las manos en los hombros—. Mi labor no consiste en permitir o no los viajes de Harry. Él es más libre que cualquiera de nosotros. Carece de nuestras limitaciones. Sé que a ti te resulta difícil aceptarlo, pero tienes que hacerlo.  
  
Maxie rezongó:  
  
—No veo la diferencia entre lo que la señora Bethany hace y lo que ha hecho Harry. Se ha vuelto contra los suyos. ¿Acaso no importa eso?  
  
—Esa cosa… —repetí.  
  
—¡Y dale con la «cosa»!  
  
—¡Maxie, hacía daño a la gente! —proseguí—. Nadie tiene derecho a hacer algo así.  
  
Christopher asintió.  
  
—Una cosa es actuar en defensa de los demás. Otra es hacerlo por deseos egoístas, por muy comprensibles que estos puedan parecer.  
  
Parecía tan apenado que me daba reparo preguntarle más cosas. Sin embargo, fue su tristeza lo que me llamó la atención más poderosamente que cualquier otra cosa. Era como si cuanto hacía la señora Bethany le doliera a él personalmente. ¿Tanto le importaban los espectros, todos ellos? No. Aquello era algo que le afectaba a él, no como líder de aquel mundo espectral o en lo que fuera que se había convertido, sino como el hombre que había sido.  
  
Entonces se me ocurrió una extraña idea; era ridícula, pero no podía quitármela de la cabeza. Christopher me contempló fijamente, consciente de que había algo que me inquietaba. Incluso su sonrisa era triste.  
  
—Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes —dijo—. Confía en tu intuición. Aquí verás muchas cosas que en cualquier otro sitio te estarían vedadas.  
  
De nuevo la claridad de ese mundo había ejercido su magia en mí, ¿o no era así? De todos modos, me resultaba difícil creerme aquello. Hice la pregunta de forma indirecta, por si estaba en un error:  
  
—Christopher… ¿qué te ancla a ti al mundo? ¿O quién?  
  
—Mi amada esposa, aunque hace casi doscientos años que no hablo con ella.  
  
¿Estaba diciendo lo que me parecía que estaba diciendo?  
  
—Entonces, tú eres…  
  
—Christopher Bethany —concluyó—. Ya conoces a mi esposa.


	16. Chapter 16

—La señora Bethany es tu mujer —repetí.  
  
A pesar de que lo había adivinado, no podía asimilar aquella información. El líder de los espectros estaba casado con uno de los vampiros más poderosos y despiadados que existían.  
  
—Pero, entonces, ¿por qué odia tanto a los espectros?  
  
Si estaba casada con un espectro, sin duda estos tendrían que gustarle un poco, cuando menos. O tal vez no. Tal vez hubieran roto o algo así. Un divorcio tenía que ser algo especialmente desagradable después de doscientos años de matrimonio.  
  
Pero Christopher negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No he hablado con ella desde mi muerte.  
  
—¿Por qué no? ¿Porque es vampiro? ¿Acaso ella… fue ella quien te mató? —Me corregí—: Oh, no, claro. Dijiste que era la única persona que te había sido fiel.  
  
—Esa es mi historia, y solo me pertenece a mí —dijo Christopher. Su voz tenía esa brusquedad que solo noté en sus primeras apariciones aterradoras en Medianoche. Sin embargo, tras darse cuenta de mi tensión, se calmó ostensiblemente—. Sin embargo, ahora esto te afecta a ti y a las personas que te son próximas. Así que no está mal que preguntes.  
  
Maxie, olvidado su enojo por el castigo especial que yo había empleado, lo miró con asombro:  
  
—¿Nos vas a contar de dónde vienes?  
  
Tuve la impresión de que aquel era un secreto muy bien guardado.  
  
Christopher la fulminó con la mirada.  
  
—Se lo contaré a Harry porque tiene que ver con su existencia —respondió—. Pero no guarda ninguna relación con la tuya.  
  
Maxie dio un bufido y se marchó ofendida, taconeando con fuerza con sus zapatos brillantes de tacón. Desapareció en medio de un grupo de gente que parecía vestida casi exclusivamente con plumas y pinturas. Me volví hacia Christopher.  
  
—Si no quieres hablar de ello —dije—, la verdad, da igual. Es cosa tuya.  
  
Yo quería respuestas, pero no pretendía chismorrear.  
  
—Pronto verás el modo en que nuestros caminos se cruzan. Estos acontecimientos empiezan a formar parte también de tu historia.  
  
Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el cielo, que al instante se oscureció, como si, en lugar de hallarnos en el exterior, nos encontrásemos dentro de una especie de planetario. En lugar de tener a nuestro alrededor la ajetreada y caótica tierra de los objetos perdidos, nos quedamos totalmente a solas, en una especie de vacío. Aunque él no me lo dijo, comprendí que aquello estaba fuera del alcance de la mayoría de los espectros, y también del mío. Aquella habilidad asombrosa era algo que Christopher había logrado tras permanecer muchos siglos atrapado entre los mundos.  
  
—¡Vaya! —exclamé—. ¿Qué es esto?  
  
—Vamos a viajar para ver el pasado.  
  
—¿Vamos a retroceder en el tiempo?  
  
Después de la cantidad de cosas extrañas que me habían ocurrido, resultaba raro que aquello me sorprendiera. Parecía sacado de una película de ciencia-ficción. A Niall le habría parecido una pasada.  
  
Pero Christopher negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Vamos a viajar para ver —me corrigió—. El pasado es inalcanzable para cualquier poder, sea mortal o inmortal.  
  
Aunque yo no tenía claro dónde estaba la diferencia, no hubo tiempo para preguntas. A nuestro alrededor empezó a materializarse un bosque a través del cual serpenteaba un estrecho camino de tierra, surcado por el paso de ruedas y caballos. Entonces se nos aproximó un carruaje tirado por dos grandes caballos de color gris pálido e iluminado por unas linternas a cada lado. Me pareció romántico, como salido de una novela de una de las hermanas Bronté. Cuando menos esa era la impresión que daba, pero de pronto unas siluetas salieron de entre la oscuridad, como surgidas de la nada, y asaltaron el carruaje. Los caballos relincharon y resoplaron hasta que uno de ellos los sujetó por el arnés e hizo que todo se detuviera.  
  
Proferí un grito ahogado, pero nadie parecía oírme; quizá esa fuera la diferencia entre ver el pasado y estar en él. Christopher se quedó quieto a mi lado mientras los asaltadores de carruajes, o lo que fueran, abrían las puertas del coche. Bajo la luz de los fanales, les pude ver las caras, las sonrisas torcidas y los colmillos: eran vampiros al ataque.  
  
—Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí? —gruñó uno de ellos—. ¿Invitados para la cena?  
  
—Ya os diré yo lo que tenéis.  
  
La señora Bethany, ataviada con un vestido estilo Regencia y con el pelo recogido en lo alto de la cabeza, sacó la cabeza por la portezuela, totalmente impasible ante el ataque. ¿Fue ese el momento en que se convirtió?  
  
Entonces levantó una ballesta.  
  
—Vais a tener que correr —dijo.  
  
Los vampiros se dispersaron, pero no lo bastante rápido. La señora Bethany alcanzó a uno, de forma que la flecha de madera se le hundió en el corazón. Al instante, el cochero y los hombres de librea entraron en acción, todos ellos armados, todos ellos con aplomo y determinación penetrando en el bosque en pos de los vampiros.  
  
—¡Rápido! —gritó la señora Bethany al tiempo que saltaba del carruaje con un revuelo de faldas. Había vuelto a cargar la ballesta y, a pesar de la oscuridad, apuntó y derribó a otro vampiro con un solo disparo. Su sonrisa relucía en la oscuridad de la noche—. ¡Ya los tenemos!  
  
Lanzó una carcajada mientras sacaba un sable del interior de su túnica. Cuando lo alzó, yo me volví; ya había visto decapitar a un vampiro, y con una vez en la vida era suficiente. En cuanto oí el golpe viscoso y espeluznante, hice una mueca, pero, de pronto, abrí los ojos asombrado.  
  
—Esa manera de luchar… La manera en que se lanza…  
  
Eso yo lo había visto antes.  
  
—Está bien entrenada, ¿no te parece?  
  
Christopher no apartaba la mirada de la señora Bethany.  
  
—Si cazaba vampiros y sabía exactamente qué debía hacer, entonces es que ella era… Tenía que ser… ¿La señora Bethany pertenecía a la Cruz Negra?  
  
Tuve que volver a mirarla. La lucha había terminado, los vampiros yacían a sus pies. Bajo la luz de la luna, sonreía dulce y cariñosa mientras corría hacia uno de los hombres, el cual, entonces me di cuenta, era Christopher un poco más joven. Se abrazaron, los brazos de ella bien ceñidos en torno al cuello de él, y se besaron con tanta pasión que me sonrojé.  
  
—Los dos nos criamos entre cazadores de la Cruz Negra —explicó Christopher mientras contemplaba la antigua felicidad que había compartido con su esposa—. Cuando emigré a Estados Unidos en los primeros años de la independencia, me puse en contacto con el comando de Boston. Allí fue donde nos conocimos. En esa época había muy pocas mujeres cazadoras, pero a ella nadie la cuestionaba. Era la mejor luchadora de todos. Los vampiros siempre la subestimaban, hasta que era demasiado tarde para reaccionar. Entre ellos surgió la leyenda de una cazadora que era bella y letal a la vez, pero, para su desgracia, no creían en su existencia. En ocasiones, lo último que decían cuando la estaca se les hundía en el pecho era: «Es ella».  
  
El bosque se oscureció en una penumbra difusa, pero entonces volvieron a dibujarse formas nuevas. Vi una casa pequeña, sencilla, con una gran estancia que parecía ser cocina y sala de estar a la vez. La chimenea era enorme, lo bastante profunda para poder entrar en ella, tan alta como una persona e igual de larga que la misma casa. Una tetera colgaba cerca de las llamas mientras la señora Bethany se afanaba en cortar un pastel; en la mesa, Christopher estaba sentado con unos hombres vestidos como él, con chaquetas largas y pañuelos blancos atados a la garganta. Sostenían unas copas altas de metal rellenas de algo que parecía cerveza, y se reían a carcajadas.  
  
¿Fue acaso la claridad del lugar la que me dejó ver que aquel grupo no se sentía tan feliz como aparentaba? ¿Que sus ojos miraban con cautela a Christopher mientras él se servía otra copa?  
  
—Socios. —Christopher tenía la cara iluminada por aquel fuego antiguo. Parecíamos encontrarnos en el extremo de la habitación, sumidos en la sombra—. Amigos, o eso creía yo. Nos asociamos para fundar una naviera. Comercio entre Europa y América, de tejidos delicados, un sector en auge en esa época y, por consiguiente, una buena oportunidad para incrementar el bienestar de la familia. Sin embargo, yo solo conocía la compañía de los cazadores de la Cruz Negra. Se puede decir lo que se quiera de la Cruz Negra, pero no que sus miembros sean dados a burdas artimañas. Me criaron para pensar que la maldad solo se encontraba en los vampiros. No creí que los hombres que se hacían pasar por amigos míos pudieran albergarla.  
  
—¿Qué hicieron? —le susurré, pese a saber que las personas que teníamos delante no podían oírnos.  
  
—No tenían intención de crear la naviera. Solo pretendían robar el dinero de la familia que les di para realizar la inversión.  
  
Su tono de voz parecía ligeramente perplejo, como si después de aquel par de siglos, Christopher todavía no hubiera asimilado por completo la traición.  
  
—Al cabo de unos meses, empecé a reclamarles ganancias, beneficios. Quise examinar los libros de contabilidad. Ellos me daban innumerables excusas, pero no me enseñaban nada. Una noche juré que iba a denunciarlos ante la justicia. Entonces, mientras iba camino de casa, me atacaron. Yo iba desarmado, y me estaba recuperando de un resfriado. Mi entrenamiento en la Cruz Negra no me sirvió de nada. Me abandonaron moribundo en una cuneta. Lo último que oí fueron sus risas mientras se alejaban.  
  
—Lo siento.  
  
Ante nosotros proseguía la feliz escena con todo el mundo comportándose amablemente. Tal vez él prefería recordar eso a su muerte, y no lo podía criticar por ello. A mí tampoco me gustaba recordar mi muerte, y al menos había sido en mi cama, con Louis a mi lado.  
  
—Es tremendo.  
  
Christopher miraba con dureza a sus asesinos, que en ese momento estaban riendo una de sus ocurrencias. La señora Bethany iba cortando los trozos de pastel ante ellos; no parecía estar de tan buen humor como los demás. De hecho, su expresión era recelosa. A diferencia de su marido, ella había presentido problemas.  
  
Entonces la habitación volvió a cambiar y la señora Bethany se quedó quieta en el centro de la misma mientras su vestido iba mudando de un color a otro y su expresión pasaba del malestar a la rabia.  
  
—¿Qué queréis decir con que no podéis intervenir?  
  
Ahora la escena tenía lugar en una especie de sala de reuniones o almacén. Cuando vi el arsenal de las paredes me di cuenta de que se trataba de la Cruz Negra. Había un hombre con el pelo recogido en una cola que estaba sentado en una plataforma ligeramente elevada. Parecía estar al mando. Él negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Por lamentable que sea la muerte de su marido, señora Bethany, no ha sido obra de ningún ser sobrenatural. Por lo tanto, no es asunto de la Cruz Negra.  
  
—El juez no quiere escucharme —replicó la señora Bethany—. Cree que fue obra de bandidos, y dice que estoy loca por dudar de unos «caballeros tan distinguidos». —Pronunció esas palabras con rabia, como si estuvieran envenenadas—. Los podría matar yo misma, pero han huido al Caribe. Además, el dinero de su familia se ha perdido debido al engaño. Al menos proporcionadme fondos para viajar hasta allí y hacer justicia.  
  
El cabecilla de la Cruz Negra dirigió una mirada de conmiseración a la señora Bethany; la misma mirada, observé, que empleó Jay aquella vez que se negó a devolverle a Louis la lata de café repleta de monedas.  
  
—Nuestros fondos son para nuestra lucha, y no podemos prescindir de un solo penique. Usted lo sabe tan bien como yo. Me parece que su pena la ha llevado al límite de la histeria.  
  
La expresión orgullosa no desapareció del rostro de la señora Bethany, pero entonces vi algo que no me esperaba: sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas. Pese a lo cual, habló con voz firme:  
  
—Después de todo cuanto he hecho, de cuanto he dado, ¿esta es vuestra respuesta?  
  
—¿Y qué otra respuesta podía ser?  
  
Ella retrocedió un poco, mientras ladeaba la cabeza con aquel gesto de reflexión y desdén que le era tan propio. «Es como si lo contemplara por primera vez», me dije.  
  
Christopher comentó:  
  
—En ese instante, toda su dedicación a la Cruz Negra se convirtió en odio. Siempre podemos odiar lo que hemos amado, y con una pasión tan grande como lo fue en su tiempo ese amor.  
  
La sala desapareció y se vio reemplazada por el mismo camino del bosque que habíamos visto al principio. Sin embargo, ahora la escena tenía lugar en invierno. Las ramas desnudas de los árboles resplandecían con el hielo, y el suelo estaba cubierto por una capa gruesa de nieve. La señora Bethany montaba a caballo, a mujeriegas, envuelta en una túnica gruesa de piel oscura. Escrutaba a su alrededor a pesar de la oscuridad cada vez más densa: anochecía, y el cielo tenía un intenso color azul cobalto. Entonces se enderezó un poco; había visto algo.  
  
Un vampiro, claramente incómodo, le salió al paso desde detrás de uno de los árboles más grandes.  
  
—Sea cual sea la trampa que hayas tendido, cazadora, es peligrosa para ti. Quienes podrían ayudarte también se hallan muy lejos.  
  
—No he tendido ninguna trampa —respondió la señora Bethany. Desmontó y se acercó lentamente hacia él caminando sobre la nieve—. Voy desarmada.  
  
—En tal caso, supongo que has venido para morir, cazadora.  
  
Se trataba de una provocación, pero la señora Bethany alzó la cabeza y respondió.  
  
—Sí.  
  
El vampiro se mostró tan asombrado como yo. Al principio no dijo nada, no se abalanzó sobre ella ni tampoco huyó.  
  
Ella alzó las manos, enfundadas en unos guantes de color verde oscuro, para enseñarle que no llevaba armas. Una ráfaga de viento le despeinó el cabello e hizo caer una lluvia de nieve desde las ramas que quedaban por encima de ellos, esparciendo el blanco sobre su pelo y su capa oscuros.  
  
—Me mordieron una vez. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Te han contado la historia?  
  
—Hay muchos que dicen haberlo hecho —respondió el vampiro—. Muchos mienten.  
  
—Hay uno que dice la verdad —dijo ella. Dio un tirón rápido al cuello de su capa y mostró una vieja cicatriz en el cuello—. Entonces me salvaron. Pero siempre he sabido que estoy preparada. Si un vampiro me mordiera y me matara, resucitaría como una no muerta.  
  
El vampiro dio un paso hacia ella, incrédulo.  
  
—Es una trampa.  
  
—Aquí no hay trampa.  
  
—Tú nos odias. ¿Por qué quieres ser uno de nosotros?  
  
—Necesito librarme de las ataduras y preocupaciones humanas. —La expresión de la señora Bethany decayó, pero fue solo un momento—. Necesito viajar fuera del alcance de mis medios mortales.  
  
Aquello provocó una risotada en el vampiro.  
  
—Estás loca. Te has vuelto loca.  
  
—Transfórmame y lo verás —dijo ella.  
  
El vampiro se abalanzó sobre ella, y ambos cayeron al suelo. La señora Bethany no se resistió ni gritó, ni siquiera cuando su sangre se vertió sobre la nieve blanca, levantando nubes de vapor.  
  
—La venganza —dijo Christopher— es un incentivo muy poderoso.  
  
El siguiente lugar que me mostró era mucho más cálido. Una hoja de palmera golpeteaba la ventana y había montones de flores tropicales en jarrones. Parecíamos encontrarnos en una mansión, en una isla, un lugar que tal vez había sido imponente antes de ser arrasado. El mobiliario estaba patas arriba, y los cristales, rotos. En el suelo yacían dos cadáveres. La señora Bethany se hallaba en un rincón, observando la escena satisfecha. Se limpió la sangre de la boca con el dorso de la mano.  
  
—Se vengó de ellos —dije.  
  
Pese al horror de la escena que teníamos delante, no pude evitar sentir que esos tipos se lo merecían.  
  
Christopher asintió.  
  
—Pero ¿a qué precio? Su vida. Y, quizá aún más importante, su misión en la vida, su alma.  
  
—¿Dónde estabas tú mientras todo esto ocurría? —pregunté—. ¿Por qué no te apareciste ante ella? De haber sabido que te habías convertido en espectro, que podía hablar contigo, entonces tal vez…  
  
—En esa época todavía no me podía aparecer ante ella.  
  
La escena caribeña con la señora Bethany se desvaneció, y de nuevo nos encontramos en la tierra de los objetos perdidos. ¿Estábamos en el mismo sitio? El entorno había cambiado: en lugar de estar en la ciudad, nos encontrábamos al aire libre, en un desierto demasiado contundente para poder ser bello. La luz del sol caía abrasadora, y observé cómo un escorpión se escabullía por el suelo. Christopher estaba sentado en una roca baja y plana; su hermoso perfil se recortaba contra la piedra oscura. Entonces reconocí en él la silueta del despacho de la señora Bethany.  
  
—Como sabes, aprender a manejar los poderes espectrales lleva un tiempo, muchísimo más del que te ha llevado a ti. Cuando yo pude aparecerme ante mi esposa, ella había empezado a odiar a los espectros como enemigos naturales de los vampiros. Sus acciones me han demostrado que su odio era mayor que su amor.  
  
Me vinieron ganas de refutarle aquello, pero me acordé de lo mucho que me había costado aparecerme ante mis padres. El miedo al rechazo era imperioso. Y, tal como había demostrado el caso de Louis, no todo el mundo era tan fuerte para amar a pesar de haber cambiado tanto.  
  
«Louis», me dije. Claro que la señora Bethany sentía simpatía hacia él. Claro que lo ayudaba y lo comprendía. Ella había pasado exactamente por la misma situación en que él se encontraba. Pero eso no la convertía ni en generosa ni en buena. Solo hacía de ella alguien que aborrecía la Cruz Negra en grado sumo. Era necesario que él se diera cuenta de ello. Cuanto antes mejor.  
  
—Tengo que marcharme —dije—. Volveré, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Creí que Christopher protestaría, o que demostraría su enojo con una tormenta de hielo para retenerme; sin embargo, en lugar de ello, se quedó mirando el escorpión que se deslizaba por la arena.  
  
—Vete —contestó—. Estoy cansado.  
  
Contemplar la muerte de la señora Bethany, aunque se tratara de un recuerdo tan lejano, sin lugar a dudas había sido tan duro para él como lo fue para mí ver morir a Louis. Le puse una mano sobre el hombro.  
  
—Muchas gracias por enseñarme todo esto.  
  
—Vete —repitió, ahora ya más sosegado, y hundió el rostro entre las manos.  
  
Me concentré en la habitación de los archivos y me trasladé a través del espacio azul hasta que la sala se materializó en torno a mí. Cher estaba sola, estudiando alemán. Se sorprendió al verme aparecer, pero solo un instante.  
  
—¡Hola, aquí estás! Louis estaba preocupado.  
  
—Me voy a verlo enseguida —prometí, al tiempo que me acercaba al ladrillo suelto para coger mi brazalete. Al ponérmelo en torno a la muñeca, adquirí una forma totalmente sólida y sentí una enorme sensación de alivio—. Aunque suene raro, necesito ser menos… espectral durante un rato.  
  
—Si a ti te va bien… —dijo Cher en tono amistoso—. Pero ¿te acuerdas de que esta tarde tiene examen? Le irá mejor si sabe que andas por aquí y que estás bien.  
  
—Lo sé. —Aunque detestaba tener que quitarme tan pronto la pulsera, cambié de idea—. De acuerdo, vale. ¿Me acompañas?  
  
—Claro. De todos modos, tengo que bajar para ir a clase.  
  
Adopté una forma vaporosa y la seguí por toda la escalera.  
  
—¿Te importaría mantenerte alejada de mi pelo, por favor? —rezongó—. A veces estás tremendamente húmedo y me lo encrespas.  
  
—No es fácil, ¿sabes?  
  
—Tampoco lo es peinarme.  
  
Iba a echarme a reír cuando, en el preciso instante en que accedíamos a la zona de las aulas, se oyó un gran revuelo. Gente que gritaba, zapatos chirriando en el suelo, el ruido sordo de un cuerpo contra la pared…  
  
—Es una pelea —dijo Cher.  
  
—Louis.  
  
No necesitaba que nadie me lo dijera.  
  
Cher echó a correr, y yo me mantuve por encima de su cabeza hasta que llegamos al lugar del altercado. Louis y Samuel, como no podía ser de otro modo, forcejeaban en el suelo con la nariz ensangrentada.  
  
—Te digo que la dejes en paz. —El tono de Louis era áspero.  
  
—La quieres para ti, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?  
  
La sonrisa enfermiza de Samuel sugería que no se refería a un coqueteo. Fuera quien fuera la humana con quien Samuel se metía y a la que Louis defendía, resultaba tan apetecible como un tentempié por la noche. Me imaginé de quién podía tratarse cuando Eleanor, en medio del gentío, arrojó uno de sus libros contra Samuel, si bien él lo esquivó con facilidad.  
  
—Pégame un poco más fuerte y será tuya, tío. Podrás tener lo que quieras.  
  
Louis le propinó un cabezazo con tanta fuerza que Samuel se desplomó de espaldas, aturdido. Mareado, con una mano en la frente, Louis dijo:  
  
—En realidad, lo único que quiero es que te calles.  
  
De pronto, la pequeña multitud que reía a nuestro alrededor se quedó en silencio y se abrió para dejar paso a la señora Bethany. Después de haberla visto más joven, humana, enamorada y viva, en ese momento me pareció muy distinta. Y, sin embargo, seguía siendo ella, con sus encajes almidonados, sus faldas largas y su autoridad gélida. La imagen de la pelea no provocó en ella más reacción que un arqueamiento de ceja.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson, señor Younger. ¿Puedo suponer que la cuestión entre ustedes ya está zanjada?  
  
—Sí, lo está.  
  
Louis, algo aturdido, se puso de pie y se frotó la nariz con la manga. Samuel todavía tenía la mirada clavada en él, como si estuviera dispuesto a retomar la pelea, aunque fuera en presencia de la directora.  
  
—¿Señor Younger? —repitió la señora Bethany—. Espero no tener que adoptar ninguna… medida disciplinaria. Me imagino que mis métodos no serían de su agrado.  
  
—Vale —respondió Samuel, lo cual no era exactamente una respuesta. Sin embargo, se puso de pie y se marchó sin más.  
  
Cuando todo el mundo empezó a dispersarse para ocuparse de sus asuntos, apartándose de la señora Bethany como hojas en un vendaval, me dispuse a hablar con Louis, pero Eleanor se me adelantó y lo alcanzó antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de decirle algo.  
  
—Gracias por defenderme.  
  
—No ha sido nada.  
  
Ella tenía una sonrisa especial que de algún modo resaltaba su belleza. ¿Por qué mi sonrisa divertida no hacía otra cosa más que darme un aspecto bobalicón?  
  
—¿Sabes?, eres una especie de equipo de las fuerzas especiales de un solo miembro. ¿Quién diría que alguien podría necesitar que le rescatasen tantas veces en un instituto?  
  
Aunque Eleanor bromeaba, su observación afectó claramente a Louis, que la tomó por el codo y le dijo:  
  
—Debemos hablar.  
  
—Tenemos examen en cinco minutos. ¿No necesitas limpiarte un poco después de la pelea?  
  
—Olvida todo eso. Esto es importante.  
  
Los seguí de nuevo al hueco de la escalera; Cher miró con preocupación, pero no intentó unirse a ellos. Lo cual era bueno, porque de haberlo hecho se habría quedado pasmada. Conociendo a Louis, yo sabía lo que iba a decir, y me pareció que era una buena idea.  
  
Había llegado el momento de contarle la verdad a Eleanor.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
  
La expresión de la chica se ensombreció en el hueco de la escalera, iluminado por la ventana estrecha y arqueada que hacía brillar su pelo oscuro.  
  
—¿Por fin vas a hablarme de lo que te pasa?  
  
Louis se quedó perplejo.  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—Estás tan… furioso… —susurró ella amable—. Con todo, siempre. No digo que esté mal estar enfadado, Louis, pero… es que parece que esto te quema por dentro. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Me lo puedes decir?  
  
Si ella hubiera intentado sacar algo de él con indirectas o engaños, Louis jamás habría hablado. Sin embargo, la sinceridad siempre logra derribar las barreras.  
  
—Mi novio, Harry, murió el verano pasado. Yo todavía le quiero. Siempre lo querré.  
  
Era la verdad, aunque no toda, y logró reconfortarme y emocionarme de nuevo. Lo que me sorprendió fue el poder que ejerció en Eleanor: al instante sus ojos de color azul claro se anegaron en lágrimas.  
  
—Yo también perdí a alguien este verano. Mi hermano mayor.  
  
—Oh, Dios. —Aquello pilló desprevenido a Louis—. Eleanor, lo siento.  
  
Ella le apretó la mano.  
  
—Créeme. Lo entiendo. Puede que yo oculte mejor la rabia que tú, pero a veces lo único que querría…  
  
Eleanor resopló con un gesto de frustración, aunque logró esbozar una sonrisa mientras se secaba una lágrima.  
  
—Harry era… asombroso, ¿no? Seguro que sí.  
  
La expresión de Louis se volvió vacilante. Hablar de mí en pasado le recordaba mi muerte, y le resultaba muy doloroso.  
  
—Ni te lo imaginas.  
  
—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo creo… bueno, no, estoy segura de que los muertos no se van por completo.  
  
Hablaba con el convencimiento profundo que solo podía venir de alguien que había crecido en una casa encantada. Eleanor sabía de los no muertos, al menos a ese nivel.  
  
—Nos observan. Están cerca de nosotros. Y creo que saben lo mucho que los queremos, tal vez más que cuando estaban vivos.  
  
En cuanto Eleanor dijo aquello, me atreví a acariciar suavemente la mano de Louis. Vi cómo él se incorporaba un poco, tranquilo al sentirme presente y a salvo, pero también más emocionado que antes.  
  
—También yo lo creo.  
  
—Seguro que él querría que fueras feliz —siguió diciendo Eleanor—. Y no que estuvieras enfadado todo el tiempo.  
  
—Lo intento.  
  
Yo sabía que Louis se dirigía tanto a mí como a Eleanor.  
  
Se miraron un segundo, intentando mantener la compostura. Eleanor tragó saliva y por fin dijo:  
  
—Bueno, ¿y qué querías contarme?  
  
—Esta escuela es peligrosa, Eleanor. Todo aquí es peligroso. Tienes que ir con cuidado.  
  
—Sí, claro, ya me di cuenta cuando esa banda rara me disparó una flecha. ¿Qué tipo de banda usa ballestas?  
  
Louis dio un paso más hacia ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. La luz del sol de la tarde se coló por la ventana en forma de media luna, y su pelo brilló con un intenso tono dorado.  
  
—No. En serio. Hay alumnos aquí que no son simples alumnos.  
  
Ella se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—¿Quieres decir que también son unos enormes capullos?  
  
—Quiero decir que son vampiros.  
  
Eleanor miró fijamente a Louis, asombrada. Louis le sostuvo la mirada. Me pregunté si ella se iba a echar a gritar, si lo acribillaría a preguntas, o echaría a correr por la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo.  
  
Por el contrario, se echó a reír.  
  
Mientras Louis, perplejo, retrocedía, ella dijo con la voz entrecortada:  
  
—¡Casi me lo creo!  
  
—El…  
  
—No, si lo entiendo. —La risa apenas dejaba oír sus palabras—. Nos estábamos poniendo demasiado profundos para luego poder concentrarnos en matemáticas. Gracias por hacerme reír. Lo necesitaba.  
  
Louis se quedó sin habla, pero desistió.  
  
—Cuando quieras.  
  
—Anda, vamos a clase.  
  
Eleanor se dirigió hacia la puerta. Louis miró hacia atrás, y yo brillé un poco con la luz, para que él supiera que estaba cerca. Su sonrisa tímida fue la mejor bienvenida que podría haber tenido.  
  
Por supuesto, quería contarle a Louis lo de la señora Bethany, pero eso podía esperar. La dedicación de Louis a los estudios durante aquel semestre tal vez fuera, sobre todo, un modo de abstraerse del dolor, y precisamente por eso había que respetarlo. Supuse que no pasaría nada por esperar cuarenta y cinco minutos.  
  
Sin embargo, no todo el mundo era tan disciplinado a la hora de esperar el momento adecuado para hablar. En cuanto regresé de nuevo a la habitación de los archivos, solo y dispuesta a pasar algún tiempo de calidad con mi pulsera, alguien decidió hacerme una visita.  
  
—Vaya, vaya, pero si es el mismísimo rey de los muertos —dijo Maxie.  
  
Me incorporé, sorprendido; estaba tan ensimismado que se había materializado al otro lado de la habitación y no me había dado cuenta. De nuevo ella iba vestida con su camisón vaporoso, igual que yo llevaba otra vez mi habitual pijama.  
  
—Dime, ¿qué se siente cuando eres tan especial que las normas no se te aplican?  
  
—Es horroroso —respondí—. Significa que no gustas ni siquiera a las personas que creías que eran amigas tuyas.  
  
Maxie vaciló. Inclinó la cabeza de forma que el pelo corto le cayó sobre los ojos, bloqueándole parcialmente la vista.  
  
—Me gustas —dijo con voz apagada.  
  
—Pues a veces no lo parece.  
  
—Tenemos que elegir —dijo. Por primera vez desde que la conocía, parecía más una adulta que una niña irascible—. Debemos admitir que estamos muertos.  
  
—Lo sé, créeme.  
  
—Los vampiros son nuestros enemigos.  
  
—Es posible que eso sea casi siempre así —admití pensando en la señora Bethany—, pero no es el caso de Louis. Ni de Grimmy, ni de Cher, ni de Liam. ¿Por qué insistes en verlo todo siempre blanco o negro? ¿Por qué no miras cómo es cada uno en lugar de qué es?  
  
—Porque ayuda —susurró—. Cuando no estás viva ni tampoco completamente muerta todo te puede parecer gris. Quieres negro. Quieres blanco.  
  
—Lo sé. —Y lo sabía.  
  
Entonces la puerta se abrió y entraron Niall y Liam. Era la pausa del mediodía.  
  
—Espera —decía Niall en ese momento—. ¿Me estás diciendo que has logrado que Cristina del Valle te acompañe al baile de otoño? ¿Cómo lo has logrado? Si es la tía más buena de toda la escuela…  
  
—En lo que a doncellas atractivas se refiere, soy todo un experto —respodió Liam.  
  
Ambos se callaron al verme a mí y, entonces me di cuenta, a Maxie, que no había podido volverse invisible a tiempo y ahora estaba demasiado sorprendida para hacer eso o cualquier otra cosa que no fuera mirar sus rostros boquiabiertos.  
  
Rápidamente dije:  
  
—Maxie, ya conocías a Niall, pero ¿conoces a Liam?  
  
—Más espectros —dijo Liam.  
  
Aunque al principio le había resultado difícil relacionarse conmigo después de mi muerte, en este caso solo le llevó un momento acostumbrarse.  
  
—Bienvenida. ¿Vas a venir a menudo por aquí? En tal caso, por favor, no hieles demasiado los asientos. Harry acostumbra dejarlos demasiado fríos para que luego nos sentemos los demás.  
  
—¡Eh! —protesté, pero súbitamente Liam pareció interesadísimo en los carteles de las paredes.  
  
Niall no dejaba de mirar a Maxie. Ella se había relacionado con él durante toda su vida, aunque siempre de forma invisible; seguramente era la primera vez que la veía de verdad.  
  
—Guau —dijo él—, eh… guau. Hola.  
  
—Hola —musitó Maxie.  
  
Yo sabía que era la primera palabra que ella le dirigía. Acababa de cruzar la línea, esa que no quería que cruzara yo y que me gustó. ¿Comenzaba a pensar por sí misma? ¿Acaso había empezado a ver que las líneas que separan a los vampiros, los espectros y los humanos son tan difusas como las que median entre la vida y la muerte?  
  
—¿Te… apetece quedarte un rato por aquí? —Niall miró la estancia como un loco, sin duda buscando con qué entretenerla—. Podemos sentarnos a charlar un rato… O, bueno, también tengo algo de música…  
  
—Debería marcharme —dijo Maxie. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sentirme decepcionado, añadió rápidamente—: Ya volveré en otra ocasión.  
  
Niall sonrió de oreja a oreja.  
  
—Fabuloso. Bueno, eso será… fabuloso.  
  
Maxie se desvaneció, pero yo todavía la percibía. Se alejaba muy lentamente, como si fuera más reacia a marcharse de lo que dejaba entrever. Cuando hubo atravesado por fin el tejado, Niall se volvió hacia mí y exclamó:  
  
—¡Ha sido increíble!  
  
—¿Te ha gustado conocerla por fin?  
  
Le sonreí. Niall tenía la boca algo entreabierta, con una mueca entre risueña y asombrada.  
  
—Bueno… es que nunca había pensado… Y, bueno, sabía que era «ella» y eso, pero nunca se me había ocurrido que mi fantasma fuera una chica.  
  
Liam intervino:  
  
—Niall todavía no domina el arte de la interacción con el sexo femenino.  
  
—Vas a tener que enseñarme tus trucos, tío —dijo Niall.  
  
—Solo es cuestión de observar durante unos cuantos siglos.  
  
—Pues qué bien. —Niall suspiró y dejó caer la mochila.  
  
—Vuelvo en un momento, ¿vale?  
  
Me quité el brazalete, me desmaterialicé, y me elevé hasta el tejado. Como sospechaba, encontré a Maxie en lo alto del cielo. Podíamos vernos, más o menos… éramos siluetas difuminadas de nosotros mismos, invisibles desde el suelo.  
  
—¡He hablado con Niall! —exclamó. Su sonrisa formaba parte de aquel sol de la tarde—. ¡Le he hablado, y él me ha respondido!  
  
—¿Ves lo divertido que es cruzar los límites?  
  
—No es nada malo —dijo ella en un tono más decidido—. Sabes que eso de ahí es mucho mejor que esto. Pero mientras sigamos en parte aquí…  
  
—Creo que debemos pasar nuestra vida tras la muerte cerca de las personas a las que queremos. —Empecé a elevarme hacia lo alto, preguntándome sobre todo hasta dónde podíamos llegar—. Nada más tiene sentido.  
  
—Pero yo a Niall antes, cuando estaba viva, no lo conocía —protestó Maxie.  
  
—Yo creo que no importa cuándo empiezas a querer a una persona. Lo que importa es que lo haces.  
  
Entonces me acordé de Louis y de la información que tantas ganas tenía de compartir con él. Pero aún debía aguardar media hora. Así que me elevé todavía más; Maxie me siguió.  
  
—¿Qué altura podemos alcanzar? —pregunté.  
  
—Oh, de locos. Por encima de la troposfera. Si quieres, incluso puedes ver las estrellas de día.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
En ese mismo momento, si quería podía contemplar las estrellas; en realidad, podía hacerlo en cualquier momento. Claro que no podía utilizar un telescopio, pero, de todos modos, la panorámica merecería la pena. Sería como una fotografía del Hubble.  
  
—¿Vamos?  
  
Maxie se echó a reír, y supe que eso era lo que había querido siempre. No que yo tomara partido, sino tener un compañero en ese mundo intermedio.  
  
—Vale, vamos.  
  
Nos elevamos, cada vez más, hasta que la Academia Medianoche no fue más que una mancha en el suelo y luego quedó oculta por las nubes. El sol era más que intenso. Resultaba cegador.  
Entonces apareció a lo lejos un enorme bulto plateado que se acercaba más rápido de lo que yo era capaz de imaginar.  
  
—¿Qué diantres es esa cosa?  
  
—¡Espera! —gritó Maxie.  
  
«¿Es… Es un avión?»  
  
Un avión comercial avanzaba a toda velocidad en dirección a nosotros. Vislumbré el contorno, las ventanas delanteras con los pilotos en el interior, y entonces, pam, Maxie y yo nos vimos arrastrados directamente al centro del avión, atravesando la cabina delantera, el largo pasillo, una docena de pasajeros, el carrito de las bebidas, la cola del avión… y luego este desapareció. Lo habíamos traspasado por completo.  
  
Maxie y yo nos quedamos suspendidos, a la deriva por unos instantes, aturdidos. Por fin ella dijo:  
  
—¿Crees que alguien del avión nos ha visto?  
  
—Íbamos demasiado rápido —dije—. Pero quizá atravesaran una zona de turbulencias.  
  
Maxie se echó a reír, y yo también.  
  
Aunque Maxie quería seguir creando «bolsas de aire» para el tráfico aéreo que salía de Boston, me despedí de ella cuando supuse que la clase de Louis ya había terminado. Prometimos ir pronto juntos a mirar las estrellas, y aunque esa perspectiva me encantaba, cuanto más me aproximaba a la Tierra, más acuciantes me parecieron mis problemas.  
  
Me encontré a Louis fuera, en el cenador, esperándome como siempre. Había dejado la mochila en el suelo, tenía los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha.  
  
—Pareces agotado —le susurré convirtiéndome en neblina a su lado.  
  
—Lo estoy.  
  
—¿Qué? ¿Despierto hasta tarde preocupado por mí?  
  
—Estuve despierto hasta tarde, y preocupado —confirmó—. Pero sé que puedes cuidar de ti mismo, así que estuve estudiando. Y escuchando música. Y navegando por internet. Y haciendo todo lo posible para no dormir.  
  
No me hizo falta preguntar por qué.  
  
—Charity.  
  
Louis no respondió, pero tragó saliva, y la nuez se le movió visiblemente. Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla con la esperanza de que sintiera el tacto fresco.  
  
—¿Está empeorando?  
  
—¿Más? No. Empezó por volver espeluznantes mis sueños, y desde entonces… bueno, hay que admitir que la chica es constante, todas las noches son horribles. Todas y cada una de ellas.  
  
Se puso en pie de pronto. Se agarró con las manos al hierro forjado del cenador, tensando los músculos de la espalda de tal forma que se le distinguían a través del jersey del uniforme.  
  
—A veces es Erich otra vez, amenazando con torturarte empleando estacas empapadas en agua bendita. Otras, son unos vampiros chupándote la sangre, lo que, por algún motivo, en lugar de convertirte en uno de ellos, te mata. A veces mi madre me decapita. Y también están esos borrachos, ¿te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita? En mis sueños no intentan protegerte. Intentan quemarte. Todos los sueños giran en torno a perderte, una y otra vez.  
  
El dolor intenso que reflejaba su voz hizo que deseara arriesgarme a adoptar forma corpórea y abrazarlo.  
  
—Charity solo te convirtió para apartarte de mí —dije—. Es culpa mía.  
  
—No es culpa tuya —replicó Louis. Me hubiera gustado estar tan seguro como él aparentaba estarlo—. Pero sí, a Charity le gusta la idea de que te pierda para siempre, lo bastante para desarrollarla de forma constante en mi cabeza.  
  
—Por favor, déjame volver. Si yo estuviera en tus sueños, sé que podría acceder a ti.  
  
Louis negó con la cabeza.  
  
—De ningún modo. Cualquier cosa que ella te hiciera allí podría causarte daño de verdad. Y ese es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a asumir.  
  
¿Aunque la única alternativa posible fuera aquel sufrimiento constante por parte de él? Esa idea no me gustaba, pero por el momento no teníamos otra opción.  
  
Él dijo entonces:  
  
—Harry, hace tiempo que quería preguntarte una cosa: ¿y después de Medianoche?  
  
—¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
—No puedo quedarme para siempre en este internado —contestó Louis—. Quiero decir, técnicamente podría hacerlo, pero la verdad es que no me veo repitiendo literatura inglesa cada dos trimestres durante los próximos siglos. Y no creo que tú quieras pasar el resto de la eternidad ocultándote en los rincones, esperándome.  
  
Yo no había pensado en ese futuro, no me lo había permitido. Ahora que era consciente de todo mi poder, de los muchos lugares a los que podía ir y las cosas que podía hacer, no temía la eternidad que se abría ante mí. Pero para Louis era distinto.  
  
—Normalmente —dije—, los vampiros empiezan… vagando de un lado a otro, me parece. Aprovechan su inmortalidad para ver el mundo. Al parecer, después de varias décadas de experiencia, no resulta difícil comenzar a ganar dinero. Y cuanto eres rico, bueno, entonces puedes hacer prácticamente todo lo que te apetezca.  
  
Al oírme decir «varias décadas» Louis pareció dolido. Entonces respondió:  
  
—Yo no necesito hacerme rico. No necesito hacer lo que quiero porque ahora mismo no estoy seguro de si sabría utilizar ese poder.  
  
—Debes empezar a dejar de tener miedo de ti mismo, o de aquello en lo que te has convertido.  
  
—Sé muy bien en qué me he convertido —dijo—. Por eso sé que debo tener miedo.  
  
Sentí pánico en cuanto presentí que lo siguiente que iba a decir era algo del tipo: «Deberías ser libre». Él seguía considerándose una carga para mí, cuando en realidad lo era todo menos eso.  
  
—Tú te has convertido en mi ancla —le confesé—. Eres la persona que me conecta con este mundo.  
  
Él no acababa de creérselo.  
  
—¿De verdad?  
  
—Siempre.  
  
Louis suspiró con fuerza.  
  
—Lo único que me gustaría es creer que puedo darte algo que merezca la pena.  
  
—Eso lo haces cada día. Cada segundo. No lo dudes nunca.  
  
—Está bien —me concedió, aunque vi que él no estaba del todo convencido.  
  
Había llegado el momento de centrar su atención en nuestros problemas auténticos.  
  
—Escucha —dije—, quiero hablarte de la señora Bethany.  
  
Él se volvió ligeramente, de modo que pude verle la cara.  
  
—¿Tenemos que volver a ese tema?  
  
—Esto es nuevo.  
  
Tan rápido como pude, le conté quién era Christopher, y lo que me había contado acerca del pasado de ella. Cuando le dije que la señora Bethany había sido de la Cruz Negra, Louis abrió los ojos con asombro, pero no dijo nada. En cuanto hube acabado, sentencié:  
  
—No se muestra comprensiva porque de pronto se haya vuelto agradable. Lo único que le pasa es que odia la Cruz Negra tanto como tú.  
  
—¿Y por qué las dos cosas han de ir por separado?  
  
Me quedé mirando a Louis, sorprendido. Parecía más frustrado que antes.  
  
—Harry, ¿acaso estar contra la Cruz Negra significa haber perdido la facultad de pensar de forma racional por siempre jamás? ¿O de preocuparte por los demás? Si fuera ese el caso, yo estaría muy mal.  
  
—Yo no estoy diciendo eso.  
  
—Ah, ¿no?  
  
Louis le propinó una patada a la voluta de hierro que le quedaba más cerca de los pies y la hiedra crujió.  
  
—¿Por qué la odias tanto?  
  
—Es una asesina. —No sabía que era capaz de hablar tan fuerte aunque mi consistencia apenas era vapor—. Ella asesinó a Mark, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Y a cuántos otros miembros de tu comando?  
  
—¿Te refieres al comando de la Cruz Negra que invadió este lugar para intentar matarla? En cuanto a Mark…  
  
Sus manos se aferraban con tanta fuerza a la barandilla del cenador que creí que le dolería. Louis no sentía mucho aprecio por su padrastro, pero le preocupaba que su madre estuviera sola, incluso ahora.  
  
—Eso ocurrió cuando ella acudió al comando de Nueva York para intentar rescatarte. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?  
  
—¡Lo que quería era vengarse por el ataque a la escuela! ¡Fue eso! ¡Venganza! ¿O es que has olvidado las trampas que puso para los espectros?  
  
—¡Tú mismo querías atraparlos hasta que te convertiste en uno de ellos!  
  
Louis se dio cuenta de que habíamos comenzado a gritar e inspiró para calmarse. Aunque yo no podía respirar exactamente, intenté tranquilizarme. Las pocas discusiones que Louis y yo habíamos tenido siempre habían resultado dolorosas; por otra parte, no queríamos que nadie empezara a mirarnos. Ya más calmado, dijo:  
  
—La gente puede hacer cosas por más de un motivo.  
  
—En el caso de la señora Bethany, no es por un buen motivo.  
  
—¿Por qué piensas eso? Harry, de verdad, ¿tienes alguna razón para desconfiar de ella aparte de que sea un hueso en clase?  
  
Eso me cogió desprevenido.  
  
—La gente a la que ha matado…  
  
—Yo he matado a muchos vampiros —dijo Louis—. Y ahora me doy cuenta de que también eran personas. ¿Confías en mí?  
  
—Claro. Siempre. —Ahora mi mente iba a toda velocidad. ¿Cuándo había empezado yo a tener miedo a la señora Bethany? ¿Podría decirse que solo se trataba de animadversión juvenil hacia una profesora estricta? Me resultaba difícil creerlo, pero no pude encontrar mejor motivo que el siguiente—: Llámalo intuición, Louis. No me fío de ella.  
  
—No podemos despreciarla sin más solo por una intuición. No cuando me ofrece…  
  
—¿Y qué te ofrece aparte de promesas vagas?  
  
—Un lugar donde vivir —respondió él—. El derecho a encontrar una solución. Y tal vez un final para esta voracidad.  
  
Louis recorrió con la vista el jardín, en el cual holgazaneaba un grupo de alumnos. Humanos. Me di cuenta. Incluso en ese momento, en medio de una acalorada discusión, él percibía su sangre y se relamía pensando en su primera víctima.  
  
—Oh, Louis.  
  
Me atreví a adquirir un poco más de sustancia, la suficiente para acariciarle la mano. Él cerró los ojos con fuerza, igual que yo.  
  
—¿Te parece que eso podría ser real?  
  
Él se apartó de la barandilla, con renovadas energías. Tenía la mandíbula apretada cuando me miró; de algún modo, siempre conseguía encontrar mi mirada.  
  
—Estoy a punto de averiguarlo.  
  
—Louis, espera.  
  
Demasiado tarde. Louis bajó del cenador y se encaminó hacia la cochera.  
  
Se dirigía directamente a la guarida de la señora Bethany. En ese momento supe que, si ella le hacía la promesa adecuada, yo lo perdería para siempre.


	17. Chapter 17

Seguí a Louis a la cochera de la señora Bethany. Aunque podría haberlo llamado de nuevo para intentar convencerlo de que no lo hiciera, me abstuve.  
  
«Necesitamos saber —me dije—. Si ella realmente puede ayudarlo, debo permitir que lo haga.»  
  
¿Me resistía tan solo por celos a que la señora Bethany, y no yo, le pudiera dar algo tan preciado? Qué penoso. Qué tontería. No era raro que Louis sintiera que podía confiar en ella cuando, a su lado, yo era tan débil.  
  
Me dije que escucharía y observaría. Tal vez oiría que Louis se podía librar de la sed de sangre. De todos modos, me prometí a mí mismo no volver a decir nunca nada malo de la señora Bethany.  
  
Mientras Louis llamaba a la puerta, me acomodé cuidadosamente en mi lugar habitual, en el alféizar de la ventana, aliviado de no percibir ninguna trampa próxima. Pero me llevé otra sorpresa. Sentada frente al escritorio de la señora Bethany ya había otra persona: se trataba de Samuel, que seguramente había sido castigado a causa de la pelea de antes. Entonces me dije que tal vez así Louis no tendría ocasión de mantener una charla seria con la señora Bethany acerca de nada. No sabría decir si aquella nueva circunstancia me alegraba o no.  
  
Sin embargo, cuando la señora Bethany abrió la puerta y vio a Louis, dijo:  
  
—¡Llega en el momento perfecto, señor Tomlinson! Pase, por favor.  
  
Louis pareció tan contento de ver a Samuel como este de verlo a él.  
  
—¿Es por la pelea de antes?  
  
—No exactamente. —La señora Bethany le indicó una silla en un rincón de la sala—. Estaba hablando con el señor Younger de sus frecuentes problemas de disciplina este curso. Existe otro asunto que había pensado tratar con usted, señor Tomlinson, más adelante. Sin embargo, después de considerarlo, me parece que esta es tan buena ocasión como cualquier otra.  
  
El señor Younger, esto es, Samuel, se enderezó, claramente ofendido.  
  
—¿Desde cuándo la chusma de la Cruz Negra tiene algo que ver con el funcionamiento de este lugar?  
  
—Aquí la única autoridad soy yo.  
  
La señora Bethany se dirigió a su escritorio con la larga falda de color malva agitándose en torno a ella. Cuando posó una mano en el escritorio reparé otra vez en la silueta enmarcada que siempre tenía cerca. Christopher: aún lo seguía mirando a la cara todos los días. Lo mantenía próximo. Aquello me hizo sentir nostálgico; durante unos momentos pensé que tal vez la había juzgado mal. Prosiguió:  
  
—Y, como figura de autoridad de esta escuela, he observado que ha sido usted reprendido por varios educadores a causa de algunas infracciones que van desde hablar en clase hasta intimidar a sus compañeros.  
  
Samuel siempre me había parecido un imbécil de cuidado, pero entonces su expresión se endureció, y por primera vez vislumbré al antiguo monstruo que habitaba en el muchacho.  
  
—Bueno, de todos modos, esto no es un internado, ¿o es que lo ha olvidado? No tengo por qué estudiar álgebra. Solo quiero saber cómo pasar por humano. Todo lo demás aquí, para mí, es una pérdida de tiempo.  
  
—¿Acaso hostigar a los alumnos humanos le parece un modo mejor de emplear su tiempo? —La señora Bethany arqueó una ceja con elegancia.  
  
—¿Por qué están aquí? —replicó Samuel—. Si usted no los ha traído de postre para nosotros, no lo entiendo.  
  
Ella sonrió, solo un poco, y su mirada se dirigió como una flecha hacia Louis, que parecía tan confuso como yo mismo.  
  
—Hay muchas cosas de las que usted no se da cuenta, señor Younger.  
  
—Ya estoy harto de todo esto.  
  
Samuel se levantó con ademán de marcharse, pero la mirada fulminante de la señora Bethany lo dejó clavado en su sitio.  
  
Ella apoyó las manos en el escritorio y habló lenta y cuidadosamente:  
  
—Admití el ingreso de alumnos humanos en la escuela porque son necesarios para culminar un… proyecto mío muy ansiado. Un interés que además comparto con el señor Tomlinson. —La señora Bethany miraba directamente a Louis cuando dijo—: Se trata de la erradicación de la sed de sangre entre los nuestros.  
  
Samuel resopló.  
  
—Pues a mí déjenme aparte. No tengo ninguna intención de librarme de ella. Me gusta la sangre. Es lo mejor de ser lo que somos.  
  
—Creo que disfruta usted demasiado de su condición de vampiro —repuso ella—. Ha olvidado la alternativa.  
  
—¿Y qué, si así fuera? Por lo que sé, ser humano es una mierda. Yo era una persona de salud débil, tenía que comer verdura, y eso sin olvidarnos de tener que ir al baño no sé, ¿varias veces al día, tal vez? ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo!  
  
La señora Bethany ladeó la cabeza y lo escrutó detenidamente mientras sacaba algo de uno de los cajones de su escritorio: un pequeño contenedor metálico. Una trampa. Sin embargo, no me sentí atraído hacia ella.  
  
—Ya lo veremos.  
  
—¿Qué? —dijo Samuel. Pero ella ya no le prestaba atención.  
  
—¿Sabe qué es esto? —le preguntó a Louis.  
  
—Es una trampa —respondió Louis. Tenía la mirada clavada en la caja—. Una trampa para espectros.  
  
Observé entonces que aquel contenedor estaba cubierto por una capa de hielo, lo cual quería decir que había un espectro contenido en su interior. Por eso ya no ejercía ninguna atracción sobre mí; la trampa estaba llena.  
  
—Muy bien, señor Tomlinson. —Se irguió y se puso en pie—. Y ahora, observe.  
  
La señora Bethany susurró algo en latín mientras abría la caja. Entonces el espectro que contenía salió de repente, como un relámpago, y se estrelló contra el pecho de Samuel, que cayó al suelo entre violentas convulsiones. El espectro parecía cercarlo, se pegó a él convertido en una nube que se retorcía y le cubría las extremidades y la cara, intentando apartarse pero incapaz de moverse.  
  
—Pero ¿qué diablos…?  
  
Louis se puso en pie, buscando el modo de ayudar a Samuel. Sin embargo, la señora Bethany negó con la cabeza.  
  
Fascinado, vi cómo sacaba una daga larga de filo negro; me di cuenta de que era de obsidiana. Noté que, a pesar de la barrera que formaban las paredes de la casa, aquel material parecía repelerme.  
  
A continuación la señora Bethany la desplomó sobre el espectro hasta hundirla en Samuel. La sangre plateada se mezcló con la roja, y ambos gritaron.  
  
De pronto el espectro se sumergió dentro de Samuel y quedó absorbido por él. Samuel se agitó durante un instante más; a continuación, hizo una profunda inspiración. Y luego otra. Se incorporó sobre los codos mientras contemplaba la herida que le rezumaba en el brazo. La sangre latía.  
  
Estaba latiendo.  
  
«Tiene pulso —pensé—. Le late el corazón.»  
  
Samuel miró a la señora Bethany, mudo de espanto. Tenía la mirada atribulada y perdida. Ella se enderezó, echando atrás los hombros con una sonrisa tan resplandeciente que, por un instante, pareció más joven. Hermosa. Temible. Louis retrocedió un paso y luego se desplomó en su asiento, como si la otra alternativa fuera caer al suelo.  
  
—Funciona —susurró ella.  
  
—Soy… —Samuel se empezó a palpar el cuerpo, como si con ello fuera a comprender algo—. Dios mío, soy humano.  
  
La señora Bethany se echó a reír.  
  
—Estás vivo.  
  
Se me había quedado la mente en blanco, como si, en lugar de mis pensamientos, mi cabeza solo albergara una luz blanca y estática. Lo que acababa de presenciar era imposible, pero lo había visto con mis propios ojos.  
  
—¡Haga que pare! ¡Haga que pare!  
  
Samuel se rasgaba el jersey del uniforme como si pretendiera abrirse el pecho y arrancarse el corazón palpitante.  
  
Louis abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de farfullar:  
  
—¿Qué… qué ha hecho?  
  
—Los espectros y los vampiros son las dos mitades de la muerte, señor Tomlinson. —Su voz había recuperado el tono seco y profesional, pero la luz arrebatada de su mirada no había desaparecido. Se aproximó a Samuel, que entonces se convulsionaba en el suelo como si aquel cuerpo vivo lo estuviera mortificando—. Y, a la vez, representamos también las dos mitades de la vida: la carne y el espíritu. Al unirlas de nuevo el resultado es… la resurrección.  
  
—Nunca había oído nada igual —dijo Louis—. En la Cruz Negra nunca nos dijeron eso.  
  
—Y, en cambio, entre ellos hay unos pocos que siempre lo han sabido. Descubrí esto entre los papeles de la Cruz Negra que robé. —La señora Bethany se inclinó sobre Samuel. La agonía del chico no parecía mermar en absoluto su satisfacción—. ¿Por qué no compartieron ellos ese conocimiento? Cabría esperar que cualquier cosa que disminuyera el número de vampiros… Pero no, claro. La Cruz Negra no solo quería proporcionar seguridad a los humanos. También quería venganza. ¿Y qué venganza podían obtener otorgando a los vampiros una nueva vida?  
  
—¡Haga que esto pare de una vez! —repitió Samuel. Ahora tenía la voz aflautada, lo que lo hacía irreconocible. Era como si volver a la vida le hubiera vuelto loco.  
  
Louis se acercó a Samuel, pero no sabía cómo ayudarle. Dijo:  
  
—Esto no puede ser cierto.  
  
—¡Tómele el pulso! —La señora Bethany tomó a Samuel de la muñeca; él gimoteó, pero no se resistió. Luego la soltó, recobrando por completo la compostura—. Discúlpeme. Hace unos cuatro años que conozco la teoría y este ha sido mi primer intento exitoso.  
  
Louis levantó la cabeza, mientras una idea iba tomando forma en su mente.  
  
—Harry —dijo. Por un momento pensé que se dirigía a mí. Pero siguió—: Harry fue creado cuando sus padres hicieron un pacto con un espectro…  
  
—Ese es otro tipo de combinación entre espectro y vampiro con el fin de crear vida —explicó la señora Bethany—. Sin embargo, en ese caso, el resultado obtenido es la creación de un tercer ser independiente. Aquí, en cambio, tomamos la energía de un espectro y la unimos al cuerpo de un vampiro. Lo ideal sería que la conciencia del espectro se borrase y que solo quedara la energía necesaria para resucitar al vampiro en la persona que él o ella fue en su momento.  
  
¿Borrar la conciencia de un espectro? Los espectros no éramos más que conciencia. La señora Bethany no se limitaba a atrapar espectros. Ella pretendía matarlos, sacrificándolos para que los vampiros pudieran volver a la vida.  
  
Louis, sin embargo, aún no había salido huyendo.  
  
«Está totalmente conmocionado», me dije. Sabía que era así. Yo mismo lo estaba. Sin embargo, era consciente de cuánto odiaba Louis ser un vampiro. Si a él se le ofrecía una oportunidad de volver a la vida, esto es, de volver a ser completamente humano, ¿hasta dónde podía llegar para lograrlo?  
  
Louis estaba totalmente centrado en Samuel, que ahora había empezado a darse cabezazos contra el suelo. Podría haber tenido algo de cómico de no ser por la forma inconexa y desacompasada con que se movía, que resultaba demasiado inquietante.  
  
—¿Qué le ocurre?  
  
La señora Bethany suspiró.  
  
—Como temía, usar un espíritu inestable resulta en un humano inestable. Creí que este era un espécimen superior, mucho más fuerte que la mayoría de los espectros que hemos atrapado hasta el momento. Pero salta a la vista que no estaba lo bastante equilibrado.  
  
—Por favor… —musitó Samuel.  
  
Se echó a llorar. Observé entonces que en los puños sujetaba mechones de su propio pelo que se había arrancado de la cabeza. La locura insana del espectro ahora formaba parte intrínseca de él, como su sangre o sus huesos. La señora Bethany le había devuelto la vida, pero también lo había dejado hecho una ruina.  
  
—Pero… —Louis la fulminó con la mirada— ¿acaso para usted esto es solo un «experimento»?  
  
—No iba a ser yo la primera —replicó la señora Bethany—. Además, el señor Younger tenía serios problemas de conducta. Prefiero emplear mi tiempo en cosas mejores que imponer.  
  
Louis arrugó la frente en un gesto que reconocí como de rabia creciente. Por muy mal que Samuel se lo hubiera hecho pasar, jamás, sin duda, le habría deseado algo así.  
  
—Creo que, cuando menos, podría haber advertido al chico.  
  
—Creía que había una posibilidad razonable de que recuperara la vida y la salud —dijo la señora Bethany. Entonces abrió la puerta principal; Samuel se puso en pie, titubeante, y luego salió corriendo. Avanzaba vacilante, y no se encaminó hacia la escuela, sino que se marchó corriendo en dirección al bosque. De algún modo supe que nunca más volveríamos a verlo. La señora Bethany se acercó justo a mi ventana, tanto que me encogí entre las ramas del arbusto más próximo, y miró como se iba—. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en una década o así, recupere un poco el equilibrio.  
  
—¿No le parece que deberíamos ir tras ese chico? —inquirió Louis—. Por otra parte, si eso es lo mejor que sabe hacer usted, creo que no debería haber probado ningún experimento con él.  
  
—¿Está usted enfadado, señor Tomlinson? —La señora Bethany parecía más divertida que otra cosa—. Y eso, ¿por qué? Aunque no tengo motivo para dudar de sus buenas intenciones, no me creo que este enojo suyo se deba solo al señor Younger.  
  
—¡Usted… lo ha destruido! ¡Y solo para probar una teoría!  
  
Cuanto más indignado se mostraba él, más cálida era la sonrisa de la señora Bethany.  
  
—Se siente usted contrariado porque no ha funcionado tal como a usted le hubiera gustado. Porque cree que no tengo la respuesta que le prometí.  
  
—Eso no es…  
  
—¿No? —Posó las manos en los hombros de Louis, de modo que se situaron cara a cara, muy cerca—. Podemos levantarnos de entre los muertos. Lo he demostrado. Podemos atrapar a los espectros. Y eso también lo he demostrado. Ahora solo es cuestión de encontrar a los espectros adecuados, que sean especialmente fuertes y estables; que estén conectados con el mundo de un modo coherente. Si pudiésemos encontrar ese tipo de espectros y capturarlos, usted y yo volveríamos a estar vivos.  
  
La cara de Louis era la viva imagen de la rabia. Cuando oyó la palabra «volveríamos a estar vivos», cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
  
La voz de ella se volvió más grave, suave y dulce.  
  
—He visto cómo mira usted a los alumnos humanos. Conozco sus ansias… Es algo que tenemos en común. Yo cambié mi vida humana por la de vampiro por amor y por venganza, y dos siglos más tarde sigo atrapada en la prisión de mi cadáver. Es muy duro, ¿verdad? Eso de cargar con nuestro propio cadáver… Sabernos monstruos y odiar todas las necesidades que sentimos… Pero eso se acabará, Louis. Estamos a punto de ser libres.  
  
Él abrió los ojos. Ambos se miraron intensamente durante un largo segundo. Yo, desesperado me dije: «Lo he perdido. Esta vez de verdad».  
  
—Únase a mí —dijo ella—. Y podrá volver a vivir.  
  
Louis le apartó las manos de los hombros.  
  
—No.  
  
La señora Bethany retrocedió, llevándose una mano a la garganta.  
  
—Señor Tomlinson…  
  
—Usted ha echado a perder a ese chico como si no fuera nada —dijo Louis—. Lo ha destrozado y no le importa lo más mínimo. Destruirá a los espectros como si nada, incluso a aquellos que más se parezcan a seres vivientes, y no le importará tampoco. Yo no puedo hacer algo así, nunca, ni siquiera para… No me importa la magia que practique. Aunque lo consiga, aunque logre que su corazón palpite, siempre estará muerta por dentro.  
  
Se hizo el silencio. Ambos se quedaron de pie, mirándose como dos desconocidos. La señora Bethany parecía… triste. Destrozada. Finalmente, dijo en tono tranquilo:  
  
—Contaba con que usted participaría en esto.  
  
—Yo abrigaba esperanzas —respondió Louis—. Pero nunca participaría en algo así.  
  
Dicho lo cual, se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta y salió.  
  
¿Cómo había podido dudar de él, aunque fuera por un segundo? Louis se había mantenido de mi parte. Había guardado mi secreto. Al enfrentarse a la última tentación, se había apartado sin vacilar. Sumido en el asombro y el horror, experimenté también una profunda y poderosa satisfacción. Me apresuré hacia él, convertido en una brisa que barría el suelo dispersando hojas rojas y doradas de los árboles a mi paso.  
  
Louis huyó corriendo al bosque. Al principio pensé que seguramente iba en pos de Samuel, aunque no podía imaginar cómo podríamos ayudarlo.  
  
En vez de ello, en cuanto los árboles lo ocultaron de la escuela, en un pequeño claro que identifiqué como el lugar en que nos conocimos, se echó al suelo, apoyándose en las manos y las rodillas. Tenía la respiración entrecortada, y me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
  
Tomé forma lentamente para darle tiempo de marcharse si prefería estar solo. Sin embargo, él se palpó los bolsillos, sacó el colgante y me lo entregó. En cuanto sentí el azabache, mi cuerpo se volvió completamente sólido, y Louis me abrazó con mucha fuerza.  
  
—Existe una solución —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Existe una solución y no puedo hacer uso de ella.  
  
Lo abracé con más fuerza. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que saber aquello aún sería peor para él? Le habían prometido abandonar una existencia que él consideraba peor que cualquier cárcel, y era verdad: todas las promesas de la señora Bethany eran ciertas. Había un modo de salir de aquello, y él nunca lo utilizaría.  
  
Reflexioné detenidamente sobre lo sucedido. Una leve sensación de miedo se agitaba en mi interior, pero no permití que me invadiera.  
  
Abracé a Louis mientras él hundía su rostro en la curva de mis hombros y todo su cuerpo se sacudía a causa de la emoción contenida. No podía hablar hasta estar seguro.  
  
Por fin dije:  
  
—Podríamos hacerlo.  
  
Louis se echó atrás y me miró a la cara.  
  
—¿Hacer qué?  
  
—El ritual. Lo que la señora Bethany ha hecho. —Me enderecé—. Yo podría devolverte la vida.  
  
—No. Si lo hicieras abandonarías la vida o la existencia que cederías y desaparecerías para siempre.  
  
—Tú te ofreciste a hacer lo mismo por mí —contesté—. ¿Te acuerdas?  
  
—Y tú fuiste lo bastante valiente para morir en mi lugar. —Louis acarició mis mejillas con los pulgares y me cogió la cara entre las manos—. No pienso darte menos.  
  
Lo abracé otra vez, y se dejó caer sobre mí como si estuviera agotado. Supe entonces que, aunque la señora Bethany no volvería nunca más a ejercer su influjo sobre él, ahora su sufrimiento resultaría más duro de sobrellevar. Nunca sería fácil. Ninguno de los dos volvería a morir, ni a vivir tampoco.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquella misma noche, en la sala de los archivos, explicamos a los demás lo que habíamos visto. Así, Louis y yo no fuimos los únicos en estado de shock: durante una hora más o menos cada uno de nosotros permaneció sentado en su sitio sin decir nada. La acción cometida por la señora Bethany, devolver la vida a un vampiro, contravenía todas las leyes físicas y sobrenaturales conocidas por cualquiera de nosotros. Sin embargo, tampoco se podía negar lo que habíamos presenciado.  
  
Grimmy repitió, tal vez por octava vez:  
  
—Me sigue pareciendo tan… irreal que exista un modo de volver a estar vivo…  
  
—No me tienta mucho —comentó Cher, desdeñosa, como si no se hubiera pasado los primeros diez minutos posteriores a nuestra explicación diciendo «¡Dios mío!» una y otra vez—. Hace tiempo descubrí del peor modo posible que en cuanto alguien muere, independientemente del modo en que lo haga, es mejor dejar las cosas como están.  
  
De pronto pareció interesadísima en sus anillos, aunque yo sabía que, en realidad, recordaba a Amos, su amor perdido hacía tanto tiempo, y al cual había devuelto la vida como fantasma. Aunque Cher era demasiado reservada para compartir todos los detalles, era evidente que el resultado de aquello había sido trágico.  
  
Niall asintió.  
  
—Está claro que eso de resucitar a los muertos conlleva unos problemones espeluznantes. ¿Y tú qué piensas, Liam?  
  
Liam, de largo el más tranquilo de los vampiros que conocían la noticia, negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Viví diecisiete años —respondió—. Y llevo siendo vampiro unos trece siglos. Creo que esto se ajusta más a mi naturaleza.  
  
—Yo lo haría —dijo Grimmy. Intercambió una mirada de disculpa conmigo—. Eso siempre y cuando no implicase matar a un ser sensible. Si hubiera alguna cosa diferente, y he dicho «cosa», no me lo pensaría ni un segundo.  
  
—Por lo menos ahora sabemos qué pretende —intervino Louis. Tenía la mirada un poco perdida. Me di cuenta de que estaba tramando estrategias para distraerse del dolor—. Y sabemos también que queremos pararle los pies. Así que es necesario localizar todas las trampas. Limpiar este lugar y hacer que sea seguro para Harry, y también para los demás espectros a los que la señora Bethany todavía no ha atrapado.  
  
—Eso tiene pinta de plan —dijo Grimmy. Se había hecho con la única silla auténtica de la sala; Niall y Cher, en cambio, se habían arrellanado en los pufs. Liam y Louis estaban sentados sobre unas cajas viejas y yo me encontraba suspendido a media altura del techo—. ¿Os parece que dividamos la zona en distintas partes y las examinemos en cuanto tengamos ocasión?  
  
Louis negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Yo prefiero hacer un barrido completo. Seguramente no para de tender trampas, pero si pudiésemos limpiar el lugar por un tiempo tal vez sería más fácil controlar sus acciones.  
  
—¿Cuándo se supone que tenemos que hacerlo? —preguntó Cher—. Alguien se dará cuenta.  
  
Louis empezó a decir:  
  
—Tal vez por la noche…  
  
—Un momento —interrumpió Niall—. He tenido una idea estupenda. ¿Qué tal el día del baile de otoño?  
  
Solo faltaba una semana para el baile más importante de la Academia Medianoche, la versión vampírica de un baile de instituto. Liam tenía una cita, pero por lo que yo sabía era el único. Cuantas más vueltas le daba a la idea, más me gustaba.  
  
—Todo el mundo estará fuera ocupado, y la gente se dispersará para darse el lote, tomar una cerveza a escondidas o lo que sea. Es una buena tapadera para hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa que nosotros queramos.  
  
—Nada de «nosotros» —replicó Louis—. Es demasiado peligroso para ti.  
  
Quise rebatírselo, pero, en ese caso, Louis no estaba siendo sobreprotector. Enviar a un espectro a localizar trampas contra espectros era como enviar a un vampiro a inspeccionar una fábrica de estacas.  
  
—Bueno, entonces podré mirar mientras vosotros estáis ocupados. Será una distracción perfecta. Grimmy, ¿te acuerdas de que el año pasado tú y yo logramos colarnos en los archivos de la escuela?  
  
En cuanto hube hablado, deseé haber podido retirar esas palabras de inmediato; nunca era buena idea recordarle a Louis, o a Grimmy, que este último y yo habíamos tenido una cita el año anterior.  
  
El silencio que se originó creó cierta incomodidad en la sala, hasta que Niall no pudo más.  
  
—¡Muy bien! —dijo en un tono excesivamente animado—. Así que vamos a ir al baile de otoño. Liam y yo ya tenemos acompañantes… ¿Qué decís de vosotros?  
  
—¿Desde cuándo tienes tú acompañante? —pregunté uniéndome a su esfuerzo por animar el ambiente de la velada.  
  
Niall pareció avergonzado. Liam explicó:  
  
—Al preguntarle, mi acompañante me habló de una amiga agraciada en belleza pero desafortunada en amores. Así que lo organizamos para que Niall la acompañase al baile.  
  
—Le has encontrado a alguien —dije—. Vaya, eso está bien.  
  
Entonces se me ocurrió que tal vez Maxie podía sentirse un poco celosa por aquello.  
  
—Yo tenía pensado ir de viaje ese fin de semana —dijo Cher—, pero supongo que si me quedo podré ponerme mi nuevo vestido Chanel. ¿Qué me dices, Grimmy? ¿Te apetece ser mi compinche?  
  
Grimmy suspiró.  
  
—Sí, claro. Pero uno de estos años me gustaría asistir a la fiesta con alguien que realmente quiera ir conmigo.  
  
—Solo nos queda Louis —dijo Niall. Hizo una mueca—. Y esto resulta un poco incómodo.  
  
Louis se encogió de hombros.  
  
—Yo seré el tío que pasa del baile. Me puedo quedar investigando en las habitaciones.  
  
—No —repliqué. Aunque no me gustaba, era la verdad—: La gente que vaya a la fiesta será la que más libertad tenga esa noche. Si no vas, y no estás en tu habitación, los profesores pensarán que te traes algo entre manos.  
  
—¿Quieres que pida una cita a otra persona? —Su incredulidad me habría parecido cómica si la situación no fuera tan grave.  
  
—Bueno, no. Pero ¿no hay nadie con quien puedas ir en plan de amigos? —Vacilé al darme cuenta de que Louis solo tenía una amiga más en el internado, pero posiblemente ella estuviera de acuerdo—. ¿Eleanor, por ejemplo?  
  
—¿Y ella entendería que no es una cita? —preguntó Cher.  
  
—Seguro —contesté—. Estoy convencido de que está buscando a un amigo que la acompañe porque aquí no tiene a su novio.  
  
—Bueno, creo que ya no —dijo Louis—. Hoy he oído que le decía a Clementine que su novio ha cortado con ella. De todos modos, también ha dicho que no pensaba salir con nadie hasta que hubieran pasado «seis meses después de que el infierno se hiele». Creo que ahora mismo solo quiere amistad. De todos modos, ese no es el problema de verdad.  
  
—No la atacarás —repliqué con un tono de voz tranquilizador—. Te estás volviendo fuerte. Además, te puedes citar con ella en el vestíbulo y mantenerte entre la gente todo el rato. Si fueras a morderla, cosa que no harás, allí habría alguien para detenerte.  
  
Louis negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Me parece demasiado arriesgado. Dejadme ir con Cher. Nick, tú podrías pedírselo a Eleanor.  
  
—Yo no he hablado nunca con ella —dijo Grimmy—. Seguramente no sabe ni que existo.  
  
Cher y yo nos miramos. En realidad, Grimmy era muy poco consciente de su aspecto físico. Tal vez Eneanor y él no se hubieran hablado nunca, pero era imposible que las chicas heteros o los chicos gays de la Academia Medianoche no supieran perfectamente quién era.  
  
—Entonces pídeselo a otra persona —insistió Louis.  
  
Con expresión resuelta, Grimmy dijo entonces:  
  
—Me parece que sería bueno para ti que pasaras algo más de tiempo con humanos. —Miró a Niall—. Con humanos no ungidos. Ahora que las cosas se han vuelto complicadas con la señora Bethany, no vas a poder permanecer mucho tiempo en Medianoche. De hecho, tienes que ponerte a prueba. Intentar fortalecer tu autocontrol. Y, como ha dicho Harry, esta es una gran oportunidad de hacerlo.  
  
—Sí, supongo. —Louis me miró nervioso—. Harry, ¿estás seguro de esto?  
  
Lo cierto era que yo me sentía un poco celoso. No es que temiera que pudiera ocurrir algo entre Louis y Eleanor. Tenía una fe ciega en él. Pero Eleanor podría arreglarse, ir al baile y bailar con Louis toda la noche, mientras yo tenía que conformarme con mirar desde el techo vestido con la versión espectral del pijama con el que había muerto. Sin embargo, era una razón demasiado estúpida para resultar preocupante.  
  
—Mientras ella comprenda que solo sois amigos, sí, está bien.  
  
Desde el puf, Niall dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y sonrió a Louis.  
  
—Vale, es algo penoso que tu mejor amigo te consiga una cita —admitió—, pero mucho menos que si es tu propio novio quien te la consigue.  
  
Louis lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero me di cuenta de que, pese a su aire sombrío, la observación le había hecho gracia.  
  
—Cállate, anda.  
  
Los preparativos para el baile nos llevaron bastante tiempo; como no iba a poder participar en la localización, colaboré tanto como pude en todo lo relacionado con la preparación. Trazamos un mapa de las distintas áreas de la escuela y decidimos quién iba a introducirse en cada una y cuándo.  
  
Louis parecía poseído por una energía salvaje y desesperada. Era quien más planes hacía, estudiaba más tiempo que antes, y practicaba esgrima con Grimmy durante horas. Pensé que intentaba mantenerse en un continuo estado de cansancio extremo y así sentirse demasiado agotado para pensar detenidamente en el hecho de que, aunque tenía un modo de recuperar la vida, nunca lo aprovecharía. Incluso las clases de baile que Cher le daba resultaban extremas y carentes de alegría, con Louis memorizando los pasos como si se tratase de estrategias de combate de la Cruz Negra.  
  
Con todo, a pesar de la importancia de nuestros planes, yo no fui capaz de dedicar todo el tiempo a los preparativos de la búsqueda del baile de otoño. De hecho, a veces incluso me costaba pensar en ello. En mi mente había algo más, igual de importante. Por fin, la noche del miércoles, llegó el momento anhelado.  
  
Aguardé en el bosque, con mi pulsera de coral a mano, ilusionado y nervioso a la vez, hasta que vi que mi padre se aproximaba. Rápidamente me puse la pulsera y corrí a abrazarlo. Él me tomó en sus brazos, con tanta fuerza y amor que por un instante tuve la sensación de ser aún aquel niño pequeño que, al oír los truenos, corría en brazos de su padre buscando su protección ante los relámpagos.  
  
—¿Está aquí? —susurré.  
  
—Viene de camino. —Papá me apretó las manos—. Se lo he dicho hace un par de horas.  
  
—¿Está bien?  
  
A pesar de la confianza de papá, yo no podía dejar de preocuparme por que mi madre no fuera capaz de aceptarme como espectro.  
  
—Sí.  
  
Noté algo raro en su voz. Incertidumbre. El miedo caló en mí; seguramente papá se dio cuenta, ya que rápidamente empezó a negar con la cabeza.  
  
—Tu madre te quiere. Solo que… bueno, le cuesta aceptar que te haya ocurrido algo tan terrible. Eso es lo que la apena. Pero para ella es muy importante poder estar de nuevo contigo.  
  
«Algo tan terrible.» Aquellas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, y no de forma agradable. Me hubiera gustado reflexionar sobre ellas y descubrir por qué, pero no tuve tiempo. Oí los pasos de mi madre sobre la espesa alfombra de hojas del suelo.  
  
Fijé la mirada más allá de mi padre, buscándola. Sin embargo, como espectro, mi visión nocturna no era ni de largo tan aguda como durante mi vida como vampiro. Así que primero oí a mi madre proferir un grito de espanto.  
  
—¿Mamá?  
  
Me separé un poco de mi padre, me atreví a acercarme más al lindero del bosque y entonces la vi. Estaba quieta, paralizada por el asombro, algo temblorosa, con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo.  
  
—Mamá, soy yo.  
  
—¡Oh, Dios mío! —Su voz apenas era audible—. Oh, Dios mío.  
  
Como no parecía capaz de moverse, me aproximé hacia ella sin correr, igual que había hecho con mi padre, a paso lento, para darle tiempo a reaccionar. La expresión de mi madre no cambió; no dejaba de mirarme pasmada, como una liebre demasiado asustada para escapar del cazador. Cuando al fin llegué a ella, inspiró profundamente y dijo:  
  
—Harry.  
  
Entonces sentí sus brazos en torno a mí, y a mi padre abrazándonos a los dos. Por un breve tiempo no hubo más que cariño y lágrimas y frases en las que nos decíamos lo mucho que nos amábamos. No hacíamos más que farfullar incoherencias, pero eso me daba completamente igual. Lo único que importaba era que por fin había recuperado a mi familia.  
  
—Mi pequeño —dijo ella al soltarnos—. Pobrecito, ¿te has quedado atrapado aquí?  
  
—No, no estoy atrapado, pero desde luego no porque la señora Bethany no lo haya intentado. —Pero, entonces me dije que ese tema era mejor sacarlo luego—. Este es uno de los sitios a los que puedo trasladarme. Llevo ya un tiempo aquí, porque Louis también ha venido. —Mi madre frunció el entrecejo, pero yo continué—: Y también están Grimmy, Cher, Niall, Liam, vosotros, todo el mundo.  
  
Desvió la mirada hacia mi padre.  
  
—Llevas aquí dos meses, ¿y te dedicas a… pasar el rato con tus amigos? ¿Como si fuera algo normal?  
  
—Es normal —repliqué—. Al menos para mí.  
  
—Podemos, bueno, podemos arreglarte tu antigua habitación. —Mamá sonrió vacilante—. Puedes vivir con nosotros si quieres.  
  
La idea de pasar el rato en mi habitación viendo caer la nieve sobre la cabeza de la gárgola en invierno me pareció el mejor de los entretenimientos.  
  
—Puedo desplazarme hasta allí. Si lográis que sea un lugar seguro para mí, me pasaré todo el tiempo ahí arriba.  
  
La expresión de mamá se ensombreció.  
  
—Por «seguro», te refieres a… sin trampas.  
  
—Tu madre tiene miedo —intervino papá—. Está muy afectada por todo lo que hemos estado viendo por aquí.  
  
—La mayoría de los espectros no son como los que están atrapados en Medianoche. —Yo era consciente de que debía aclarar ese punto—. Es verdad que algunos se vuelven espeluznantes. Es lo mismo que les pasa a los vampiros. Pero muchos no son muy distintos a mí. Son… bueno, solo son gente. No por estar muerto dejas de ser quien eres.  
  
Era evidente que mamá no estaba muy convencida.  
  
—Y entonces, ¿por qué hay tantos que atacan la escuela?  
  
—Atacan la escuela porque han sido atraídos hasta ella. Se encuentran atrapados. Gracias a la señora Bethany —insistí.  
  
Para mi sorpresa, papá volvió a interrumpir.  
  
—Anne, piénsalo un poco. Todo lo que la señora Bethany nos ha enseñado y nos ha advertido sobre la escuela es más sobre ataque que sobre defensa. Creo que ella lo ha sabido desde el principio.  
  
—Exacto —dije—. Lleva planeando la captura de espectros desde…  
  
Antes de que pudiera terminar y dar a conocer la maravilla que encerraba el plan de la señora Bethany, mi padre prosiguió:  
  
—Lo que digo es que siempre ha sabido lo de Harry.  
  
Mi madre se agarró el cuello del abrigo, arrebujándose con la lana para protegerse de un nuevo escalofrío.  
  
—Des, ¿a qué te refieres?  
  
—A que la señora Bethany va a la caza de espectros, y que siempre ha sabido que nuestro Harry tenía posibilidades de convertirse algún día en espectro. Y, bien pensado, me imagino que es por eso por lo que nos ofrecieron trabajo aquí.  
  
—La señora Bethany va a la caza de espectros —repitió mamá—. Y tú crees que la señora Bethany va en busca de Harry en concreto. Pero eso es imposible. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?  
  
Entonces todo adquirió sentido. La señora Bethany quería volver a vivir. Sabía que la captura de espectros le daba el poder de crear vida; sin embargo, solo el sacrificio de un espectro poderoso y estable le garantizaba la cordura después de la transformación. Y yo, gracias a mi condición especial de espectro de nacimiento, las múltiples relaciones que me anclaban a este mundo, y el consejo de otros espíritus poderosos que me habían encontrado cuando ellos también fueron atraídos hacia Medianoche… yo era el ejemplar perfecto.  
  
Para la señora Bethany, yo era su mejor oportunidad de volver a la vida. Ni por un instante pensé que le temblaría el pulso; si para resucitar tenía que matarme, lo haría encantada.  
  
—Yo sé por qué —dije.  
  
Mis padres se cogieron de las manos, como si esperaran un golpe terrible, y se lo conté con la máxima delicadeza que me fue posible.  
  
El resto del encuentro familiar no resultó tan agradable como yo hubiera deseado. Cuando mamá y papá no se sentían furiosos contra la señora Bethany, lo estaban contra ellos mismos por haber ido a la Academia Medianoche. En lugar de recordarles que yo me había opuesto a sus planes desde el principio —en ocasiones el «os lo dije» no es lo más apropiado, aunque los acontecimientos posteriores demostraran que yo había estado en lo cierto—, les conté lo que mis amigos y yo habíamos planeado. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en hacer las veces de acompañantes durante el baile de otoño, lo cual era perfecto para garantizar que el resto de nosotros pudiéramos ir y volver con facilidad. Aunque se mostraron encantados de que Grimmy y Cher participaran en la operación, guardaban silencio cada vez que mencionaba a Louis. En lugar de forzar la cuestión, esperé que acabasen hablando con él durante la noche del baile. Colaborando en un objetivo común, tal vez encontrarían un modo civilizado de relacionarse.  
  
Por ello, empecé a esperar ansiosamente la fiesta: el baile, la caza, todo. Cuando llegó esa noche, estaba demasiado excitado para limitarme a merodear por el vestíbulo principal y aguardar a que todo el mundo llegase. Decidí disfrutar indirectamente de aquel glamur visitando la habitación de Cher para ayudarla a prepararse para el baile.  
  
Casi me muero de envidia. Su vestido parecía costar lo mismo que varios coches. Era una prenda ajustada de color azul hielo, cubierta de pedrería desde los tirantes hasta el dobladillo. Y llevaba unos zapatos bordados con cristales tallados.  
  
—¿Por qué no puedo aparecerme bien vestido? —dije con nostalgia cuando le sujetaba el cabello mientras ella se hacía las últimas trenzas finas—. Pero no, tengo que llevar este ridículo pijama.  
  
—Por suerte, es un pijama bonito.  
  
Cher se miró fijamente en el espejo. Igual que la mayoría de las chicas vampiro del internado, había dejado de tomar sangre para tener una apariencia más delgada y hambrienta durante el baile; sin embargo, eso significaba que su imagen no se reflejaba bien en el espejo.  
  
—Imagina que te hubieras muerto vestido con una de esas camisetas viejas que usabas en el segundo año. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo.  
  
—Aunque fuera el pijama más bonito del mundo, cualquier traje de fiesta sería mucho mejor.  
  
—Cierto. —Cher estaba radiante. No había nada que le gustara más que arreglarse.  
  
¿Y si aquel no fuera el único motivo por el que estaba tan exultante?  
  
—Así que tú y Grimmy… —empecé a decir— ¿sois solo amigos?  
  
Ella soltó un gruñido, la cosa menos femenina que le había oído nunca.  
  
—Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿te acuerdas? No es mi tipo.  
  
—Sí, ya me acuerdo.  
  
El pobre Grimmy todavía tendría que esperar un poco más para el amor. Al menos, Cher disfrutaba arreglándose.  
  
Tampoco era de extrañar, su vestido era muy caro y bonito. Lucía unos pendientes largos en los que, al igual que en su delicada pulsera, refulgían los diamantes. Se había recogido las finas trenzas en un moño muy elegante.  
  
En cuanto hubo terminado le dije:  
  
—Me voy a adelantar, ¿vale? Intentaré saludarte durante el baile.  
  
—¿Ya te vas? —Cher se rizaba las pestañas ataviada solo con la ropa interior de encaje; el vestido de color azul esperaba en una percha colgada en la puerta del armario—. ¿Para qué?  
  
—Humm. Puede que vaya a ver cómo Louis recoge a Eleanor.  
  
Cher me dirigió una mirada de soslayo.  
  
—Sabes que no hay nada entre ellos, ¿verdad?  
  
—Sí. Pero ella puede ir a la fiesta con mi novio y yo no. Si voy ahora, después de ver lo guapa que estás, me parecerá que ella, comparada contigo, es una más del montón. Eso ayuda, ¿sabes?  
  
Cher se echó a reír, complacida como siempre con los halagos.  
  
—Claro, ve.  
  
Vagué hasta el pie de la escalera, donde la mayoría de las chicas bajaban para encontrarse con sus acompañantes en la velada. Liam y Niall acababan de reunirse con sus citas: la glamurosa Cristina del Valle se arrimaba contenta al brazo de Liam, mientras que Niall y su cita se miraban con recelo.  
  
En cuanto hubieron abandonado la zona común, entró Louis. Había alquilado o pedido prestado un esmoquin. Aunque lo conocía lo bastante para saber que no se había preocupado mucho por su apariencia, el traje le sentaba como un guante, marcándole los hombros, la cintura y las caderas. Llevaba el cabello hacia atrás, algo que pocas veces hacía. Aquel peinado confería a su pelo una tonalidad más oscura y le hacía parecer mayor. En realidad, nunca había visto a Louis vestido de etiqueta; tal vez era la primera vez en su vida que asistía a un acto formal. En cualquier caso, sus facciones duras se acomodaban tan bien al traje negro como a los vaqueros y las camisetas. Podría haber salido en una película de Cary Grant.  
  
«¡Qué ganas tengo de verlo y decirle lo guapo que está! —pensé distraído—. Ojalá hubiésemos podido asistir juntos al menos una vez al baile.»  
  
Disfruté del aspecto de Louis hasta que Eleanor apareció en la escalera.  
  
Todos los chicos de la sala guardaron silencio. Incluso las chicas, yo incluida, se la quedaron mirando. Llevaba el pelo castaño oscuro, que normalmente le colgaba lacio, recogido hacia arriba en un moño blando con unos cuantos mechones rizados sueltos en torno a su cara ovalada, lo cual resaltaba su cuello largo y fino. Llevaba un vestido de un solo tirante y debajo del pecho lucía una hermosa faja ricamente bordada, desde la cual el chifón caía ondulante hasta el suelo. El color rojo burdeos realzaba el tono de su piel.  
  
En un día normal, Eleanor era una chica guapa. Pero aquel no era un día normal. Cuando quería llamar la atención de la gente era capaz de lograr que nadie pudiera volver la vista hacia otro lado.  
  
Ciego de celos, deseé desaparecer al instante de la sala al ver a Louis ofreciéndole el brazo. Sin embargo, si lo hacía me torturaría a mí mismo preguntándome qué le decía él y qué contestaba ella, todo. Aunque sabía que Louis me quería, no pude evitar sentirme inseguro al compararme con aquella hermosa chica con un cuerpo tan espectacular, bueno —¡qué demonios!—, con un cuerpo y punto, y además permanente.  
  
Así que me quedé donde estaba y vi cómo Louis se dirigía hacia ella. Su sonrisa era de admiración, pero también traslucía algo más. ¿Inseguridad, tal vez?  
  
—Bueno, Eleanor. ¡Uau! Estás increíble.  
  
—Gracias. —Ella pareció desfallecer. ¿Cómo podía hacerle sentir tan mal un cumplido? Entonces ella pellizcó el chifón con dos dedos—. Qué vestido, ¿eh?  
  
—Desde luego.  
  
—Lo compré para impresionar a Craig. El mismo Craig que ahora sale con una chica llamada Britnee. Con dos ees. De algún modo esas dos ees lo empeoran todo.  
  
Entonces vi que por parte de ella no había intención alguna de coquetear; su exquisita presencia esa noche era como una bandera de combate, el símbolo de su negativa a darse por vencida a pesar de tener el corazón roto.  
  
—No permitas que eso te arruine la noche —le dijo Louis rápidamente—. Olvida a ese imbécil, ¿vale?  
  
Aunque Eleanor aún tenía los hombros un poco caídos, asintió, y yo me relajé. No había ningún motivo para sentirse celoso de ella. Bueno, exceptuando ir al baile con Louis, claro.  
  
—Ya he llorado demasiado por él. Esta noche solo quiero estar con mis amigos y bailar.  
  
—Será un placer. —Cuando Louis le ofreció el brazo, ya no me importó.  
  
El baile de otoño era siempre un espectáculo, parecía salido de otro siglo, que evocaba grandes acontecimientos de la juventud de muchos de los alumnos vampiros. En lugar de un DJ o una banda de música moderna, había una pequeña orquesta que tocaba música clásica, la cual resultaba mucho más bailable de lo que habría cabido esperar. En vez de focos brillantes y una decoración moderna, el vestíbulo principal estaba iluminado por cientos de velas, muchas de las cuales estaban colocadas ante piezas de latón batido o espejos antiguos y ahumados que reflejaban la luz por toda la estancia. Todos los chicos vestían esmoquin o traje de etiqueta; las chicas lucían vestidos largos, algunas con guantes a juego. Era el tipo de evento al que todas las chicas, y muchos más chicos de los que estarían dispuestos a admitirlo, querían asistir por lo menos en una ocasión.  
  
Yo había ido dos veces al baile con Grimmy, y había disfrutado mucho con los trajes, el baile y todo lo demás. Sin embargo, también esta vez me pareció muy divertido poder observarlo todo desde lo alto, yendo de un lado para otro entre los candelabros iluminados con velas. Me reí varias veces, como cuando vi a Louis bailar un vals con Eleanor mientras contaba «un, dos, tres», o a Niall y a su cita, quienes, en vista de cómo guardaban las distancias al bailar, sin duda estaban calculando el modo de escaparse cuanto antes. En otras ocasiones me dediqué a observar admirado: algunos eran bailarines realmente expertos y estaban deseando exhibir sus muchos años de experiencia. Grimmy y Cher eran los más guapos y se deslizaban con elegancia por el centro del baile. Y, claro, de vez en cuando, uno de ellos se escabullía para proseguir la búsqueda. Mis padres los saludaban con la cabeza siempre que pasaban ante ellos. Mamá estaba muy hermosa, con un vestido de seda de color crema que yo no le había visto nunca.  
  
Louis era el que salía con mayor frecuencia, tanto como todos los demás juntos. ¿Era acaso por esa insana tendencia suya a hacer algo productivo? ¿Porque Eleanor se excusaba a menudo para bromear con sus amigas en la zona que rodeaba la pista? ¿O porque no se fiaba de sí mismo al estar tan cerca de una humana? Me figuré que era todo un poco. Cada vez que salía, pasaba junto a mis padres, y los tres se ponían muy tensos. Pero ahora al menos ya se saludaban, y mis padres empezaban a superar su rabia; tenía la esperanza de que aquello fuera una buena señal.  
  
Todo iba perfectamente hasta que sentí un escalofrío y empezaron las visiones.  
  
Mi mente se llenó de imágenes sucesivas de los humanos que tenía debajo, personas a las que no había llegado a conocer bien pero por quienes entonces comencé a sentir una proximidad tan poderosa como el amor. Caras distintas, emociones distintas, edades distintas: todos y cada uno de los humanos que se encontraban a mis pies se volvieron algo preciado para mí en ese momento. Y por encima de ello se cernió un velo de terror sombrío por la seguridad de esos humanos y de odio hacia los vampiros que bailaban entre ellos.  
  
Los espectros. En concreto, los Conspiradores. De pronto los empecé a sentir por todo el baile, arremolinándose como nubes de tormenta. ¿Acaso el año anterior el ataque había empezado así?  
  
—¿Qué hacéis? —susurré cuando me aseguré de estar lo bastante alejado de la multitud y de que la orquesta apagaba mis palabras.  
  
Las imágenes se volvieron violentas: vampiros en llamas, congelados en bloques de hielo, atrapados en las trampas que la señora Bethany había tendido a los espectros. Aún no se había activado ningún plan, pero yo ya sabía qué significaba aquello. Esos espectros temían por la seguridad de las personas a quienes estaban vinculados, y por su propia seguridad. Y clamaban venganza contra los vampiros de abajo, soliviantados por el plan de la señora Bethany.  
  
«Estas personas están a salvo —prometí—. Si queréis marcharos, sabéis que os puedo ayudar.»  
  
Esperaba obtener reacciones de sorpresa, felicidad, tal vez incluso de prisas por partir. En cambio, solo percibí una oleada de terror. La verdad era que yo no estaba menos aterrado que ellos, y tampoco sabía si sería capaz de realizar las maravillas que Christopher me atribuía, ni de qué modo. ¿Cómo podía prometerles nada?  
  
En cualquier caso, tuve la sensación de que si me seguían tenía que intentarlo. De hecho, si lograba trasladar de una sola vez varios espectros lejos de la Academia Medianoche, dicha acción podría resultar tan eficaz con vistas a detener a la señora Bethany como cualquier otra que pudiésemos llevar a cabo.  
  
Sin embargo, percibí una pétrea negativa, como el poderoso embate de una ola en la playa en invierno. Y a continuación, una oleada creciente de energía apuntando hacia abajo como un centenar de flechas…  
  
«¿Qué ocurre?», me dije. Miré desesperado a la multitud; Grimmy y Cher habían salido en busca de trampas, pero el resto de mis seres queridos estaba ahí abajo bailando. No había tiempo ni siquiera de advertirlos.  
  
La energía cayó en dirección al suelo, como un haz de rayos; yo estaba a la espera de que se produjera una lluvia de hielo o de nieve, o tal vez de apariciones fantasmales.  
  
Con lo que no contaba era con que de repente todos y cada uno de los humanos del grupo se desplomaran inconscientes en el suelo.  
  
La música de la orquesta gruñó algo irreconocible conforme los instrumentos se fueron deteniendo uno a uno; los vampiros empezaron a reaccionar. Unos pocos fueron lo bastante imprudentes para echarse a reír, pero la mayoría reaccionó con preocupación: ya fuera por los humanos a los que apreciaban, o porque sentían la inminencia del peligro. Louis estaba arrodillado en el suelo con los dedos posados en el cuello de Eleanor para comprobar su pulso. Liam sostenía a Cristina del Valle en brazos, aunque su cuerpo estaba totalmente flácido y tenía la cabeza caída hacia atrás. Niall se hallaba tumbado bocabajo, con los brazos y los pies extendidos, como un muñeco de trapo abandonado.  
  
Entonces se movió, aunque debería decir más bien que su cuerpo se movió, porque desde el primer momento caí en la cuenta de que aquello que se estaba incorporando no era Niall.  
  
Y finalmente comprendí: yo no era el único espectro capaz de poseer el cuerpo de un humano.  
Otros humanos empezaron a ponerse en pie, pero tenían los ojos nublados, cubiertos con una capa de color verde lechoso, sin pupilas ni iris. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era ciego. Sus movimientos eran lentos y torpes, como si no se hubieran movido en mucho tiempo. Louis retrocedió cuando Eleanor, o lo que fuera que tuviera la apariencia de la chica, lo miró con malevolencia desde el suelo.  
  
Niall se irguió y se enderezó por completo. Si yo no hubiera percibido de antemano que Maxie no se encontraba entre los atacantes, me habría bastado con ver la expresión de su cara para saber que no era ella quien lo poseía en ese instante. Resultaba algo tan ajeno a Niall, tan extraño para él, que me llevó un tiempo reconocer la emoción que reflejaba su rostro: era crueldad.  
  
—¡Señora Bethany! —gritó.  
  
No era la voz de Niall. Era una voz áspera que al instante me hizo pensar en alguien cuya garganta hubiera sido cortada. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por disponer de un espejo para liberar a mi amigo. Pero a la vez me pregunté si las trampas también funcionaban cuando un espectro poseía a un ser humano. Al recordar que, cuando poseí a Jay, me sentí como si llevara armadura, supuse que no.  
  
La señora Bethany dio un paso al frente. No parecía asustada, solo ligeramente interesada. Su vestido de encaje largo y almidonado era de un blanco intenso.  
  
—Liberadnos —ordenó Niall. Parecía como si aquella voz rasposa y salvaje hiciera temblar toda la estancia—. Liberadnos o atacaremos, y todos los de vuestra especie pereceréis.  
  
Ella respondió con suavidad:  
  
—Si me forzáis a exorcizaros de vuestras anclas, sufriréis de un modo indecible. Puede que alguno muera.  
  
La máscara de crueldad del rostro de Niall no vaciló.  
  
—Habéis sido advertidos.  
  
Entonces, de pronto, como si fueran marionetas a las que se les hubieran cortado los hilos, todos los humanos se desplomaron de nuevo, aunque esta vez fue solo por un segundo. Al poco estaban todos de pie, frotándose la cabeza como si se hubiesen caído, confundidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nadie parecía recordarlo bien, lo cual sin duda constituía un acto de misericordia hacia todas las personas afectadas.  
  
Intenté albergar alguna esperanza. Esa noche retiraríamos la mayoría de las trampas. En cuanto encontrásemos el modo de actuar con seguridad, seríamos capaces de liberar a los espectros por nuestra cuenta. Con el tiempo, si allí dejaban de sentirse a salvo, probablemente yo podría convencer a muchos de ellos para que abandonaran conmigo esta dimensión.  
  
Sin embargo, en ese instante presentí que algo terrible se acababa de activar, algo que tal vez no seríamos capaces de detener.


	19. Chapter 19

—¡No me puedo creer que me haya convertido en una especie de demonio! —Niall estaba sentado en los escalones del cenador donde nos habíamos reunido en cuanto el caos se disolvió. Aunque aún no era medianoche, el baile de otoño se había dado por concluido—. ¿Llegué a echar fuego por los ojos o algo así?  
  
—No. Solo dabas mucho miedo.  
  
Louis estaba apoyado en la barandilla. Se había aflojado la corbata del traje y llevaba el cuello desabrochado, una vista que lamenté no poder apreciar como merecía. Eleanor, igual que la mayoría de los alumnos humanos y muchos vampiros, se había retirado a su habitación hacía rato a causa de la enorme conmoción que, como no podía ser de otro modo, había seguido a la posesión en masa.  
  
—¿No te escuchaban, Harry?  
  
—Sí, escuchaban, pero tenían miedo. —Yo estaba sentado a su lado en la barandilla, completamente sólido; no había nadie alrededor que pudiera verme—. Sea lo que sea lo que planean, tendrá lugar muy pronto. Si no liberamos rápidamente a los espectros, me temo que empezarán a hacer daño a la gente, tanto a los humanos como a los vampiros… a todo el mundo.  
  
Cher, que no había presenciado las posesiones y que, por lo tanto, podía pensar con mayor claridad que la mayoría de nosotros, empezó a analizar nuestra situación.  
  
—Hemos logrado barrer la mayor parte de las zonas que queríamos. En la sala de los archivos hay un total de cuarenta y siete trampas. Es razonable pensar que no las hemos localizado todas, pero ahora mismo hemos retirado la mayoría. Creo que el hecho de que hayamos sido capaces de hacer eso debería hacer cambiar de idea a los espectros, ¿no? Al menos, les dará un motivo de esperanza. Les demostrará que estamos de su parte.  
  
Mi madre se movió intranquila, y mi padre le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Yo sabía que a ella le resultaba difícil estar del lado de los espectros; sin embargo, no había huido. Seguía allí, con nosotros.  
  
—Debemos liberar a los espectros atrapados —dije—. Y el segundo paso será destruir las trampas que tenemos para evitar que la señora Bethany las vuelva a utilizar.  
  
—Es poco probable que alguien con la determinación de la señora Bethany permita que la destrucción de unas cuantas trampas la detenga —apuntó Liam.  
  
Asentí.  
  
—Pero cuando hayamos liberado a los atrapados, los que se han trasladado a Medianoche dejarán de estar asustados. Entonces tal vez los pueda convencer de que se marchen.  
  
—Quizá no sea mala idea empezar a correr la voz entre los humanos —agregó Grimmy, que había captado la idea—. Las apariciones no los asustaron, pero puede que la posesión sí.  
  
Louis añadió:  
  
—Y si la posesión tampoco funciona, entonces los vampiros seguro que sí. Soy muy capaz de enseñarles los colmillos si con ello puedo conseguir que unos cuantos alumnos humanos se vayan de la escuela para siempre.  
  
—Y entonces sí que la podríamos cerrar. —Empezaba a sentirme excitado; por primera vez en mucho tiempo parecía como si tuviera alguna ventaja sobre la señora Bethany—. Destruir las trampas, vaciar la escuela de todo el mundo excepto los vampiros que necesiten estar aquí.  
  
Mi padre parecía receloso.  
  
—Cuando destruyamos las trampas, alteraremos la magia profunda que albergan. Será una emisión de energía extraordinaria. No pasará desapercibida para nadie.  
  
Louis hizo una mueca.  
  
—En otras palabras, la señora Bethany sabrá que hemos desbaratado su plan. No más adelante, cuando empecemos a correr la voz entre los estudiantes humanos, sino de inmediato.  
  
Desde su puesto en el interior del cenador, sentado en uno de los largos bancos, Grimmy dijo:  
  
—Y actuará. Al instante. Cuando lo hagamos, tenemos que estar preparados para las represalias.  
  
—No creo que vaya a matar… —Iba a decir «a otro vampiro», pero no pude.  
  
No pude después de haber visto lo que le había hecho a Samuel Younger. La señora Bethany llevaba dos siglos urdiendo aquel plan, era su deseo más preciado, y no vacilaría en destruir cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino. Miré a mi padre, y él asintió una vez en señal de confirmación.  
  
—Es capaz —dijo papá—. Durante este año ha demostrado muy claramente sus simpatías, tanto entre el profesorado como entre los alumnos. Sospecho que hay otros vampiros conocedores de sus planes. Si no queremos acabar con una estaca en el pecho o algo peor, será preciso que salgamos de aquí tan pronto como hayamos liberado a los espectros.  
  
Louis se volvió hacia mis padres. Era la primera vez que lo veía dirigirse directamente a uno de ellos tras el altercado inicial con mi madre a principio de curso.  
  
—¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que se ausente un tiempo?  
  
Se produjo una pausa incómoda que me hizo estremecer, pero entonces papá recuperó la compostura.  
  
—No tendremos esa suerte. De todos modos, tal vez se nos ocurra un modo de distraerla. Un problema grave que la haga salir de aquí durante un día. Se enterará en cuanto vuelva, pero quizá nos dé margen para cubrir nuestro rastro.  
  
—Sabrá que estoy metido en esto —añadió Louis—. Después de haberla rechazado el otro día, lo sabrá. Sin embargo, confío en poder ocultaros a todos.  
  
Mi madre carraspeó, como si le costara un poco hablar educadamente con Louis.  
  
—La señora Bethany sospechará de nosotros también, sobre todo si nos implicamos para sacarla del campus. Así pues, deberíamos acordar ahora que hemos sido los tres y nadie más.  
  
—Oíd, eso no es necesario —dijo Grimmy.  
  
—Ahórrate ahora el numerito noble, ¿vale? —Louis lo miró con enojo—. Nadie quiere tener a esa mujer en su contra si hay un modo de evitarlo. No seas tonto.  
  
Para mi sorpresa, Grimmy sonrió.  
  
—Eres un buen amigo, Louis. Aunque nunca lo admitirás.  
  
Los dos se sonrieron, y observé cómo mis padres se daban cuenta de que, contra todo pronóstico, Louis y Grimmy se habían hecho muy amigos.  
  
Por algún motivo, el hecho de que yo amara y aceptara a Louis no había tenido tanto impacto en ellos como aquella simple prueba de amistad.  
  
Niall dibujó una T con las manos.  
  
—¡Fin del tiempo para establecer vínculos!, ¿vale? Hay algo de lo que aún no hemos hablado: Harry.  
  
—¿Qué pasa conmigo? —pregunté.  
  
—Bueno, tú eres algo así como un superespectro, ¿no? Exactamente lo que la señora Bethany quiere. —Niall fue posando la vista en cada uno de nosotros, como esperando que alguien le llevara la contraria, pero, claro, nadie lo hizo—. Entonces, ¿cómo evitamos que piense que te has convertido en espectro y que estás aquí? No cabe la menor duda de que estará buscándote.  
  
—Todos habéis sido realmente cuidadosos —intervino mamá. Cruzó un instante su mirada con la de Louis, como si le diera las gracias por haberme protegido. Fue un momento muy breve, pero me entraron ganas de abrazarla con más fuerza que nunca—. Seguro que sabe que Harry se ha convertido en espectro, pero tal vez no se haya dado cuenta de que se encuentra aquí. ¿No os parece que de haberlo sabido ya habría intentado capturarlo?  
  
Tuve que admitir que aquella era una buena apreciación. Las trampas no estaban dispuestas para mí en concreto; la habitación de Louis no había sido marcada como objetivo.  
  
—No me gusta ignorar lo que la señora Bethany sabe, pero confío en que pronto eso deje de tener ninguna importancia —prosiguió mamá—. En un par de semanas me imagino que los tres habremos abandonado la Academia Medianoche para siempre y que… tú vendrás con nosotros, ¿verdad, Harry?  
  
—Estéis donde estéis. —Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Louis con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle sonreír—. Allí estaré.  
  
Más tarde, cuando todo el mundo se dispuso a regresar al interior del internado, yo me volví invisible, convertido apenas en un rastro de vapor suspendido en lo alto. Observé que Grimmy se levantaba de su asiento pero que no se marchaba con los demás, sino que se entretenía en el cenador un rato más. La luz de la luna perfilaba su silueta entre las volutas de hierro y la hiedra.  
  
Descendí levemente y le susurré:  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—Claro —respondió.  
  
Sin embargo, su voz resultaba rara. Entonces recordé el baile de otoño de dos años atrás, cuando los dos habíamos salido juntos allí a contemplar las estrellas; fue la noche en que le dije que amaba a Louis. Todavía podía ver lo mucho que aquello le había afectado. ¿Acaso recordaba él también aquella noche?  
  
Grimmy dirigió vagamente la vista hacia mí y dijo:  
  
—Louis va a volver a comprobar las trampas, para asegurarse de que permanecen bien ocultas. Por lo tanto, no se acostará hasta al menos dentro de una hora.  
  
—Sí, ¿y qué?  
  
—Quiero que esta noche penetres en mi mente mientras sueño.  
  
Adiviné al instante por qué me pedía aquello, y lo que pretendía hacer.  
  
—Grims… No sé si es una buena idea. Nos encaminamos hacia una batalla. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas.  
  
—Estaré perfectamente. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo afrontar lo que tengo que hacer. Pero ahora lo veo claro. No podemos posponerlo por más tiempo. —Su expresión era inescrutable, pero su voz estaba cargada de firmeza—. Confía en mí.  
  
Después de haberme pasado unos cuantos meses criticándolo a la menor oportunidad, y además por algo que realmente no había sido culpa suya, le debía eso, ¿no?  
  
—De acuerdo, lo haré.  
  
Regresamos al internado. La magnificencia del vestíbulo principal se había venido abajo: las velas estaban apagadas, las flores yacían en el suelo pisoteadas por los alumnos asustados, y se veía claramente que el rincón de la orquesta había sido abandonado a toda prisa. Grimmy se desabrochó la pajarita y los puños mientras subía la escalera; sus pasos resonaban en la piedra. Después de lo ocurrido horas antes, supuse que, aunque la mayoría de la gente estaría totalmente despierta y seguiría así durante horas, nadie se atrevería a deambular solo por allí a medianoche.  
  
Cuando entramos en su dormitorio, Grimmy no encendió la luz. Seguramente lo hizo para tener algo de intimidad mientras se desnudaba; en todo caso, yo, naturalmente, aparté la vista. La luz de la luna seguía brillando y me permitió ver su sombra recortada en la pared mientras se quitaba la camisa y se desabrochaba el cinturón.  
  
«¿Y no es el tipo de Cher? —pensé—. No me lo creo.»  
  
Cuando oí el crujido de las sábanas, volví a mirarlo, esta vez suspendido sin más sobre su cama. Grimmy se tumbó de lado; al parecer era una de esas personas afortunadas que no tienen más que cerrar los ojos para empezar a dormir. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, me di cuenta de que estaba soñando.  
  
A pesar de que aquello me resultaba violento, casi como si por el hecho de compartir esa experiencia con otra persona estuviera engañando a Louis, me extendí todo lo que pude y me precipité hacia abajo para penetrar en el mismísimo centro del sueño de Grimmy.  
  
Y me vi en medio de un bosque, de noche otra vez.  
  
Al principio pensé que era el bosque próximo a Medianoche, pero luego me di cuenta de que no lo era. La mayoría de los árboles eran más altos y algunos tenían el tronco muy grueso, posiblemente eran muy viejos. A lo lejos oí las voces de unas cuantas personas, así como otro sonido: cascos de caballos.  
  
Al escrutar la noche oscura, observé a unas personas que viajaban en un carromato antiguo por una carretera polvorienta; iban vestidas de un modo que no me resultaba familiar: con sombreros grandes y capas largas. De algún modo, me recordaron la escena que había vislumbrado en los recuerdos de la vida de Christopher, pero tuve la sensación de que esto había ocurrido hacía mucho más tiempo.  
  
—Lo has conseguido —dijo Grimmy.  
  
Me volví y me lo encontré de pie a mi lado, vestido con ese mismo tipo de ropa; como él estaba más cerca, observé que llevaba unos pantalones que solo le llegaban a las rodillas y unas botas altas abiertas por la parte superior. Llevaba la chaqueta atada con un cinturón, y la capa ribeteada de piel. El sombrero… Bueno, a pesar de todo, tuve que sonreír.  
  
—Pareces la estrella del desfile del día de Acción de Gracias.  
  
—Te informo de que esta era la moda colonial del año 1641. —Grimmy se colocó el sombrero de forma que le quedó más ladeado.  
  
Ya más serio, dije:  
  
—¿Sueñas con esto? ¿Con tu vida?  
  
—A veces.  
  
Grimmy señaló con el dedo una luz lejana: el brillo de una lámpara de aceite en la ventana de una pequeña casa de campo.  
  
—Vamos a ver lo que podamos.  
  
Lo acompañé por el bosque hasta que llegamos al claro de la cabaña. Era más sencilla de lo que había pensado, aunque, al pensar en ello, me pareció lógico; posiblemente Grimmy había ayudado a su padre a construirla con sus propias manos y las herramientas de que entonces disponían. El humo serpenteaba desde lo alto de una chimenea de piedra ligeramente inclinada, y la única ventana estaba tapada con una especie de papel encerado en lugar de cristal. Un perro peludo dormitaba junto a la chimenea, de espaldas al calor. Grimmy sonrió y se inclinó para acariciarlo.  
  
—¡Hola, Fido!  
  
Fido no se movió. Quizá no sintiera las caricias en los sueños.  
  
Luego, desde el interior, oí una voz de mujer, aguda y airada.  
  
—Tu desobediencia es una carga para nosotros, Charity.  
  
—Lo siento mucho, madre. —La voz de Charity sonó clara y firme, sin matices de arrepentimiento—. Pero me temo que voy a tener que desobedeceros más.  
  
Desde que Grimmy me había pedido que entrara en su sueño sabía que llegaría ese momento, pero eso no hacía que resultara más fácil de afrontar. A juzgar por el temor que se reflejaba en la mirada de él, Grimmy se sentía igual.  
  
Fue hacia la puerta principal y la abrió. Entonces vi a Charity de pie, con un vestido largo y oscuro, un delantal blanco, y un pequeño gorrito blanco de algodón en la cabeza. Tenía un rostro más joven del que yo le recordaba: así había sido un par de años antes de morir, cuando aún era una niña. Ante ella había dos personas sentadas, los padres de Charity y Grimmy, vestidos con la misma sobriedad que sus hijos y con un gesto grave y tenso en el rostro.  
  
Charity sonrió con una expresión demasiado adulta para aquel rostro aún redondeado por la infancia. Se quitó el gorro de la cabeza y dejó ver su pelo.  
  
—No pienso cubrirme la cabeza por más tiempo. De hecho, no creo que vaya a cubrirme ninguna parte del cuerpo a menos que yo lo quiera.  
  
—El diablo se ha apoderado de ti, hija —retumbó el padre. Su aspecto era una versión más vieja y corpulenta de Grimmy, pero también, de algún modo, más dura. Desagradable. No había amor en la forma en que reprendía a su hija, solo reprobación.  
  
—¡Exacto! —Charity se echó a reír con fuerza, encantada de desobedecer a sus rígidos padres—. ¿Queréis ver lo que el diablo me hace hacer?  
  
Dirigiéndome a Grimmy, le susurré:  
  
—¿Siempre fue así?  
  
—Yo creía que solo era rebeldía —dijo—. Pero, sí. Siempre andaba buscando brega, desde el principio.  
  
En ese momento, Charity nos vio. Al instante su expresión mudó del triunfo jubiloso a la confusión.  
  
—¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué pinta ella aquí?  
  
—Déjamela a mí —susurré. Después de lo que le había hecho a Louis, me sentía capaz de partirla en dos.  
  
—No —replicó Grimmy interponiéndose entre ambos—. Aquí puede hacerte daño. Pero para mí solo es un sueño. No tiene ningún poder sobre mí.  
  
«Del mismo modo que ella ha atacado a Louis, él la ataca a ella.»  
  
Grimmy saltó hacia delante, atacó a Charity y ambos cayeron al suelo. A pesar de las protestas de sus padres, ni Grimmy ni Charity les prestaron la menor atención; solo eran fantasmas del sueño. La lucha, en cambio, era real.  
  
Ella le propinó un golpe salvaje, pero Grimmy logró doblarle un brazo contra la espalda y arrojarla hacia la chimenea. Cuando su rostro se encontraba a apenas unos centímetros de las llamas, empezó a chillar.  
  
—¡Para! ¡Para! ¡Nick, me haces daño!  
  
—Y eso no me gusta. —A él le temblaba la voz—. Sabes que no.  
  
—¡No te bastó con matarme! —Charity se retorcía con violencia, intentando arañarle con la mano que tenía libre, pero no acababa de alcanzarlo. La escena, en sí espeluznante, parecía aún peor al ver la apariencia pequeña e indefensa de ella—. ¿Ahora pretendes torturarme?  
  
—Quiero dejarte en paz. Igual que tú quieres dejarme en paz. Pero antes tienes que soltar a Louis.  
  
Charity se echó a reír a pesar de que su pelo empezaba a chamuscarse.  
  
—Es mío. Todo mío. Tú amabas a Harry más que a mí, y él amaba a Louis más que a ti. Pero nunca lo tendrá como yo lo tengo.  
  
—Vas a soltar a Louis —repitió Grimmy—. De lo contrario… ¿Verdad que cada noche penetras en sus sueños y lo torturas? Pues yo penetraré en los tuyos y te haré lo mismo.  
  
—¡No tienes ningún derecho! ¡No después de lo que me hiciste!  
  
—Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y matarme a mí antes de convertirte a ti, lo haría. —Grimmy temblaba, tal vez a causa del esfuerzo de retener a Charity, que seguía debatiéndose cerca del fuego, o quizá por pura emoción—. Pero he dejado que la culpa me domine durante demasiado tiempo. Eres una amenaza, Charity. Cazas y matas, y yo debería haberte parado los pies hace mucho.  
  
—¿Matándome? —La voz de Charity cambió. Destilaba auténtico dolor—. ¿Otra vez?  
  
Grimmy no respondió.  
  
—Vas a liberar a Louis. Vas a dejar de invadir sus sueños para siempre. Si alguna vez rompes tu promesa, te juro que lo sabré y lo lamentarás.  
  
Charity intentó arañarlo otra vez, pero sin tanta fuerza. Percibí el olor de su pelo chamuscado.  
  
—Duele, Nick. Está caliente.  
  
—Vas a soltar a Louis. —Grimmy no se inmutó, pero tenía los ojos brillantes. A pesar de todo, quería proteger a su hermanita y, a su vez, estaba dispuesto a seguir adelante, por Louis y por mí.  
  
Al cabo de un largo instante, ella gimoteó de un modo casi inaudible:  
  
—Vale.  
  
—Júralo.  
  
—¡Lo juro! ¡Y ahora para! ¡Para!  
  
Grimmy retiró bruscamente a Charity del fuego y la llevó a empujones hasta el rincón más alejado. El hollín le había manchado el delantal y las mejillas, donde pude ver un rastro de lágrimas.  
  
—Esto es por él, ¿verdad? —Ella me señaló con la mano temblorosa. Su rostro era terriblemente infantil—. ¿Como no puedes salvarme a mí escoges a otro al que salvar?  
  
—Yo no puedo salvarte —repitió él, exhausto—, pero te quiero, Charity.  
  
Ella le arrojó el cepillo de la chimenea y masculló un insulto. Seguramente aquella era la versión de Charity de «yo también te quiero».  
  
Mientras su hermana sollozaba junto a la chimenea, Grimmy se puso de pie y salió pasando ante las siluetas ahora mudas e inmóviles de sus padres. Yo lo seguí sin decir nada. Se detuvo frente al perro unos segundos y observó cómo dormía.  
  
Cuando me atreví a hablar de nuevo, dije:  
  
—No tenías por qué hacer todo esto.  
  
—Sí, sí que tenía. —Grimmy se arrebujó en su capa ribeteada de piel—. De lo contrario, Charity no se habría detenido.  
  
—¿Mantendrá su palabra?  
  
—Sí. Curiosamente, cuando hace una promesa, la cumple.  
  
Nos alejamos de la casa y penetramos en el bosque. El aire era fresco y puro, entonces no había contaminación, ni motores, ni humos tóxicos.  
  
—Sé que ha sido muy duro para ti —dije—. Romper de este modo vuestro vínculo. Hacerle daño a ella.  
  
Grimmy se estremeció antes de responder:  
  
—He hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Tal vez ahora Louis encuentre algo de paz.  
  
—¿Tú crees?  
  
—Tal vez —repitió. Me di cuenta de que Grimmy había visto en Louis la misma desesperación que yo.  
  
Luego levantó la cabeza y, al mirar a lo lejos, asomó una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Seguí su mirada hacia otra granja en la lejanía.  
  
—¿Qué es eso?  
  
—Allí vivía Jane.  
  
Era la primera vez que reconocía con franqueza su antiguo amor perdido. Nunca supe qué había ido mal entre ellos, pero me constaba que su pasión por ella había perdurado a lo largo de los cuatrocientos años que habían transcurrido desde entonces.  
  
Me atreví a preguntar:  
  
—¿Quieres ir a verla? Si quieres, me marcho.  
  
—Solo sería un sueño. —Grimmy me miró con tristeza—. Estoy harto de sueños.  
  
Nos cogimos de las manos, la más breve de las caricias. Luego me concentré en elevarme y salir hacia el despertar.  
  
Cuando volví a aparecer en el dormitorio, Grimmy seguía dormido. Pero entonces ya no soñaba: solo descansaba. Acaricié su pelo oscuro en señal de gratitud.  
  
Al día siguiente, un silencio frío se cernió sobre el internado. La primera helada seria del invierno había cubierto de plata los árboles y el suelo. Sin embargo, tras lo ocurrido la noche anterior, aquello no parecía tanto un fenómeno normal de la naturaleza como la constatación de que los espectros reclamaban todo el mundo para ellos. Los alumnos vampiro, la mayoría de ellos aterrados por los espectros, permanecían encerrados en sus habitaciones; incluso los alumnos humanos, por lo común más tranquilos ante esa clase de fenómenos, pues provenían de lugares encantados, parecían más inquietos desde que se habían producido las posesiones. Unos pocos ya se habían marchado. Seguramente no tendríamos que esforzarnos mucho para hacer que el resto de los humanos los imitaran. Mientras vagaba de un lado a otro del internado, libre al fin para desplazarme sin temor, prácticamente no vi a nadie en los pasillos, ni oí voces ni risas. «Helado —me dije—. Es como si todo se hubiese quedado helado.»  
  
La señora Bethany se quedó en la cochera. Una o dos veces vislumbré su silueta recortada contra las ventanas. Aunque dudaba mucho de que temiera a los espectros o a cualquier otra cosa, me dio la impresión de que había decidido atrincherarse en una estructura completamente blindada ante una invasión espectral.  
  
¿Había descubierto ya que sus trampas habían desaparecido? Si era así, no lo demostraba. Entretanto, su ausencia del edificio del internado nos permitió reunimos sin la preocupación de ser observados.  
  
Nos encontramos todos en el apartamento de mis padres. Niall estaba arrellanado en el sofá, con un ligero vello en la zona de las mejillas, allí donde no se había afeitado bien. A su lado, Liam y Cher tomaban una taza del café que había preparado mi madre. Louis se sentó en la silla colocada en el extremo más alejado de la habitación, como si temiera que mis padres fueran a echarlo en cualquier momento; sin embargo, mamá también le ofreció café. Yo me quedé junto a él y Maxie se atrevió a materializarse justo en la entrada, donde todo el mundo podía verla.  
  
—El próximo fin de semana tendremos nuestra mejor oportunidad —dijo mamá mientras dejaba la cafetera encima de la mesa—. A veces la señora Bethany aprovecha las excursiones a Riverton para ausentarse del internado durante unos días. La podemos animar a que lo haga.  
  
A Niall se le iluminó la cara.  
  
—Eso es. Además, con el resto de los humanos en la ciudad por la excursión de los viernes, habrá menos posibilidades de que nos descubran, ¿verdad? ¡Oh, vaya! Acabo de decir «humanos» en lugar de «personas».  
  
—En realidad, no es así —intervino papá—. Los alumnos vampiro celebran las mejores fiestas del año cuando los humanos no están. Lo cual es una auténtica pesadilla para quienes los vigilan y, a lo que íbamos, eso nos complica las cosas. De todos modos, si aguardamos a la noche siguiente, esto es, al sábado, dentro de una semana, la señora Bethany no habrá regresado todavía y nosotros tendremos libertad de acción.  
  
Louis y yo nos miramos. Él dijo:  
  
—De hecho, en Riverton vamos a hablar con unos viejos amigos nuestras de la Cruz Negra.  
  
—La Cruz Negra —musitó mi madre como si de un insulto se tratase.  
  
—Es Zayn, mamá —le expliqué—. Y Perrie. Los que nos ayudaron a huir cuando el año pasado estuvimos a punto de ser atrapados. Son amigos nuestros, son guerreros y tienen cierta experiencia en la captura de espectros. Deberíamos dejar que participaran. Podrían ser de ayuda, tanto con los espectros como para que tú, papá y Louis podáis huir luego.  
  
Aunque era evidente que mamá y papá no sabían qué pensar, al fin asintieron. Entones me volví hacia Maxie.  
  
—Vale, cuando los espectros se liberen, se van a… descontrolar.  
  
—Eso es —dijo Maxie—. Estamos hablando de fuegos artificiales, como si fuese el Cuatro de Julio. Energía y luz y escarcha por todas partes. Harry tendrá que guiarlos allí a donde deben ir, ya sea de vuelta a sus hogares o a la dimensión siguiente. En todo caso, lejos de aquí, que es lo importante. Yo ayudaré en lo que pueda.  
  
—Fabuloso —dijo Niall. Él y Maxie intercambiaron una mirada rápida antes de que ella inclinara la cabeza y ocultara una sonrisa.  
  
Cher asintió.  
  
—Entonces, en cuanto las trampas estén vacías, las destruimos. Pero no va a resultar fácil, puesto que deben de ser un par de cientos de kilos de metal.  
  
—Se necesitará un cataclismo —añadió Liam—. Yo me encargo de los explosivos.  
  
—Eeeh, tranquilo, vaquero —le interrumpió Louis—. Tampoco hace falta reducirlas a átomos. Lo único que hay que hacer es inutilizar las trampas. Seguro que la señora Bethany no tiene una reserva infinita de esas cosas.  
  
—Nuestro mayor problema —dijo mi padre— es el elemento mágico que contienen. No sé mucho al respecto, y no creo que nadie de nosotros lo sepa, pero seguro que no será tan simple como aplastar chatarra. Quizá pueda idear una solución química que funcione pero los resultados serían… ¿Cómo lo has descrito, Maxie?  
  
—Como fuegos artificiales —respondió ella.  
  
—Pues yo no veo cuál es la diferencia entre lo que tú propones y utilizar los explosivos —replicó Liam.  
  
Aquel comentario provocó un estallido de risas, y a continuación todos empezaron a discutir animadamente sobre el plan y nuestras posibilidades de éxito. Entonces me di cuenta de lo extraordinario que era que esa gente se hubiera reunido. Aunque el único elemento que tenían en común era yo, no estaban allí por mí, al menos no de forma exclusiva… o no fundamentalmente por mí. Estaban allí porque habían aprendido a superar sus antiguos prejuicios y miedos, y a ver a cada uno como quien era. La disposición de Maxie para involucrarse de nuevo en el mundo viviente; la aceptación de los espectros y de los humanos como iguales y aliados por parte de los vampiros; Louis aprovechando lo bueno de su entrenamiento en la Cruz Negra y rehusando lo malo; la habilidad de Niall para desenvolverse en el mundo sobrenatural con la misma facilidad que en el natural… Todo aquello era lo que ahora nos unía.  
  
Por un instante, nuestro plan pareció sencillo. Si habíamos logrado unirnos de ese modo, sin duda podríamos hacer cualquier cosa que nos propusiéramos.


	20. Chapter 20

—¿Cómo una ciudad del tamaño de Riverton puede mantener abierto un cine de películas antiguas como este? —dijo Louis al ver las luces intermitentes rojas y doradas de la marquesina del cine.  
  
—Es una ciudad pequeña, pero con muy buen gusto —le susurré al oído.  
  
A nuestras espaldas, en la plaza, del autobús de la Academia Medianoche descendían los últimos alumnos que habían ido a Riverton, menos que antes por el miedo a la «violencia de las bandas de delincuentes». En la ciudad no había gran cosa: una pizzería, una cafetería, un par de tiendas de segunda mano y aquel fabuloso cine. Esa semana estaba en cartel Tú y yo, mi película favorita de Cary Grant. Aquello me hizo desear que hubiésemos ido hasta allí para verla.  
  
Louis tenía las manos hundidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. En uno llevaba mi colgante, aunque no creo que estuviera cerciorándose de que lo llevaba. En realidad, más bien parecía que intentara mantener la calma.  
  
—Estás nervioso —murmuré—. Perrie tenía razón al decir que la Cruz Negra no volvería aquí, ¿verdad?  
  
—Eso parece. Pero, sí, estoy nervioso de todos modos. No es para menos.  
  
Todavía dudaba de que Perrie lo aceptara como vampiro. O tal vez no se veía capaz de contenerse y temía atacarla.  
  
—Todo va a ir bien. Lo prometo.  
  
Louis compró una entrada y yo me deslicé, invisible, junto a él. Cuando subíamos la escalera que llevaba al anfiteatro sonrió.  
  
—Desde luego no puedo decir que me salgas caro.  
  
—Vamos, calla o luego tendrás que invitarme a cenar.  
  
—Si ni siquiera comes.  
  
—Da igual.  
  
Nos sentamos justo cuando empezaba la película, con la caligrafía sinuosa y en cursiva de los créditos y la fabulosa banda sonora. Aunque en platea había otros espectadores, en el anfiteatro estábamos solos, así que decidí materializarme; Louis me puso el colgante de azabache en la mano, de modo que no me costó nada lograrlo. Me lo puse, y él me ofreció su abrigo para que no fuera tan evidente que el chico que estaba a su lado iba en pijama.  
  
Me resultaba extraño estar alejado del instituto mientras allí estaban ocurriendo tantas cosas. Mis padres vigilaban a la señora Bethany: si se marchaba esa noche, tendrían que descubrir hasta cuándo estaría ausente y, si no, tendrían que idear el modo de hacer que se ausentara por lo menos durante un día. Entretanto, todos los demás iban trasladando a escondidas las trampas al vestíbulo principal a fin de prepararlas para los acontecimientos de la noche siguiente. Me pareció que ir al cine —aun siendo uno de mis entretenimientos favoritos desde siempre—, era algo así como hacer novillos.  
  
«Disfrútalo —me dije—. Todo está a punto de cambiar.»  
  
Cuando Vic Damone cantaba sobre una historia de amor, un par de personas entraron en el anfiteatro y se sentaron junto a nosotros: Zayn a mi lado y Perrie al otro, junto a Louis.  
  
—He traído palomitas —dijo Zayn.  
  
Ambos nos sonreímos y por un instante pareció que nada había ocurrido. «No —me corregí—, han ocurrido muchas cosas, pero las hemos superado.»  
  
A nuestro lado, Perrie y Louis no parecían capaces de encontrar palabras. Louis se reclinó en su butaca, como si estuviera exhausto y no pudiera seguir; a pesar de la oscuridad del cine, me di cuenta de que Perrie tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas.  
  
Entonces lo cogió de la mano, y me acordé del sobresalto que tuve la primera vez que toqué a Louis y noté que carecía de calor y de pulso. Él había sido la persona más viva que conocía. Por muchos poderes y habilidades que ahora tuviera como vampiro, era imposible olvidar lo que había perdido.  
  
—Hermanito, ¿qué te ha ocurrido? —preguntó ella, estremeciéndose.  
  
—Sigo pensando que no es más que una pesadilla —respondió Louis—. Pero no hay modo de despertar de ella. Es imposible.  
  
—Y, aun así… sigues siendo tú —dijo Perrie.  
  
Louis suspiró.  
  
—Más o menos.  
  
—Nunca nos contaron eso en la Cruz Negra. —Perrie se secó las mejillas con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Por qué no nos lo contaron?  
  
Louis volvió el rostro hacia la pantalla, donde Cary Grant iba y venía por la cubierta del transatlántico. Yo sabía que no le importaba la película y que solo se esforzaba en no perder la compostura.  
  
—Mamá decía siempre que, si ella se convertía, yo tenía que olvidar que había tenido madre alguna vez. Me imagino que ahora es ella la que ha olvidado que alguna vez tuvo un hijo, ¿no?  
  
Zayn se tapó la boca con la mano. Aquel gesto de compasión hacia un vampiro me reveló lo mucho que él había cambiado también.  
  
—No importa —dijo Louis, pero se corrigió—: Bueno, no, sí que importa, pero ya está hecho.  
  
Perrie envolvió a Louis en un intenso abrazo, justo en el momento en que aumentaba el volumen de la banda sonora.  
  
—Yo siempre te defendí, Lou. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
—Es bueno oírlo —dije—, porque necesitamos vuestra ayuda.  
  
Mientras Deborah Kerr flirteaba con Cary en la pantalla, les expliqué lo que pretendíamos hacer. Ni Perrie ni Zayn vacilaron un instante.  
  
—Podemos sacaros de allí —se ofreció Zayn—. Os llevaremos a donde queráis ir.  
  
—La Cruz Negra me enseñó a falsificar documentos de identidad de tal modo que nadie los detectará jamás —aseguró Perrie—. Os podemos sacar de allí a todos sin problemas para lo que sea que queráis hacer luego. Por cierto, ¿qué será exactamente?  
  
Louis y yo nos miramos. No sabíamos qué responder.  
  
Tras aquella pausa, que se prolongó unos segundos, Perrie dijo:  
  
—Bueno, ya os decidiréis más adelante. Decidles a los demás que nos esperen, ¿vale?  
  
—Y a Grimmy decidle… —A Zayn le costaba terminar, pero lo consiguió—: Decidle que debería haber hecho algo más la última vez que lo vi. Debería haberlo ayudado como vosotros lo hicisteis.  
  
—No habrá problemas por su parte —prometí—. Pero ya se lo dirás tú mismo, ¿te parece? Seguro que le encantará oírlo.  
  
Zayn asintió.  
  
—Deberíamos irnos. Si alguien que estuvo el año pasado en Medianoche me viera por aquí, se haría preguntas.  
  
—Gracias —dije.  
  
—No tienes que agradecerme nada —me respondió Zayn con voz firme.  
  
Nos sonreímos. Fue una sensación fabulosa sentir que habíamos encontrado un modo de volver a ser amigos.  
  
Cuando se hubieron marchado, Louis y yo nos quedamos sentados mirando el resto de la película. Por lo general, ello se habría debido a que no había modo de alejarme de una película de Cary Grant. Pero esa vez tuve la sensación de que las cuestiones pendientes entre nosotros nos abrumaban tanto que nos impedían movernos del asiento.  
  
Al fin pregunté:  
  
—¿Adónde quieres ir después de Medianoche?  
  
—No lo sé —dijo él—. No he pasado mucho tiempo en la zona oeste. Tal vez podríamos probarlo.  
  
—O Europa —sugerí—. Grimmy dice que, de hecho, resulta más sencillo atravesar una gran superficie de agua que un río.  
  
Louis hizo una mueca; pasar por encima del río de camino a la ciudad lo había puesto muy nervioso.  
  
—Si él lo dice…  
  
En la pantalla, Cary y Deborah se prometían encontrarse en lo alto del Empire State si seguían queriéndose. Tomé las manos de Louis entre las mías.  
  
—Sé que da miedo ir a un lugar nuevo…  
  
—Eso no me da miedo. Jamás he vivido más de unos meses en ningún lugar, nunca, en toda mi vida. El problema es qué vamos a hacer. En Filadelfia no podíamos mantenernos por nuestra cuenta, y entonces tú podías trabajar.  
  
Aunque no lo había pensado, el hecho de ser un espectro sin duda anulaba mis posibilidades de encontrar trabajo.  
  
—Esta vez mamá y papá nos ayudarán. Tienen dinero y, por otra parte, saben cómo encajar en el mundo. Te enseñarán. No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso.  
  
A Louis no le gustaba la idea de pedir dinero prestado. Yo lo sabía, pero estaba claro que ese no era nuestro mayor problema.  
  
—Mientras estaba aquí sentado, entre Perrie y Zayn… sentía los latidos de sus corazones.  
  
—Superarás esta ansiedad. Sabes que lo lograrás. Mira a Grimmy, a mis padres, o a Liam.  
  
—Es más difícil para mí, los dos lo sabemos. Si no he mejorado después de este par de meses en Medianoche, difícilmente lo lograré más adelante.  
  
—Tú no estás loco. Nunca serás un asesino como Charity.  
  
—Si alguna vez en mi vida mato a alguien, si alguna vez me equivoco… y Dios, Harry sé que lo haré… entonces preferiría estar muerto.  
  
—No —insistí tomando su rostro entre mis manos—. Louis, yo siempre estaré aquí. Nunca te dejaré. Tienes que prometerme no abandonarme. Tienes que ser fuerte.  
  
Louis clavó sus ojos en mí, y entonces supe que aquella promesa era la más solemne que había hecho en su vida.  
  
—Jamás te abandonaré. Jamás. Ocurra lo que ocurra, estaremos juntos.  
  
Aquello debería haberme hecho sentir feliz, porque sabía que Louis lo decía desde el fondo de su corazón. Pero también me di cuenta de lo que yo le estaba pidiendo. Él odiaba ser vampiro y sufría de unas ansias de sangre tan poderosas que lo oprimían cada día, a cada momento. Para él, seguir así era una tortura, y el amor que sentíamos solo podía proporcionarle un consuelo provisional. Acababa de prometer soportar incontables siglos de esa existencia antes de dejarme solo. Yo podía lograr que Louis siguiera, pero él no volvería a estar bien de verdad. En realidad, nada volvería a estar bien. Nuestra última oportunidad para alcanzar la auténtica felicidad se había escapado en cuanto Charity lo hubo transformado.  
  
Lo abracé con fuerza y él me devolvió el gesto. Con la voz apagada contra mi hombro, musitó:  
  
—Ojalá no me lo hubiera enseñado nunca. Es peor saber que existe una salida que no puedes tomar.  
  
La señora Bethany le había enseñado cómo recuperar la vida. Ella había querido tenerlo de su parte, pero también se había dado cuenta de que, si él la rechazaba, esa posibilidad lo atormentaría para siempre.  
  
Intenté convencerme de que todo iría bien mientras permaneciésemos juntos. Pero el mundo no era así de sencillo, y eso en ese momento ya lo sabía.  
  
En la pantalla, Deborah Kerr intentaba llegar al Empire State, pero yo ya había visto la película. Sabía que no lo conseguiría.  
  
Había planeado volver a introducirme en los sueños de Louis esa noche. Con Charity expulsada de forma definitiva de su mente, pensé que por fin sería seguro estar juntos allí. Sin embargo, abrumado por el remordimiento ante lo que había comprendido esa misma noche, me pareció que todavía no era el momento de encontrarme con él. Así pues, me dediqué a deambular por los pasillos, inquieto. Por primera vez me sentí como un fantasma de verdad.  
  
«Debería ponerme una sábana en la cabeza —me dije—, y empezar a decir "¡Uuuh!" cada vez que vea a alguien. Podría encantar el dormitorio de las chicas o el vestíbulo principal…»  
  
Entonces caí en la cuenta de que, si nuestro plan surtía efecto, esa sería la última noche que pasaría en la Academia Medianoche.  
  
A pesar de las cosas terribles que habían ocurrido, sentía mucho aprecio por aquel lugar. No podía imaginarme lo que supondría no volver a estar allí nunca. El internado se había convertido en una parte de mí, lo cual adquiría un significado prácticamente literal desde que era un espectro. Estaba unido a todas las piedras del lugar. Incluso si me marchara para siempre, una parte de Medianoche siempre podría atraerme de nuevo.  
  
Así, vagué por todos los lugares que recordaba, oyendo palabras pronunciadas hacía tiempo, viendo a cada uno de nosotros tal como éramos entonces. A Zayn, en su primer día de clase, con el entrecejo fruncido, al fondo del vestíbulo principal, mientras la señora Bethany pronunciaba su discurso de bienvenida. A Grimmy, aprendiendo a hacer fotografías con el móvil en la clase de tecnología moderna. A Niall y a Liam, contemplando las estrellas conmigo en el jardín. A Cher, ayudándome a escoger la ropa para la primera cita de mi vida. A Courtney, chismorreando en la escalera. A mamá y a papá, sonriéndome cuando nos encontrábamos en los pasillos entre las clases. Y por todas partes, Louis: hablándome entre susurros en la biblioteca, corriendo para rescatarme después del incendio del primer año, besándome por primera vez en el cenador.  
  
Sin embargo, pensar en Louis me hizo recordar el dilema al que se enfrentaba.  
  
«¿Cómo puedo pedirle que acepte la inmortalidad si es la última cosa que desea en la vida?»  
  
Entonces decidí que necesitaba adoptar una forma sólida por un instante. A menudo, eso me hacía sentir más firme, y era todo un consuelo poder abrazarme a mí mismo. Por lo tanto, me desplacé hasta la sala de los archivos y empecé a materializarme.  
  
A esas horas de la noche, toda la gente se había acostado ya, así que la habitación estaba vacía. Todas las trampas habían sido trasladadas a plantas más bajas de la escuela, escondidas en baúles; esa habitación volvía a ser nuestro lugar de encuentro. Los libros de alemán de Cher estaban hundidos en el centro del puf, y Niall se había dejado allí una de sus gorras. Con una leve sonrisa, aparté el ladrillo de la pared tras el que habíamos ocultado mi pulsera de coral…  
Y fui presa de una espantosa fuerza de atracción.  
  
«¡Una trampa!» Intenté agarrarme con fuerza al alféizar de la ventana, a las piedras de la pared, a cualquier cosa, pero no logré que mis manos adquirieran solidez. Habían retirado mi pulsera de su escondite, y en su lugar encontré aquel cobre verdoso. Louis tenía el colgante de azabache, pero estaba profundamente dormido, muy lejos de allí. Traté de pensar en él como en mi ancla, y pensé también en algunos de los lugares a los que podía ir. Pero era demasiado tarde. La trampa estaba demasiado cerca, y yo prácticamente tenía la mano dentro. Mientras me escurría hacia el interior de aquel sumidero reluciente, intenté llamar a Louis por última vez, pero apenas logré pensar su nombre, y todo se volvió negro.  
  
Fue como si me precipitara en una masa de alquitrán caliente. No podía materializarme, ni tampoco desmaterializarme. No percibía nada del mundo a mi alrededor, ni sabía si me encontraba en el mundo de los mortales o en el de los espectros. Después de morir, había habido un momento como aquel, y también la primera vez que me trasladé a la tierra de los objetos perdidos; sin embargo, aquellos vacíos terribles y sin fondo solo habían durado un segundo. Este, en cambio, se prolongaba indefinidamente. Me asfixiaba el alma, y el terror empeoraba aún más aquella sensación.  
  
«No me extraña que se vuelvan locos —pensé exasperado, recordando a los muchos espíritus que gritaban en las trampas de Medianoche—. También yo me volveré loco en cualquier momento, y solo llevo aquí unos minutos. ¿O tal vez más tiempo? ¿Lo sabré alguna vez? ¿Es esto la eternidad? ¿O acaso se trata de la muerte más allá de la muerte?»  
  
«Haz que pare —había dicho Samuel—. Que pare.» El fantasma que albergaba en su interior, el que había sido atrapado de este modo, había perdido la capacidad de pensar en otra cosa. A mí me ocurriría lo mismo. De hecho, ya me sentía reducido al instinto desesperado de escapar, solo a eso.  
  
Luego, en aquel espacio sin forma, se abrió un suave rectángulo de luz. Me precipité hacia él, sin importarme qué era o lo que significaba: era algo en un mundo de nada, y eso era motivo suficiente.  
  
Entonces, en el marco de ese rectángulo, mucho más grande, vi a la señora Bethany.  
  
—Señor Styles. —Sonreía con la tranquilidad de siempre, pero el brillo ávido de sus ojos no llevaba a engaño—. Por fin. Le estaba esperando.


	21. Chapter 21

No podía atacar; no podía escapar. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar a la señora Bethany, que en ese momento se había convertido, de forma bastante literal, en lo único que tenía en el mundo.  
  
—Creía que el señor Tomlinson sería quien lo traería a mí —dijo—. Pero está más prendado de usted de lo que había imaginado. Y entonces, por fin, después de semanas de búsqueda, encontré esa baratija en la sala de los archivos y vi lo fácil que resultaría sustituirla por una trampa y hacerme con usted.  
  
La señora Bethany siempre había estado al tanto de nuestras visitas al cuarto de los archivos. Siempre había sabido de mi existencia.  
  
—¿Cómo supo que estaba en la escuela?  
  
Inclinó la cabeza como si sintiera lástima de mí.  
  
—Considerando su conducta anterior, era natural suponer que estaría ahí donde se encontrara el señor Tomlinson.  
  
La odié tanto en ese momento que me sorprendió que la trampa no se hiciera añicos. Sentía tal rabia que habría podido fundir el metal y romper piedras.  
  
—Yo soy el motivo de que usted ofreciera un trabajo a mis padres aquí, ¿verdad? Fue una trampa desde el principio.  
  
—Yo les brindé todas las posibilidades, ¿sabe? —Parecía tranquila. Satisfecha—. Si disfrutara tratando de forma injusta a los desvalidos, no habría fundado Medianoche. Además, sus padres me gustaron: son unos profesores excelentes. Me sentí obligada a tener en cuenta también todas las demás opciones. Cambié la política de admisiones para aceptar a alumnos vinculados a otros espectros por si alguno de ellos también resultaba apto. Cuando usted se desvió de la ruta trazada por sus padres, yo lo urgí a retomarla. En verano le dije que arrojar por la borda todo su futuro solo por amor no merecía la pena. Pero usted no me hizo caso, y se precipitó hacia su destino final. Y ahora me siento libre para actuar tal como me parezca.  
  
—Usted no quiere ser vampiro —dije—. Pero si me utiliza para eso… será algo peor que un vampiro.  
  
—Estaré viva. —La señora Bethany no dejó entrever ni un atisbo de vacilación—. Y quedará vengada una vieja traición. Podré morir como debería haberlo hecho, como una mujer humana. Y usted no estará menos muerto de lo que ya está.  
  
Se produjo un remolino de luz, y el mundo tomó forma a mi alrededor. Al principio me creí libre, y me dispuse a desaparecer, a salir corriendo o a hacer lo que fuera… pero entonces vi dónde me encontraba.  
  
Tenía ante mí a la señora Bethany con la trampa en la mano, en el centro de una habitación donde brillaban todos los colores, tanto en el suelo, como en el techo y en las paredes. Era una estancia de las mismas dimensiones que el cuarto de los archivos, pero, en lugar de ser de piedra desnuda y de polvo, refulgía de forma intensa y translúcida. Era de madreperla. Reparé en el tejado de cobre de la torre sur, el extraño efecto que había percibido a menudo procedente de la habitación desocupada sobre el piso de mis padres; ella había llevado la trampa al interior de la otra torre, a ese sitio. Y entonces comprendí qué era aquello.  
  
—Ha convertido toda la habitación en una trampa —dije. Supe que no lograría salir de allí.  
  
—Tengo la teoría de que usted puede proporcionar la energía para resucitar a varios de nosotros —me explicó la señora Bethany—. Usted, señor Styles, va a devolver la vida a casi una docena de personas. Tal vez eso le sirva de consuelo.  
  
Me aparté de ella. Noté el tacto resbaladizo de la madreperla bajo mis pies pero, no, no era eso. Yo no podía ser ni sólido ni insustancial; no podía flotar, ni huir. Todo estaba en un estado intermedio que me privaba de las habilidades que podría emplear en otro estado. A pesar de que se respiraba cierta sensación de libertad en la trampa, esta no dejaba de ser lo que era, y me estaba desposeyendo de la noción de la realidad y de mi propia persona. La diferencia radicaba en que todo iba algo más retrasado. Era una muerte más lenta. No era raro que los espectros gritaran tanto…  
  
Adoptando un tono más amable, la señora Bethany dijo:  
  
—Considérese como un donante de órganos.  
  
Entonces me acordé de que había podido oír los gritos de los espectros, incluso cuando estaban atrapados…  
  
Así pues, empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, tanto con la voz como desde el interior de mi alma.  
  
«¡Auxilio!» Además del grito en sí, añadí el lugar donde me encontraba, la imagen de la señora Bethany frente a mí, y todo cuanto pensaba, sentía y sabía. El mero esfuerzo parecía mermarme aún más, como si al gritar hubiera perdido una parte de mí mismo.  
  
—Esta habitación está insonorizada —dijo la señora Bethany—. Nadie puede oírle.  
  
Tal vez no con sus oídos. Pero quizá Maxie o Christopher lo captasen, o puede que Louis me oyera en su sueño.  
  
Un repentino golpeteo en la puerta me devolvió la esperanza. Sin embargo, la señora Bethany no pareció sorprenderse. Se limitó a sostener la trampa en lo alto, abrirla y colocarla en el suelo. Un vacío oscilante y grisáceo se abrió ante mí de nuevo, e intenté desesperadamente no sumergirme en él. Mientras agitaba las piernas frenéticamente, incapaz de resistirme, oí un murmullo de voces que no pertenecían a la misión de rescate que yo esperaba.  
  
La trampa se cerró. Por unos segundos experimenté una sensación de alivio mareante, e intenté comprender lo que veía. Seguíamos en la habitación de madreperla, pero la puerta se había vuelto a cerrar, imposibilitando mi huida.  
  
La señora Bethany y yo ya no estábamos solos. Media docena de vampiros ocupaban la estancia, cada uno de ellos mirándome con la misma ansiedad que la señora Bethany. La mayoría eran profesores, pero también había un par de alumnos. No conocía bien a ninguno de ellos, pero sí me di cuenta de una cosa: se trataba de vampiros ancianos y poderosos. La señora Bethany había escogido muy bien a sus cómplices.  
  
—No sé a cuántos de nosotros podrá usted resucitar, señor Styles. —La señora Bethany introdujo la mano en el bolsillo de su larga falda y extrajo la daga que yo recordaba de la transformación de Samuel—. ¿Me permite expresarle mi más profunda gratitud en mi nombre y en el de los demás?  
  
—Por mí pueden irse al infierno —le espeté.  
  
—Somos vampiros —dijo la señora Bethany, y por un momento percibí aquel atisbo de oscuridad y odio hacia sí misma que había notado en Louis durante los últimos meses—. Ya estamos en él.  
  
—Me están matando. —Yo seguía sin poder creérmelo a pesar de que el proceso ya había empezado.  
  
—Si le sirve de algo, usted también me matará a mí. —La señora Bethany sonrió, como si fuera una gran noticia—. No pretendo vivir mucho tiempo como humana. Esta existencia prolongada ha sido más un tormento que un placer para mí. Lo único que quiero es morir como debería haberlo hecho.  
  
—¿Morir? ¿Usted solo hace esto para volver a morir?  
  
—Para morir como debería de haber muerto —repitió. Una tristeza profunda le oscureció la mirada—. Ir a donde debería haber ido después de la muerte y reunirme con aquellos a quienes conocí en mi única vida legítima.  
  
«Christopher —pensé—. Cree que si muere como humana estará de nuevo con Christopher.»  
  
Se subió la manga de la blusa de encaje, orientó la daga y se abrió la piel de la muñeca. Su sangre de vampiro empezó a fluir por la mano y yo fui preso de una voracidad desesperada, distinta de cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido hasta entonces. No deseaba beberme su sangre: quería unirme a ella. El instinto de precipitarme en su interior, de entrar a formar parte de ella y perderme a mí mismo para siempre resultaba más poderoso que cualquier otra cosa imaginable.  
  
«¡No! ¡Detente! ¡Piensa en Louis, piensa en todas las personas a las que quieres! ¡Resiste por ellos!» Pero, mientras pensaba esas cosas e intentaba aferrarme a ellas con todas mis fuerzas, notaba que mi determinación se venía abajo junto con el resto de mi ser. Mi forma humana empezó a desvanecerse en un vapor turbio. La señora Bethany alzó la cabeza, triunfante. Ella pronto volvería a ser humana y yo pasaría a ser… nada.  
  
Entonces se oyó un golpe sordo en la puerta que sobresaltó a los vampiros. El golpe se repitió y la puerta cedió, dispersando trozos de madera y madreperla en mil direcciones mientras Louis entraba furioso en la sala con una ballesta en la mano.  
  
O había comprendido al instante lo que ocurría, o estaba dispuesto a matar primero a la señora Bethany y a hacer luego las preguntas. Louis se llevó la ballesta al hombro dispuesto a disparar, pero la señora Bethany se abalanzó sobre él, de modo que él levantó el arma y la flecha dio en el techo.  
  
—Suéltelo —dijo Louis mientras forcejeaban por la ballesta.  
  
—Él ya no te pertenece —repuso la señora Bethany empujándolo hacia atrás—. Es mío.  
  
Los otros vampiros se dispusieron a atacarlo también, pero Louis no había acudido solo. Grimmy y mi madre acabaron de destrozar lo que quedaba de la puerta; Grimmy blandía su florete, y mamá simplemente había agarrado al vampiro que tenía más a mano y lo golpeaba con fuerza.  
  
Mientras yo me agitaba formando remolinos, desorientado e incapaz de resistirme, la lucha a mi alrededor se intensificó. Tenía la sensación de que todo discurría muy lentamente, como en un sueño, aunque resultaba mucho más aterrador por la claridad de la violencia. Vislumbré un instante a mi padre blandiendo la pata de una silla rota a modo de estaca. Vi a Grimmy caer al suelo y esbozar una mueca de dolor al volver a ponerse en pie tambaleante. Observé cómo Louis recuperaba la ballesta y la disparaba, pero la señora Bethany esquivó fácilmente la flecha, que se hundió en otro vampiro, provocándole un reguero de sangre y arrancándole un aullido.  
  
La sangre de vampiro me anegaba, me hundía cada vez más en las profundidades de la nada.  
Al otro lado de la trampa, oí la voz de Maxie:  
  
—¡Harry! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Vamos!  
  
Apenas pude distinguir su silueta, de pie en el borde mismo de la habitación, arriesgando su propia existencia para ayudarme. Detrás de ella asomaron otros rostros: los de las alumnas que vivían en los pisos superiores de la residencia, atraídas por el ruido, y el de Niall, que parecía intentar con todas sus fuerzas que las chicas se fueran a un lugar más seguro.  
  
Intenté hacer lo que Maxie me decía, pero estaba demasiado débil. Demasiado perdido. En ese momento, la señora Bethany corrió hacia la puerta a velocidad de vampiro y al pasar cogió la trampa más pequeña. Entonces la abrió justo delante de Maxie.  
  
«¡No!», pensé. Pero era demasiado tarde. Solo pude ver el terror asomando en el rostro de Maxie antes de que el torbellino la engullera y la arrastrara al interior de la trampa.  
  
—¡Eh! —gritó Niall. Por primera vez, percibí verdadera ira en su voz—. ¡Ese es mi fantasma!  
  
La señora Bethany golpeó a Niall en la cara con la trampa y este cayó al suelo. Las alumnas humanas empezaron a chillar mientras la señora Bethany se abría paso entre ellas.  
  
—¡Se escapa! —gritó Grimmy.  
  
—¡Me da lo mismo! —Louis le clavó una flecha a otro vampiro; la habitación se quedó en silencio, pero él apenas se dio cuenta—. ¡Tenemos que sacar a Harry de aquí!  
  
—¡Tiene a mi fantasma!  
  
Niall empezó a bajar la escalera a toda prisa y Grimmy lo siguió. Mis padres y Louis se quedaron.  
  
—Id —susurré. Fue lo único para lo que tuve fuerzas. Maxie no merecía un final como aquel.  
  
—La trampa… Esta habitación… Dios mío, te está matando —dijo Louis—. Harry, vamos. La puerta está abierta. Puedes conseguirlo.  
  
Eso parecía. Sin embargo, alcanzar la puerta era imposible.  
  
—Cariño, por favor —suplicó mamá. Mi padre tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas mientras la sujetaba por los hombros—. Puedes hacerlo.  
  
—¡El colgante!  
  
Louis se palpó los bolsillos y sacó el colgante de azabache. Por un momento, sentí algo parecido a la esperanza; si pudiera volver a adquirir sustancia, aunque fuera por un segundo, podría salir por la puerta y tal vez recuperarme. Pero el colgante cayó entre el humo azulado donde había estado mi mano. Como ya no podía tocarlo, no podía acceder a su poder.  
  
La flor negra de azabache repiqueteó en el suelo de piedra, oscuro como la tinta en aquel mundo luminoso, y recordé los viejos sueños que me habían conducido a aquella situación. Me habían advertido de que cuando buscara el amor, encontraría tormenta. Pero en ninguno de mis sueños me había puesto a cubierto, con Louis.  
  
Él negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Esto no puede estar ocurriendo. —Tenía la voz ronca—. No puede estar ocurriendo. Harry, vamos. Vuelve conmigo.  
  
—¿Harry? —preguntó una voz que me resultó familiar. Una silueta femenina, ataviada con un salto de cama azul intenso, estaba de pie junto a la puerta.  
  
—¡Eleanor! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó Louis—. ¡Es peligroso! ¡Vete abajo!  
  
Eleanor no se movió. Estaba mucho más tranquila que la mayoría de la gente en una situación como aquella, pero, al fin y al cabo, ella había vivido en una casa encantada. Puede que todo cuanto estaba sucediendo le pareciera normal.  
  
—Has dicho Harry. Era el chico del que estabas enamorado. El que murió. ¿Se ha convertido en un fantasma?  
  
—Es un fantasma atrapado y tenemos que sacarlo de aquí —replicó Louis sin dejar de mirarme—. Y ahora, tú también tienes que irte.  
  
Lejos de hacerlo, Eleanor avanzó unos pasos y habló de nuevo. Esta vez dirigiéndose a mí:  
  
—Harry, poséeme. Igual que lo hicieron los espectros en el baile.  
  
¿Quería que la poseyera? ¿Podía hacer yo algo así?  
  
—¿Qué haces? —Mi madre intentó apartar a Eleanor—. ¡Es peligroso!  
  
—Sé lo que es perder a alguien —explicó Eleanor—. Si alguien pudiera hacer esto por mi hermano, me gustaría que lo intentara. Así que inténtalo. Harry, tranquilo. ¡Vamos! ¡Hazlo!  
  
Abandoné mi forma vaporosa y permití que el remolino de energía de la habitación me condujera hacia Eleanor. Todo desapareció, y entonces, de pronto, noté la piedra dura en mi espalda, y también dolor. Intenté tomar aire, pero me había quedado sin aliento.  
  
Respiración. Dolor. Latidos. Abrí los ojos, sus ojos, y al abrirlos vi a mis padres y a Louis arrodillados junto a mí.  
  
—¿Harry? —dijo Louis, vacilante.  
  
—Soy yo —repuse—. Somos los dos.  
  
Porque Eleanor estaba allí conmigo, por completo presente. En esa ocasión no era como cuando había poseído a Jay; Eleanor me había aceptado y, por eso, su espíritu y el mío podían coexistir. Aunque ella estaba asustada, y el corazón le latía rápido, como si fuera un pájaro, no vacilaba.  
  
«Gracias», le dije con el pensamiento.  
  
Ella me respondió: «De nada. Pero, en cualquier caso, ¿no deberíamos salir corriendo?».  
  
—¡Buen plan! —dije. Mis palabras sonaron muy extrañas en sus labios.  
  
Louis y mis padres se me quedaron mirando. Yo tomé a Louis de la mano.  
  
—Vámonos. Tenemos que intentar salvar a Maxie.  
  
—Debemos salir de aquí —dijo mamá mientras Louis me ayudaba a ponerme en pie. Me sorprendí cuando vi que lo podía mirar directamente a los ojos; Eleanor era más baja que yo.  
  
—Cariño, lo siento por tu amiga, pero tenemos que pensar en tu seguridad.  
  
—Maxie no pensó en ponerse a salvo cuando me siguió —repliqué—. Además, Niall intenta ayudarla. ¿Vais a permitir que Niall se enfrente solo a la señora Bethany?  
  
Louis me condujo a la puerta.  
  
—De ningún modo. Vamos.  
  
Mis padres se miraron durante un instante, pero nos siguieron. Al estar encerrado en el cuerpo de Eleanor, como si este fuera una armadura cálida y viva, la sala de la trampa ya no ejercía ningún poder sobre mí; salir de allí resultó tan sencillo como bajar la escalera. Como no podía ser de otro modo, mis movimientos eran bastantes torpes, porque no me había acostumbrado a manejar el cuerpo de Eleanor y los dos aún temblábamos ligeramente después de lo ocurrido.  
  
Cuando bajábamos por la escalera pregunté:  
  
—¿Fue Maxie quien os dijo dónde estaba?  
  
—Sí —dijo Louis. Me tomó por la cintura, para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio, pero me tocó con cautela, y pensé que lo hacía para no incomodar a Eleanor—. Esta mañana nos hemos dado cuenta de que habías desaparecido porque era imposible que no estuvieras con nosotros hablando de los planes de esta noche…  
  
—¿He pasado un día entero en la trampa?  
  
El tiempo allí me había parecido eterno, pero a la vez tuve la sensación de que todo transcurría en una milésima de segundo.  
  
Louis asintió.  
  
—Eso parece. Hemos registrado todo el internado buscándote.  
  
—Seguramente, cuando robamos las trampas, la señora Bethany se dio cuenta de que la habíamos descubierto —dijo papá—. Dejó de esperar su oportunidad y pasó al ataque.  
  
«Cuando todo esto acabe —pensó Eleanor—, ¿alguien me contará qué está pasando?»  
  
«¡Claro! —respondí—. En cuanto yo mismo lo comprenda.»  
  
—¿Y qué hay de las trampas? Seguro que la señora Bethany anda tras ellas.  
  
—Esperemos que no tenga la oportunidad —dijo mamá mientras seguíamos bajando la escalera de piedra.  
  
Todo el alumnado parecía despierto y consciente de que ocurría algo grave; se oían murmullos y gritos en todas las plantas.  
  
—Cher y Liam deben de estar encargándose de ello en este mismo instante…  
  
Su voz se apagó en cuanto las piedras de Medianoche empezaron a gritar.  
  
Aquella era la única palabra que podría describirlo, aunque no sonaba como un grito humano. Era como si el propio edificio hubiera cobrado vida y lo detestara. El sonido se encontraba en el punto de fricción entre lo real y lo irreal, existente en unas dimensiones que no tenían nada que ver con el sonido pero que, sin embargo, reverberaban en nosotros. Nos tapamos los oídos con las manos, todos menos Louis, que seguía sujetándome con una mueca de dolor.  
  
—Pero ¿qué diablos…? —gritó él por encima del estruendo.  
  
Entonces los sentí, trepando hacia lo alto de la estructura del internado, trepando hacia la libertad.  
  
—Son los espectros —dije—. Están libres.  
  
Estaban libres y también enfadados. En lugar de volar directamente hacia la gente que los anclaba, o de desprenderse del mundo de los mortales, o de trasladarse de vuelta a los lugares que habían encantado, estaban atacando la Academia Medianoche y cuanto había en su interior. Antes no comprendía por qué no eran razonables, por qué actuaban movidos únicamente por puro instinto. Ahora que había pasado un día en una trampa, los entendí; esas cosas le arrebataban la conciencia a uno. En poco tiempo te reducían a miedo y rabia.  
  
Entonces mi aliento se volvió vaporoso, y la escarcha empezó a dejar huella de nuestro paso en los muros, los escalones y el techo. Mi padre estuvo a punto de resbalar con el hielo que se formaba en el suelo con tanta rapidez que se me clavaba en los pies y estuvo a punto de inmovilizarlos. Los murmullos en lo alto de la escalera se convirtieron en chillidos.  
  
—¡Rápido! —exclamé con renovada determinación.  
  
Proseguimos el camino a pesar de que resultaba difícil. El hielo ahora era más espeso que en cualquier otro ataque de espectros que yo hubiera presenciado: era como si todo el internado fuera de hielo. Las piedras crujían y se agrietaban bajo su presión, y nosotros resbalábamos y trastabillábamos por la escalera, que cada vez se parecía más a una caverna de nieve.  
  
Al fin llegamos el vestíbulo principal; aunque no hubiera sabido que allí era donde los espectros eran liberados, sin duda habría reconocido claramente el corazón de la tormenta. La estancia no era otra cosa que un enorme laberinto esculpido en un solo bloque de hielo. Temblando, a ambos lados, blancos de escarcha, estaban Cher y Liam. Yacían desplomados junto a la entrada, aparentemente incapaces de moverse.  
  
—¿Estáis bien? —dije apresurándome a llegar junto a Cher. Su mano al contacto con la mía tenía el tacto de un pedazo de hielo.  
  
—Estoy bien, Eleanor —respondió Cher; le castañeteaban los dientes—. Deberías irte de aquí.  
  
—Vamos a salir todos de aquí —dijo Louis.  
  
Me soltó para tomar a Cher en brazos; aunque estaba rígida, consiguió sacarla por la puerta. Mamá y papá pasaron los brazos por los costados de Liam y lo ayudaron a salir.  
  
Yo salí corriendo del edificio de la escuela y me dirigí al jardín. Al levantar la vista hacia Medianoche, proferí un grito ahogado; el internado parecía esculpido en cristal, con su silueta desdibujada y fractal como las aristas de los copos de nieve. Había otros alumnos reunidos en el exterior, temblando en pijama con la vista levantada hacia aquella visión asombrosa. Seguramente ese día había nevado, porque algunos de ellos estaban hundidos en la nieve hasta las rodillas.  
  
«La ayuda puede tardar horas en llegar —me dije—. Para entonces puede que alguien ya haya muerto de congelación. Tengo que hacerlo ahora.»  
  
«¿Hacer qué?», pensó Eleanor cada vez más alarmada. Una reacción nada extraña teniendo en cuenta todo por lo que le había hecho pasar en los últimos minutos.  
  
Muy cerca de mí, vi a Grimmy luchando con uno de los guardianes supervivientes de la señora Bethany. Ambos tenían los colmillos alargados mientras rugían y se abalanzaban el uno contra el otro.  
  
Eleanor gritó, tomando por un instante el control sobre su propio cuerpo a causa del espanto.  
  
«¿Qué son?»  
  
«Son vampiros. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te contó Louis? Él también es un vampiro. Como mis padres. Y también… Bueno, mucha gente. Más tarde tendremos que hablar de todo ello. Ahora mismo tengo algo que hacer.»  
  
«¿Hacer qué?», repitió.  
  
«No te preocupes. Lo haré yo solo.»  
  
Dicho lo cual, solté a Eleanor. Los dos nos desplomamos, y fue como si el golpe de su cuerpo contra el suelo nos separara. Yo salí rodando en mi forma semisólida, sin dejar huella alguna en la nieve; Eleanor se incorporó, balbuceante, con trozos de hielo brillándole en el pelo. Tenía una expresión extraña, de horror, como si no se acordase de haberme dado permiso. Sin embargo, dijo:  
  
—Los noto.  
  
—¿Qué notas?  
  
Se mesó el cabello, como si pretendiera servirse del dolor para bloquear otra sensación.  
  
—Esos espectros, todos. Es como si los tuviera en mi cabeza…  
  
Me pregunté si el hecho de haberla poseído durante tanto rato le había abierto algún otro canal de percepción. Pero eso lo tendríamos que averiguar más tarde.  
  
—Voy a encargarme de ellos, Eleanor. Lo prometo.  
  
Louis, que se encontraba unos pocos pasos más allá intentando reanimar a Cher, dijo:  
  
—Harry, ¿qué haces?  
  
—Regresaré pronto —le prometí—. ¿Has cogido el colgante?  
  
Él se palpó el bolsillo y luego se quedó muy quieto.  
  
—Tenemos un problema.  
  
Como si no tuviésemos ya bastantes. Sin embargo, seguí su mirada y vi la cochera de la señora Bethany; tenía los postigos bien cerrados y por las ranuras se colaban pequeños destellos de luz de color azul intenso, como cuchillos cortando la noche. La señora Bethany había iniciado su hechizo; pronto habría acabado con Maxie y resucitaría.  
  
Tal vez estuviera con alguno de sus compinches. Distinguí la silueta de Niall, arrojándose una y otra vez contra la puerta, tratando de salvar a Maxie.  
  
—Ve a ayudarlos —dije—. Prometo que regresaré pronto.  
  
Tras dirigir una última mirada a Cher, que al fin parecía poder mantenerse sentada sin ayuda, Louis echó a correr hacia la cochera de la señora Bethany.  
  
Yo me liberé de mi presencia física y me elevé hacia lo alto, convertido en pura energía. Tenía Medianoche a mis pies, no como algo que pudiera ver, sino más bien como algo que percibía como un grupo numeroso de espíritus perdidos y desesperados incapaces de sentir otra cosa más que miedo. Antes, cuando aún no había sido atrapado, no entendía cómo se sentían y no había podido comunicarme con ellos. Ahora, en cambio, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Mientras evocaba el intervalo que había pasado en la trampa, proyecté a mi alrededor el recuerdo de aquel vacío oscuro e inconmensurable. Con todas las fuerzas que fui capaz de reunir, lo arrojé hacia abajo, de modo que los espectros pudieran reconocerlo. En cuanto noté que reaccionaban con dolor y pánico, abrí un enorme círculo de luz: el camino de salida.  
  
Al otro lado del círculo, evoqué la tierra de los objetos perdidos con toda su belleza, su fealdad y su caos. Esta pareció adquirir forma en miniatura, como los castillos mágicos de las bolas de cristal con nieve: una mansión antigua estilo Tudor, una caravana, un caballo de pelo castaño con las rodillas marcadas y los ojos amistosos, un camino polvoriento y serpenteante… no se trataba de nada que yo hubiera visto antes, eran los objetos que los espectros llevaban consigo.  
  
La energía que se acumulaba a mis pies dejó de transmitir miedo para empezar a propagar algo parecido a la esperanza.  
  
Entonces los tomé conmigo. A todos y cada uno de ellos. No sé cómo lo hice, pero estaba claro que había poseído esa habilidad desde el principio. Conocí a cada uno de ellos, les vi las caras, sus personalidades, capté partes de las vidas que habían llevado. Se volvieron conocidos para mí, tanto con sus virtudes como con sus defectos, tal que si fueran mis amigos más queridos, y sentí que ellos a su vez me reconocían a mí. Y, más importante todavía, percibí que ellos se reconocían a sí mismos como las personas que habían sido antes de que la oscuridad y el miedo se hubieran apoderado de ellos. A continuación, nos alzamos juntos para penetrar en la esfera de luz.  
  
Luego hubo risas, gritos de júbilo, abrazos. Yo me quedé de pie en una zona iluminada por el sol junto a lo que parecía una versión del Taj Mahal negra en lugar de blanca e incluso más bella. Un grupo de unas cien personas se arremolinaban en torno a mí vestidas del modo más diverso, desde camisetas y vaqueros hasta una mujer ataviada con un vestido con miriñaque y sombrilla.  
  
—Gracias —susurró esta abrazándome con fuerza—. Nos has sacado de allí. Nos has traído aquí.  
  
Yo le devolví el abrazo, pero no olvidé lo rápido que podía pasar el tiempo allí y lo mucho que necesitaba regresar.  
  
Christopher pareció surgir en medio de todos nosotros, sin ráfagas de humo ni estallidos de luz, pero en un minuto pasó de no estar a hacerse presente. Su sonrisa lo convirtió en el hombre joven y feliz que había sido cuando habíamos estado en los recuerdos de su vida.  
  
—Harry. Sabía que podías hacerlo.  
  
—Sí. Es fabuloso, y tremendo, y todo eso, pero nuestra situación es muy grave —dije—. La señora Bethany ha capturado a Maxie y va a destruirla. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?  
  
Su sonrisa desapareció.  
  
—Pobre chica. Tiene que estar aterrada.  
  
—¿Qué podemos hacer? Es tu mujer. Ya sé que la quieres, pero no podemos permitir que haga una cosa así.  
  
Aparte del miedo por Maxie, temía también por Louis, por Grimmy, por mis padres, por Niall… y por toda la gente a la que había dejado en Medianoche. La señora Bethany contaba con luchadores conscientes de que ella era su única oportunidad para volver a vivir. La batalla que iba a tener lugar entonces sería desesperada y, para algunos, fatal.  
  
—No, no podemos permitirlo. —Christopher se irguió—. Debemos regresar juntos al mundo de ahí abajo.  
  
—¿Puedes sacar a Maxie de la trampa? —pregunté, pese a que estaba seguro de que era imposible.  
  
—Hay un modo —dijo él, para mi sorpresa—. Solo uno.  
  
Entonces se desvaneció. Al parecer, las explicaciones tendrían que esperar. Pensé en mi colgante, en la bella flor de azabache de mis sueños e intenté desplegarme hacia su corazón.  
Me materialicé y de pronto me sentí físicamente hundido en la nieve, con Louis tendido a mi lado. La sangre le ensuciaba el rostro, le cubría la piel y hacía que sus ojos azules parecieran sobrenaturales. Me miró solo por un momento antes de alzar la ballesta justo a tiempo para desviar un hachazo. Uno de los partidarios de la señora Bethany blandía con insistencia un hacha contra él y, a juzgar por las apariencias, ya había logrado asestarle algunos golpes.  
  
Al parecer, mi colgante había caído con Louis; estaba en el suelo, claramente visible en la nieve. Lo cogí, contento de haberlo recuperado, y me lo metí en el bolsillo. En cuanto volví a adquirir forma corpórea, intenté asimilar lo que ocurría.  
  
La batalla era encarnizada. Mis amigos vampiros luchaban contra los vampiros leales a la señora Bethany. Al otro lado del jardín, la Academia Medianoche empezaba a descongelarse o, cuando menos, el hielo que la había cubierto ya estaba desapareciendo. Algunos alumnos ateridos se acercaban tambaleándose para volver a entrar, resguardarse y alejarse de la lucha. No vi a Niall, y me pareció que nadie había podido penetrar en la cochera de la señora Bethany.  
  
El rugido de un motor atravesó la noche, y al volverme vi cómo un par de faros se aproximaban rápidamente al internado. Con una repentina sensación de alivio y esperanza, reconocí la furgoneta. Corrí por la nieve gritando:  
  
—¡Zayn! ¡Perrie!  
  
El vehículo derrapó al detenerse. Perrie saltó del vehículo y entró en escena.  
  
—Os dije que no empezarais la partida sin nosotros.  
  
—Son todos vampiros —dijo Zayn aferrando la estaca con fuerza—. ¿A cuáles atacamos?  
  
—Si ataca a un vampiro que tú conozcas, ¡cárgatelo! ¡Dile a Perrie quién es quién!  
  
Busqué un arma para mí y me hice con una pequeña hacha de mano.  
  
—¡Zayn! —Niall se acercó corriendo a la furgoneta. Seguramente había estado en el bosque buscando algo con que poder irrumpir en la casa de la señora Bethany—. ¡Dadme alguna cosa! ¡Lo que sea!  
  
Los dejé atrás y eché a correr por la nieve, dispuesto a ayudar a Louis y a los demás. En vista de lo bien armados que iban los secuaces de la señora Bethany, rebusqué y saqué el broche. Mi cuerpo continuó sólido.  
  
Las personas que tenía más cerca eran mi padre y el vampiro de más altura de la escuela, un chico que era tan ancho de espaldas como alto. Estaba golpeando a mi padre con una sola mano, mientras con la otra sostenía un cuchillo lo bastante grande para decapitarlo. Papá, incapaz de defenderse, tenía ya una rodilla doblada. Entonces grité:  
  
—¡Eh!  
  
El vampiro se volvió. Con una sonrisa perezosa, blandió el cuchillo hacia mí…  
  
… y yo dejé caer el broche y me esfumé. El cuchillo me atravesó por completo, pero no sentí nada. El hacha que llevaba siguió balanceándose en el aire a la misma velocidad y, certera, se clavó en la espalda del muchacho.  
  
El chico cayó al suelo; evidentemente, no estaba eliminado por completo, pero al menos estaba aturdido y sentía dolor. Rápidamente volví a coger el colgante y tomé a mi padre de la mano.  
  
—¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que entrar ahí!  
  
—Tenemos que salir de aquí —protestó papá.  
  
Negué con la cabeza.  
  
—Esta batalla no terminará hasta que alguien le pare los pies a la señora Bethany, y no estaremos a salvo hasta que la batalla acabe.  
  
La casa de la señora Bethany se encontraba apenas unos pasos más allá. Pero Niall llegó antes que yo; cuando vi lo que llevaba consigo me quedé muy asombrada.  
  
Jamás habría pensado que le darían el lanzallamas.  
  
Niall apuntó hacia una pared con el arma e incendió el lugar de un fogonazo.  
  
Niall, obviamente, no sabía que el fuego podría acabar para siempre con Maxie.  
  
Corrí hacia la cochera, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo ayudar. Entonces distinguí una silueta apenas visible en la nieve: era Maxie, flotando aturdida lejos de las llamas.  
  
—¡Maxie! —grité.  
  
Niall llegó a ella al mismo tiempo que yo, y le puse el colgante en la mano. Aunque apenas tenía sustancia, logró sujetarlo; la magia del azabache la materializó y pareció darle algo de fuerza.  
  
—¿Estás bien? —Niall le apartó el pelo castaño claro de la cara.  
  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Christopher… —logró decir.  
  
—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunté—. ¿Te ha sacado de allí?  
  
—Sí, pero… —Maxie se quedó mirando el fuego que consumía la cochera—. Me ha reemplazado. —Vencida de pronto por el dolor y el cansancio, Maxie se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Niall; este soltó el lanzallamas y la abrazó con fuerza.  
  
Los dejé solos y corrí hacia el incendio. Aunque sabía que era peligroso permanecer tan cerca del fuego o de una trampa, no podía permitir que Christopher muriera si había algún modo de salvarlo.  
  
Sin embargo, al recordar su expresión triste cuando nos disponíamos a ir hacia allí, supe que no lo había. Christopher había hecho todo aquello consciente de que desaparecería para siempre. Se había sacrificado por Maxie.  
  
Escruté en el corazón mismo de las llamas y descubrí a la señora Bethany, con su larga cabellera suelta sobre los hombros. Tenía el rostro tiznado de hollín y parecía muy joven.  
  
—¡Christopher! —gritó. Seguramente lo había visto en el instante en que había sustituido a Maxie—. Christopher. Estoy aquí. Aquí.  
  
A pesar de estar a punto de morir quemada, la señora Bethany sonreía. Entonces me di cuenta de que Christopher se había equivocado; el amor que ella sentía por él había sido más poderoso que su odio. Pero ambos se habían dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.  
  
Maxie se había liberado antes de que la señora Bethany se pudiera transformar. Posiblemente, esta habría tenido tiempo de sacrificar a Christopher y volver a vivir. Ella lo sabía, pero no lo hizo.  
  
—Podemos salir de aquí —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada, atravesando la madera encendida a pesar del riesgo que representaba. Observé que intentaba recuperar la trampa que lo contenía—. Estaremos juntos. Te lo prometo.  
  
Entonces oí la voz de Christopher, convertida en apenas un susurro en medio del chasquido de las llamas.  
  
—Mi querida Charlotte.  
  
Un estallido de chispas me hizo retroceder, y dejé escapar un grito ahogado cuando el tejado de la cochera se vino abajo. No quedó nada excepto brasas, llamas y humareda. Una muerte segura para cualquier vampiro o espectro. Los Bethany habían desaparecido para siempre.  
Conmocionado, me volví para ver la batalla, o lo que quedaba de esta. Los vampiros que luchaban contra mis amigos habían sido derrotados gracias a la ayuda de Perrie y Zayn, o bien se habían rendido al darse cuenta de que su cabecilla, y la magia de la resurrección que solo ella conocía, había muerto. Vi a mi madre ayudando a mi padre a ponerse de pie, a Zayn y a Cher apartando a los vampiros enemigos del resto de nosotros, y a la mayoría de los otros reunidos en torno a una figura caída en la nieve.  
  
Era Louis.  



	22. Chapter 22

Me precipité hacia el pequeño grupo de gente que se arremolinaba en tomo al cuerpo de Louis. Estaba tumbado en la nieve, bañado en sangre, con el pecho y la frente abiertos por el corte profundo de un arma. Perrie le sostenía la cabeza entre las manos, y Grimmy recorrió con un dedo el contorno de la herida del pecho y se estremeció. Niall y Maxie, todavía abrazados, estaban cerca, de pie, mientras que Liam apretaba el hacha contra su pecho, como si fuera un bebé con una manta. Louis parecía totalmente inconsciente.  
  
—¿Qué ocurre? —Me arrodillé junto a Louis—. ¿Está herido?  
  
—Es grave —dijo Grimmy. En su voz percibí un verdadero temor.  
  
—Por mala que sea la herida, por lo que sé, ahora sufre, pero pronto estará bien. —Nadie dijo nada—. ¿No es así?  
  
Grimmy se volvió hacia mí, impasible.  
  
—El otro vampiro le ha arrojado un arma ungida en agua bendita. Se trata de una táctica peligrosa para nosotros, pero…  
  
Levanté una mano. Me sentía incapaz de oír lo que seguía a continuación y, además, lo sabía. El entrenamiento en la Cruz Negra había abordado esa técnica, y Erich la había mencionado entre susurros en el propio sueño de Louis, diciendo que las estacas bañadas en agua bendita podían paralizar y torturar a un vampiro para siempre.  
  
Era como quemarlos vivos, pero de dentro hacia fuera.  
  
Nunca habían podido asegurarlo con certeza. Tal vez no fuera así. Pero Louis no se movía. Parecía hallarse profundamente atrapado en aquel fuego terrible y eterno.  
  
Tomé su mano en la mía; estaba más fría de lo habitual a causa de la nieve que nos rodeaba. Tenía los dedos pesados, inertes.  
  
—¿Louis? —susurré. Pero sabía que no me oía.  
  
El único alivio para aquel tormento era la decapitación. Perderlo para siempre. Durante las horas que siguieron al ataque de Charity, yo ya me había tenido que enfrentar a la decisión de si debía o no matar a Louis; ahora volvía a estar en esa situación. Pero era incapaz. Me resultaba imposible.  
  
Le apreté la mano con fuerza. Perrie, que había empezado a sollozar, fue a enjugarse las mejillas y le soltó la cabeza a Louis. Esta se quedó colgando a un lado. La sangre que le salía del corte en la frente había trazado un reguero a través del cuello que iba a parar justo por debajo de la nuez. Me recordó el aspecto que tenía la primera vez que yo lo mordí.  
  
«Sangre de vampiro», pensé. Durante el ritual, yo me había sentido poderosamente atraído por ella. Como si la sangre fuera la propia vida.  
  
Entonces, de repente, me di cuenta de todo.  
  
De que beber la sangre de Louis había sido una parte de lo que me había mantenido en vida como vampiro, y de que eso me había hecho sentir mucho más vivo entonces que en cualquier otro momento.  
  
De que los espectros se unían con los vampiros para crear niños vampiro como yo porque los espectros y los vampiros eran las dos mitades de la vida, y juntos eran capaces de prender una vela.  
  
De que el ritual de resurrección de la señora Bethany había sido diseñado para dividirme e introducirme en un vampiro, convirtiéndonos en uno.  
  
De que la sangre de espectro era tóxica para los vampiros, pero su sangre era vida para nosotros.  
  
De que Louis y yo habíamos pasado a ser uno parte del otro desde la primera vez en que yo me había abandonado al deseo y le había mordido en el cuello. Yo era Louis, y él era yo.  
  
Y entonces supe qué tenía hacer.  
  
—Apartaos —dije.  
  
Todos se quedaron un poco perplejos, pero hicieron lo que les pedía y, apesadumbrados, se retiraron del cuerpo desmadejado de Louis. Zayn abrazó con fuerza a Perrie desde atrás. Liam tenía la cabeza inclinada, y Niall, cogido de la mano de Maxie, se sorbía la nariz como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Mis padres permanecían de pie un poco alejados de los demás, pero percibí que su preocupación por Louis era real. Reunidas allí había también otras personas: un puñado de alumnos, tanto vampiros como humanos, que no sabían qué pensar de todo aquello. Eleanor se acercó pesadamente hacia nosotros, estaba aturdida y débil por su terrible experiencia, pero era incapaz de abandonar a Louis si él se hallaba en peligro. Se tambaleó y Grimmy se levantó rápidamente para sostenerla contra su hombro.  
  
La nieve en torno a Louis estaba teñida del color encarnado de su sangre. Habían empezado a caer nuevos copos de nieve. Una ráfaga de viento intenso y frío pasó entre nosotros y le meció el pelo. Extendí la mano hacia Maxie; tras un momento de confusión, ella comprendió y me entregó el colgante de azabache para que yo pudiera ser totalmente sólido de nuevo. Ahora lo necesitaba. Los bordes afilados de los pétalos esculpidos de la flor me cortaban la palma de la mano.  
  
Pensé en lo mucho que lo amaba, en cuánto deseaba que él fuera una parte de mí. Soñé con la riqueza de su sangre, con lo vivo que me había hecho sentir. Recordé cuando yo mismo era vampiro, y sentí que me volvían a salir los colmillos, afilados contra mis labios y mi lengua. Mi yo vampiro continuaba formando parte de mí a pesar de mi muerte.  
  
Entonces me incliné lentamente y mordí a Louis en la garganta.  
  
Sentí la sangre. Estaba fría, pero seguía siendo su sangre. Seguía siendo él. La sangre de vampiro transmitía conocimientos, así que sentí todo lo que él había sentido, supe todo lo que él había sabido. Sentí su amor por mí, y su horror en la torre cuando intentaba salvarme. Vi la lucha a través de sus ojos, un remolino de filos, golpes y el azote de la nieve. Sorbí más profundamente, bebiendo tanta sangre como me era posible, más de la que había ingerido en mi vida como vampiro. A mi alrededor, percibí ligeramente las protestas de algunos, pero estaban demasiado lejos para prestarles atención. Y entonces lo vi: era Louis. Su espíritu, su alma, se encontraban en el centro de su ser.  
  
«Harry, ¿dónde estamos?»  
  
«Juntos.»  
  
«¿Qué ocurre?»  
  
«Me bebo tu sangre. La hago mía. Louis, bébete ahora tú la mía.»  
  
Apreté mi mano contra su boca para que la carne tierna entre el pulgar y el dedo índice recorriera la curva de sus labios.  
  
«Confía en mí. Bebe.»  
  
Él estaba demasiado paralizado para morder, así que apreté la piel blanda contra sus dientes afilados, hasta que estos consiguieron rasgarla. Sentí un dolor intenso, como si fuera una herida mortal, pero no vacilé.  
  
La sangre le fluyó por la garganta. Lo que fuera que le había quemado la vez anterior ya no lo hacía, porque yo había mezclado su sangre con la mía. Ahora el poder corrosivo de la sangre de los espectros ya no podía afectarlo nunca más. Podía beberla. Podía beber la vida.  
  
Mientras el vínculo entre los dos se volvía más profundo, sentí que me mareaba. Ahora éramos un sistema, un ser único, y cada uno nutría al otro. Al abandonarme a ello, sentí el contorno de su cuerpo como si fuera el mío; los cortes en la cabeza y el pecho quemado, la nieve fría debajo de mí. Y percibí su asombro mayúsculo al sentir lo que era ser como yo: el ángulo de mis extremidades, el sabor de su sangre, la proximidad de mi espíritu.  
  
La sangre que yo bebía empezó a estar más caliente.  
  
«¿Es esto lo que significa morir? —pensó Louis—. Pues ya no me da miedo. No si significa estar por fin tan cerca de ti.»  
  
Concentré toda mi energía en él, y me dirigí a su núcleo, al centro de su corazón. «No, esto no es la muerte. Es la vida.»  
  
Louis inspiró aire, sobresaltado y yo me incorporé. Noté la textura pegajosa de su sangre en mi boca, y él estaba más ensangrentado que antes, aunque tenía los ojos completamente abiertos. Tomó aire una vez, y luego otra.  
  
—¿Qué has hecho? —preguntó Grimmy.  
  
Zayn, apoyado en Perrie dijo:  
  
—Sí, ¿qué ha sido eso? ¿Una especie de reanimación cardiopulmonar para vampiros?  
  
Yo no apartaba la vista de Louis. Los cortes en su rostro cicatrizaban con más rapidez de lo normal, como parte de su recuperación final. Él levantó la vista hacia mí, claramente debilitado por las heridas, pero con una increíble sonrisa recorriéndole el rostro.  
  
—Es imposible.  
  
—No lo es. —Me eché a reír de pura alegría—. Es cierto.  
  
—Te estás curando a toda velocidad, tío, pero sigues sangrando. —Niall le señaló la ropa.  
  
—Está sangrando —repitió Grimmy con voz aguda y apremiante. Aunque nadie más hubiera reparado en ello, él se había dado cuenta—. Harry, lo has conseguido.  
  
—¿Ha conseguido qué? —quiso saber Perrie.  
  
Abracé con fuerza a Louis. Esta vez, cuando él me devolvió el abrazo, sentí su calor.  
  
—Estoy vivo —susurró Louis—. Harry me ha devuelto la vida.  
  
Todos los que nos rodeaban empezaron a hablar a la vez, asombrados, confusos o contentos. De hecho, Perrie dio un salto en el aire con las manos por encima de la cabeza, haciendo el gesto de la victoria.  
  
Yo no prestaba atención a nada. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones y celebraciones. En ese momento lo único que deseaba era permanecer tumbado allí, en brazos de Louis, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.  
  
Al cabo de una hora, empezaron a aparecer los vehículos de emergencia: coches de policía, ambulancias y un par de camiones de bomberos, aunque de la cochera de la señora Bethany no quedaban más que cenizas encendidas.  
  
Mis padres habían localizado un teléfono fijo que seguía operativo tras la enorme helada y el deshielo, y habían llamado a los servicios de rescate.  
  
—El internado está acabado —había explicado mi madre mientras Liam arrastraba un par de cadáveres de vampiros hacia el fuego para minimizar el impacto cuando llegaran las fuerzas de la ley—. Sin la señora Bethany no hay Academia Medianoche. Los alumnos necesitan estar con sus familias.  
  
—¿Qué será de este sitio? —pregunté mirando las enormes torres que se recortaban en el cielo encapotado con nubes de nieve.  
  
—Puede que se convierta en la mansión de un millonario. O tal vez el Estado lo transforme en algo… en un refugio para personas desfavorecidas. Otra escuela. —Mamá sonrió con cariño a papá—. Qué bien que no llegáramos a vender nuestra casa, ¿verdad?  
  
—No podemos regresar allí —le corrigió él—. La gente que nos conoce verá que tenemos una apariencia demasiado juvenil.  
  
—Ya lo sé, cariño. También llevo un tiempo en esto, ¿te acuerdas? —Le propinó un codazo cariñoso—. Pero ahora podemos vender la casa y usar el dinero para ir a otro lugar.  
  
Papá le pasó el brazo en torno a los hombros.  
  
—¿Añoras Inglaterra?  
  
A mamá se le iluminó el rostro, y supuse que su nuevo hogar ahora sería algún lugar cercano a su querida ciudad de Londres. De todos modos, ella no se olvidó de mí.  
  
—¿Y qué hay de ti, Harry?  
  
—Yo me quedo con Louis —respondí—. Pero ahora mismo no importa dónde esté, porque puedo acudir junto a vosotros en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así que nos visitaremos tanto como queramos. No pienso volver a estar lejos de vosotros, nunca más.  
  
Ella hizo un gesto de abatimiento.  
  
—¡Qué injusto! Puedes dar la vida a quien quieras, pero tú siempre serás un espectro.  
  
—Mamá, tranquila. —Llevaba dando vueltas a ese tema varios días y, tras los acontecimientos de esa noche, por fin supe lo que quería decirle—. Deja de pensar que me ha ocurrido algo terrible, ¿vale? Vosotros precisamente deberías saber mejor que nadie que la muerte no es el final. Además… mi destino era ser un espectro. Me he dado cuenta de ello. Estos poderes, estas habilidades, ya no me imagino cómo sería no tenerlos. Es mi destino. Es lo que se supone que tenía que ser. —Tras una pausa, añadí—: Y es divertido.  
  
Mis padres se echaron a reír, y me atrajeron hacia ellos para darme un largo abrazo.  
  
Mientras la policía seguía tomando las declaraciones extremadamente confusas de los distintos estudiantes, y Louis les ofrecía una versión muy cauta de los hechos, las luces rojas y azules de sus vehículos se agitaban de forma intermitente, tiñendo el manto de nieve de distintos colores.  
  
Niall y Liam ayudaron a Eleanor a bajar los escalones de entrada de Medianoche; vi que ella continuaba temblando y que manejaba con torpeza una bolsa de lona que era la mitad de grande que ella. Cuando pasaron por delante de nosotros la oí decir:  
  
—Así que los vampiros y los cazadores de vampiros y los espectros… ¿están todos en guerra?  
  
—Excepto los aquí presentes —le respondió Niall sonriendo por encima de su hombro. Noté la presencia de Maxie ahí cerca, muy próxima a él—. Verás, por si te interesa, en mi opinión, no deberían existir estos bandos. De hecho, debería ser la gente normal y fantástica contra la gente desquiciada. Y en cada uno de esos bandos habría vampiros y espectros por igual, ¿sabes?  
  
—Nosotros somos del bando de los fantásticos —apuntó Liam con voz solemne.  
  
—Si tú lo dices…  
  
En realidad, Eleanor tenía el aspecto de querer enviar al infierno cualquier cosa sobrenatural y tomarse un largo descanso. Eso no era de extrañar, pero no quise que se marchara sin darle las gracias.  
  
—Eleanor —exclamé dirigiéndome hacia ella. Ella me miró con ojos cansados—. Lo que has hecho ahí arriba… Siempre te estaré muy agradecido por ello. Tanto yo como Louis.  
  
—Louis me salvó la vida —respondió Eleanor—. Yo quería ayudarle y eso significaba ayudarte a ti. Como ya te he dicho, me habría gustado que alguien lo hubiera hecho por mí.  
  
Su voz sonaba apesadumbrada, y su mirada aún parecía estar bajo el influjo de un hechizo. Escogí cuidadosamente las palabras.  
  
—Te he poseído durante bastante rato, y se han producido algunos fenómenos sobrenaturales muy intensos. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?  
  
La expresión de Eleanor se endureció.  
  
—Estaré bien en cuanto me aleje de aquí. —Respiró profundamente—. Dile a Louis que me alegro por vosotros. Y… dile adiós.  
  
Entonces siguió caminando por la nieve en dirección al coche de policía, sin mirar atrás.  
  
A lo lejos, vi a Grimmy, que se mantenía apartado de los demás. Anduve por la nieve hasta llegar a su lado. El abrigo de mi padre me colgaba de los hombros. Grimmy no se volvió mientras me acercaba, pero cuando llegué junto a él dijo:  
  
—Alguien tendrá que cuidar de los establos.  
  
Seguí su mirada hacia los establos de la escuela, donde algunos alumnos guardaban sus preciados caballos para montarlos.  
  
—No había pensado en ello.  
  
—Me pasaré por ahí abajo esta noche, para cerciorarme de que los caballos están bien alimentados y calientes —añadió con voz sosegada—. Sus amos vendrán pronto a buscarlos, supongo, pero me aseguraré de ello. Ah, por cierto, ayer, mientras te buscábamos, encontré esto.  
  
Grimmy sacó mi pulsera de plata y coral y la depositó en mi mano.  
  
—Estaba debajo del puf. Supongo que la señora Bethany la puso allí cuando la cambió por la trampa.  
  
—Gracias —respondí. Pero aquello no era suficiente. Entre nosotros había pendientes unas palabras aún no pronunciadas. Era necesario que afrontásemos ese tema de inmediato—. También bebí de tu sangre —añadí—. Eso que he hecho por Louis, devolverlo a la vida, quiero decir, tal vez podría funcionar en tu caso, si quieres.  
  
Beber la sangre de otra persona era un acto tremendamente íntimo, y en cualquier otro caso jamás me habría ofrecido a ello, porque habría sido como traicionar a Louis. Sin embargo, sabía que él jamás le negaría a Grimmy la posibilidad de volver a vivir.  
  
Para mi sorpresa, Grimmy negó con la cabeza.  
  
—No. No hay garantías de que fuera a funcionar, y si no lo hiciese, me envenenaría.  
  
—Merece la pena probarlo.  
  
—No funcionaría. —Frunció el entrecejo mientras contemplaba el horizonte, como si estuviera cegado por la luz de la luna reflejada en la nieve—. Todo cuanto ha ocurrido esta noche no tiene nada que ver con la sangre. Tiene que ver con el vínculo que os une. Los dos formáis una unidad. Y eso es algo que tú y yo nunca hemos sido.  
  
Le puse una mano en el hombro.  
  
—Grims, lo siento.  
  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
  
—No estoy peor que antes. Y me alegro por Louis, de verdad.  
  
Rápidamente, me puse de puntillas y le di un beso en la mejilla. Grimmy me sonrió, pero me di cuenta de que lo que más quería era estar solo. Así que me marché para ayudar a limpiar, y deseé que la policía se creyera nuestra versión de los hechos.  
  
Como no podía ser de otro modo, se la creería. Sería más fácil decidir que una cañería del agua había inundado el internado, propiciando la formación de una capa de hielo en una noche tan gélida como esa, aparte de provocar un cortocircuito en la cochera, que a su vez había originado un incendio. ¿Cómo iban a creerse a unos adolescentes aterrados farfullando incoherencias sobre fantasmas?  
  
No había modo de saber con exactitud qué dirían los informes oficiales definitivos, pero yo sabía cómo terminarían: con la confirmación de que la Academia Medianoche había dejado de existir.  
  
Con la llegada del alba, Zayn y Perrie nos condujeron a todos hasta la ciudad donde vivían. Aunque su motel era de todo menos elegante, estaba limpio y era seguro, y tenía muchas habitaciones desocupadas. Si la pareja de aspecto cansado que llevaba el motel se sorprendió al registrar de pronto a siete huéspedes a las dos de la madrugada, no lo demostró.  
  
Mis padres no dijeron nada cuando me fui con Louis a su habitación. Mi madre incluso le comprobó el vendaje antes de marcharnos y le aconsejó que se pusiera un poco de antibiótico por la mañana. Mientras Louis asentía tuvo que tragar saliva, y me di cuenta de que echaba de menos a su madre y el modo en que cuidaba de él.  
  
Seguramente mamá y papá pensaron que pasaríamos el rato abrazados. A mí, la idea me gustaba, pero también sabía que Louis y yo teníamos que tomar muchas decisiones, y que estas marcarían todo nuestro futuro.  
  
Cuando nos quedamos solos en la habitación, le ayudé a quitarse el abrigo y la camisa. Cualquier movimiento le provocaba una mueca de dolor. Entonces dije:  
  
—¿Sabes?, ahora que vuelves a ser humano, tal vez si quisieras llamar a Jay…  
  
—No pienso hacerlo. —Me miró y, a pesar de la tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos, vi que estaba convencido de lo que decía—. Todavía quiero a mi madre. Siempre lo haré. Pero ahora sé que ella tiene ciertas… limitaciones. No es capaz de ver más allá de su propio temor. No hay modo de que pueda formar parte de nuestras vidas. Tal vez algún día, no sé, le explique lo ocurrido. El hecho de saber que he vuelto a transformarme le quitará un peso de encima. Pero no pienso volver a verla nunca más.  
  
Me senté en la cama a su lado.  
  
—¿Estás triste?  
  
—No. Ya hace tiempo que sé que nunca volveremos a estar juntos. —Levantó la mano hasta la curva de mi mandíbula y sonrió—: Además, ¿cómo podría sentirme triste en un día como hoy? Por Dios, Harry, eres… ¡un milagro!  
  
Tomé sus manos entre las mías.  
  
—Vuelves a estar vivo —dije con voz temblorosa—. Ahora podrás llevar la vida que desees. Solo quiero que sepas que eres libre, ¿vale? Que eres libre de tomar tus propias decisiones. Aunque… bueno, aunque eso signifique dejarme.  
  
—¿Qué? —Louis me miró como si no entendiera nada de lo que había dicho—. ¿Por qué iba a querer dejarte?  
  
—Ya no hace falta que luches contra vampiros ni espectros. Me dijiste una vez lo mucho que siempre habías querido llevar una vida normal y ahora puedes hacerlo. Louis, podrás ir a la universidad, como siempre soñaste. Y conocer a un chico que esté vivo y sea bueno, y no tendrás que volver a atacar nunca, nunca más, a nadie, ni a aprender a matar. —No podía seguir mirándolo directamente a la cara—. Algún día podrás casarte y tener hijos. Eso es algo que yo no te puedo dar.  
  
Louis se quedó mirándome en silencio, impresionado. Seguramente estaba sopesando lo que acababa de decirle. No esperaba que se mostrara de acuerdo, pero era necesario que, de algún modo, viera la verdad de todo aquello. Con el tiempo, él elegiría cumplir con su sueño más antiguo: vivir como el resto de la gente. Tener una casa, un trabajo, una familia. Dejar de lado las viejas batallas.  
  
Entonces preguntó:  
  
—¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
  
—¿Cómo sé el qué?  
  
—Que no podemos tener hijos.  
  
Aquello me cogió desprevenido. La verdad era que nunca había pensado que yo pudiera tenerlos; la mayoría de los vampiros no tenían; de hecho, mis padres eran una excepción. Al convertirme en espectro no había hecho más que confirmar esa teoría.  
  
—Louis, estoy muerto.  
  
—Como tus padres.  
  
—No tengo cuerpo.  
  
Tomó mi cara entre sus manos con una ternura que me hizo estremecer.  
  
—Yo diría que sí.  
  
Si quería, podía tener un cuerpo, ¿no? En ese punto no parecía haber ningún límite en cuanto al tiempo que podía conservarlo.  
  
—Podríamos adoptar.  
  
Louis me sonrió con sus brillantes ojos azules.  
  
—Harry, antes de esta noche nadie habría soñado siquiera que fueras capaz de devolverme a la vida. Tú has hecho que ocurra. Encontraremos un modo. No hablo de tener hijos, o por lo menos no me refiero solo a eso. Lo que quiero decir es que no importa lo que nos espera. Haremos que funcione. Porque te quiero demasiado para perderte.  
  
Me sentí muy feliz.  
  
—¿Estás seguro?  
  
—¿Y tú? —Por un instante, la duda asomó en su rostro—. Eres la criatura sobrenatural más extraordinaria del mundo y yo soy solo un tipo que en algún momento se va a volver viejo.  
  
—Me pintaré unas canas como las tuyas —prometí—. Y también me pondré arrugas cuando las tengas. —No sabía que fuera capaz de reír y llorar a la vez—. Pero, Louis… ¿eso de llevar una vida normal?  
  
—Olvida lo de normal. —Sonrió—. Seremos extraordinarios.  
  
Nos besamos, y, por primera vez desde que él se había transformado, no hubo barrera, ni vacilación, entre nosotros.  
  
Resultó que, si me concentraba un poco, no hacía falta que me quitara la ropa. Si deseaba que esta desapareciera, lo hacía, y solo la pulsera de plata y coral brillaba en mi muñeca.  
  
Ahora que Louis estaba vivo y yo no, estar con él resultaba distinto. De algún modo, incluso me pareció mejor. Al estar juntos, era capaz de notar todo lo que él sentía, era consciente de su placer además del mío. Y sus caricias ya no eran una mera conexión de nervios y neuronas que creaban una respuesta física. De hecho, ahora yo sentía sus caricias como lo que eran: la expresión del amor que había entre nosotros. Y eso me excitaba más que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
—Harry —susurró Louis contra mi cuello, con su aliento de nuevo cálido, con el olor de su piel de nuevo envolviéndome—. Eres mi vida.  
  
—Y tú la mía.  
  
Y era cierto. Los latidos de su corazón, sus músculos, todo lo que lo hacía humano resonaba en mi interior con la misma intensidad que antes lo había hecho mi vida. En mi interior albergaba todo cuanto había de maravilloso en ser sobrenatural y en estar vivo. Aquello era lo que significaba estar anclado, ser amado.  
  
Después, cuando nos quedamos tumbados con nuestros cuerpos entrelazados, Louis me pasó los dedos por el pelo. Mientras miraba el techo, dijo:  
  
—Solo hay una cosa que me preocupa.  
  
—¿Cuál?  
  
—Lo único que no me gusta de ser mortal es que tendré que dejarte. Tranquilo, que no será antes de que llegue el final de mi vida. Y además tengo la intención de vivir mucho tiempo. Pero es igual. Es allí hacia donde nos encaminamos.  
  
Lo abracé con fuerza.  
  
—Ya me enfrentaré a ello cuando llegue el momento. Poder pasar los próximos cincuenta o sesenta años contigo, estar juntos y felices durante toda nuestra vida, eso es todo cuanto quiero. Prefiero llorarte cuando te pierda a no estar nunca más contigo.  
  
Louis me besó apasionadamente y me envolvió de nuevo entre sus brazos.  
  
—Así que eso es lo que haremos.  
  
—¿Y qué hay de ti? —susurré—. Sé que te alegras mucho de estar vivo… pero ibas a vivir para siempre y ahora ya no. Has perdido la inmortalidad. ¿Eso no te hace sentir raro?  
  
—Yo nunca moriré —dijo.  
  
Antes de que pudiera objetar algo, Louis posó dos dedos sobre mis labios. Su tierna sonrisa parecía llenar la habitación de luz, y me di cuenta de que sus palabras eran la mayor verdad que había escuchado nunca:  
  
—Tú vivirás eternamente, y perdurar en tu recuerdo es la única inmortalidad que necesito. Seguir viviendo como parte de ti, Harry… Esa es mi idea del cielo.  
  
**FIN.**  



End file.
